The Dimension Chronicles: Meet the Warriors
by xXBookworm101Xx
Summary: Stacey's life takes a turn towards the crazy side when she warps two Warrior cats into the real world. Now, she has to take care of them until they can go back home. She soon finds out that her task isn't as simple as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I get this up. xD **

**So, I'm going to start by saying that I'm Bookworm101. And that I like pancakes. A lot. **

**Do you like them? **

**I sure hope you do.**

**Warriors does not belong to me. But, I do own the idea and my made up characters. **

**On with the story! **

* * *

**In Which I Explain How This **

**Whole Thing Started**

Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had never placed the book near the alarm clock. Maybe my life would have been normal. No, it definitely would have been normal. No crazy old men, or flying squirrels, or pineapple throwing ninjas, or assassins, or wizards in funny hats would have attacked me if I had never placed that book near the alarm clock.

Do I regret what I did? Yes and no.

Why is this my answer? I'll tell you.

This whole thing started on what was supposed to be a normal Tuesday.

That's right a Tuesday.

It should be a law that nothing happens on Tuesdays.

Anyways, my siblings and I had just got off the bus. I had my earphones on and was blasting the song _Stereo Hearts_. But, that wasn't enough to keep me from hearing my two sisters bicker.

''That was my seat!'' exclaims Casey furiously.

''No, it was totally mine!'' shoots back Krista.

''No, it was mine!'' insists Casey.

''It was mine.''

''Mine!''

''It was mine, and that's final!'' With this, Krista storms away.

''That little...'' grumbles Casey.

''She's not worth your anger, Casey,'' says my brother, Jacob.

''Whatever,'' she replies. Her black eyes smolder with loathing as she follows Krista.

Jacob sighs loudly. I understood how he felt. Those two fought so much, it's disturbing. I stretch my hand out to Jacob. He takes it without a second thought. ''Sometimes, I wish things were better between them...'' I give his hand a squeeze. He sighs again, but softer this time.

We walk to the house in comfortable silence, both in our own little worlds.

When we got to the porch, we found an impatient Krista and a slightly unhappy Casey.

''You're late,'' says Krista scathingly. I shrug and unlock the door. Almost immediately, Krista is on the phone, gossiping. Casey shrugs and goes upstairs to her room. I hear the door slam and know she is safe and sound. Jacob goes to the kitchen and empties his backpack. I assume my responsibility of making some quick snacks for all of us.

''Stacey?''

''Yeah?'' I reply as I am going through the cupboards.

''Can you clean my room?''

I look up at my brother. ''Again?''

''I can make dad give you a raise in allowance.''

''Deal,'' I say. Out of experience, I take a trash bag with me.

And dear God am I glad I brought that thing. I absolutely love my brother, but I wish he were a bit tidier. His room looked like a tornado went through it, threw a huge party, used a bomb, and decided to make mountains. Just about everything you think of was scattered in his room; books, socks, underwear, some apples, a moldy sandwich, pencils, pens, papers...well, you get the picture.

I get on my knees and start to clean. Oh, the things I do for money. It wasn't very long into the process that I found the book. I was looking under his bed, trying hard not to puke, when something clean caught my eye. Something clean in this pig sty? I quickly grabbed it, wanting to save it from major harm.

The title was Omen of the Stars: Warriors. The cover was a picture of a sliver and white tabby cat in a circle. Behind it was a forest scenery and a two cats on a log. The one to the left was a gray cat while the one behind it was a golden color. The title of the specific book was Fading Echoes.

Wasn't this the series that my friend Maggie was so obsessed with? I turn the book over and read the summary. I wasn't highly impressed by it. The plot seemed a bit overused to me. But, then again, I read just about anything I can get my hands on. Maybe I should give this book a go.

So, I placed it near Jacob's alarm clock, not even caring. Because, what would happen if you place a book near an alarm clock? Nothing. But, Jacob didn't have an ordinary alarm clock. Of course, I didn't know this. In fact, I didn't even care when it flashed a bright neon _Warning!_

No, I just left it there and continued to clean the room.

When I was satisfied that the room looked decent enough, (which means when the room is cleaned of all that is disposable) I tied the bag up and dragged it outside.

It was mid-May, and it was sweltering hot. With my heavy load and the heat, I found myself sweating like crazy. Ugh. I would have take a long shower when I got back inside. I stuffed my bag in the trash can and turned to go back to the house. And that's when I saw them.

There were two figures lying motionless on the sidewalk. Dear Lord, what had happened to them? I quickly rushed to their side.

It was a girl and a boy. The girl was probably in her late twenties, while the boy was in his mid-thirties. She had a petite, slim, and a rather curvy figure. The boy, however, was tall and muscular. She had pale skin with a light splash of freckles on her face and her red hair seemed to almost be on fire. The boy, however, had tan skin and brown hair with black streaks in it. Both were wearing the same outfit; a white shirt and light blue jeans.

I knelt down in between them. Using three fingers, I placed them on the girl's neck. There was a pulse, so she was alive. Using the back of my hand, I felt her forehead. It wasn't hot, so she probably hadn't been here for too long. I did the same procedure to the boy and got the same results.

What could have happened that had lead them both to be this way? I decided it was heatstroke and to go back inside to call the ambulance when the girl groans. Her eyes flutter, revealing dark green eyes. She groans again. I loom over her and ask, ''Are you alright?''

Never in a hundred years would I have expected her to answer, ''I can understand you.''

I blink in surprise. ''Of course you can understand me.''

She shakes her head. ''No, I shouldn't be able to understand you.''

''But, you're a human too.''

''Human? What's that?'' Dear God, is this girl mentally insane? She starts to cough and places her hand on her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes widen in surprise. The girl sits up and looks at her legs. Next thing I know, I have my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming at the top of her lungs.

She starts to struggle from my grasp. With an amazing strength, she manages shakes me off. Getting up, she tries to back away from me and lands on the ground on her butt with a painful _thump. _The girl starts to breath heavily. ''Don't you dare come near me!'' She takes a stick and brandishes it like it was a sword.

I put my hands up.''Okay.''

Her breathing becomes much more calmed, but she doesn't lower the stick. ''What do you want from me?''

''Nothing. I only want to help you,'' I replied honestly.

She raises an eyebrow, and says, ''How do I know I can trust you?''

''You don't have to trust me. If you want, you can drag the boy all the way to hospital, but I could make it a whole lot easier.''

The girl looks behind me, where the boy is. Her eyes widen in surprise and then she glares at me. ''What did you do to him?''

''Nothing! I swear! You two were lying on the sidewalk...''

''Sidewalk, hospital, and human,'' she mutters to herself. ''Fox-dung, you two-legs have some really strange words.''

''Two-legs? You mean me?''

''Well, your species. That what we call you, two-legs.''

I nod slowly. _Hello, I have a delusional girl and a knocked out guy. The girl seems to be mentally insane. Could you send an ambulance here? Okay, thanks. _

Curious, I ask her, ''What were you before you were human?''

''A cat.''

I nodded, playing along. ''Okay. What about him?'' I point to the boy. The girl crawls to the guy. ''He was a cat too,'' she said mournfully. My heart gets stabbed with an enormous amount of pity. I just hate it when people are sad.

''Do you want me to call the ambulance?'' I ask.

''What's an ambulance?''

Dear Lord, how do I explain an ambulance? ''Well, it's sort of like this huge thing that moves with people that have experience in the medicine field. They can help you and your... friend.'' I wasn't too sure what to call the guy.

''Oh.'' She places a finger to her lips. ''So, it's something that carries a bunch of medicine cats around when they are needed.'' The girl looks like she is really considering the option, but then replies,''No. It's okay. But thanks for offering.''

''STACEY!'' I involuntarily jump at Jacob's voice. That kid sure knew how to scream.

''What is it?'' I said.

''Did you place the book near the alarm clock?'' he asks. His voice had lowered down a notch, and it was a bit harder to understand. Especially since he was in his room upstairs.

''Yeah, so?'' What was the big deal about putting a book near an alarm clock?

Jacob sighs. ''Stacey, you have no idea the mess you just got yourself into.''

Well, I totally understand the mess now, but what did I know back then?

''Who was that?'' asks the girl, gripping the stick tightly.

''My brother, Jacob.'' I close my eyes and sigh. ''Though, he is usually much better tempered than that.''

A long and awkward pause happens after these words left my mouth. I shifted from side to side, highly affected by this silence. Fortunately, Jacob comes bursting through the front door, which breaks the silence.

He roughly shoves the book and an icepack into my hands. Bewildered by his actions, I say, ''Hey! What's up?''

He ignores me. ''You, get him to sit.'' The girl slits her eyes at him. Obviously, she doesn't want to be pushed around. ''Do want him awake? Help me get him to sit.'' The girl responds by helping Jacob to heave the boy onto a tree in a sitting position.

''Stacey. Icepack.'' I throw him the icepack he had handed to me. Then, my brother does something very dangerous. He shoves the icepack down the boy's shirt.

The reaction is instantaneous. The boy shoots up and screams at the top of his lungs. He starts hopping around, saying, ''Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!'' I suppress hysterical laughter as he attempted to shake the icepack out of his shirt. The girl placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Jacob lets a small grin show on his face.

After about a minute of hopping around and screaming, the icepack finally lands on the sidewalk. The boy breathes a sigh of relief. He touches his back, trying to calm himself down.

Since he was making such a huge racket, our neighbors came out of their houses to see what was going on. So, we basically had the whole block staring at us. The boy realizes this and waves awkwardly to the people.

Wanting them to leave, I blurt out, ''It's alright! I just shoved an icepack down his shirt when he was sleeping. It's all good!'' I can feel the boy's glare on me. Oh, dear God, please help me.

My neighbors take my word and go back inside their houses. I breathe a sigh a of relief that they were gone. That's one problem tackled down. Now, all that was left was for me to confront the boy. He was going to kill me.

Just like I had expected, the boy was looking at me as though he wanted to down right murder me on the spot. His amber eyes were slitted. I realize that if a fight were to break out, I would be at a huge disadvantage. I'm pretty short for my age and I'm not exactly the best athlete either. My best choice would be for me to kick him where it hurts. But, then again, wouldn't that make him want to kill me more?

''So, it was you?'' he asked angrily.

''Umm...'' was my only response. ''Look, I'm sorry and all that-''

''It wasn't her.'' Jacob puts himself between the boy and I. ''It was me.''

The boy glares at him with hostility. Jacob returns his glare with the same intensity. The boy turns to the girl. ''Let's get out of here.''

The girl looked like she wanted to protest, but the boy glared her down. The girl bowed her head and looked at the floor ruefully. That was more than I could stand for.

''If you go away now, you won't be able to go back to being a cat!'' I blurt out.

The boy whips around and looks at me. ''So, you turned us into two-legs?'' he asked menacingly.

I gulped. ''Well, no.''

The boy stepped towards me and I got prepared to fight back. ''Don't move a muscle or if I see you or your Clanmates here again, I'll call a two leg with the ability to put you guys in cages.'' The boy halts and stares at my brother with a bit of terror in his eyes. ''Trust me, I'm not afraid to do it.''

''Clanmates? Two-legs? Jacob, what exactly are you talking about?'' I ask.

Jacob looks at me, his chocolate brown eyes staring into my soul.''Stacey, I would like you to meet our guests.'' He gestures to the boy and girl and said the names that turned my world inside out and upside down. ''Stacey, meet Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.''

* * *

**And so it began..**

***le gasp* Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Lord, I must be dreaming! Reviews! :D **

**Wolf's Willow- Of course I'm going to continue! Why wouldn't I? Also, the poor housemaid. xD**

**Dakodako- I'll try my best!**

**I don't own Warriors. If I did, BramblexSquirrel wouldn't have broken up...**

**And now, the story.**

* * *

**In Which Jacob Explains What**

**I have Done and Brambleclaw has**

**an Emergency**

I nearly burst out laughing. ''Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw? What sort of names are those? Do your parents hate you or something?''

Brambleclaw glares at me. ''They're our warrior names.''

''So, you guys are like ninjas?'' I ask.

Squirrelflight furrows her eyebrows. ''What's a ninja?''

Okay, so they weren't ninjas. ''Alright, then. So, you guys are warriors?''

''Squirrelflight,'' the boy says her name as though it were something bad, ''is a warrior. I am a deputy.''

''So, what organization do you guys come from?''

''Organization, ambulance, sidewalk, hospital, ninjas, humans, and icepacks.'' Squirrelflight shakes her head. ''You two-legs and your words.''

''They're ThunderClan,''says Jacob. He crosses his arms and looks at us moodily.

''How do you know?'' I ask my brother.

He points to the book in my hands. Wow, I had forgotten I was still holding it. ''That book you have can tell you everything I know.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked as I took a good look at the book.

I hear the girl gasp and suddenly I don't have the book anymore. The boy, I mean Brambleclaw, was staring at the cover in horror. ''What's Ivypaw doing there? And, is that Lionblaze and Dovepaw?'' He gingerly touches the book with his index finger.

''That's called a book,'' said Jacob. He shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered, ''Damn it. I have a lot to explain.'' Sighing, he said, ''My dear sister accidentally called you from your dimension to ours.''

Brambleclaw glared at me again, ''So it was you!''

''Look, I don't know what I did!'' I put my hands up in the air. ''Trust me! I'm dead serious!''

Jacob sighed. ''Look, I'll explain inside.''

''Why can't you explain it out here?'' asked Squirrelflight, tipping her head to the side.

Jacob shivered. ''It's much more safer. It's less likely that the D.C. R could hear us.''

''What's the D.C. R?'' I asked.

Again, Jacob shivers. ''Stacey, you don't want to know.''

Brambleclaw crosses his arms. ''Look, I don't trust either of you. So, don't go thinking that I'll go inside.''

Jacob closes his eyes and mutters something under his breath. ''I'll give you a quick explanation of what happened. If you want to know more, you're going to have to go inside.'' Brambleclaw raises an eyebrow, but Squirrelflight nods. ''My sister accidentally placed this book, '' he waved Fading Echoes to them, ''near an alarm clock that has the ability to bend dimensions. When you bend a dimension, you either get sucked into that world, or others get sucked into your world.''

''Then, why don't you just put it near the alarm clock again?'' asked Brambleclaw.

Jacob sighs. ''Bending a dimension takes up a lot of energy. If we're lucky, we could send you two back to your dimension in about a moon or two.''

''A moon or two if we're lucky? What if we aren't lucky?'' asks Squirrelflight.

''We might be able to get you back near the beginnings of leaf-bare,'' replied Jacob. His face was pulled in a painful expression.

''LEAF-BARE?'' said Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight said in unison.

''Unfortunately.''

''I want proof!'' exclaimed Brambleclaw.

Jacob shrugged. He handed me the book and pointed to the house. ''You'll have to go inside.''

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight looked at the house uncertainly. Why were they so nervous? It was just a house. It's not like we had some secret bobby trap built to torment cats. ''It's okay. We're a cat-friendly family.''

Jacob shot me a glare and shook his head. ''Sorry,'' I apologized to the two slightly traumatized people in front of us. ''She doesn't know anything.''

Squirrelflight shook her head as Brambleclaw muttered, ''Well, obviously.''

With this, Jacob motions for all of us to follow him inside. Brambleclaw is very hesitant, but Squirrelflight seemed pretty open. I push the door open, letting all of them inside. ''Be quiet. My sister hates it when others are talking when she's on the phone.'' The two cats/humans nod their response. Dear Lord, I don't even know what to call them!

When we arrived to Jacob's room, I was insanely grateful that I had just cleaned it. Imagine what Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would have thought if they saw his room in it's original state. Brambleclaw poked his head in and said, ''Ugh, you need to clean this place up.''

Jacob shot me an accusing glance. Well, it would take a flamethrower to make his room spotless. I had done my best. Sighing, Jacob opened the door completely and said, ''Stacey did her best. Trust me, it was worse before.''

He ushered all of us in his room and made us sit on his bed, which was the only part I had neglected to clean. We had to shove stuff of the bed so that we wouldn't sit on anything that we didn't want to sit on.

Jacob pulled down the shades and locked the door. I knew it was serious, since my 10-year old brother rarely locked his door. When he was done with that, he leaned on the door, as though doing that will make it impossible to open it.

''See that object there?'' he asked, pointing to the alarm clock. We all nodded. ''The D.C calls objects like that Dimension Benders. It's disguised like that so that if someone normal were to look at it, it would seem normal. The D.C, which is the abbreviation for Dimension Control, gives these to people who have the potential to work for them. The people that they chose get the name of Guardian. Their job is to protect these objects from the D.C.R.''

''The D.C.R, which means Dimension Control Rebels, are a group of people who are against what the D.C stand for.''

''And that would be?'' I asked.

''To keep all the dimensions in order and to make sure we don't have any contact from anyone outside our dimension.''

''And what does the D.C.R do?'' asked Brambleclaw.

''They want to have control over all the gates and let people have contact with people from other dimensions.''

I blinked. ''What's so bad about wanting people to meet people from other dimensions?'' The prospect of being able to meet characters from my favorite books excited me.

Jacob sighed. ''It's the way they want to do it that's not right. They take them as hostages.'' He gave me an even stare. ''Stacey, what would the world do if they found out that a character from a book series were here?''

''It would make CNN?''

''Exactly. They become instant celebrities.''

I didn't see what was the problem. ''I don't see why it's so bad though.''

''They keep them as hostages, make them celebrities, and force them to do things.''

Oh. Well, I see what the problem is.

''And that's not all. They want to keep those characters there for as long as they last, which usually only lasts about a year or two. If the character doesn't go back to their own dimension after a year, they run the risk of completely disappearing forever.''

''What does that mean?'' Squirrelflight asked.

''It means that that all dimensions will forget that the character exists. It'll be like they were never created. When this happens, a character loses everything about itself and doesn't have the ability to come back ever again.'' Jacob sighed. ''We call them Lost Ones because of that.''

A shiver went done my back. Even though I'm just one person in billions, the thought of having no one remember me at all scared me. The two cat/humans sitting next me seemed be thinking the same thing.

''I don't like the D.C.R,'' I announce. Every one in the room nods.

''That's good. Now, it does happen sometimes that someone accidentally bends a dimension. When this happens, it's up to the Guardian to house the character until they can go back to their dimension.''

''You mean...''

''That's right. We're going to be taking care of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight until they can go back home.'' I put my hand over my mouth. There is almost no way can pull something like this off. If my parents find out that we're sheltering people they don't know, we're screwed.

''There are two main consequences to the character if we don't complete this task. The first one is that the D.C.R gets a hold of them and they are forgotten forever. The second is that they get the press to notice them without the D.C.R, resulting in them being forgotten forever too.'' Jacob looks at the ground darkly. ''If either of these things happen, the Guardian is the one to blame and have to face the One to get their punishment. And, let's just say that the punishment is rather cruel.''

The thought of my brother getting hurt sparked a very sisterly feeling inside of me. There was no way I'm going to let anyone hurt my little bro. ''Alright, so, we just have to take care of them until they can go home?''

''Basically.''

''Are you two going to listen to what we might have to say on this?'' Brambleclaw stood up and crossed his arms. ''Look, I don't think that half the stuff you say is true. And if I did believe it, do you really think I would let two-legs look after me?''

Dear God, please tell he did not just say that. Really, did he miss the urgency in Jacob's voice or something? But, he doesn't know that my brother has sworn to never lie in his life, so I guess I'll let it slip. But, did he really think he could do alright in the human world? Squirrelflight showed me just how incompetent they were when it came to human things. Was Brambleclaw really willing to take the risk of going around and not even knowing anything about this world?

''I think we should trust them,'' said Squirrelflight quietly. While Jacob had explained everything, she had taken a certain fondness to a teddy bear and was currently hugging it. ''We don't know anything about this place. We could stay here to learn about everything, then maybe think about doing it on our own.''

Brambleclaw looked at her through slitted eyes. ''You're willing to trust two-legs?'' he growled.

Squirrelflight looked at the teddy bear, refusing to look at Bramblclaw in the eye. ''I just think it's wiser to stay with them.''

''Of course you do. Because apparently, you can trust everyone but me.''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, and whoa!'' I say. I got in front of Squirrelflight and stretched my arms out. ''Look, I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't be treating her this way. What she's saying is a much better alternative than what you have in mind. What are going to eat? Garbage? Where are you going to sleep? On the street?'' I tipped my chin up and met Brambleclaw's eyes.

Brambleclaw slitted his eyes at both Squirrelflight and I. Whatever I had felt that made me stand up left me, so it felt kinda awkward standing like that. I let my arms drop and cross them instead. Brambleclaw sighs and plops down on the bed. ''Fine. I guess that your right about that.'' He jabs a finger at me. ''But, we'll only stay to learn the skills. Then, we'll leave.''

That seemed fine to me, since I honestly didn't want to have them in the house for too long. The longer they stayed, the more of a chance that mom or dad will find them. And then kill all of us. ''Fine by me.''

Jacob lets out a sigh of relief. He stops leaning on the door and opens the shades, letting the warm sunlight in again. Unlocking the door, he says, ''I have two other sisters in the house. If either of you two need anything, don't approach either of them. Ask either Stacey or me.'' He opens the door and says, ''I don't want more people knowing about this.''

When Jacob had left, I nervously coughed and said, ''Well, then. Are you two hungry? I'm making some snacks.'' Squirrelflight shrugs and Brambleclaw gives me an uneasy look. ''I take that as a yes.'' I go to the door and am about to leave when Brambleclaw grabs my hand.

''Uh... I have a question.''

''Shoot.''

Brambleclaw give me a questioning look, but doesn't say anything. ''Uh, how do you two legs do your dirt?''

Dear Lord, what does that mean? Does he mean the ground dirt? As far as I'm concerned, no human has the ability to do make dirt. And I highly doubt a cat can make dirt. ''I'm sorry, but I don't know what making dirt means.''

''I gotta go.''

No, dear God, please don't tell me he has to go to the bathroom. No, anything but that. But, I guess the fact that Brambleclaw had his legs crossed means that he had to go to the bathroom. I gulp and ask nervously, ''How bad is it?''

''Really bad.''

I sigh, wishing that Jacob were here. ''Stay there,'' I tell Squirrelflight as I grab Brambleclaw by the hand and drag him to the bathroom. I knock on the door to make sure that no one is using it. When there is no reply, I open the door slowly.

I direct Brambleclaw to stand in front of the toilet. ''Now, you pull off your pants.'' He stands there for a little while and I realize that he doesn't know how to do that. I quickly explain to him how to do it. I turn my back to him, blushing really hard and preparing myself mentally for the next couple of minutes.

He gasps. ''So that's what a human-''

''GAH! Don't say the name! Don't say the name!'' I exclaim. I'm just about ready to yank the door open and scream at the top of my lungs.

I'm plenty sure that this whole thing would have been a lot shorter if Brambleclaw hadn't decided to comment and ask questions about the bathroom. I still don't think he grasps what toilet paper is. Or soap. Or shampoo. And he made me ask myself why there was water in the toilet.''You know, you two-legs have a very weird way to make dirt,'' he says casually, as though he could care less that I was freaking out inside.

''We do, don't we?'' I say.

''Hey, Stacey?''

''Uh-uh?''

''I have a question.''

Oh, no. Not another one. And the process happens a couple of more times before he decides that it's best to go back outside.

''I'm all done,'' he announces. I turn around and nearly sigh in pure relief. Thank you, God, for being here with me.

I smile. ''Here, I'll get you cleaned up.'' I direct Brambleclaw to put his hands under the sink and squirted out the soap. Then, I have to try and explain to him how it does that.

By accident, I turn the faucet on full blast. I'm guessing it was very hot too because Brambleclaw yelped in surprise and retreated his hands from the gushing water. I give him an apologetic smile and lower the heat and the water pressure.

Well, that's over. Thank God, too. I nearly chuckle to myself in relief. ''Brambles, once your done, turn the faucet off and use the towel to dry your hands.'' Brambleclaw looks at me angrily and I shrug. ''Sorry, I'm just not used to having to say such a long name.''

He takes my excuse and continues to wash his hands. I leave the bathroom and take in a big breath of what I considered fresh air. I go over to Jacob's room. ''I'm sorry,'' I apologize to a very bored Squirrelflight. ''It took a while.''

''Oh, don't worry,'' she said, hopping off the bed. ''By any chance, are all the rooms in the... house? Right? It's house?'' I nod. ''Okay, are they all this messy?''

I grin. ''No, Jacob just has some hygiene issues. Most of the rooms here are much cleaner than this,'' I pause for a moment, then say, ''Here, how about you stay in my room for now? Being the oldest around here means that virtually no one enters my room without permission.''

''Sure, if it's a bit cleaner.''

I nearly laugh my head off. ''Oh, it's definitely a whole lot cleaner than this.'' I take Squirrelflight's hand take her across the hall, to my room.

My room is medium sized. The walls are painted a light shade of lavender, which happens to be my favorite color since I could remember. In the middle is my twin sized bed, which has a canopy over it. To the other side of the room are my dresser, desk, and a window bay. I have a seat next to it too, so I can look out the window like the princesses did in movies. Being 16 years old means that I don't really think of it that way though. I use it to spy on our neighbors, since there was this guy next to us who I considered cute. But, I won't go into that right now.

''Well, this certainly is an improvement,'' said Squirrelflight.

''Meh. It's seen better days,'' I said as I grabbed some textbooks off my bed. ''Make yourself comfortable.''

I put down the books on my desk and looked out my window. Nothing out of the normal was outside. The great oak in front of our house was waving it leaves to a gentle breeze that had decided to pass by. A couple of the neighborhood boys were running around, playing a game of tag. Some birds were passing by, probably geese. My mom was parking her car in front of the house.

Nope, nothing to worry...

Wait a second.

My mom was parking in front of the house.

My mom was getting out of the car.

My mom was walking to the house.

My mom was home.

* * *

**Uh oh. Mom's home. That can't be good. At all.**

**So, that's all I have for today. So, bye. I guess. **

***Has no idea how to end this.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hi.**

**...**

**Yeah, I totally suck at these things. xp**

**I don't own Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight, but I do own all the made up characters and the plot.**

* * *

**In Which Krista Starts Hearing**

**Things and I Learn Something**

**Very Important**

Oh, no. That's not good. That's not good at all. I check the clock. 4:30. There is no way that my mom could be here this early.

I sprint out of my room and basically barge into the bathroom. ''Oh, hi Stacey, what's-'' I don't let Brambleclaw finish his sentence. Moving quickly, I drag him to my room and shove him inside.

''Don't move from here until I get back!'' I say.

''Wait! Stacey-'' I slam the door. Had Brambleclaw turned the faucet off? _Ding-dong!_

''I'm coming!'' I yell. I go to the bathroom quickly to check. Damn it. He didn't turn the faucet off._ Ding-dong! Ding-dong! _''Wait up!'' I turn it off and almost fly down the stairs. Which results with me almost landing on my face. _Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

''Hiya, mom!'' I say when I open the door.

''Hey, sweetie. Are you... okay?''

''Me? Pft. I'm fine, mom.'' I lean on the door, trying to act casual. My mom raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

''How was school today?'' She asks as she enters the house.

''Oh, it was alright. Scotty got sent done to the principal because he was annoying Mrs. Henson in class. Jackie and Becca had a fight, but I think they made up. Mr. Tomas told us we were going to have a quiz on Friday. And, there is this nasty rumor about Larissa floating around.'' I shrug. ''The usual stuff.''

My mom nods. ''Very well.''

''Mom?'' I turn around and see Jacob. In his hands he had a box of crackers. I guess that he was going to go upstairs and fed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

''Hello, honey!'' says my mom brightly as she pulls Jacob into a hug. ''How was your day at school?''

''Fine,'' he answered numbly. His eyes were wide with terror. He wrapped his arms around mom and gently shook the box in my direction.

Without any hesitation, I take it and am about half way up the stairs when mom says, ''Stacey, why are you bringing up that box of crackers upstairs? Don't you remember that there is a rule in this house regarding that?''

I mentally wince. My father's voice rings throughout my head, _you don't bring food upstairs. _''I need it,'' I say.

''What could you possible need a box of crackers for?''

''I need it for math. They want us to measure random objects in our house.''

''I though you were doing algebra.''

Dear God, what do I say now? ''Well, he wants us to use algebra too. Using the shadow of the box and our shadow and our height, he wants us to figure out what the real height of the box is.''

''That's rather difficult,'' she comments.

''It is.''

''Well, if that's the case, carry on,'' she waves my hand to urge me on. ''I have to talk to Jacob. He hasn't told me what happened at school.'' She hugs Jacob close to her. My brother shots me a quick, _good luck! _look as they both disappear from my sight.

Trembling, I walk up the stairs. That had been a close call. I open the door to my room and find Brambleclaw glaring at Squirrelflight. Dear Lord, what happened?

''Uh...'' they turn around and look at me. ''I brought food,'' I say, showing them the box of crackers.

''What sort of food is that?'' asks Squirrelflight. ''Is that kitty-pet food?''

Kitty-pet? What in the world is a kitty-pet? Is she referring to house cats? ''It's human food. We don't give these to pets.'' I offer one to her. She takes it dubiously and sniffs it, just like a cat would. Cautiously, she takes a small bite. Her eyes widen and she scarfs down the cracker.

''It's not bad,'' she said, licking her lips. I give her and another cracker and hand Brambleclaw his first. It wasn't too long before I thought I should bring some other snack up. They had managed to clean off half of the box.

''Wow, you guys sure are hungry,'' I comment.

''I didn't realize it until I started eating, ''confessed Squirrelflight. ''Maybe moving from dimensions makes you hungry.''

I laugh. ''Sure, that might be the cause. When did you guys eat last?''

''Around Sun-high,'' said Brambleclaw as he stretched his hand for another cracker. Sun-high? Does that mean around noon? Geez, and they think humans have a weird language.

I let them finish the entire box. How I was going to explain this to mom, I don't know. But I didn't want Brambles and Squirrel to starve. I'll come up with any excuse later.

''It's all gone,'' I said to them, putting the box upside down and shaking it. A couple of crumbs fell out.

''Sorry about that,'' says Brambleclaw. ''I guess our hunger carried us away.''

I shake my head. ''No, it's no biggie. Trust me. We have a couple more boxes of these anyways. It won't be missed.'' I throw the box in the trash can. ''Brb.''

''Brb?'' asked Squirrelflight.

''Oh. We humans have a habit to make things shorter. What I basically said was be right back.''

Squirrelflight nods and Brambleclaw raises an eyebrow. ''So, that's why you did that?''

For a second, I'm confused. Then I remember that I called him Brambles in the bathroom. ''Yup. So, brb.''

I ran downstairs, not really paying attention to anything else but the task on hand. Maybe that's why I bumped into Krista, who was going the opposite direction. ''Hey! Watch it, Stacey!'' she snapped furiously. I watched as my sister stormed up the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing.

If I told a stranger that Krista was part of my family, they wouldn't believe me. She had beautiful blonde curls while my black hair was frizzy. Or course, I flat ironed it most of the time, so no one knew about that. She had taken my mother's blue eyes and pale skin while I had taken my father's black eyes and dark skin. In total, we were complete opposites.

I grabbed my backpack off the kitchen floor and looked into the fridge. I took some bread, jelly, and peanut butter and stuffed it into my backpack. I sure hope that no one looks into the fridge. Next, I scavenge for disposable plates, napkins, and knives. And finally, I find some juice boxes and stuff them along with the rest of the things.

Satisfied, I run upstairs, nearly giddy with joy about the plan that I had just created. I'm practically skipping to my room when I see that Krista had stationed herself at my door. ''Uh, what are you doing?''

Krista leans into the door, ''I heard something or someone in your room.''

Dear Lord, please don't let her discover that I'm hiding cat/humans in my bedroom. ''What are you talking about?'' I say loudly. ''There is absolutely no one in my room. You must be hearing things.''

She glares at me. Uh, lots of glaring today. ''I'm not hearing things!''she snapped. ''I have perfect hearing, so there is no way that I'm hearing things.''

''You know something? I'm pretty sure cats have better hearing than you,'' I say, empathizing the word cat. ''Plus, why would there be anything unusual in my room? Because, according to you, I'm plain. So, how can something that is totally abnormal happen in my room?''

''Then why did I hear something in your room?''

''Because, you're hearing things,'' I reason.

Krista reaches for the doorknob, but I put my hand on it first. ''Uh, no. Look, Krista, I don't think that you should inspect my room just because you think there is something going on in there.''

My sister slits her eyes. ''I'm not hearing things, you moron.'' She starts trying to pry my hand off the door knob. ''Let go!'' she mutters as we start to wrestle over the possession of the doorknob. My heart is pounding inside my head. No, I wasn't going to let Krista discover them. She would tell mom, and Jacob and I would be screwed. Plus, what would happen to them? I shudder at the thought of them out on the streets.

''What's going on?'' I keep a tight grip on the doorknob and face the person who had spoken. Casey raised an eyebrow.

''Krista is trying to enter my room because she's hearing things,'' I told her.

''I'm not hearing things!'' she insists.

''Why would something happen in Stacey's room? She's the good child out of all of us.'' As crazy as it is, it's true. Never once had my parents heard a complaint about me.

''But, what if she's hiding something in her room?'' Krista insists.

''Stacey, just prove to her that you don't have anything in your room to shut her up.''

I'm getting dizzy. ''I guess.'' Is the world supposed to look so blurry? I sure hope that the fight had warned Brambles and Squirrel to hide. I open the door and nearly cringe.

I'm going to assume that one of them were looking through my library because a couple of the books were on the ground. I quickly scan the room for any other evidence of the two cat/humans. I my relief I found nothing.

Krista entered my room and started searching through it like she was Sherlock Holmes. She took the cracker box out of my trash. ''What is this doing here?'' she asked suspicously.

''I needed it for math. My teacher wanted us to find out the height of the box using my shadow.''

''Why is it empty?''

''Because, Stacey got hungry, like always.'' I blush at Casey's comment.

''I don't eat that much...'' I looked down at my body. I'm not a twig, but I'm not a balloon either. I guess you can say my body type is in the middle.

Casey chuckled, ''I was only teasing you.'' She twirled one of her braids, a cute habit she has. Much like myself, she inherited her looks from dad. The same goes for Jacob.

Krista scowled and continued to search. Wherever Squirrel and Brambles hid, they had chosen wisely. After searching for quite a while, Krista gave up and went to her room, muttering something about hating living here.

Once she had gone, Casey turned to me and said, ''Okay, what's up?''

''Huh?''

''You were looking really panicked when Krista was trying to get into your room. I saved your ass, I get to know what's going on.''

I mentally winced at her language. I guess compared to others it was mild, but I still don't like it. ''Look, Casey, I'd tell you if I could. You know that. In fact, I would have told Krista too.''

Casey nods. ''K, sis. If it's that important to you, I won't pry.'' With this, Casey leaves. I sigh and place one hand on the wall and the other on my heart. Could I really keep this up until Brambles and Squirrel left? And this was only the first day. I've already had two major close calls. Plus, my dad isn't even home yet.

''Stacey, are you okay?'' I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Brambles amber eyes. Funny how they seemed so warm now. ''I'm sorry about that. That was Squirrelflight's fault.'' He takes a quick look back at the nervous red head.

She bows her head, ''Stacey, I'm so sorry. I was just looking, I swear-''

''Stop. Stop with the whole _I'm sorry _thing. And this goes for you too, Brambleclaw. It's my fault that you guys aren't home now. I'm supposed to be the one saying that.'' I straighten my back and smile, ''Besides, I could look at this as practice. I highly doubt that this was the last close call.'' I take my backpack off and dump all the contents on the bed. ''I'm going to teach you the art of making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.''

A quick word of advice for all you readers; don't teach cat/humans how to make sandwiches.

Why?

Well, let's just say our sessions ended up in another round of _I'm sorry_'s.

I told them to chill out. Of course, I had to explain what chill out means too. Though, I'm seriously wondering how I'm going to get that stain out of my carpet. Well, I'll just look up on YouTube. I'm sure there is some video that can tell me how.

While Brambles and Squirrel ate their first PB and J sandwich, I started cracking on homework. My brain was already fried when I managed to finish my algebra homework. I didn't even want to look at my English and History homework. Plus, I had to finish that essay for Social Studies.

As I rubbed my temples, Brambles asked, ''Stacey, where are we going to sleep? Here? Or somewhere else?''

I swiveled my chair to look at him. ''Honestly, I'm not too sure at the moment. Maybe you guys are going to sleep here for tonight.''

''Alright, as long as I don't have to sleep near Squirrelflight.''

''You know what? We have a sleeping bag that can fit two people at once. It's a bit old, but I'm pretty sure that it still comfortable. Since you seem so keen to sleep next to Squirrelflight, I'll go through the trouble of bringing it to my room.'' The look of complete horror on Brambleclaw's face was priceless. Squirrelflight looked like she just might explode from giggles.

Well, that should teach him to be mean to Squirrel in front of me.

Plus, I had to get out of the bedroom. I needed to get some different air.

As I was carrying the sleeping bag upstairs, I vaguely wondered what time it was. Why hadn't I checked the time before I had gone to fetch the bag? I sigh wearily. What if my dad showed up right now? The thought sends me flying up the stairs.

''Here ya go!'' I say cheerfully as I chuck the bag at Brambleclaw. He catches it and looks at it unhappily.

I grin as I plop myself on my chair and start doing my English homework. I'm half way done when Squirrel goes, ''Stacey, who's that?''

Oh, no. It's my dad. I quickly stand up and look out the window. I sigh in relief when I see that it was just Mrs. Keener. ''Oh, that's just Mrs. Keener, walking her dog.''

''Why does she have that stick?''

''Oh, she's blind.''

A sudden flash of sadness passes through Squirrelflight's green eyes. ''Was she born that way?''

''Dunno.''

Squirrelflight looked at her hands. ''We have a blind cat back in ThunderClan. His name is Jayfeather. And, no, I know that at least his mother doesn't hate him.'' I giggled. As she stared out the window, her eyes had a far-away look. ''Right now, he's ThunderClan's medicine cat. He has two siblings, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Though, Hollyleaf died chasing a squirrel.''

''How does someone die by chasing a squirrel?'' Was Hollyleaf stupid or something? Did the squirrel have rabies?

''She chased into a collapsing cave.'' Maybe she was stupid. I mean, I would completely avoid a collapsing cave, even if it meant losing a squirrel. I could get another one later.

''Well, she must have really wanted that squirrel,'' I comment, sure that what I really thought would upset her. Squirrel nods and continues to stare out the window.

Since it seemed that that conversation was over, I went on to finish my homework. I was starting history when Brambles tapped me on my shoulder. Dear God, another question? I think I've heard enough to last a life time. ''Uh-uh?''

''What did she tell you?''

I raised an eyebrow. ''What do you mean?''

''She's not always truthful, so I want to make sure that she isn't planting lies into your head.''

Who on this planet is always 100% truthful? I sigh, ''She told me about a blind cat named Jayfeather and a cat named Hollyleaf who died chasing a squirrel into a collapsing cave.''

''That's it?''

''Yeah.''

Neither Squirrel or Brambles interrupt me after that. Though, my head is churning with the information that both had given. Maybe, Squirrel had lied to Brambles about something. But, what had she lied about? And, why had she looked so sad when she spoke about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather?

I'm already pooped after I finish what was due for tomorrow. I'd have to do that essay later.

''Stacey! Dad's going to be here in about 10 minutes!''

Well, the next phase of this whole operation is about to start very soon.

* * *

**What was the important thing Stacey learned?**

**Well, you get to decide, since she does learn a couple of things. xD**

**What did you think about this chapter? Any way I can improve? Or is it fine the way it is?**

**So, that's basically all I have... Bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Well, hello there.**

** I have something really important to say.**

**...**

**I WON A POETRY CONTEST! :D**

**...**

**There, I have let out my inner emotions.**

**And, now, the story.**

* * *

**In Which I introduce to **

**You Important Characters**

''Stacey, are you okay?'' asks Maggie.

_Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how many possibilities there is for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to mess up the house. _''I'm fine.''

Maggie raises an eyebrow as she reaches for tray. ''You've been acting pretty weird all day. Like you half expect someone to attack you.''

''Oh, I just read something on the internet that scared me. Nothing to worry about.'' I held out my plate as the lunch lady dumped pasta on it. One perk about going to a private school was that the lunch was much better. Though, most of our lunch ladies could have met Santa Claus when he was baby.

''What did you read?''

''I'd rather not talk about,'' I said as I gave the cashier five dollars. In return, I got a quarter.

''If you say so,'' said Maggie. One thing I'm grateful about is that Maggie isn't very nosy. ''So, the usual spot?''

''I guess.'' We walked across the crowded cafeteria, chatting about what had happened in science, when we bumped into her.

''Um, Steak and Margarita? Get out of my way.''

''It's Maggie, not Margarita. And no. You go the other way around.'' I say.

She raised an eyebrow. ''Look, blackie, who rules this school?''

''Uh, the principal?'' I hear one of the boys behind me snicker.

Avalon rolls her hazel eyes. ''Sure. But, when he's not around, I do, sweetheart.''

''No, you don't!'' I exclaim.

''Stacey and Avalon!'' Dear God. Mrs. Fitz walks up to us. ''What's going on here?''

''Stacey was rude to me!''

''I was not!'' I snapped. ''She was being a racist!''

She feigns hurt. ''Stacey, I'm part of the student body. I would never be racist toward another student!'' She pouts and twirls her straight jet black hair.

Mrs. Fitz sighs. ''Just get on with whatever you were doing.'' She waves her hand and walks away.

''Next time,'' growls Avalon as she shoves me aside.

''You did your best, Stacey, '' says Blaise, the boy who had snickered. ''Though, you should have also told her that your name isn't Steak.''

''I didn't mention that?'' I asked, bewildered.

''No, you didn't.''

Oh, fudge. Well, I'll find a way to tell her later. Blaise gave me a high-five and Maggie and I left for our table. ''Stacey, thanks for standing up for me back there.''

''No problem.'' I reply.

''I wish I can stand up to her one day,'' she said, sighing. ''Then, I wouldn't have to rely on you so much for help.''

I only smiled as we sat down. ''Maggie, please. I'm your friend.''

''Did you guys bump into Avalon?'' asked Juilet.

''Yep.''

Juliet twirled her short blonde hair as she asked, ''What did she do.''

''She was being racist,'' I replied.

Juliet looked behind her and shot a nasty glare at Avalon's general direction. ''I hate that bitch.'' She suddenly perked up, ''Omg, guess what happened?''

Throughout the rest of lunch I stayed relatively quiet. The only thing I could think about was Brambles and Squirrel. Would they eat the crackers and juice I had left them? Or would they dare to go downstairs and search for themselves? I had told them that for now they have access to my room, Jacob's room, and the upstairs bathroom. I had already explained to Squirrel how humans go to the bathroom, so I'm not worried about that. Plus, I showed them Netflix on my computer, in case they got really, really bored. But, I can't help but think that I didn't do enough.

These thoughts consumed my so much that I didn't understand what Mrs. Henson was trying to explain. When class had ended, I asked Blaise to explain to me. He gave me a startled look, since it's usually him who asks for help. Well, there's gotta be a first for everything.

While he was attempting to explain to me, Avalon passed by us. ''Aww. Look at that, the loser jock and the Steak are going out together.'' She started making kissy faces in our direction, making her whole clique snicker.

I rolled my eyes. Dear Lord, please make her die a very slow and horrible death. Blaise grinned and said, ''Well, at least I have a girlfriend. That's not something you can say!''

Avalon scowled.''My Prince Charming will come very soon!''

Blaise snickered,''Sure.''

When we had left her behind, I allowed myself to blush. ''Why did you call me your girlfriend?''

''To get on Avalon's nerves,'' he waggled a finger in front of me.

''Well, you sure put her panties in a twist.''

''I did, didn't I?'' he started to stroke his chin like he had a beard.

We talked a bit more and parted ways. The encounter with Avalon stuck in my head for the rest of the day. I was immensely happy to have a friend like Blaise. Unlike Maggie, he knew how to stand up for himself and others. Plus, he was always making me laugh.

I actually wouldn't mind if he was my boyfriend.

But, I'm not interested in that sort of stuff right now.

There's high school, college, grades, and family to worry about. And, I'm currently housing and worrying over two cat/humans right now.

When I get off the bus, I sprinted to my house. Unlocking the door, I darted around, making sure that everything was in order.

Once I had made sure that everything was okay, I went up the stairs to check on Brambles and Squirrel. I poked my head in and smiled. The only word to describe the scene was adorable. Both were in the sleeping bag together and Squirrelflight had curled herself next to Brambleclaw, who had a protective arm over her. They both had small smiles on their faces.

Not wanting to disturb them, I closed the door silently and began to do my homework. It was around 5 when Brambles woke up.

''It's about time you woke up,'' I commented as Brambleclaw stared in horror in the position he was in. ''You two should do that more often. It's very cute.''

''You aren't very funny,'' fumes Brambles as he slips out of the bag.

I shrug. ''I wasn't trying to be funny. I was just stating the facts.''

It takes Brambles about half an hour to get over my comment. Talk about touchy. There are girls in my school that act less moody than that.

Squirrel awakens after Brambles gets over my comment. She rubs her eyes. ''Oh, hello, Stacey.''

''Well, it's about time you got up. Brambleclaw here as been missing your company.'' Squirrelflight blushes a bright red and Brambleclaw takes another half an hour ignoring both of us. Again, talk about touchy.

Once I'm done with my homework and Brambles is no longer using the silent treatment, I ask them what they had done while I was at school. Once my parents had left the house, Brambles had used Netflix and Squirrel had stared out the window. Since I had a sketchbook, Squirrel showed me some of the sketches she made. For a first time, it was amazing. Brambles had commented that he thought that reality TV shows were cruel but very entertaining. I had agree with him on that.

They had also left some crackers and juice since they didn't want to repeat what had happened yesterday. Since it was almost time to eat anyways, I told them to finish it off, since I wasn't sure if I would be able to smuggle any food after dinner.

''Oh, yeah, how did it go last night?'' asked Squirrel.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you said that you would and convince your dad to let you bring your food upstairs.''

I looked at my flats. Since I went to a private Catholic school, we had to wear uniform. Of course, I usually had normal clothes during this time. Thinking about it now, I hadn't changed yesterday either. ''Well, I wasn't able to talk to him about during dinner. But, I mentioned it afterwords.''

''And?'' They both leaned in.

''He told me that when I was eighteen, he might consider it.''

They both groaned. As good as crackers were, they weren't the sort of food that anyone could live off of easily. I want to give them real food. But, ever since yesterday, Krista has been watching me closely. I'm half surprised she hasn't kicked down my door yet. But, I had told both Brambles and Squirrel to talk softly, so I don't think that I should be getting any problems too soon.

I heard a knock on my door.

I froze. Dear God, please don't let it be Krista, Casey, or mom. ''Coconuts.''

''The lair is open,'' I say in relief.

Jacob opens the door. We had both agreed to use that as a codeword. I know it's pretty lame, but it's not like we're part of the FBI. Though, from the way Jacob acted you could believe that that was true. ''I came here to talk about a couple of things.''

''Alright.'' Jacob closed the door and sat on the floor.

''Okay, first off, we have to talk about where you two are going to sleep permanently. I think Stacey agrees with me that hiding you two in her room forever won't help.'' I nod. ''Anyways, we have a basement, so I was thinking about moving you two down there. It'll be much safer since hardly anyone goes down there.''

''I guess,'' says Squirrel.

''Second off, we need to find out a way to get you two outside. Being Clan cats, I don't want to imprison you two in the house.'' Brambles and Squirrel nod. Clan cats? Dear Lord, sometimes I wish I knew more about their world.

''Well, I guess the park might be the best place to take them. Or the mall.'' I take a quick look at a confused Brambles and Squirrel and say, ''A park is a place that humans go to to feel close to nature. A mall is were humans get things they need.''

''The park sounds best,'' said Brambles.

''Then the park first, then the mall,'' I say.

Jacob continues to list things and we debate the best ways to handle the situation. If someone in my family saw us together outside the house, we would claim that we were helping them, since they weren't from here. If they saw them in the house, they are tutors that we never really bothered to tell them about. Or, we would just come clean and tell the person what's going on. And then force them to not tell anyone about.

When we were done, we had basically everything worked out. Tomorrow, we would go to the park.

And that, was were we would be attacked by the D.C.R for the first time.

* * *

**Yes, Juliet, Maggie, Avalon, and Blaise will be playing some pretty big roles. **

** And I mean, BIG.**

** So, that's really all I have to say for now.**

** G'bye and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**OMgnosijfjfkshdjgkhfij!**

**What was that?**

**That was the sound of me flipping out because my grandparents have flown all the way from Colombia to be here! :D **

**No, I did not spell it wrong. **

**The Colombia I'm talking about is located in South America. (Yes, I am Hispanic.) **

**Which means they have sat in a plane for a good 6 hours. I've taken the trip before, and believe me, it's tiring. **

**You know what, I'm going to stop talking now and let you enjoy the story. :3**

* * *

**In Which We Are Attacked by**

**Flying Squirrels Part 1**

Yes, we got attacked by flying squirrels. But, a whole lot of other things happened before that. The list includes monsters, ice cream, Brambles and Squirrel doing something that's not considered normal, Jacob throwing paper, and me changing clothes.

So, where do I start?

Maybe when I got home from school is the best place to start.

''We're going to the park!'' I announced as I opened the door. Casey and Jacob were both thrilled. But, Krista was a different story.

''I'll miss Florence's phone call!'' she said hysterically. She waved her hands around. ''If I don't pick up the phone, she's gonna kill me tomorrow!''

I roll my eyes. She was acting like the world depended on a phone call. ''Well, whatever. Dad told me to take all of you.''_ And two extra people. _Casey dashes up the stairs, deliriously happy. Krista pouts and grumbles as she goes up the stairs. Jacob and I exchange a meaningful glance.

''I have to make sure everything is in place. So, make sure Casey and Krista don't open the door until I'm done.'' Jacob nods and I go to my room to get changed. And that's when I first see the flying squirrels.

They looked like one of those Webkinz squirrels. Fluffy and cute. Well, maybe the saliva dripping down their faces made the cuteness factor drop a bit. I would have never expected something that adorable would scar me for life.

I practically bounced all the way to the basement. That was one of the many reasons that Brambles and Squirrel looked at me like I had grown two heads.

''So, you guys ready?'' I asked excitedly.

''I guess...'' said Brambles, looking a bit perplexed.

''What?''

''What happened with the other clothes?'' asked Squirrel.

''I changed. It's considered weird if you go to the park in a school uniform.''

Brambles muttered, ''I'm glad I wasn't born a two-leg. Too much to handle.''

''Hey!'' I objected. Brambles only shrugged. Sighing, I waved for them to follow me. When I got to the door that opened to the garage, I paused. ''Hey, have either of you two seen a car?'' One thing I didn't want to do is traumatize them with a car. Since they both used to be cats, cars could be scary.

''What's a car?''

Dear Lord, how do I explain a car? ''Uh... maybe I should just show you.'' I opened the door and Brambles and Squirrel popped their heads into the garage. Brambles let out a sort of strangled cry and Squirrel's eyes went wide.

''You have a monster?'' exclaimed Squirrel.

''Shhhh... you might wake it up!'' Brambles looked at the car with sheer terror. ''Stacey, you have to be careful! That thing can eat you!''

A monster? A car sleeping? A car eating me? Dear God, I think I've just traumatized them. ''No, it's okay. Cars aren't alive.''

''It's dead?'' asked Squirrel, raising an eyebrow.

''No... it's an inanimate object. It won't do anything unless I tell it to.''

''You can control monsters?'' Brambles looked at me with new found respect.

''Sure... why not?'' Since when was driving a car the equivalent of controlling a monster? Maybe they had some bad memories of cars, so they call them monsters. Well, won't they be surprised when I have to explain to them that cars are at the complete whim of humans.

Even though that I had told them that there was nothing to worry about, they were still pretty jumpy around the car. I guess I have to cut them some slack, since they call a car a monster and all that. I opened the trunk of the car. ''This is where you two will be sitting.''

''Excuse me?'' asked Brambles.

I shrug. ''If it were only me and Jacob, I would have let you guys sit inside. But Casey and Krista are tagging along too. I don't think that sitting with complete strangers will suit them well.''

''I don't like it. It reminds me too much of when...'' she faltered, then shook her head. ''I'm sorry, Stacey. I don't think I can do it.''

''I don't like to have anything to do with monsters in general,'' remarked Brambles.

''Look, I know you guys aren't exactly fond of us humans. And cars. And anything that has a connection with us. But, this is the only way I can get you two out of the house without raising eyebrows. It's either this or nothing at all.''

A heavy silence filled the air as my words sink in. Brambles and Squirrel look at each other, looking for answers in the each others eyes. ''STACEY!'' The door is banged. ''Are you fricken' done with the stupid packing?'' asks Casey.

_Last chance_, I mouthed to Brambles and Squirrel. Without much hesitation, they crammed themselves into the trunk. I feel guilty, since they were squished. ''Don't worry, it won't be long,'' I whispered to them as I closed the trunk.''Ready!'' I said.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the door bursts open. Casey practically goes head first into the car. ''C'mon, Stacey! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!'' Sometimes I don't believe that my sister is 13 years old. Krista, on the other hand, was complaining and grumbling as she got inside.

I exchanged a bemused look with Jacob. ''Well, this should be interesting.''

* * *

''Well, that's a very awkward position,'' I comment.

Squirrel was laying on Brambles chest, clinging tightly to his shirt. Squirrelflight blushes and Brambleclaw glares at me. ''Well, maybe it wouldn't have been this way if Krista and Casey hadn't come along.''

I put my hands up. ''It was my Dad's orders.''

Brambles rolls his eyes. Still blushing, Squirrel tumbles out of the trunk and onto the ground. ''Stacey, please promise me that we won't ever have to ride in a monster like that again.''

''Sorry. The road is pretty bumpy around here. I probably should have warned you,'' I nervously rub my neck.

''Yeah, probably,'' grumbles Brambles as he stands up and gets out of the trunk. I remember that when I was young, I would beg parents to let me sit in the trunk. Now, seeing Brambles and Squirrel, I'm sort of happy that they didn't let me.

''Well, look at the bright side. You guys made it to the park!''

''Looks like ThunderClan territory,'' remarked Brambles.

I looked at the park. From where I had parked on a hill so that you could see that the trees. Maples, Pines, Willows, Beeches, and so much more. It's one of the many perks of living in Florida. ''So, ThunderClan has lots of trees?''

They both nod. ''That's right. Lots of trees.''

A gentle breeze passed by, making me feel like I was part of a movie. You know that scene in which the heroes are standing on a hill, the wind blowing, overlooking land? That's sort of what it felt like. ''So, are you two ready?''

''No, not really. Can we stay here for a while longer? It reminds me of home,'' says Squirrel. A stab of pity hits my heart.

''Sure,'' I reply. They sit down and stare at the trees for a very long time. About half an hour, I think. I should probably cut them some slack, but I think that's way too long. I mean, what are doing? Trying to memorize every single little detail of every single tree?

Suddenly, Squirrel perks up. ''Squirrel.'' She takes a deep breath.

''Uh?''

''Can't you smell it?'' she asks.

I sniff the air. ''All I smell is air.''

Brambles sniffs the air too. A hunger takes over his eyes. ''Squirrel.''

''Uh...'' was all I could manage. I take a quick look around. Across the parking lot, I spied an ice cream truck. ''Hey, do you two want to try out ice cream?''

''I think squirrel would taste better,'' said Brambles.

''Well, you never know until you try!'' I say. I grab their shirts and pulled them away from the trees. Dear Lord, I thank you for having a long line of people at the time. While were waiting, I explained to them what ice cream was. ''So, it's cold milk with flavors?''

''In a nutshell.''

''Do they have mouse flavored ice cream?'' asked Squirrel hopefully.

Ewww... mouse flavored? I gulp and smile nervously. ''No, sorry. Humans don't like mice at all.'' The mere thought eating something like that made me want to throw up.

Fortunately, the line moved pretty quickly, so we were soon up at the trunk. ''What do you want?'' asks the man, looking disgruntled.

''Uh... vanilla or chocolate?'' I ask.

''Vanilla,'' says Brambles.

''Chocolate,'' says Squirrel.

I nod. ''1 vanilla, 1 chocolate, and 1 strawberry.'' The man sighs and scoops out the ice cream. I feel bad. Sitting in a truck all day having people telling what you want must be tiring. I smile sweetly when I receive the ice cream and give a bit more money. ''Keep the change,'' I say.

I scan the area for a place to sit. Target locked. I motion for Brambles and Squirrel to follow me. I swat away some pesky pigeons a from the bench and say, ''Sit.'' Reluctantly, they do so. ''Now, you eat the ice cream.''

They both stared at their ice creams. Dear God, don't tell me that I have to teach them this as well! But, it becomes apparent that they need to be taught when they both look at me helplessly. I sigh and licked the ice cream. They copied me.

''What... is... this? Is... this... for... real?'' Brambles stared at the ice cream. Squirrel had one of the of the best,_ this thing is amazing _face.

''Yeah, it's real,'' I say, not even trying to hide my laughter.

They ate the ice cream insanely fast. They were done before me! Me! A human being! Someone who has eaten ice cream all her life! But, they payed a heavy price.

''My head hurts!'' gasped Squirrel. She cringed and gingerly touched her head. Brambles was doing the same thing.

I calmly licked my ice cream. ''I forgot to warn you. If you eat it too fast, you get a brain freeze.'' Squirrel and Brambles shot me death glares. Well, it's not my fault that ice cream is so delicious.

Once they had gotten over the brain freeze, I showed them around the park. I took them first to an old and worn out trail. I think it reminded them of home, since they were both quiet. The birds were singing that day and the whole place smelt of trees. A small brook babbled along the way. A typical forest scene.

''If close my eyes, I can believe that I'm back in ThunderClan,'' said Squirrel. She lifted her face up to the breeze and took in a huge breath. I grinned. I sure hope this makes up for sticking them in the trunk. After a while the trail ends and we're standing right in front of a playground.

''What is that?'' asks Squirrel, pointing to the playground.

''Oh, that's called a playground. Younger humans enjoy playing on them.'' To prove what I had just said, a couple of kids started to play tag. It was entertaining, watching them run around, screaming, laughing, kicking.

''They act just like kits,'' remarked Squirrel.

I laugh. ''Well, I guess these guys in front of us are the equivalent of kits for you.''

Suddenly, one of the kids fall and scraps his knee. The poor guy starts bawling, making the whole game stop. Her mother rushes to him and crouches down next to him, trying to soothe her son. I glance at Squirrel and Brambles. Brambles has a pitying look on his face. Squirrel had a look of pain and longing. Why did she look like that?

''Well, do you guys want to see more of the park?'' I blurt out. I can't stand Squirrel looking so upset.

''Sure,'' she said quietly.

''Whatever,'' replied Brambles, his eyes still on the boy. Is that, bitterness I see?

I smile and motion for them to follow me. I have the perfect place for them.

In the middle of the park, there is an open field in the shape of a circle. Surrounding it are trees and flowers. Benches, barbecue grills, and a perfect view of a lake; it's a quiet and beautiful haven.

''So, what do you guys think?'' I ask.

''It's beautiful,'' Squirrel said in awe.

I grin. ''Good. Now, I have to go and find my family to make sure that none of them are hurt. You two go ahead and enjoy this place.'' I wave a good bye to them and start the search for my family.

Krista was near a playground, talking to a group of boys. She was twirling her hair and smiling sweetly. The boys were looking at her in keen interest, a look of happiness on their faces. Sometimes, I wished that my 14 year old sister had better ways to occupy her time than flirting and gossiping.

Casey had found some of her friends and was playing soccer with them. I watched as she kicked the ball with amazing strength and grace. The ball shot towards one of the other girls who kicked it towards the goalie. The goalie missed and Casey's team erupted into a cries of victory and triumph.

But, I couldn't find Jacob. Anywhere. Panic started to catch up to me. Casey and Krista were much older, so they know how to protect themselves. But, what chance did my little brother stand? He knew not to talk to strangers, but what if a pedo or someone like that saw him all alone? He wouldn't know who he was dealing with!

What if someone from the D.C.R found him?

Are they willing to kill a young boy to get the characters they need?

These two thoughts propel me to ask people if they had seen my brother. ''I'm looking for an African American boy about this tall wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.''

''I'm sorry,'' said the girl. ''Haven't seen him. Though, I hope you find him soon.''

That's the response I get every time. No one has seen my brother.

Where was he?

Is he... no... he can't be...

Can my little brother really be...

Lost?

* * *

**JACOB HAS DISAPPEARED!**

**D:**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. xD So, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**See you soon!**

**(P.S. Thanks for the congratulations on the poetry contest!)**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**I have a perfectly good explanation for why this is so late! I didn't have any access to the computer in which this was file was saved until today.**

** So... yeah...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**In Which We are Attacked**

**by Flying Squirrels Part 2**

****It takes a moment for the whole situation to actually sink in properly. But, when it does sink in, my whole world down spirals into despair.

Dear God. Dear God. Dear God. Please, don't be so cruel that you have to take my brother away from me. Please, don't take him away. Please, please tell me he is alive.

I'm a horrible sister. I can't even find my little bro-

''Stacey? Are you okay?''

The voice jolts me back to the real world, where I was leaning against a tree. I feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. ''B-b-blaise?''

Blaise ruffles my hair. ''Yup. It's me.''

I sniff.

He smiles gently and cocks his head. ''Stacey, can you tell me what's wrong?''

I look into his blue eyes. ''I lost my brother,'' I say quietly. ''I lost him. I'm a terrible sister.'' I start to sob again. How could I have let my little brother get lost? I'm a terrible person. No, I'm a terrible sister. I look at my sneakers, shame, guilt, and sadness taking over me.

Blaise puts one of his hands on my cheek. ''Stacey, look at me.'' I stop looking at the ground. ''Look, I understand that you're upset, but you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself. Jacob can handle himself.''

''But, what if a pedo or someone like that find him? He doesn't know how to handle that! He's only 10! It's my responsibility to take care of him and I failed!'' I throw my hands up in the air to show my despair. ''It's all my fault if something happens to him! I won't be able to live with myself if...'' my voice trails off. I shove Blaise and bury my face into my hands again. ''I'm so stupid.''

''You are not!'' He exclaims. He grabs my shoulders, startling me. ''If anything, you're one of the best sisters I know! You actually frigging care about your family! You have to try and find him! Don't give up now! It's impossible that in this whole park there is no one that has seen your brother.''

''I've asked-''

''So, maybe the ones you asked haven't seen him. So what? You can't give up!'' Blaise shakes his head and his brown curls bounce. ''Stacey, you've got to keep trying.''

''But-''

''No buts, Stace.'' I stares at me. ''No buts.''

I can't help it. I reach out for Blaise. ''I need a hug.'' Blaise obliges and wraps his arms around me. I bury myself into his sweater and cry. It's just too much.

He gently strokes my hair. ''It's okay, Stace. I'm right here.'' I can hear his steady heartbeat and it calms me down. His embrace is warm and welcoming. I want to stay this way forever. But, I can't. I have Jacob, Casey, Krista, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw to think about.

I sniffle a bit and poke my head out of his sweater. ''How about I help you find him?'' he asks. I nod numbly.

''Anything. I just need to find him.''

Blaise grins. ''Don't worry, Stace. ''

So, I get over my emotional break down and Blaise and I ask around. I'm already about to give up after three people, but Blaise pushes me to try more. I'm about to slap him after eleven, but he just prods me on again. I'm seriously thinking about sucker punching him in the stomach after twenty.

''One more, Stacey. C'mon,'' he says as he drags me to another person.

If the young people of the park can't find him, I highly doubt some old lady can. You know those old ladies that sit on benches and feed the birds? That was the sort of person Blaise thought that can help us find my brother. That's Blaise the genius for you.

''Oh, I've seen him,'' rasped the old lady.

''You have?'' I asked, my spirit soaring high.

''Oh, yes. He was here a couple of minutes ago. He ran right past me, a paper in his hands. He went right to that trash can, ripped up the paper, threw it in the trash can, and kept on running.''

''Thank you so much!'' I gushed. I grabbed Blaise's hand and ran to the trash can.

''Why are going to look in the trash can? You hate it when things are dirty!''

''I know,'' I say, grimacing as I put my hand inside the trash can. ''But, I need to know what the paper said.''

''Why?'' asked Blaise.

I don't respond. I quickly find the ripped pieces of paper and look at them. My brother must be an expert ripper, because all I managed to salvage was a couple of random pieces. Nothing that I could use. Unless I can use watch, flying, Webkinz, nin, wards, kill, weapons, old, and CNN in a letter.

I tried to piece what the message could have been. ''Old CNN footage on wards, weapons, nins, and flying Webkinz. Watch it.'' I looked at Blaise quizzically. ''Well, sorry for trying to help you!''

I just giggle and say, ''No, it's all right. I just don't think that the letter said that.''

''Well, what could it have said?''

I sigh. ''Honestly, I don't know. Everything has been so confusing lately...'' I trail off. Ever since I've started taking care of two cats/humans, the world has seemed to be a much more vast and scary place.

I'm taking care of cats/humans.

What are those said cats/humans doing now?

''Stace, you okay?'' asks Blaise. ''You're looking a bit pale.''

''Oh... I just remembered something.''

Blaise blinked. ''Well, okay. Hey, Stacey? Can I... tell you something?''

''Shoot.''

Blaise shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip. ''Sta-''

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

''Uh, Blaise?''

''Yeah?''

''Your phone...''

''Oh! Oh, right...'' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He flipped it open. ''Hi? Mom? Where am I? At the park. Yeah, I'm with Stacey right now. MOM!'' A hit of blush appears on Blaise. ''No, it's not that. Oh, don't be that way. Darren Shinkler? Yeah, what about him? Pick him up? Did something happen to Mrs. Shinkler? Oh! That's terrible! Of course I'll take him home! Wait, what do you mean by that? No... mom... no... I told you it's not like that! I didn't... sheesh, mom... Oh, okay. Love you too. Bye.''

Blaise shoved the phone back into his sweater pocket. ''I gotta go. Darren's mom got into an accident so she can't pick him up from baseball practice.''

''Darren? Isn't that the little boy who lives right next to you?''

''You mean my pretend little brother?'' Blaise smiled. ''Yup. That be Darren.'' He looked at the ground and sighed. ''I wish I could help you some more Stace.''

''Oh, don't worry about it!'' I said breezily. ''I have all the information I need.''

My friend looks at me uncertainly. He opens his mouth, as though to say something, but then shakes his head. ''So, see you at school, Stace?''

''See you at school, Blaise.''

He bites his lip and walks away from me. When I can no longer see my friend, I turn over to the papers. What could it have said? Why did Jacob throw it away? And why did he rip it? I turned the pieces over, as I'd there we're some sort of hidden code behind them.

Nothing.

I sigh and throw the pieces back in the trash. I should ask Jacob. But, I have to find him first.

The old lady said that he had kept running, so I went in the general direction that she had pointed out. As I ran, I tired to think about what the message could have been. Unfortunately, I don't multi- task very well and I almost forgot the reason I was running for.

Jacob. Find Jacob.

Fortunately, I do find my little brother soon. He was sitting on a huge rock on a hill that was overlooking the lake. He had a thoughtful and concentrated look on his face. "Jacob!" I exclaim.

My brothers whips around and is suddenly hugged by me. "I thought I had lost you!" I said as I hugged him fiercely. He let me hug him as long as I wanted. One thing that I like about Jacob is that he can tolerate my immense sisterly love for him.

Once I was done choking the air out of him, I explained to him how I found him. "What did the paper say?" I asked.

"Do you want me to say the whole thing or nutshell version?"

"Nutshell."

"If we leave Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight alone, they might get attacked and a list of things that could possible attack them." He shrugged. "Nothing that I don't know. Hey, where are those two?"

"I left them alone."

"Stacey."

"Yes?"

"You do realize what a huge mistake you have made, right?"

"I'm thinking along those lines," I replied.

"Where did you leave them?"

"In the field."

"You left Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight in the most crowed place in the park!" Jacob's voice was hysterical. "You left two cats who know near too nothing about human behavior alone? In the most crowded place in the park?"

"Yes..."

"STACEY!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the field, cursing the whole way.

And you'll never guess what we found them doing.

They were chasing squirrels. They later claimed that they were hunting, but I honestly don't think that running after squirrels is considered hunting.

Jacob and I hung back as we watched them chase squirrels. Dear Lord, these two... Guide them. People were giving them strange looks. And I don't blame them. Can you imagine two full grown adults chasing squirrels?

"Do you know them?" Someone asked me.

"Nope," I replied, partly out of embarrassment.

"Did you give them anything to eat?" asked Jacob.

"I gave them ice cream," I said helpfully as Brambles lunged for a squirrel. It was a complete miss and he hit the ground face first. I'll have to ask him how dirt tastes like.

Squirrel had managed to drive one of the poor creatures up a tree. The squirrel chattered nervously. She just grinned, "Stupid... Squirrels," she panted. "I'll... Get... You..." She scaled up the tree with insane ease.

Cat reflexes, I guess. Her prey was heading towards one of the very thin branches. Squirrel may not weigh much, but I don't think that the branches could support her. "Get down!" I commanded. Squirrel didn't listen to me and kept on going towards the squirrel.

"Oh, no you don't," she muttered as the squirrel leapt to another tree. She followed in pursuit. Pretty soon, both Squirrelflight and the squirrel were literally flying through the trees.

I followed them on the ground. "Squirrelflight!" I exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped as she zipped through the trees. We were moving farther and farther away from Jacob and Brambles.

"We might get attacked!"

"By who?"

"The D.C.R!"

"Who told you that?"

"Jacob!"

Squirrel stopped. Her prey scampered away from her. She looked down at me from her perch. "Jacob told you that the D.C.R would attack?"

"He said it was possible," I replied, relief flooding through me. I was panting from all the running. Yet, Squirrel looked fine. What amazing endurance. "Look, we should get ba- DUCK!"

Squirrel ducked as something whizzed past her head and then smacked me in the head. "Ow!" So much for my reflexes.

Dear Lord, what the heck was that thing? I rubbed my head and scanned the area. My gaze rested on what could have easily been a Webkinz. Expect that it was foaming in the mouth and it's blood red eyes betrayed murderous rage.

The instant it saw me, it chittered loudly. I looked up and found myself staring at what was easily an entire army of evil Webkinz squirrels.

"Stacey?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those things?"

"Evil squirrels."

"They found us."

The things stared at us, daring us to make the first move. Squirrel slowly climbed down her tree and tip toed to join me on the ground. She took me from my shoulders and we slowly retreated from the squirrels. The squirrels kept their gaze on us, a malicious and cold gaze.

We were almost out of their sight when I accidentally stepped on a twig. _Snap!_ The sound echoed throughout the area.

As though on cue, the squirrels flew (yes, flew.) out of the tree. A huge chattering sound filled the air as the flying squirrels filled the air.

"RUN!" I screamed. I released my grip on Squirrel and sprinted away. But the squirrels were faster. Pretty soon, I was waving my arms around, trying to fend myself from the squirrels.

But there was too many. All I could feel we're their furry bodies, all I could see where their eyes, all I could smell were their scent which smelled like death itself, and all I could we're their insesent chittering.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot across my neck. I screamed in pain. It was like having burning needles shoved into it. I felt another pain, this time on my arms. Fire seemed to have seeped into my arms. Another stab of pain hit on my waist, but it was like having ice shoved into me.

I flailed my arms around, trying to bat the Webkinz demon squirrels away from me. For a spilt second, I saw what was the cause of all the pains. Blood dripped down my arms. My arms.

These things had bites sent straight from hell. I stumbled along blindly, trying to hit the squirrels. A couple of times, I heard a satisfying crack and a squirrel lying dead on the floor.

Good riddance.

But, it seemed that if one died, another came by to replace it. In the end, I was just fighting a losing battle.

I sure hope that Squirrelflight was okay.

Squirrelflight.

I had left her alone.

I had left the target alone.

I nearly smack myself in the head. How could I have been so careless? She was my charge! I can't lose her!

I stop for a moment and let the squirrels believe that I have given up. Then, I shot out of their huddle and retrace my steps to where I had left Squirrel. Fortunately, my sneakers had made marks on he ground, so I managed to find where I had let go of Squirrel.

My vision was started to blur, making the world seem more like a messed up blob of shape and colors.

Fortunatly, Squirrel had left a path of destruction in her wake. Broken branches, footprints, and scattered leaves were my first clues to where she was. I followed the path of destruction which had now become my yellow sidewalk. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw red blotches on the ground. I stop for a moment and touched it. Blood. Blood in the path of destruction that Squirrel had made.

She was bleeding.

I ran faster. I had to get to her.

But not only my sight was failing me. The world was starting to spin around and vibrate. I'm pretty sure that the world does not spin around and vibrate. My breathing was labored and raspy and I felt horrible. I felt like throwing up. But I couldn't stop to throw up. I had to get to Squirrel.

When I did find her, I was almost too late. Her clothes were ripped up and her entire body seemed to have blood on it. She was batting at the squirrels, screaming. The squirrels were pushing her into one of the trees, a tree with a huge hole in it.

When I did find her, I was almost too late. Judging from how red she looked, I'm going to take a wild guess that she was bleeding heavily. I could hear her screaming and the constant thump of a now dead squirrel. From the looks of it, the squirrels were trying to push her into a tree with a huge hole in it.

My mind raced. I had to save her somehow! But how? I'm in terrible shape, bloody, sweating, and panting. There no way I can just charge into those things. But, I can't leave her to fend for herself much longer. She may have a much better endurance than I do, but even the she must have a limit. And from the gray blobs I saw, I'm going to guess that that is way over her limit.

What can I do?

What can a 16-year-old girl with zero fighting experience help defeat evil squirrels?

What can defeat flying squirrels?

Dear God, what can defeat flying squirrels?

I sighed gently and put my hand on the ground and picked up what I suppose was stick. What can help defeat flying squirrels? I twirled the stick around. What? How did David beat Goliath? With a slingshot. But I don't have a slingshot and I have never had to face lions and wolves like David had to. Nor do I have experience with a slingshot.

I threw the stick on the ground. And that's when it hit me. Sure, I don't have a slingshot, but I do have a stick. So maybe it's not a sword, but it's better than nothing.

I charged at the squirrels and started to swing at them with the stick. Between my crazy swinging and Squirrel's batting, the squirrels didn't stand a chance. Pretty soon, the ground was littered with the dead bodies of the demons. Or, at least a lot of random gray blob.

"Thanks,'' said Squirrel.

"No... Prob..." I panted.

''Let go field Branzenclew and Jacon.''

''Uh?''

''Let go field Branzenclew and Jacon.''

And that's when the ringing started. I screwed up my face in pain and held my head with my hands.

''Stallion?''

Black spots were starting to appear.

''Stallion?'' Through the ringing, I could hear Squirrel's voice rise. ''Stallion?''

''My head... Stop... Ringing...'' The black spots were starting to grow bigger and my head started to feel funny. Suddenly, my legs couldn't take my weight anymore and I crumpled I the floor. I vaguely felt Squirrel wrap her arms around me and I think she was trying to tell me something. But the ringing was drowning out everything, even my own thoughts.

The only clear memory I have before blacking out was saying something along the line of, ''Those damn flying squirrels.''

* * *

**Well, I hope this has made up for the fact that it's so late. **

**Hopefully I'll be back on a normal schedule...**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and... yeah... that's really all I have...**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Have you ever been chased around by a younger person with a soda bottle in her hands?**

**No?**

**Yes?**

**Well, I have. And I can tell you from personal experience that it's scary. I kept trying to get away, but she just went faster.**

**The lesson for today is to not underestimate the power of the small child with a soda bottle.**

**And... this chapter is in Bramble's point of view. :3 So, enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Brambleclaw tells you about **

**what happened after I passed out**

''You suck at driving," said Krista as she got out of the car.

"Well, it's my first time!" I exclaimed as I slammed the monster's side. Krista only sniffed and flounced out of the garage.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Casey. The girl was grinning from ear to ear. "You were driving like a crazy person! The adrenaline was amazing! You totally have to drive again!"

"Well, I'm just glad that the police didn't catch you," grumbled Jacob. The poor boy had spent the entire ride clutching his seat. "Now, help me get Stacey and Squirrelflight upstairs. Casey?" She nodded. "Get Krista to help you wash them down."

"Right on!" Casey dashed out the garage. "KRISSSSTAAA!"

I chuckled to myself. She acted just like an apprentice. "Brambleclaw." I turned around to face Jacob. "You're going to have to carry Stacey and Squirrelflight to the bathroom."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Do I have to?"

"Do you think that Casey, Krista, or I can carry them?"

I sigh. " No."

"Good. I'll make some food and look for medicine supplies." With this, Jacob left the garage.

I forced myself to breath calmly. It's only Stacey and Squirrelsflight. Only Stacey and Squirrelflight. I climbed into the monster again, chanting that into my head.

And I saw them. Well, I've already seen them, but I felt like I was seeing them for the first time. Squirrelflight's clothes were shredded and tattered, revealing her skin and wounds. Blood trickled from just about everywhere, including her head. She looked like she just had after WindClan and RiverClan had attacked us. Well, if she were a two-leg, of course.

Stacey had gotten off lighter, blood only appearing where the squirrels had attacked her. At least, that's what I think attacked them. Squirrelflight had been exhausted when she had appeared to us, dragging Stacey. The only thing she had said clearly was flying, squirrels, run, and Brambleclaw.

We had laid the two girls together, with Squirrelflight hugging Stacey from behind. My stomach twisted when I saw them. It showed me just how far the D. C. R would go to get what they wanted. And this was only the first attack. What would the rest look like?

Since Stacey was the closest to me, I gently pried her out of Squirrelflight's embrace. I shifted her position so that I could carry her in my arms. I made the mistake of looking up at Squirrelflight.

Her entire stomach was exposed to me and I saw a long line running vertically. My eyes traveled the length of line until they disappeared. I had to do it a couple of times before it sank in. The wound that had nearly killed her had been reopened. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the now overflowing memories. It was futile of course; there was no way to stop them. I re-watched as she crumpled to the floor, blood seeping out fast. I re-watched as Leafpool worked quickly to save her. I re-watched as all the apprentices made a nest for her. I re-watched as Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather stand near her, fearful of losing her.

But, one memory sticks out. Out of all of them, this is the one I hate the most.

It was the memory of when I told I'd wait for her.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. The past was the past. I loved her back then, but I don't love her now. Or do I?

I have to get out. I have to escape.

I quickly climb out of the monster's belly. I can't concentrate, the memories still have a strong grip on me. I can prove this because I walked straight into the door.

"Gah!" I fought the urge to rub my now sore nose. Ow. That really hurt. Never walk into a door.

I looked at the doorknob. How in StarClan was I going to open it holding Stacey? I wish I could ask someone. Sighing, I turn my back to the door and attempt to push it. It didn't budge. I tried again. And again, and again, and again until I was fairly certain that the door would not open that way.

I sigh and lean gently against the door. And nearly topple on top of Casey. "Kya!" she exclaimed as I go backwards. I ungracefully land on the ground. "What the hell? Dude, you gotta be more careful! That's my sister you're holding!"

"Well, who was the genius that opened the door?" I snapped. I look at Stacey to make sure that she's okay. Fortunately, my fall didn't affect her at all.

"Whoops. Sorry about that."

"It's alright." I pick myself and Stacey about and climb the stairs. It feels weird, walking with two legs. Yet, oddly enough, I feel like I've done it all my life.

When I get to the bathroom, I find a very disgruntled looking Krista. Her eyes flicker up at me. "Why are you carrying my sister bridal style?" she asked accusingly.

"Is that what this is called?" I asked.

Krista only rolls her eyes and makes me put Stacey into what she called a bathtub.

Now, I have to get Squirrelflight.

If anything, carrying Stacey up was much easier than carrying Squirrelflight. I carried her the same way I carried Stacey, but it felt totally different. It certainly didn't help that Squirrelflight curled up and placed her head right where my heart was. It was uncomfortable being so close to her her again. So why did some part of me actually enjoy this?

I dropped her off with Krista. I stood there for a while, waiting for Krista do something else other than stare at me. "Leave," she said after what seemed to be ages.

"Uh?"

"Leave."

''Um... why?''

''Well, let's see. Why in the world would I want you to leave?'' I placed a finger on her lips and pretended to think. ''Hmm... Oh! I know! Because I'm about to wash them!''

I didn't see the problem. I'm a cat. That's my excuse. ''So?''

Krista stood up and shoved me out of the the bathroom. ''You filthy pervert! Don't come back here until I saw so!'' With this, she slams the door in my face.

I sigh. I'm supposed to be a cat. What do I know?

"What happened after I passed out?" was the first sentence that came out of Squirrelflight's mouth when she woke up.

I had nearly choked on my sandwich from the heart attack she gave me. I whipped around and glared at her. She shrunk back, burying herself into the blankets. I made a point to not answer her question until I finished my food.

"Well, after you passed out in my arms..." I paused to let my words sink in. Squirrelflight buried her head into the pillow. "... Jacob decided that it would be best to go back home. Of course, this would mean having to explain to Casey and Krista everything. Casey took it well, but Krista was just about call Stacey's parents and tell them about us. Fortunately, Jacob managed to convince her to not tell her parents. After that, we got into the monster and I had to control that thing because I was the oldest. It was nothing sort to a miracle that I didn't kill anyone. Once we got back here, I carried you and Stacey to get cleaned up. And then did the same to get you two into bed."

"You... you carried me?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought my ears were playing tricks on me." She tried to sit up, but fell back down, wincing. "Ow..." she pressed her hand on her stomach. "Ow..."

"Be careful. You got pretty banged up from the attack." I stacked some pillows and helped her sit. Once she was sitting, I handed her her sandwich.

While she was eating her sandwich, she said, "Thank you, Brambleclaw."

I looked up, surprised. "What for?"

"For... I guess for everything," she turned away from me.

"What do you mean 'for everything'?" I asked.

"For controlling the monster, for helping Stacey, for helping me..." her voice trailed of. She shifted her eyes to me and shrugged , "For everything. It's been awhile since..." she looks down at her sandwich glumly.

"Since...?"

"This is a very good sandwich. Who made it?"

"Don't dodge the question," I hissed. "Since?"

"Since I've tasted something this good?"

"Since?"

"Awhile..."

"You know I'm not talking about that." I leaned forward, so that my face was only a mouse length away from her. "Since?"

Her green eyes widened. "Uh..." She scrambled back, grimacing a bit. "Uh..."

But I wasn't about to let her get away. She was going to tell me what she was about to say. "Since?"

I kept on asking the question until I had driven her into a corner. Honestly, I didn't notice until she said, "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"I don't want you to keep secrets from me. Not again." We stood there in silence until the words sunk in. "Look, right now I'm stuck here with you. Keeping secrets won't help either of us."

"Secrets?" Her green eyes flashed and I saw something inside of her snap. "That's what you're worried about? Secrets? Secrets!" Her eyes shone with disbelief. "Secrets?" Her voice was borderline hysterical. "What sort of secret do I have that you don't know of? Uh? Tell me. Tell me, Brambleclaw." she jabbed my chest with a finger. "I can't believe that I was about to say that you were nicer. See, there you have it! My huge secret!" She threw her hands up in the air, making her look even crazier. With every word she said, her voice rose. "Apparently, you believe that if I decide to not tell you something, it's a secret! Do you believe that? Uh? Uh? UH?"

"Squirrelflight... Calm... Calm down. They might hear you."

Squirrelflight glared at me, which is something I haven't seen her do in such a long time that it actually scares me. " 'Calm down' you say? Calm down?" Her eye twitched. "Do you hear yourself, Brambleclaw?"

"Squirrelflight-"

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?" she shrieked.

"What was that?" Stacey's mom's voice filtered through the gap under the door. "Richard, can you go check it out?"

"So, Brambleclaw? Do you?" Squirrelflight seethed.

Scrapping on the floor. "Sure, I'll check it out."

"Brambleclaw?" she snapped. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really," I replied, scanning the room wildly for a good place to hide. Nothing. "We have to hide..."

"So, I have to listen to you when you are talking, but you don't have to when I am?"

Squirrelflight wasn't listening and the footsteps were getting closer. So, I did what can be considered the best option. I covered Squirrelflight's mouth with my hand, I grabbed her, and buried her and myself under the blankets. I held her close to me, her back against my chest. She didn't like the fact that I was covering her mouth and was biting my hand really hard.

_Creak!_

Squirrelflight froze. I held her closer and tighter. My breathing almost stopped. Someone shuffled around the room. The said person's footsteps moved closer and closer to where Squirrelflight and I were hidden. "Hmm..." The bed moved under the weight of the person. "Hmm..."

I removed my hand from Squirrelflight's mouth and used it wrap it around her waist. I was already going through an escape plan in my head, in case we got caught. "Hmm..." The person started to feel around the bed. I was tempted to move somewhere else, but any little movement under these blankets would give away our position.

"Nothing here, sweetie." I nearly let out a huge sigh of relief. The person shuffles out of the basement.

I release my tight grip on Squirrelflight. She gives out a tiny gasp. "Thank you, Brambleclaw," she said sourly.

"I just saved our..." my voice got caught in my throat. Squirrelflight was looking at her stomach, which was now bleeding slowly, but steadily. "Oh," I said in a small voice.

Squirrelflight glared at me. ''I think blood on the bed will make Stacey's parents suspicious. So, I'm going to sleep on the floor.''

''What? Are you crazy? You can't do that!''

''Oh, so now that I'm hurt you actually care about what I'm going to do?'' she snapped as she carefully got out of bed. She took and blanket and a pillow and put them on the floor. All I could do was watch helplessly. ''Good night, Brambleclaw,'' she said coldly as she covered herself with the blanket and turned her back to me.

For a long time I just stared at her sleeping figure, trying to understand what had just happened.

And when it did finally sink in, I felt terrible.

For the first time in moons, I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to listen to me and at least take my words into consideration.

I lay down and stare at the ceiling. Sighing, I accept the fact that this was going to be the first of many long, cold, and painful nights.

* * *

**Looks like the tables have turned on Brambleclaw. Karma, anyone?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**See you soon!**

**Told you I'd see you soon. ;)**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

******I have a couple of things to say.**

**1. Quick thank you to all the reviewers.**

**2. Quick thank you to everyone who reads this story.**

**3. Happy Mother's day!**

** And... that's about it. xD**

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**In Which Squirrelflight Tells You About**

** Pineapple throwing ninjas**

It's been 7sunrises since I've spoken to Brambleclaw. Well, I have talked to him a couple of times. But that's because it was absolutely necessary .

You have no idea how many times I've heard "Squirrelflight, I..." or "Please, just listen..." or "Squirrelflight" come out of his mouth.

I don't know why it took me so long to snap at him. Maybe some part of me hoped that he would just forgive and forget without having to snap. But, Brambleclaw isn't someone who just forgives and forgets.

Ever since I've starting ignoring him, I've felt some of the old me come back. The me before the secret spilled out. The me that came to the lakes. I've welcomed that face of me back. The new me has filled herself with despair, emptiness, and wistfulness. I can't stay like that forever. No, you can't mull over the past. It'll just mess up your future. With the old me resurfacing, I feel the need to teach Brambleclaw something.

So, I'm treating Brambleclaw the same way he treated me.

I never wanted to have to do anything to do with him again.

My plan of ignoring him was working well until Stacey ran into a dilemma.

"Too much... Too much... Too much homework," she said. "And I have so much to do..." The poor girl looked around in despair. Since Stacey had not gone to school until today, she had a mountain of work. Why her mentors make her do so much, I don't know. "I hate high school," she grumbles as she started to work. "I have to wash the dishes, make some beds, wipe the counter tops, do the groceries... Urgh!"

She slammed her fist against her desk. "We can help, if you want," said Brambleclaw.

Stacey perked up at the idea. She looked us longingly, "Can you?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Stacey grinned. "Okay. Just wait a sec." She got out of her chair and left the room, leaving me alone with Brambleclaw.

"Squirrelflight-"

"Don't. Care."

Brambleclaw goes silent. Thank StarClan. Stacey bounces into the room. "Here ya go!" she hands me a piece of paper. I look at the paper. "It the list of groceries. Casey and Jacob are too young for me to send them. But you two are adults."

"Wait, are you sending both Brambleclaw and I together?" I asked. Brambleclaw seemed to perk up.

"Yes... Why? Is there a problem?"

I stiffen. "No. Just wanted to make sure." I knew that if I told her her the truth, she would stick up for Brambleclaw. It was just the sort of girl she was.

"Great! I'll get you two some new clothes and a map so that you can find where the supermarket is," she said as she dashed out of the room.

"Well," said Brambleclaw when she left. "Looks like we're going to have to do it together."

"Yes," I reply coldly.

"We're going to need to help each other."

"Yes."

"And we're going to be alone."

"Yes."

"So..."

"Don't even."

"But-"

"No."

"Squirrelfli-"

"No."

"But wh-"

"No."

Brambleclaw is about to say more when Stacey enters the room. "Here you two go!" She chucks the clothes at us. "I'll leave the map here and good luck to the both of you!"

* * *

I've never seen so much food in my life. And so many different things! There was an entire section completely devoted to... What was it called again... Oh yeah... Ice Cream! And another one for meat. And another one for bread. And another one for... well, you get what I mean.

Of course, Brambleclaw and I could only go to the areas where Stacey's supplies could be found.

It's amazing, really. I can actually understand those strange symbols. Of course, I don't know what they are, but I know how to read them. And, I'm actually quite good at it. I also understand... What was it called again... Oh, math. Except, I'm not all that good at it. Brambleclaw is, though. Which angers me.

"Let's see what's next... yogurt..." I looked around. "Yogurt, yogurt, yogurt..."

"Another funny two-leg word," remarked Brambleclaw as he pushed a... A cart I think.

I only nod. Throughout this whole experience, Brambleclaw had been trying to talk to me.

I tug at the green shirt that Stacey gave me. It was Stacey's, of course. But she is a bit shorter than me, so it's a bit uncomfortable. "Yogurt... I've seen that word before..." I racked my head for the memory. "Yogurt..."

"Do you need some help?" I was so concentrated in the paper, I gave a small yelp of surprise. The boy smiled. "You new around here?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me where I can find the yogurt?"

"Oh, that's in the dairy section, near the milk and ice cream."

I slap my forehead. "So that's where I saw them! Thank you so much!"

The boy smiled. "I can take you there..."

I don't know why, but I blush. "Oh, no. I'm perfectly capable of going there myself."

"A pretty girl like you all alone? I won't allow that. You need someone to be next to you."

"I couldn't have agreed better," says Brambleclaw as he grabs me my wrist and drags me away from the boy.

"Hey!" I protest when the boy is out of our view. "He was only trying to be helpful!"

"Sure," grumbled Brambleclaw, glaring at something behind him. "Sure."

I bristle with anger, but do my best not to snap at him. The new Squirrelflight knew that it wasn't wise to keep talking. Instead, I just angrily lead Brambleclaw to where the yogurts were.

I was angrily dumping them in the cart when the boy caught my eye. He didn't seem to notice that I saw him. He was looking at Brambleclaw in a calculating way. A shiver of uneasiness went down my spine.

"Let's see... bread is next."

No matter where we went, the boy followed us. He went from a friendly stranger to a creepy stalker. There were a couple of other boys that stopped what they were doing and stared at me and Brambleclaw. But they didn't follow us around. The boy did, though.

The thought of telling Brambleaw about this crossed my mind, but something told me he wouldn't react they I would want him to react. So, I kept quiet about it.

"Pineapples,'' I said, looking at the list.

"Pineapples? What are those? Are they apples that grow on pines?"

"I have no clue." I checked the paper to see if there was anything that told me what pineapples were. But, there was nothing. Stacey tries to do her best, but she easily forgets things. Like the fact that we next to nothing about two-leg things.

So I had to ask someone where the pineapples were. And that's where we encountered the pineapple throwing ninja.

"You know, sometimes I wish Stacey would give us better guidance." Brambleclaw picked up a pineapple. Why is it called that anyways? It doesn't even look like an apple. "How in StarClan do you know that these things are okay to eat?"

I read the sign, but it said nothing about how to find out how to know which are safe to eat. ''You eat it?'' I suggested. ''If you die, it's bad. And if you don't die, it's good.''

Brambleclaw let out to a warm laugh. Just the sound of it made my chest nearly explode with happiness. It took effort to not smile.

I looked around and noticed the boy again. He was talking to another boy, pointing at me. The boy's friend smiled, as though he were anticipating something. I stared at them. The boy's friend gave me a flirtatious wink and the boy just smiled.

I didn't like it.

I turned around and said to Brambleclaw, "Did you pick out the pineapples yet?"

"Do I look like I know what in StarClan I'm doing?" He was looking at the thing as though if he stared at it long enough it would tell him that was safe to eat. I nearly laughed because he looked so... So... So adorable.

"No."

"Good. Now help me figure out how to know if they're good to eat."

And so, I did. Or, at least I tried to. I could still feel the gaze of the two boy's on my back. I could almost feel their gazes as they sized me up. "Are you okay?" Brambleclaw looked at me worriedly.

"Oh... It's... It's..." I shook my head . "I'll tell you later."

"Squirrelflight, why can't you tell me now?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"It's just that..." I looked at the ground. I could feel their hungry eyes on me. I needed them to back off. Something to tell them I'm not interested.

So, I kissed Brambleclaw.

I just couldn't take their looks anymore. Brambleclaw drew back and was saying. "Well, then I guess that-" I cut him off by leaning forward and pressing my lips on his.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened, shock and surprise registering on his face. My eyes closed and I let myself melt into the kiss. I had a vague feeling of Brambleclaw putting his arms around me and pulling me closer. A sound came out from me as I curled my fingers on his chest.

Warmth.

That's all I felt.

And I loved every single second of it.

I drew back from the kiss, breathing slowly. I looked up at Brambleclaw. His eyes were half closed. He had his mouth open as though was going to ask me why I had done that. But, he shakes his head. "The... The pineapples."

"Oh, right," I say, blushing.

That does the trick, the boys are no longer staring at me. Instead, they both just slit their eyes and walk away. I nearly smiled in relief.

While Brambleclaw and I were trying to figure out how to solve the pineapple situation, a girl settled right next to us. She wore her choclate hair in a sever ponytail, olive skin, light brown eyes, and was dressed completely in black.

"Excuse me, miss," said Brambleclaw. "Can you tell us how to know if a pineapple is safe to eat. The girl nodded and Brambleclaw handed her the thing. She took a good long look at the strange food. She turned around and slammed it against a wall. The pineapple exploded, sending pieces flying in all directions.

"It's good."

Brambleclaw smiled nervously. "You throw the pineapple at walls?"

"No, that was a demonstration. You throw it at people, Brambleclaw." She smiled wickedly.

A warning shot throughout my body. I stumbled backwards and grabbed Brambleclaw by the hand. "Are you..." I trailed off.

She grinned. "From the D.C. R, baby. If I get you two, I get a promotion." She cackled hysterically.

Brambleclaw and I did the most rational thing one could do when you are stuck in a situation like this; we fled. We ran around the whole supermarket, trying to lose the girl. But was no use. She had the agility and speed of a WindClan cat.

Something whizzed past my ear.

_SPLAT!_

The thing exploded and the juice got into my eyes. I ran around blindly, trying hard not to trip on my feet. I could hear her cackling as ran right behind me.

I kept blinking my eyes, trying to get the juice out of them. Slowly, I could see vague shapes of people and other things.

_SPLAT!_

Another pineapple exploded, but I covered myself with my arms. Was Brambleclaw okay? I looked back to check. My vision was starting to clear up, but I didn't see him.

Where was he?

_SPLAT!_

"Get back here you stupid cat!" she shrieked. This got a couple of people to look at us weirdly. I smiled and waved breezily at them, as though I didn't have someone behind me screaming bloody murder.

All too quickly, I found myself cornered in the makeup section. (Or, at least that's what the sign said.) I looked around helplessly, trying to find a way to escape. No such luck.

"Oh, poor, poor you," she cooed. I turned around to look at her. My heart was pounding in my ears, the blood rushing to my face. "No where to hide. No where to run. And look at that, even your little friend abandoned you. "She smiled and took a luxurious step towards me. "Poor, poor little Squirrelflight. All alone in this world. Everyone hates you. The only support you have is your sister. What was her name again?" She pressed a finger to her lips. "Let's see... Was it... Leafpool?"

I clenched my hands. "Shut up."

"It's all your fault Hollyleaf died..."

"Shut up."

"And Jayfeather and Lionblaze will never forgive you..."

"Shut up."

"Even if you were to tell anyone your side of the story, they wouldn't believe you. Because to them, your just a little lying bitch..."

"Shut. Up." A rage was starting to build up in me. It started in my chest and now was coursing through the blood in my veins. How dare she make fun of me. She doesn't know half the pain I've been through. She's never had to face my problems. And yet, she has the nerve to waltz up to me and tell me to my face all this? She has the nerve to tell me what I already know? How dare she. How dare she.

She took another. "If you come to me nicely, I promise you that to make sure they treat you right. Brambleclaw and Jacob will be spared. And that other girl... What was her name?" She looked like she truly did not know Stacey's name. I nearly smiled.

She shook her head. "Anyways, she'll be spared too. Nothing will happen to them. All you have to do is come with me without putting up a fuss. That's all." She stretched her arms out, as though to embrace me. "Come, Squirrelflight. It'll be alright."

I teetered between the two options I had. I could save Stacey, Brambleclaw, and Jacob of this. Brambleclaw could go back to ThunderClan and still be deputy. He could go back to a normal life. The same goes for Stacey and Jacob. No more D.C.R people.

But, Jacob would get punished. And from the way he said it, I'm guessing that the punishment is terrible. Stacey would probably be tortured by the fact that she could not save me. I can already she her crying when Brambleclaw tells her of what I've done. She'll believe she is useless.

And Brambleclaw, what would he do? Would he be sad or happy? Would he be overjoyed or devastated? Would he wake up at night, and then try to remember of me when I've disappeared from all the dimension's memories?

Do I really want to be forgotten forever? To never come back? To lose everything about myself? To be referred to as a Lost One and not Squirrelflight? If I gave myself up, was I helping others? Was I helping myself? Exactly what would I be doing if I walked right into the D.C.R's arms willingly?

"Squirrelflight... Come. Come home..."

I clenched my fists tighter and forced myself to hide the tears that were starting to form. Should I or should I not? I gave the girl a good, long gaze. "Can you wait?"

She smiled. "Of course."

I turned around to look at the makeup. Images of beautiful girls filled my sight. Would they force my to do that? I looked at the makeup on display. My eyes fell on something called mascara. Apparently, you put on your eyelashes so that they would appear to be fuller and longer. And, you could cause some serious damage if you put them in your eye. You could even blind yourself.

It was a crazy plan. It could backfire on me and I could end up in the D.C. R. But, if it worked, I could get out of this whole situation.

I took one of the mascara samples. "Hey," I turned around and showed her the mascara. "Could you do me a favor and show me how to put this on?"

"Why?"

"Well, because."

The girl bit her lip. "Well... If I did... Would you come with me?" I nodded. She hesitated, then sighed. "Very well."

I handed her the mascara. She took it and proceeded to teach me how to use it. When she was done, she gave back to me. "Alright. I taught you. Now, you come with me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't quite catch on. Could you please show me again?"

The girl pouted. She snatched the mascara from me arms, grumbling. As she was applying it yet again, I lunged at her, took the thing, and poked her in the eye. "AAAGGGGHHH!"

I tried to do it with the other eye, but she parried it. "You... You.. You... They said you would be difficult... Never would have thought..." She cupped her eye with one of her hands. "You little mother..."

"Well, did you really expect me to let you get so easily?" I laughed and pointed my new found weapon at her. "I'm not going to the D.C.R."

"Fine, if you don't want to go down easily, you'll go down hard." She took one of the shampoo bottles and threw it at me. I dodged it easily.

"That's the best that you got?"

She smiled maliciously at me. She then started to throw things at me in rapid fire mode. Dodging one shampoo bottle is easy, but dodging 20 at the same time is quite a challenge.

So, a couple of them hit me. "Ow!" I put my arms up to cover my face. The girl took this moment of weakness and punched me in my stomach. I flinched and she hit me again, but on my head. With a shampoo bottle.

"You bitch," I hissed, using the new word I had just learned. I have no idea what it means, but something told me that she deserved to me called this. I grabbed the closeset thing, which happened to be a long stick with bristles on it. (Stacey later told me it was a hairbrush.) I launched it at her, hitting her square in the face. Quickly, I landed a kick on her legs, which made her land on the floor with a satisfying _thump_!

She curved her back, jumped, and was back on her feet. The girl stated to throw rapid fire punches at me, which I blocked with my arms. But, it hurt. It was like her fists were made of hard rock. Insanely hard rock.

After a while, my arms got very sore and had red spots on them. I was huffing, trying to gain my breath. The girl, however, smiled triumphantly. "Yes... Yes..." she panted. "It hurts doesn't it? It hurts."

So, I threw a couple of boxes at her. One of them caught her on the forehead. The instant the box fell, she went on a throwing-random-stuff-at-me spree. With my arms screaming with pains and sores, there was no way I was going to try to block them. And there were too many things to dodge. So, I ran around the entire Supermarket again with the girl throwing things at me.

And yet again, I found myself cornered. "You're mine now, Squirrelflight. All mine..." There was nothing I could do to save myself. My arms hurt, my legs were burning, and there was nothing I could hit her with. Maybe I could fight back some other way. There has to be another way... "Don't even try to attack me. I'm a ninja. You're a cat." I looked at her in horror as she cackled. The eye I had poked her with the mascara was closed with blood trickling out of it. "Prepare yourself... Prepare yourself."

Was this how it was going to end? With me being helpless? Well, if she was going to take me, she'll take with me pride and dignity still intact. I bit lip, bawled my hands into fists, closed my eyes, and prepared myself to go down fighting.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

_Thump!_

"Squirrelflight?"

I dared to open my eyes. The girl was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Brambleclaw standing on top of her, holding what Stacey had told us before was a frying pan. "Squirrelflight? You're shivering."

I allowed myself to relax. I was safe. "Brambleclaw.. Where...?"

"Well, I think that we lost each other after a while. I only noticed until much later. So, I took a frying pan and started looking for you. I almost got to you when the girl was chasing you around. But, it wasn't up until now that was able to do anything." He shifted uncomfortably. "Squirrelflight... I'm sorry. For... For everything."

I blinked. "What do mean 'for everything'?"

"For... For not being there and for almost letting this girl take you away." he pointed his frying pan to the girl.

There were so many way to interpret his apology. I stood there and let shock and surprise take over me. I decided that it would be safer to just accept his apology as to say sorry that he couldn't help me with the girl.

"Don't worry, Brambleclaw. I was doing alright before."

Brambleclaw smiled faintly. "Oh, I don't know. She throwing quite a lot of things at you."

"Well, I lived."

"You did, didn't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah I did."

"Not for long you won't." Looks like Brambleclaw didn't hit her hard enough. Fear courses through me. Brambleclaw hits her again, take me by my wrist, and we both run out of the supermarket.

A couple of sidewalks later, we realized that we forgot the groceries.

"Stacey is going to kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Well, she's going to have to cut us some slack. We just got attacked by someone of the D.C.R. All we have to do is tell her that she'll understand."

"I don't think so..."

"Look, she believed her brother about he whole D. C and D.C.R thing."

"Because there was a way to prove it! We don't have a way to prove the fact that we just got attacked!"

"We don't have the food," he pointed out.

"So? It could just mean that we forgot it." I turned around and went back towards the supermarket.

Brambleclaw grabbed me by the wrist. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to moon, obviously."

"Don't be like that. The girl can still be in there."

"Well, I don't want to starve anyone!" I tipped my chin up and looked at Brambleclaw eyes. "Look, I don't care what you say. I'm going to back there whether you like it or not. If you want to, you can go back to Stacey and explain to her why her family won't eat tonight." I pulled away from Brambleclaw and kept on walking.

One sidewalk later, Brambleclaw was right beside me again. "I thought that you were going to go back to Stacey's place," I said innocently.

Brambleclaw glared at me. "Look, I can't have you going back there alone. If that crazy girl attacks us again, two is better than one."

I nearly smile. Looks like we were going back to the days in which all we did was bicker over every single little thing. And you know what? I'm glad. I'm glad that those days have seemed to come back.

Maybe, just maybe, this whole journey will be much more better than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Squirrel and Brambles got to the store and did not encounter the Pineapple throwing ninja. **

**When they got back, Stacey was super happy and hugged them. Tightly. I reward them, she made them a fruit salad. With pineapples.**

**Bet you can't guess what they did.**

**xD I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope that you've had as much fun reading it as I have writing it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, hi there and welcome to the next part of Stacey's journey! :D**

**...**

**I suck at these things. xD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which We Go to the Mall**

"The mall?" Krista peered at me from behind her magazine. "You aren't joking?"

"Please, Stacey," begged Casey. "Please, don't make us go to the mall... Please... Don't be so cruel."

"What exactly do you have in mind, dear sister?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, exactly what are you planning?" asked Bramble. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we have to get you guys some new clothes, Casey needs new soccer cleats and Krista loves shopping. It's the perfect plan!"

Krista was practically beaming. "I love you, Stacey!"

"Why, Stacey? Why!" exclaimed Casey.

Jacob shrugged. "I guess..."

"Do we have go in the monster?" asked Squirrel nervously. She nervously scratched the arm of the sofa was sitting on. Bramble was sitting next to her, sharing her worried expression.

"Don't worry. I don't think that Stacey is cruel enough to put you two in the trunk again," said Krista. She had grown to have a special fondness for Squirrel and Bramble. Well, she likes Squirrel better. She's called Bramble a pervert on several occasions, to which Bramble usually responding by saying he was supposed to be a cat and it wasn't his fault.

"Hey! How would you have liked if I put two seemingly random strangers in the car? Would you have just sat there and been all like, 'This is normal. I'm not going to totally flip out on Stacey.'"

"I guess you have a point,"said Krista. She put down the magazine and stretched. "So, are you seriously taking us to the mall? Mom and Dad are totally against us going there without them."

"Oh, I told them that we were going to the park again."

"But, what of we come late?" asked Jacob.

"Pft... Tell them that I tried to run away and you guys spent hours trying to find me. Mom and Dad wouldn't put that against me," said Krista.

"Funny, but strangely true," remarked Casey.

"Why would you do that?" asked Squirrel, looking bewildered.

"Oh, I've done that before. "

"Why?"

"Stacey, when are we leaving?"

"Right now."

Krista skipped, Casey grumbled, Jacob gave me a questioning look, And Bramble and Squirrel had their heads pressed together, talking about something. Since yesterday, those two have seemed to be awfully close. Also, they politely refused to eat the fruit salad I had for them, saying something about pineapples. When I tried to ask about it, they asked me about how my wounds were feeling. Squirrel also offered to call an ambulance, but I told that that wasn't necessary.

My parents had already done that. When I woke up, my mom had an emotional breakdown. She kept calling me her brave little angel and that she was so sorry that she hadn't been there and that I was such a wonderful daughter and that she was blessed that nothing worse had happened to me and I didn't have to go to school for a couple of days until I was completely healed and that I was in the hospital and that she has to leave and that she would come back later.

And then I asked Jacob exactly what lie they told Mom. Apparently, Jacob, Krista and Casey were attacked by a gang. I quickly rushed to the scene and saved all of them. But, I had gotten badly hurt in the process. A man had seen all this happen and offered to drive them home. Once we were home, my siblings placed me in my bed and waited for my parents.

It was a beautiful lie except for one thing; there are no known gangs in our area. The only thing we could do is hope and pray that Mom and Dad wouldn't ask the police about it. God saved us truly on this one, because my parents were too busy to worrying about their poor and brave older daughter to go to the police.

Dear God, I was sooooo happy when I got back to school. Days of having your parents worry over you is tiring. I was so happy, I even smiled at Avalon and said to her, "Hi, Avalon! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She responded by asked me from what sort of Hell I had just come from.

The only thing that brought my spirits down was the amount of homework my teachers had piled on me. I did the majority of it yesterday, thanks to Jacob, Casey, Squirrel, and Brambles. Krista had cheerleading practice, but she was the mastermind behind the whole lie about how I actually got hurt.

So, this whole trip to the mall is sort of a thank to her.

But, the other things I said were true.

I ushered everyone into the car. Casey and Jacob made sure that Brambles and Squirrel had buckled their seat belts. Once everyone was settled, I turned the ignition on. The car roared to life.

"I'm never going to get used to that," grumbled Bramble as I backed out into the driveway.

"You don't have to get used to it. You just have to live with it," I said.

Brambles only sighed and looked out the car window. He seemed to have about a million things to say, but opted to stay quiet. Squirrel looked at him worriedly. I hated it when something like this happened. I would say something, the cat would go silent and go to their own little world and the other cat would look at the other cat in worry.

It's times like these that I wished that I knew more about their world.

The drive to the mall was peaceful. Casey and Krista had both retreated into their own little worlds, Squirrel was asking questions and Jacob was answering, and I was driving. Brambles stayed strangely quiet; he said two sentences. One was, "Squirrelflight, I don't that would be considered safe," and "I honestly don't know."

I think the mall gave them a heart attack.

Squirrel let out a sort of strangled cry and Bramble's eyes widened with either terror or amazement. "Wow. It's... It's... It's..." he trailed off.

"Huge! Huge! How in StarClan can there be something this huge? This can't be possible!" Squirrel pressed herself to the car's window, gaping.

Dear God, If this is their reaction to a mall, what would happen if I took them to Disneyland?

I slowly drove the car into the parking lot. "It's not that big. There are places that are much bigger than this."

"There is?" squeaked Squirrel.

"Yup," I replied, scanning for a parking space. Fridays are pretty busy days at the mall, so the place was overflowing with cars. I also think that the amount of cars also scared them. Maybe Friday wasn't such a good day to take them to the mall. But, they can learn how to cooperate in a packed environment.

After a couple of minutes of weaving through cars, I finally found a decent place to park. Once the car stopped moving, Squirrel and Brambles were basicallyv already at the door. "Open, door!" said Squirrel, pretending to sound commanding.

Dear God, do they hate the car that much? I pressed a button and the doors opened.

"It can hear us!" squeaked Squirrel as she quickly got out of the car. Brambles followed quickly and the two cat/humans stayed absolutely still until all of us had piled out of the car.

I motioned for everyone to follow me. Squirrel and Brambles huddled together, looking around in awe and terror.

"You guys have to be a bit more discreet with your emotions," said Jacob, eyeing them warily.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I apologized to Brambles and Squirrel.

"Oh, no," said Brambles as be shaked his head. "He is right. We should be a bit more relaxed."

I think that Brambles lost all of his resolve to act like this was totally normal when he first saw the automatic doors open. I was walking straight to them, knowing that they would open for me. "Wait, Stacey!" I turned to face him and walked backwards. "Don't walk into- IT OPENED ITSELF!" He stumbled backwards and stared at me and the doors in horror. I was insanely happy that no one else was nearby.

"And that came out come the guy who said that we should be more relaxed," said Squirrel.

"Well, excuse me!" exclaimed Brambles.

I only giggled gently. Krista and Jacob rolled her eyes. Casey raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "C'mon you two. We have quite a lot of ground to cover."

Squirrel and Brambles reaction to what the mall looked on the outside was nothing compared to how they reacted to the mall on the inside. They both stood there paralyzed as they scanned the whole area. "This place is..." Brambles trailed off. Squirrel didn't even bother to finish his sentence.

After a while of having the both of them mute and still, we all decided to drag Squirrel and Brambles around. First, we went to the Foot Locker, to get Casey's cleats. While my sister was choosing her shoes, I got Squirrel and Bramble to try on a couple of sneakers. Squirrel liked her's so much, she did that Ariel-just found-out -she-has-legs-and-feet pose and facial expression. I got the sneakers for Squirrel and offered to get a pair for Brambles. He said he wanted to check out more places until he decided.

"Suit yourself," was all I said.

Next, we went to the food court to eat. In this experience we found out that Brambles liked hamburgers but did not like pizza and that Squirrel liked Chinese food but liked salad better. They also found out from Casey that if a group of teenagers try and move you, you have all the rights to say a string of curses at them. Of course, the group will glare and stare at you from a distance, but at least you get to eat your ice cream in peace.

Then, we found ourselves in Abercrombie&Fitch. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but my gut tells me that Krista had something to do with it. I wandered around the store aimlessly, looking at clothes and stopping to stare at the pictures of the models.

Dear Lord, why are Abercrombie models so hot?

It just makes no sense.

As I was staring at one of the pictures, Squirrel and Brambles appeared next to me. "What are you looking at?"

"An extremely hot guy."

"Hot?" Brambles looked at me in horror. "How can you say that? He isn't on fire!"

I laugh. "Oh, Brambleclaw! That's not what I meant at all! Hot is a something that we humans sometimes call other humans that are... Well... Beautiful."

"Oh."

Squirrel giggled gently. "But, you are right about this guy being good-looking. "

"I know, right?"

Brambles crosses his arms. "I don't see why you two think that," he grumbles, glaring at Squirrel.

"Well, you're a guy. It's normal for guys to not understand this sort of thing. In fact, I would be more surprised if you did understand. That would make me think you were gay."

"Gay? What's that?" asked Brambles.

"It means you are attracted to the same sex."

"Oh. And if you're not gay?"

"Then you would be straight."

"Can you be gay and straight at the same time?" asked Squirrel.

"Yes. That's called being bi."

"Interesting," mussed Brambles.

Dear God, How did that conversation just happen?

I mentally shake my hand. Sometimes you get involved in the weirdest things. Especially if you're taking care of two cat/humans.

I went to find Krista, Casey, and Jacob. Krista was looking through t-shirts. When she saw me, she put two shirts up. "Which one do you think would look better?"

"White."

"Then pink it shall be."

I shook my head. "Uh, listen. I have to do a little shopping outside the store. "

"Where are you going? And with who?"

"I'm going to go to Aeries with Squirrelflight."

"You're going to go bra shopping?"

"Shhhh! Don't say it out loud"

"Why?"

"We don't need the world to know."

Krista looked at me for a long time. She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered,"World, listen up! Stacey and Squirrelflight are going to go bra shopping!"

"Oh, whatever. When you're done here, go to the fountain with Casey and stay there."

"Why isn't Jacob coming?"

"He told me that he was going to help Brambles with his shopping."

Krista brushed back her her bangs. "That's all?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I can handle that much."

"Thank you, Krista!" I pulled her into a hug, which she did not return. Of course, I'm used to this.

I quickly found Jacob and told him that he was free to go and help Brambles. I think there was a party in his head when I told him this. My poor brother had that bored aura about him. Any excuse to get out of here probably looked like someone giving him free stuff.

So, I gathered Squirrel and Brambles and took them to where Jacob was waiting outside. I told that once they were done to go to the fountain. From there, Jacob and Brambles went in one direction and Squirrel and I in the other.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Aeries," was all I said. I'll explain to her later exactly what's going to happen.

When we got to the story, one of the employees quickly came up to us. "Hi! Are you new?"

I laughed. "I'm not, but she is."

The girl nodded. "Okay. Anything I can help you with?"

I shook my head. "No, it's alright."

The frown and said sadly,"Oh, okay."

"But, if we do need help, we'll tell you," said Squirrel.

The girl brightened considerably at this.

Once she had left, I went on searching for what size she could be. It took a while, since I had to explain to her what everything in the store was. "That's a bra. Yes, that is also one. No, it doesn't work like that. I honestly don't know why someone would do that. It's not considered right. They're model's, it's their job to do that. Yes, the D.C.R might force you to do that. You're right, that would be awful. No... I don't think so." And so on and so forth.

Finally, I got Squirrel into one of the changing rooms to try some on. I remember asking my mom when l first came here what was it like to do this sort of thing. She didn't answer and only handed me another thing to try on. Now, I understand why.

You feel so helpless. I mean, picking out things for yourself is easier because you know what you like. But helping another person chose what felt best is another thing. I had to keep showing up with things to try on and the responses went something like this, "It's tight. It's too big. It feels uncomfortable back here. This part right here feels weird. It doesn't feel right. The color is too bright. Too tight. Too big. It's alright, but this part is a bit loose." I was just about ready to take the whole store and just shove it into her dressing room.

"This one."

"Uh?" I was used to hearing her complaining that I didn't quite understand it the first time.

"I like this one. Is there anymore like this?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can you get them?"

"Of course," I replied casually. Inside, I was jumping around in joy. Dear Lord, thank you so much! She has found out what she wants! Yah!

Quickly, she picked out what she wanted and we were about to go and pay for them. The girl at the cashier had dark brown curls, olive skin, dark green eyes, and a very bored expression. As I handed her the purchases, I looked back at Squirrel. For some odd reason, she was eyeing the girl warily and uncertainly, as though she would suddenly attack us. The girl gave us a bag and did her best to muster a happy, "Thank you for shopping!"

When we had left the store I asked, "What as that all about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Squirrel nervously as she tugged her ponytail.

"You were looking at the cashier like she was going to attack you."

"Well, we have to be cautious," she reasoned. "Anyone could be part of the D.C.R."

"Well, you certainly didn't have any problems with the other girl."

Squirrel looked at me uncomfortably. "Well, no. I didn't it."

I was about to ask another question when two young boys zipped right towards us. They had their arms stretched out and were making airplane sounds. A young girl was right behind them, hollering at the boys to stop and wait. Two adults that I assumed were the parents were right behind the girl, saying the same things. Squirrel and I watched the family until they had disappeared from our sight.

I giggled. "Must be quite a family."

"It must be," said Squirrel wistfully. She looked down at the ground ruefully. A stab of sadness hit my heart. There it was again, that sad look she got when she spoke about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. I reached out for her and pulled into a hug. We stood there for a while, watching the world as it sped past past us. Squirrel shook her head and said, "We should get moving."

I nodded. "Alright." I took her hand and we both walked in silence to Gap. The instant I set foot in the store, I was almost tackled to the ground by a certain someone.

"Stacey!"

"Juliet! You're squeezing the air out of me!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright."

"Hey, whose that?" Juliet pointed to Squirrel.

"Oh, my name is Scarlet," said Squirrel, smiling brightly. I turned to her and blinked in surprise. We hadn't gone through their human names. I can't believe I realize that only just now. I want to slap myself in the face.

"Well, it certainly suits you," said Juliet. She turned to me. "So, whatcha looking for?"

"Oh, I already have all I need. Scarlet needs them."

"Okay. So, what are you looking for, Scarlet?"

Squirrel shrugged. "Casual stuff."

I fought the urge to ask her how she knew that. Did she learn it from one of the reality tv shows? Or normal tv shows? Exactly what was she watching on Netflix?

"Well, then, come with me." Juliet motioned for us to follow her. We obliged. She showed us to the blue jeans section. "What size are you?" asked Juliet.

"Medium," I said, knowing that Squirrel had no clue what that meant.

"Okay... Let's see here..." Juliet took a couple of jeans off the racks and handed them to Squirrel. "The dressing rooms are over there," she said, pointing in their general direction. Squirrel nodded and went to them.

Once she had left, Juliet turned to me. "So, exactly who is Scarlet?"

She a cat/human that I have to take care of, was what I wanted to say. But, I couldn't put my friend in danger. But what can I tell her that's close enough to the truth? What was Squirrelflight to me? A charge? A cat? A stranger? An acquaintance? A human? A friend? Friend. I think that that sounds right. "Scarlet is a friend."

"Is she from around here?"

Dear God, what now? I shake my head, "No, she isn't from around here."

"Where is she- OMIGOSH! Stacey, behind you!" I whipped around, ready for the worst. And the worst it was. One of Avalon's friends and her boyfriend, I think their names are Taylor and Xavier, entered the store. "Mean kids at 4'O clock!"

I groaned internally. Taylor was leaning against Xavier, who had his arms wrapped around her. I silently prayed that they wouldn't notice me or Juliet. I took my friend by her wrist and dragged her away from their sight.

"What are they doing here?" I asked. "Don't they shop at Abercrombie, like, all the time?"

Juliet shrugged. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face. She giggled softly and then snuck off in their in their direction. She disappeared from my sight for a while. I was starting to worry when she suddenly appeared right in front of me. "They were talking about getting something from here for Taylor's cousin."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled mischievously, "I went into secret ninja mode."

I raised an eyebrow. "Secret Ninja Mode?" That was something only Juliet could come up.

"Yup. I do it all the time at home." She looked over her shoulder and looked at Taylor and Xavier, who now had a couple of clothes in their hands. "Looks like they're going to pay now." She winked and gestured for me to hide. Once I was hidden, Taylor and Xavier walked up to the cash register.

Juliet smiled and said in her bubbliest voice, "Hi! Oh my gosh, Taylor and Xavier, is that really you guys? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," said Taylor uncomfortably. "Look, just keep quiet about it, okay? We were never here."

Juliet smiled like an airhead And it took all of my willpower not to laugh. "Okay! Just let me see them. Wow! Why do you need all these clothes, Xavier?"

Xavier blushed heavily. "It's for Taylor's cousin whose going be graduating from college."

"Oh, really? That must be exciting!" she said as she checked the items. Taylor was giving her a wary look while Xavier looked like he might just die blushing. "You know, all my cousins are younger than me. Well, I do have one that is older me. But he is a world class jerk. So, I didn't go to his graduation. But, I do want to know what a graduation is like. You totally have to tell me how the celebration was. I have to-"

"Don't worry," said Taylor quickly as she took the bag. "We'll be leaving now." She grabbed Xavier by the hand and dragged the blushing boy out of the store. She shot a you-are-a-wackoo look to Juliet before she left.

I waited until the coast was clear, then popped out of my hiding place. "And that, Stacey, is how you are not supposed to treat customers."

I laughed. Only Juliet was crazy enough and gutsy enough to do sometime like that. I was laughing so hard, I had to lean on the counter to keep myself from falling to the floor. "She looked at you like you were crazy!"

"Because I am crazy!" exclaimed Juliet, who was also in hysterics. "Oh, I love messing with people's heads!"

"Does this look okay?" Squirrel's question jolts us back to the real world. She was wearing a dark green short sleeved polo shirt. Her jeans were considerably tight to her body, but not tight enough to be called skinny. She tugged at the shirt. "I saw on the way to the dressing room, so I tried it on."

"You look great! Green really suits you. Here, let me get you some more shirts like that one." Juliet headed to the employees only door.

Once she was no longer with us, Squirrel asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's one of my friends at school."

"Who else are friends with?"

"Blaise and Maggie, really."

"Blaze?" Squirrel looked slightly panicked.

"No. Not B-L-A-Z-E. It's B-L-A-I-S-E."

"Oh."

"I'm back!" Juliet chucked a bunch of shirts at Squirrel. "Go and try them on!"

Squirrel sighed and went to the dressings rooms.

We took about a good hour to get Squirrel some suitable outfits. I have to thank Juliet for some of them, since I'm not exactly someone that worries too much over clothes. We both left the store and went around the rest of the mall looking at things and occasionally buying something. After that, I took her to the fountain.

"It's beautiful!" she said as the fountain towered above our heads. "And so colorful too!"

"Stacey! There you are!" Case launched herself at me. "Why did you leave me all with her? Why?"

"Well, I can't exactly take you to Aeries..."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being flat chested!"

"Calm down," I said nervously. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

Casey let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Stacey. It's just that I want to get out of here soon. I hate the mall."

Dear Lord, my poor sister. I gently patted her shoulder. "It's alright. All we have to do is wait for Brambleclaw and Jacob to show up and we are out of here."

And those two took quite a while to show up. When they did decided to show their faces, we've been waiting for about half an hour. "You're late," said Krista. "We've been waiting for half an hour. Where have you two been?"

"I'm sorry. Jacob was showing me around after we finished," said Brambles apologetically.

"You must've have done some very intensive looking," said Squirrel.

Brambles glared at her. But, she didn't do her usual submissive pose. Instead, she seemed to brush it off easily. What had happened to these two? One day they're like this and the next they aren't. One day they like this and the next they don't. These two are so on and off.

"Well, let's get out of here. C'mon, back to the car." Squirrel and Brambles groaned a bit. "Don't worry. We're going straight home," I said.

So, we walked out of the mall and headed towards the car. As we were walking to the car, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. For a split second, I saw the shape of a man. I blinked and the shape disappeared. It was only until much later that this certain memory would help me save everyone. But at that moment in time, the shape of the man meant nothing.

Everyone piled into the car. Casey requested for Brambles to drive the car and Brambles had that look on his face that read, _uh..._

From what I've heard, Brambles drives like an animal.

Literally.

Unlike the drive to the mall, the ride to the house was loud. Everyone was exchanging their stories with each other, laughing, teasing. Even Jacob seemed to loosen up and smile a bit. I smiled inside and a warm glow spread throughout me.

My good mood disappeared when I saw who was at my house.

I parked the car a little bit back and stared at the figure on my porch.

"Stacey? What's up?" asked Jacob.

"No way. It's not possible."

"What's not possible?" asked Krista.

"Is it Mom and Dad?"asked Casey nervously.

I shook me head. It was worse than Mom and Dad. A single question was running through my head, burning like a raging fire:

What was Avalon Venson doing on my porch?

* * *

***Le gasp* What is Avalon doing there? You get to find out... in the next chapter.**

**So, R&R, and hope to see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, where did we leave off again?**

**Oh, right, Avalon.**

**Well, then, this should be an interesting chapter for all you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Avalon Introduces Us to Her Charges**

I didn't move the car for a full ten minutes, trying to come up with an explanation to the strange phenomenon. Avalon, the girl that hates me, the most popular girl in school, part of the cheer leading team, part of the Student Body, was at my house. It was a bit chilly out and she was wearing what she could have wearing when the temperature was 100 degrees outside. Which it wasn't.

"Stacey, is that Avalon?" asked Krista, leaning forward.

"Yup."

We stared at her for little while longer. Avalon rubbed her arms and looked around. Poor girl. I may not like her, but that doesn't mean I want her to freeze. I was about to get out of the car when Avalon turned, went down the porch steps and tapped a bush. From the bush, two figures popped out.

Dear God, was Avalon secretly a fairy?

From the distance I was at, Avalon seemed to be trying to explain something to the two figures. No, the two boys. It was definitely male figures. One was tall and muscular, like Brambles while the other was small and skinny, more like Squirrel.

"Who are those two?" asked Krista. "What is Avalon doing here? No, what are those two and Avalon doing at our house?"

"I honestly don't know," I said as I was turning the ignition on. I gently drove the car up to the front of my house.

Avalon saw the car and had a mini panic attack. She gestured for the boys to hide in the bush again. They did so pretty quickly. As I was parking the car, Avalon ran up to me. "I'm so sorry... Stacey?"

I rolled the window down. "In the flesh,"'I said. "You were saying?"

Avalon's mouth dropped open. She shook her head then said, "It's none of your business."

"Actually, it kinda is. This is-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she exclaimed. "I WON't ALLOW YOU!" She pointed a finger at me. "NEVER!"

"Okay..."

She grabbed a stick and held like it was a sword. "I will protect them."

"Who? Do you mean the boys hiding in the bushes?" She gripped the stick tighter in response.

I got out of the car. I was about to explain to her that I wouldn't harm her when I got tackled to the ground football style. My shoulder hit the pavement and a gut wrenching pain shot through it. Whoever had just attacked got up and said, "I won't let you hurt Avalon!"

I looked and found myself looking at perhaps what could've easily been one of he cutest boys ever. He had a pale complexion, yellow blonde hair with darker yellow streaks, tall and muscular figure, and light amber eyes. He could have easily been my age. Pure hate and rage radiated from him as he towered above me. He slitted his eyes and put his foot on my stomach. He leaned in forward and hissed, ''You aren't going to take us that easily.''

''STACEY!'' I looked up and saw Casey trying to open the door.

The boy looked up and went to the car. ''Are you with her?''

''Hell, yeah! Got a problem with that you punk?'' she exclaimed as she slammed her fist against the glass.

Casey and the boy started to argue with each other. The boy seemed to want to strangle my sister and vice versa. I took the time to slowly get up. I gingerly rubbed my shoulder. Dear God, was that guy on the football team? I turned to Avalon, who was still holding her stick/sword. ''Look, Avalon. I have no idea what you are talking ab-OW!'' Again, I was slammed into the sidewalk. But, the boy didn't let me go this time.

Instead, he lifted me up by my collar and pressed his face against mine. I gulped nervously as his eyes shone with rage.

''Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Lionblaze!'' The boy turned around to stare at Squirrel and Brambles, who were both pounding the window. ''Put her down! Put her down!''

The boy, Lionblaze, let go of me. ''Squirrelflight? Brambleclaw? What... so... this... ugh... uh...'''He whipped around and faced me again, eyes blazing with fury. ''You! I knew it! You're part of the D.C.R!''

Dear God, looks like I'm going to have to deal with another lunatic.'

''Wait... You think that... pft...'' Laughter started to bubble inside of me. ''I'm... part of... pfffttt...'' My giggles were becoming more apparent. ''The... D... Ppppfffftttt... C... R...'' I couldn't stop it. I started to laugh hysterically. Lionblaze and Avalon gave me a funny look.

It took a while for me to stop laughing. Krista took the liberty to let everyone out of the car. The other figure, a boy, also joined everyone to stare at me. So, I basically had everyone looking at me like I've lost my marbles. When I did finally manage to calm down, I said, ''I'm not part of the D.C.R. Well, actually, I'm not even part of the D.C!''

'''Then, how do you know?'' asked Avalon, looking perplexed.

''Oh, Jacob is a...a...a...''

''I'm a Guardian.''

''What he said,'' I said.

Avalon looked at Jacob. ''You aren't supposed to tell anyone!''

''It's Stacey's fault,'' said my brother flatly.

''Hey!'' I protested.

''Well, it's true!'' he excaimed.

I sighed. ''Fine, fine, fine.'' I turned to Avalon. ''Have you been attacked yet?''

She shook her head. ''No, but I'm really scared. I don't think my little sister can handle it.''

''Florence is part of the D.C?'' asked Krista. Funny how both Avalon and I hate each other yet our sisters are best friends. ''That's not possible! She hates reading!''

''Oh... she does TV shows.''

''Excuse me?'' I asked.

Avalon rolled her eyes. ''Really? You don't know? The D.C has areas. There's movies, books, tv shows, videos, etc. Florence is in the TV show area.''

Wow, you really do learn something new everyday.

Jacob looked suspicious. ''So, why are Lionblaze and Jayfeather here?''

Avalon sighed. "I honestly have no clue. All I know is that one minute it's just me and Florence and the next we're trying to hide them."

''I don't like the place they hid us in," said The other boy, Jayfeather.

"It was for the best," said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather snorted, but said nothing else. He had light gray hair with darker gray streaks, a complexion just like Lionblaze, skinny and small, and blue cloudy eyes. He could also be easily described as one of the cutest boys ever. Heck, they could both be Abercrombie models.

"Just yesterday, we got a letter telling us about what can attack us," she handed Jacob a piece of paper. "Read it."

Jacob took the paper uncertainly and look at the paper. " 'Dear Miss Florence Venson, we have just been informed that you have accidentally bended a dimension. The characters Lionblaze and Jayfeather from the book Warriors: Omen of the Stars Fading Echoes," That was the same book that Squirrel and Brambles came from! "'are now under your supervision. Considering how important the characters are, here is a list what can possibly attack you and them." Jacob stopped reading and silently read the list. He raised an eyebrow at a couple of them, but otherwise remained calm. "Remember, these characters are under your care. If anything happens to them you will be held accountable and will be punished for your failure."

"See? Florence said she could handle it, but I don't think so."

"What are talking about? This is actually pretty light."

"How is that light?" she snapped.

"Well, compared to our list, at least."

"Uh?" I said.

"Well, the flying squirrels are designed to make anyone black out the instant they bite you. The fact that you held one for more than one bite is a miracle."

"Uh?" Squirrel said.

"You too, Squirrelfight. It's amazing."

"Uh?" we both said.

"Flying squirrels?" asked Lionblaze.

"No, more like evil demon Webkinz flying squirrels," I said.

Avalon' s eyes widened and I saw a quick flash of respect in them. Lionblaze looked confused and Jayfeather looked like he downright didn't believe it. "Flying squirrels? That doesn't make any sense. Squirrels can't fly!" exclaimed Jayfeather.

"Well, they can now," I said. "Avalon, exactly why are you here?"

"I told you! Florence can't handle them!"

"When a Guardian bends a dimension, it's their responsibility to care for the charge," pointed out Jacob. "The best we can do is give you tips."

Avalon's eye twitched. I could sense a huge hissy fit coming along the way. "Florence told me that you can ask others for help."

"Yes... You can ask for advice."

Her mouth quivered and her eye twitched more. "I told you, it's too much for her handle."

"What do mean? Stalkers are easy to handle."

"And what about the death threats?" She snapped, fury burning in her eyes.

"Our list had assassins."

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa! Assassins? Jacob, are serious?" I asked.

"Yup."

The fire that Avalon's eyes had died. It's one thing to get threats, it's another thing to know that you might actually get killed. Suddenly, I had the urge to ask Jacob what else we could get attacked by.

"Assassins?" Lionblaze asked, looking at Squirrel and Brambles. Both were staring at Jacob in horror.

"Well, assassins are actually alright. The only thing they do is kill. Quickly. Honestly, I believe that ninjas are much worse. They know all of you're weak spots and have the ability to convince you to come with them," Jacob shivered. "I sure hope that they don't send one of those on our way."

Squirrel and Brambles exchanged a meaningful glance. "We'll take your word for that," said Brambles.

"Can we get back to the real problem here?" snapped Avalon. "Florence can't handle any of the possible attacks. Plus, my parents are throwing a party, so we can't have them at our house. They'll be discovered and that'll be the end of that."

This truly shows you just how inconsiderate Avalon is. She doesn't seem to realize that we have our hands full with taking care of Brambles and Squirrel. Taking in Lionblaze and Jayfeather will double the amount of work for all of us. Mom and Dad aren't going to work tomorrow, so we're going to have to stick them in the basement for a long time. We had to do that last time with Squirrel and Brambles and they didn't like it at all.

But, maybe I would be saving them from Avalon. I looked at my siblings. Jacob looked at me skeptically, Krista looked blankly ahead, and Casey was glaring at Lionblaze. "Well... Do you two mind being cooped up for a while? I'll find a way to get my parents out of the house. And, do you two have extra clothes? I don't have any that can fit you. Well, maybe for Lionblaze, but for Jayfeather..."

"You don't have to worry!" said Lionblaze. "Really. We'll do whatever you say."

"I can speak for myself, Lionblaze," snapped Jayfeather.

Dear Lord, will I be able to handle these two?

"Well, we can take them in for a couple of days. When is the party?" said Jacob.

"Four days," replied Avalon.

"That's stretching the limits, but I think it'll be acceptable. Does Florence know you are doing this?"

"Yes, she knows. So, you'll take them?"

"I guess.." said Jacob.

Avalon grinned. "Thank you! I promise I'll come back for them!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she was sprinting away.

"I don't like her," said Lionblaze as she ran away.

"Then why did you tackle me to the ground saying that I wouldn't hurt her?"

"Well, I like Florence. And Avalon is her sister."

"That's a good enough excuse," I said.

"Well, it's not for me!" said Casey. "You frigging tackled my sister! I'll be watching you." Casey did the universal I'm-watching- you gesture.

"Florence is part of the D.C?" asked Krista to no one in particular.

"I'm so glad to see you two!" said Squirrel.

"How is everyone in ThunderClan doing?" asked Brambles.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Squirrelfight," said Jayfeather.

"Doing well," said Lionblaze.

I only had one thing running through my mind.

Dear Lord, how was I going to pull this off?

* * *

**Looks, like Stacey going to have her hands full for a while. Poor girl.**

**And... That's about all I have to say really.**

**So R&R and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm going to warn you guys, this chapter is a little bit different.**

**It's in third person, not first. **

**So... Well... yeah... **

**(I'm no good at this. xD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which We Find out about Avalon, Florence,****Jayfeather,**

** Lionblaze, and the D.C and D.C.R's history**

Florence hated her sister sometimes. She only thought about herself and what would happen to her image. Being popular, Florence understood. But, her sister was one of the mean popular girls. Florence didn't want to be like that. She wanted to be more like Krista's sister, Stacey.

They had meet only a couple of times, but she had throughly enjoyed those meetings. Stacey was kind, sweet, and just so... So natural. Florence liked her and never did quite understand why Krista didn't like her so much. Sometimes Florence wished she could be her best friend just to have Stacey as her sister. But, she was stuck with Avalon and her bitchy attitude.

Florence never told her sister about the D.C and D.C.R until Avalon found Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

Florence loved books. She was just deeply ashamed to admit it out loud and seem like a total dork. She read just about everything from fiction for biographies to menus to signs to manga. She loved words and stories. They had the ability to pull her in and leave her breathless.

You can only imagine just how happy she was when they told her that she could be part of the D.C. This had happened last year. Florence had been looking through the mail when she found an official-looking vanilla colored envelope with her name on it. At first, she wanted to tell her parents about it, unt she realized that she had no idea from how it was from.

She spent that night staring at the envelope, trying to decide if she should open it or not. Finally, her curiosity killed the cat inside her and she ripped it open. Inside was an official looking letter that read:

_Dear Miss Florence Venson,_

_We have been informed of your love of literature and would like to invite you to join us. We are the D.C, or Dimension Control. Our job is to protect all dimensions and characters._

What does that mean? Florence continued to read on.

_If you are interested in knowing more_,_ please put this letter back in the envelope and place it in a tree. A blue bird will come to deliver it to us._

Well, that's certainly peculiar. Florence spent the rest of the night wondering whether or not she should find out more. Curiosity gnawed at her intensely, so she decided it would be best to find out more or she just might explode.

The next day, Florence got up extra early and went to a huge willow tree that she so dearly loved. She climbed the tree until she knew that the limbs would not support her weight. She took out the envelope and placed it on one of the branches. Almost immediately, a blue bird came along, snatched the envelope, and flew away.

This event had startled Florence do much, she had fallen backwards and nearly landed on the ground. The fall had shaken the poor girl so much, she ran all he way home telling herself that she was alive and well.

Explaining to her parents why she hadn't been on time for breakfast made her want to go through that fall again. Her parents and sister were very punctual people. If she was off by one half of a second, she would receive a hour long lecture on how she was going to fail life if she wasn't on time. She was two minutes late. You do the math.

After breakfast, Florence decided to call Krista. Talking to her after a lecture always cheered her up. Just as she was dialing the number, Avalon showed up. She had snatched the phone from her hands and demanded to know who she was calling and why.

Florence had answered by saying that she was going to call Krista.

Avalon didn't believe her.

Her big sister had monopolized the phone that day. She didn't even let her go near a room with a phone in it.

Stacey wouldn't do with Krista. She let her use the phone for as long she liked. If Stacey had any problems with Krista being on the phone, she didn't show it.

In fact, Florence had asked her sister why she couldn't be more like Stacey that day. She just walking past the room, not even thinking about using the damn phone when Avalon had blocked the door saying, "You're not going in here. Not on my watch."

"I wasn't even going to go in the room!" protested Florence.

"Yeah, right," said Avalon.

"It's true!"

"No, it's not not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I WISH YOU WERE MORE LIKE STACEY!" Exploded Florence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I wish were more like Stacey."

"You mean that black girl that's supposed to be Krista's sister?"

"Don't call her black! She has dark skin!"

"Yeah, black skin."

Florence was bubbling with rage. How could her sister be so racist towards one of the kindest girls there ever was? "Well, if that's the case, a black person is way nicer than you'll ever be!"

Florence still doesn't know what to feel about that outburst. Up until that moment, she had kept the fact that she highly admired Stacey hidden from everyone. Even Krista. She knew that Avalon would become jealous and start being mean to her. Avalon hated it when someone liked someone else more than her. It was just who she was.

But, she had kept it that a close guarded secret and was glad it was out. So, she liked Stacey more than her sister. Who wouldn't? She wasn't afraid to say that her sister was a world class bitch. It was the truth.

Avalon didn't talk her for weeks. But that was fine by Florence. She had bigger and better things to think about. Like, the fact that the D.C people had given her more information on their organization. It was pages long and when Florence was done, she was flabbergasted. The sheer enormity of it all just blew her away.

Any normal person would have thought that it was just one big lie. How was it possible to get characters on paper to come alive? Science knew that that was in no way possible.

But, the D.C had nothing to do with science. No, it was all about imagination. The bigger, the better. If you felt enough passion, anything could come alive. If you put your heart and soul into the words, you will create a dimension. All your characters will live, breath, and die in that dimension.

If you like a certain book, let's take Warriors for an example, you are attracted to that dimension. The more you like a dimension, the more alive the characters will become. Books are fueled by human imagination and passion.

So, the more alive the characters become, the more real that world becomes. If the world becomes real enough, a portal will appear to let those characters out and others in.

In the beginning, all the dimensions could live in peace with one another. There was an unspoken rule that no one should go into a dimension that was not theirs. Rumors spread that you could die in another dimension and that you could disappear forever. This kept everyone from even venturing outside the place you were from.

This is where the D.C.R comes in. In the beginning, they didn't mean any harm. No, they supported unity and peace. All they wanted to tear down the boundaries and put a end to all the myths. And they did just that. Imagine Bluestar meeting Merlin or Crowfeather having a debate with Katniss Everdeen. That was the sort of thing that happened daily. Of course, the authors had no idea of this. No, an author's job is to create a story. If they put enough passion into it, their characters will come alive literally.

All was well until someone of the D.C.R, back then known as the D.F or the Dimension Freedom, decided to put the characters in the real world. At first, this was welcomed by everyone. But, people started disappearing one by one and they were starting to forget about them. The dimensions pleaded to make the D.F stop this. They tried to remind the D.F of what their true cause was. But, the D.F didn't listen. They were rich, rich with the money of lost characters. All that mattered to them was to become richer and more powerful. It didn't matter what they destroyed to get this.

Everyone cowered in fear until they had totally destroyed an entire dimension. That was it. They couldn't let themselves be destroyed by these bullies. So, they sent one person of their dimension to the real world with only one task. They had to find a fan that felt strongly about their dimension to help and destroy the D.F.

When they had all the people they needed, they asked them to find a way to end their suffering. So, this group of misfits set out to destroy one of the most powerful organizations in history. They destroyed objects that they could use, fought their army, and lead one of the biggest rebellions there ever was.

When it was all done, the remaining leaders joined together and decided to try and find a way to stop from anything like this happening again. The Warriors leader was the one to propose the idea of the D.C. They took a vote and decided that it would be for the best to go on with that plan.

The dimensions were not exactly happy about the D.C in the beginning. They didn't support the dimensions not interacting with one another. They demanded for the D.C to back off and let them be.

Magicians, however, understood why the D.C did what they did and did them a huge favor. Using magic, they made everyone believe that only their dimension existed. With these thoughts, how could they even think about talking to someone that's not from their dimension?

This mad the D.C's job much easier. They enjoyed this peaceful time for quite a while. It wasn't until they year that they contacted Florence that they were having problems. Former D.F employees were regrouping and trying to rebuild their shattered empire back up. They changed their name to the D.C.R and started to build objects that could bend the dimensions to force characters out of their dimension. From there, they would make that character famous until that said character disappeared.

So that's the story of how the D.C.R and D.C came to be.

Of course, they didn't disclose this information with Florence, who was one of their first successful recruits. All she knew was that there was a group called the D.C.R whose main purpose was to force characters into doing things they didn't want to do. Florence was horrified at the mere prospect of it all and wrote to them telling them that she would join their cause.

Almost a month later, she received a strange package. Of course, she didn't tell her parents about this. She brought it to her room and opened it up and found herself looking at a teddy bear. A white, fluffy, absolutely adorable teddy bear that could fit in the palm of her hand. Next to the adorableness was a letter. In the letter, she found out that this was a legit item the D.C.R used to bend dimensions. They would have an unsuspecting buyer purchase their item and the person would accidentally bend a dimension. Her job was to guard it.

Seems simple enough, thought Florence. How hard can taking care of a cute Teddy bear be?

Very difficult. For quite a while, Florence couldn't even look at an apple without remembering about the time she had gotten attacked by an army of apples. She kept looking over her shoulder, wondering if there was someone stalking her. Everyone became a wild card. She couldn't trust even her own parents in fear that they could be part of the D.C.R. She had even lost faith with Krista. But, she didn't tell this to her. No, it wouldn't have gone well with her best friend.

Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's appearance was all Avalon's fault.

She was the one to place the book near the teddy bear.

Florence still doesn't understand how her sister found out about Warrirors.

Avalon hated reading.

Avalon hated math.

Avalon hated writing.

Avalon hated... Well, you get the general gist.

The fact that she even knew about Warriors was mind-blowing.

But, it was her sister's fault that Jayfeather and Lionblaze were in the real world.

Florence had tried to stop it. She chucked the book away from the teddy bear the instant her sister left. She had come through her all her letters and tried methods to seal the portal. But, all her efforts were in vain. In the end, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were warped into her world.

Florence had brought the two inside and waited until they had woken up. Lionblaze had pinned her to the ground and Jayfeather had taken a pencil and pointed it at her.

This is how their first conversation went:

Lionblaze: *growling* Who are you?

Florence: *quietly* Florence. Florence Venson.

Jayfeather: *Takes pointy pencil and points at her* Who are you really?

Florence: Florence. Florence Venson.

Lionblaze: Liar!

Florence: *Struggles a bit under Lionblaze's grip* I'm not lying! My name is Florence Venson! Please, don't kill me! I didn't mean for you two to be here! It's my sister's fault! I'm sorry! Really! Just don't... don't hurt me!

Lionblaze: *relaxes grip a bit* What do you mean?

Florence: *Explains the whole story*

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: Wow.

Jayfeather: That was one of the most far-fetched lies I've ever heard.

Florence: I'm not making this up! Give me an explanation to why you are here.

Lionblaze: This is a dream.

Florence: *sarcastic* Yes, Lionblaze. You are having a dream in which you and Jayfeather become human.

Lionblaze: It could happen.

Jayfeather: She does have a point there.

Lionblaze: Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: Well, I know for a fact that I would never dream about being a two-leg.

Mom: FLORENCE! It's time for dinner!

Florence: I gotta go now. I promise I'll be back soon.

When she came back, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were trying to find a way to open the window and escape.

They only started believing in her story when a random person attacked them and nearly killed Jayfeather. It was scary. One moment they were walking, talking about normal stuff, the next they were fighting for their lives, and the next they were trying to get Jayfeather to her house has fast as they could.

Those were the worst days Florence went through. She could only think about how she has failed her duty as a Guardian. Lionblaze had tried to calm her down, saying it wasn't her fault. And then Jayfeather would say something like, "Gee, I sure wish I could walk around the house. But, I can't!" or "Lionblaze, it was her fault." or... Well, something along those lines.

Florence had promised them she would make up to them. She told them she would do everything in her power to help them next time.

And then Avalon walked in.

Lionblaze pinned Avalon to the floor, Jayfeather took out his pencil, and Florence went right into the story. When it was done, Avalon had asked Lionblaze if it was true that he was a cat and single. Florence had nearly taken Jayfeather's pencil and hit her her sister. What was she doing, trying to find a way to flirt with Lionblaze? Was her sister that desperate for a boyfriend?

Avalon had told her that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Avalon told her she would leave her alone.

Avalon had promised that she would 't interfere.

And guess what she had done?

She had taken Florence's letter, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and the car. And she didn't come back with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Instead, she came back with a huge smile. "That should take car of them."

"What have you done?"

"I got rid of them for a couple of days."

"Excuse me?"

"You know that girl Stacey that you like so much? I gave them to her. Let's see how your hero does now," said Avalon.

Florence had remembered seeing a quote that said 'Don't go to bed angry, stay up late and plan your revenge.' Florence had blinked and wondered when in her life she would ever go to bed angry. Well, she was angry now. And it was late. And she was planning revenge on her sister.

* * *

**I'd tell Avalon to watch her back, but I hate her, so I won't.**

**And you finally learn more about the D.C and D.C.R! Yah! :D**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter, R&R, and see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**First order of business, I want to thank everyone that has followed this story. Honestly, I smile every time I see an email. So, thank you to everyone!**

**Second order of business, I was at a wedding yesterday. God blessed the couple with a beautiful day for their wedding. **

**Third order of business, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

**In Which Pancakes, Underwear, Parents, and**

** Breezepelt are Involved**

"Stacey, what did you guys do today?" asked my father.

I stopped cutting my steak. "We were in the park."

"I know that. But why were you the park? You never did give an explanation to why you needed permission to go , it seems that you kids were late, since dinner is usually ready before your mother and I arrive."

"A couple of my friends invited me to see a baseball game and I accepted. Then I forced Stacey to drive us there. Then Krista decided to get lost and we had to find her," said Casey.

"Kristen Jane Harolds!" exclaimed my mom. Krista winced. She hated her full name. " I thought that you were old enough to know that you shouldn't do that!"

Krista looked out the window and stared at the moon. "It was getting boring..." she said. I looked at her worriedly. For a fraction of a second, she winked at me. I relaxed. She wasn't regretting what we had told her to lie about.

"Jacob," said my father, "What did you think about today."

"Hectic and interesting," replied my little brother. This wasn't a lie. Today really was hectic and interesting.

My father nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Sweetheart," my mom looked up, "should we tell them now?"

My mom smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"What? Are we getting a dog?" asked Casey excitedly.

"Are we going shopping?" asked Krista hopefully.

"Are we going to see a movie?" I asked.

"Are we moving?" asked Jacob nervously.

"No, no, no, and no," said my mom. "Geez, you kids sure are bad at guessing." she smiled sweetly. "Your father entered a Lottery at work and won a trip to the Bahama of the whole week."

My spirits sank. Dear God, A trip to the Bahamas? What about Squirrel, Lion, Brambles, and Jay? What will become of them? We couldn't leave them alone in he house for a whole week! I took in Jay and Lion to give them some freedom, not take it away!

"Unfortunately, you kids can't come," said my father. "But, your mother an I need a quick vacation. So, since you have been behaving very well, I was thinking about leaving the house under your care. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed, relief flooding through me.

My siblings all chattered away on how responsible we were and that out parents totally did deserve a vacation. My parents bought it happily and went upstairs to start packing their bags. I took this time to take the leftovers and a couple of other foods for Brambles, Jay, Lion, and Squirrel.

When I opened the door, I knew something was wrong. Lion and Jay were glaring at Squirrel, Brambles was trying to tell them something, and Squirrel was looking at the ground ruefully. "Hello?" I said nervously. They all turned to face me. "I brought some food." I hesitated, then asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Squirrelfight is happening," grumbled Lion.

Dear Lord, another two that hate Squirrel? How many others hate her? I sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Jay.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I know perfectly well that something is going here. Something I don't like at all. I see bullying and straight out meanness. And that's something I don't tolerate at all under my roof. If you're going to be that way, I'll give you a blanket and pillow and make you go and find someone else to be with," I said.

Lion and Jay blinked in surprise. Dear God, am I the first person to tell them off? What sort of treatment did Squirrel have back at home? For a split second, I hated everyone that had been mean to Squirrel. How dare they make someone feel so small and unhappy. But, it was just for that split second.

I saw a look of uneasiness Bramble's eyes. "You know, I actually wouldn't put that past you," he said.

"Well, if it comes to that, I would probably do that," I replied as I set the food on a table. "Enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Squirrelflight. If they give you any problems, just tell me."

Squirrel smiled. "Oh, no, Stacey. It's okay. Really."

I shook my head. "No, it's no bother." I gave Lion and Jay a meaningful gaze. "I quite enjoy kicking other's butts."

Lion looked uncertain and Jay had a poker face on.

Well, that tells me a lot about their personality.

I went upstairs and had an emergency meeting with my siblings. We were alone in our house for a full week! If we didn't have to care of four cat/humans, we would do things that my parents would have never approved of. But, we are taking care of two cat/humans, so we can't do that. But, what we can do is not stuff them in the basement and allow them much more freedom. This is amazing, since I was worried we would be taking away freedom.

After an hour of talking we had a plan.

We would let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't destroy anything.

Is that an amazing plan or what?

For the first time since Squirrel and Brambles have appeared, I slept peacefully. All was well.

I was dreaming about having a nerf gun water gun battle with Blaise when I found myself in a clearing with a bunch of cats. Uh? I looked at the ground and saw that my feet had been replaced by paws. I had turned into a cat. I looked around wildly, trying to figure out what had happened. Where was Blaise? I was kicking his butt! I walked up to a black cat with amber and asked, "Excuse me, what is this place?"

The cat ignored me and started to talk to a tabby cat next to him, "Where is ThunderClan? They should have been here a while ago!"

"Be quiet, Breezeplet," snapped the tabby.

Dear God, Breezepelt? That's a terrible name! I feel so bad for him.! The poor guy!

Breezepelt shook his head and sank his claws into the ground. "I want to get this thing over with."

"We all do," said the tabby.

"I smell ThunderClan!" yowled a some random cat. Everyone turned to face a fire-red cat. Behind him was a group of cats. But, there was something wrong with them. They all had their heads and tails down. Their steps were heavy with grief. It was amazing that they were even moving. The fire-red cat took a place on of the beaches that held three other cats. Murmuring rippled throughout the whole clearing.

"Firestar?" asked the gray cat next to him. "What's wrong?" Firestar only sighed.

"Let the Gathering begin!" said a white cat with black paws. "ShadowClan has been doing well. We chased out a family of foxes, but don't know where they went. So beware." He dipped his head. "That is all."

"Why didn't they kill them?" whispered Breezepelt. The tabby slapped him with her tail.

"WindClan has been doing well as well. Prey is plenty and all of our Warriors are strong and well," the brown cat bowed his head. "That is all."

"RiverClan has been having a bit of problem with two-legs. However, it's an easily manageable situation. Other than that, RiverClan is doing well," said the gray cat.

Everyone's eyes were on Firestar. He took a shaky breath and said, "Brambleclaw, Squirrelfight, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are missing. They disappeared without a trace. We've done all we can to find them... But without avail." He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. "Since Jayfeather and Brambleclaw are not here, Leafpool will be medicine cat until Jayfeather returns and Graystripe will be the deputy until Brambleclaw returns." Everyone stated at a light brown tabby cat and a gray cat with a single gray stripe down his back that were sitting up front. The brown tabby didn't like the attention and was staring at the ground. "Other than that, nothing out of the usual."

It was one of those delayed reaction things. A couple of seconds after the words left Firestar's mouth, a huge noise erupted. "What do mean they disappeared?" or "What?" or "How did that happen?" or "Why Leafpool?" or... Well... You know.

Firestar said nothing. He only jumped off the branch and walked away. Leafpool, Graystripe and the other cats followed him. Firestar looked up and met my eyes. He blinked in surprise then seemed to mentally shake his head. He put his head down and continued walking. When we could no longer see them, Breezepelt said, "All four of them are missing? That's possible?"

The tabby blinked. "It certainly is weird."

Breezepelt shook his head turned around and faced me. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. I took this as a cue to run away. I ran until I hit water. I looked around wildly. There was only water as far as I could see with land pretty far away. "Wait! Who are you?" Breezepelt's mew made me plunge into the water. I started to do the doggy-paddle, which was surprisingly easy to do. I heard a splash and looked back. Breezepelt had entered the water and was standing in water that hit a bit under his belly. "Are you from StarClan?"

"I don't know anything !" I screamed as I paddled harder and faster. My fur must have thick because the water was dragging me down. I was going to drown. I started to panic and paddled even harder. But it was useless. The water was dragging me down into it's depth. I took a huge breath, plunged underwater, and woke up sweaty and breathing heavily.

I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. 2:27 pm. I allowed my breathing to slow. I was alive. Breezepelt wasn't chasing me. There was no sad group of cats. There was no clearing. And, I was a human. Nothing to worry. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling, trying to will myself to sleep. But, my attempts were futile. I couldn't close my eyes. The water from the dream was filling my mouth and the smell of the cat plagued my nose. I gave trying to sleep. I turned on a light and took out a book. Reading always calmed me down. After half an hour, I was starting to doze off. I threw the book on the floor, turned out the light, and prayed to God that I wouldn't have a dream like that ever again.

Fortunately, my dreams were undisturbed. In fact, I didn't dream at all. Which was fine by me. I woke up again around six hours later. I stretched, got out of bed, and stumbled down the stairs. I was so sleepy, I nearly missed the note mom and dad had left. It read:

_Dear Stacey,_

_Your father and I had to leave very early in the morning. So sorry that we couldn't say it good-byes. We'll be back in a week. Until then, take care!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I re-read the note a couple of times. With my drowsiness, my mom's careful cursive looked like a bunch of spaghetti. Well, this is it. No parents for a full week. I crumpled the the paper up and threw it in the trash. There was no more need for the note. I started to gather up ingredients for breakfast. I wanted to give everyone something special. But what?

I pulled out boxes and boxes, trying to find the perfect thing. I was searching in the lower cupboards when I heard, "Stacey?" Startled, my head shot up and I hit the top of the cupboard.

"Ow..." I said as I retreated from the cupboard. I rubbed my head and looked up at Squirrel from my crouched position. "Good morning, Squirrelflight."

"Are you okay?" she asked, crouching beside me and gently rubbing my head.

"It's fine," I said, gently batting her hands away. I stood up. "Is there something you need?"

"No, not really. Well, I am a bit hungry."

I sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. I'm thinking about having something special today, but nothing seems to click."

"Maybe I can help," said Squirrel. She looked around he kitchen. "There has to be something here." She walked to one of he cupboards, opened it, and stuck her hand in it. She took out a box of pancake mix. "What do you think?"

Dear Lord, how had I not seen that before? Pancakes were the perfect thing! I smiled, "Yeah, I think those will work."

Since there were so many people, Squirrel helped me out a bit. We worked out that she would get the supplies and that I would do the cooking. The instant the batter hit the pan, Casey and Krista bounced down the stairs. They may be complete opposites, but they could both agree on the fact that pancakes were awesome. "I smell pancakes!" said Casey in a sing-songy voice. She bounded to the stove and took a whiff at the smell. "Mmm...Pancakes..."

"What do you need help with?" asked Krista as she untangled her blonde hair.

"Is there anything else either of you two want?"

"The flowers!" said Casey.

"The flowers?" I asked.

"Yes. The flowers."

"Can you make them, Stacey?" asked Krista.

"I might be able..." I said as I flipped a pancake. "But, I'm going to need help."

"We'll help!" said my sisters in unison.

"I'm up for it," said Squirrel.

I smiled and gave them the instructions. Immediately, they all set to work on the flowers. I was putting the first batch of pancakes on a plate when I heard, "What's going on in here?" I turned around to find Lion drowsily rubbing his eyes.

"We're making- PUT SOME PANTS ON YOU FREAK!" said Casey, throwing the remote control at Lion's face.

He quickly dodged the flying remote control and looked at my sister in bewilderment. He looked at me. I smiled nervously. "I'm sorry... She's not used to seeing guys in their underwear. If you could please be kind enough to... You know... Put some pants on... It'll be appreciated." This was way too much like the time I taught Brambles how to use the bathroom.

Lion nodded slowly and left the room, looking back to give Casey a strange look. I sighed and turned to my sister, "Couldn't you have said that differently?"

"Well, I'm so sorry that was the first time that I saw a boy that was not in family in his underwear."

Krista was blushing. "He should work for Abercrombie."

"And he shouldn't have shown up here in only his underwear!" said Casey furiously.

I only sighed and told them to continue with the flowers. Honestly, she should have acted a bit more calmly. I'm afraid to say that that experience was also a first for me and that I felt a bit like Krista. I sure hope that Jay doesn't show up in only his underwear too.

Fortunately, Jay showed up with pants on. The poor guy looked like he could really use a coffee. He yawned and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Making food," I said. I was about to motion for him to come when I remembered what Squirrel had said that Jay was blind. I would have been mocking him. So, I said, "You can come in if you want. Or go back to bed. I don't really care. You're going to eat food either way."

"I'm going back to bed," said Jay and he shuffled out of the room. Good, that means that he'll have less of a need for coffee. I heard a door open, the sound of a body hitting the floor and a "Sorry!"

"I'll go see what that was about," said Krista, putting her flower on the table. She left the kitchen and came back a couple of seconds later, an embarrassed Bramble and an angry Jay at tow. "Looks like we had an accident, Stacey."

Dear God, really, Krista? What did you become, Captain obvious? "Well, you two are going to help out. Brambleclaw, go get Jacob and Squirrelflight, teach Jay...feather about the flowers," I said. Had almost called him just Jay.

Squirrel nodded. "Of course. Jayfeather , could you come here?" Jay looked very disgruntled, but went over to Squirrel. He has already learned not to cross me. Good.

Lionblaze came back into the kitchen, with pants and a shirt on. "There, better?" he snapped at Casey.

Casey sniffed, "Much."

I rolled my eyes and Krista turned away, probably hiding a blush. Brambles walked in with Jacob slung on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "What? He wasn't getting up. I had to do something."

I giggled. "Just put him on the couch." Brambles did so and the instant he was laid down, Jacob got up and tried to leave the kitchen to go his bedroom. "Oh, no you don't mister. Sorry." I grabbed him from the back of his pjs.

"But, I'm tired!" he protested, struggling to get out of my grasp. But, he was a tired Jacob against a wide-awake Stacey. Who do you think one this battle? Jacob was forced to help make the flowers. I took Lion and Brambles to help me with the pancakes. Lion really wasn't half as bad as I thought he was. He can be a little clumsy and stupid at times, but other than that, there are no complaints on my side.

Jay on the other hand was a handful. He had a sharp tongue and a grumpy attitude. He's the sort of guy most of the girls like because he's a bit rebellious. Honestly, I didn't find anything cute with his attitude. I had to bite my tongue a couple times to not tell him off.

Brambles surprised me with The fact that he had the ability to flip the pancakes up in the air and catch them with the spatula. So, for the fun of it, he started to throw them over his shoulder and Lion and I would attempt to catch the flying pancakes. Amazingly, we caught most of them. A couple of them hit the flower makers in the head and the person that got hit with the pancake would glare at Brambles, Lion, or me while everyone else in the room would burst into hysterical laughter.

I've never had so much fun in the kitchen! Dear God, it was like being a six-year olds dream!

Once all the food was prepared, I set the table and put the food on the table. The instant everyone sat down, the table was a flurry of hands. I was surprised that I actually got a pancake and flower.

I should explain to you what flowers are exactly. They're just dough that's shaped like a rose. My mom got the idea for them from a cooking class she took. Every since my mom showed me how to do it Casey and Krista have been pestering me to make them .

Once all the plates are cleaned, everyone magically disappeared. I was left there alone, stating at all the plates that I would now have to clean. I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

Dear Lord, was everything going to be has hectic as this?

* * *

**Believe or not, the Lionblaze showing up in only his underwear is something that actually happened to me. We were celebrating my uncle's birthday and my cousin had to go to the bathroom. When he heard that we were going to sing happy birthday, he left the bathroom with only his underwear on. It was adorable. xD He later on told us that he didn't want to miss his Daddy's happy birthday. :3 **

**So, that's my story for the day!**

**R&R and see you soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**How is it possible that this came out so quickly? Well, this is a pretty short chapter...**

**But, I hope you enjoy it anyways. xD**

* * *

**In Which I Find Out Why Squirrel is so Hated**

"Good-bye, Florence!" said Krista as the car sped away. Krista stuck her head out and waved. Lion also stuck his head out to wave at us.

"Bye, Lionblaze and Jayfeather!" said Squirrel.

We said out good-byes until the car had left our sight. "Did you see Avalon? She looked so pissed off!" Casey smiled broadly.

Krista shook her head."I just can't believe that Florence liked reading and never told me."

"You burst into hysterics when she told you," said Jacob.

"Well, the way she said it was funny!"

"You found her saying, 'I like reading a lot' funny?" asked Casey.

"Yes!"

Casey shook her head, Jacob rolled his eyes, and I giggled gently. "So, exactly what happened?" said Brambles. "We came in when they were leaving."

"Oh, Avalon came in saying she was taking Lion and Jay back. Florence admitted she liked reading. Florence forced Avalon to admit that she done that to get rid of Jay and Lion. Jay and Lion got mad at her. Florence thanked us for taking care of them and then they left,'' said Jacob.

''I'm not exactly happy or sad to see them leave,'' I remarked. ''They're good guys, but it's just too much to have to handle four of you.'' I looked at over at Brambles and Squirrel sheepishly. ''No offense of anything.'

''None taken,'' said Squirrel. She looked at where the car disappeared and a glimmer of sadness went through her eyes. ''I'm just sad that I didn't get to spend as much times as I wanted to with them.''

''Like you could have spent any time with them glaring at you.'' Krista tossed her hair back. ''What is up with cats hating you?''

It was a well-intentioned question. Krista wasn't trying to be mean or anything. She just wanted to know. But it had a very ill effect on both Brambles and Squirrel. Squirrel looked at the ground and Brambles shoved his hands into his pant pockets, glaring at someone behind him. ''Well...'' stuttered Squirrel. ''I...I...well...'' she wrung her hands nervously.

''She lied,'' said Bramble coldly. ''She lied to everyone.''

The air around Squirrel and Bramble became intense. A fight could break out at any moment. Any little thing can tip this fragile line.''

But, Krista seemed oblivious to tension. ''Okay, she lied. What's the big deal?'' I mentally winced as the words came out. I flashed a quick look at her, warning her to stop. But Krista just kept on going, ''We've been lying this whole time. Heck, I bet you've lied too. No one is always truthful, so why all the hate?''

A cold fire of rage settled in Bramble's eyes. ''The fact that she lied that's so outrageous.''

Squirrel bawled her hands. ''I've tried telling y-''

''What? That you're sorry?''

''Not only that! I've tried to te-''

''You haven't tried to say anything else,'' snapped Bramble.

"Yes I have! It's just that ever since Hollyleaf told everyone that I lied about being her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's mother you've been ignoring me!"

Suddenly, all the puzzle pieces fit in. Squirrel and lied about having kids with Bramble and now everyone hated her. Buy, why was it so terrible?

"Well, I at least have a reason to be this way!" snapped Bramble, the rage in his eyes growing. "You could have told me. You know I would have helped. But, you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me."

"I did and still trust you!"

"Well, then, you should have told me!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not? Why not, Squirrelflight?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She gulped then tried again. "You would have been hated too," she said quietly.

"I've been dealing with that all my life."

"Well, you'd be dealing with the hate of taking care of three kits that were against the Warrior Code! Do you want that, Brambleclaw? Do you?"

I flicker of unhappiness passed through Bramble's eyes. But, it was quickly consumed by the burning rage. "You still didn't trust me. And you don't trust me now! Remember the supermarket? I asked you to tell me something, and you refused to tell me! And don't even try to make it up by telling me now." Brambles empathized this by turning around and storming up the stairs, going to my parents bedroom, and slamming the door shut.

We all turned to Squirrel. Well, Casey, Krista and I did. Jacob just rubbed his temple. "Squirrelflight, is that true? That you lied about having kids with him?" I asked.

Squirrel took a shaky breath. "Yes. Yes, I did lie about that. But was for my sister. And he just won't listen..." her eyes clouded over with pain.

"Well, I'll listen," I said.

"Me too," said Casey.

Krista liked horrified at what she had done. "The least I can do is listen to your side. I'm so sorry."

"I'll go and talk to Brambleclaw," said Jacob, sighing. "He needs to let go of some steam too."

I nodded. "Go ahead." I watched as my little brother went up the stairs and into my parents room. I motioned for Squirrel to sit on the couch. She did so. Casey, Krista, and I settled on the floor, right in front of her.

Squirrel started. "This whole things started when Leafpool told me was having kits. Being a medicine cat, she wasn't supposed to have them. And, on top of that, they were the kits someone outside of ThunderClan. At the time, I was pregnant with Brambleclaw's kits. When Leafpool told me about her kits, I promised not tell anyone. She was thinking about going out and then bringing them into ThunderClan, claiming them to be the kits of a dying loner whose last wish was to make sure they lived.''

She took a sharp breath. ''One day, I couldn't feel my kits. It was like they had stopped growing. I went to Leafpool to see what had happened and... and... she... she... told... me... that... they... they... ha... had... d...di...died... ins...inside... of...of...of ...me...'' Squirrel burst into tears.

My heart twisted and turned. ''Squirrelflight... I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that,'' I said.

Squirrel used her hand to try and wipe away the tears. ''Tha... thank you,'' she said. She waited until she had managed to calm down to continue the story. ''So, after I found out, I spent days wondering if I should tell Brambleclaw. He was so happy those days, going on and on about how wonderful our kits would be. It broke my heart every time he talked about. He so badly wanted to be a father.'' She looked her hands. ''I couldn't give him want he wanted. I couldn't give him his kits.''

" I was going to tell him. I promised myself I would. But, then Leafpool said something about her kits nearing birth when I got an idea. It was almost like destiny. I would raise her kits as my own. It seemed like a good plan at the time. Brambleclaw and I would raise kits and Leafpool wouldn't get int trouble. We both decided that we would tell them when they were older and could understand. But, longer I kept the secret, the harder it got to talk about it. In fact, during the end, I stopped talking about with Leafpool. They had become my kits. "

"When Ashfur, my ex-lover I guess, trapped us in a fire, he threatened to kill them. To save them, I told the secret. It got Ashfur to step away, but Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather hated me. When Hollyleaf found out that her mother was Leafpool, she told everyone in the Clans about it. So, everyone hated me. Including Brambleclaw."

"But, why didn't you tell him?" asked Krista.

"Well, he's the son of one of the most evil cats there ever were. He's been dealing with hate his whole life, basically. Not everyone trusted him. In fact, my father is his father's biggest enemy."

"Oh," said Krista.

"He has worked all his life to be a respected and trusted Warrior. If I had told him the secret, if the Clans knew he knew all along, they... They... They would... Would have..." Squirrel trembled and bit her lower lip.

"Back to square one," said Casey. "He'd have to start all over again."

"Exactly," said Squirrel. "Ex...ac...t..." She couldn't finish. She bury her face into her hands and sobbed. I got up from the floor and sat next to her. I pulled her into a tight hug. She rest her head on my shoulder and cried. After a couple of seconds, my shoulder was wet with her tears. Krista sat down on the other side and hugged her. Casey scotched up and her chin on Squirrel's lap. We all stood in this little formation until Squirrel calmed down. She sniffed. ''So, that's my story. If... if you hate me... I'll understand...''

''What?'' exploded Casey. ''After this story, you expect us to hate you? Are you frigging kidding me?''

''Casey, the language,'' I said.

''She's right, though,'' said Krista, wiping the tears in her eyes. ''I don't hate you. You had the best intentions. You were thinking wisely. In fact... I kinda admire you.''

''I lied. There's nothing admirable in that.''

''I just you're right about that,'' I said. ''But, you risked everything to help out a sister, and that's something that not many would do. You didn't have to raise her children as your own, but you did. You didn't have to risk everything, but you did. You knew there would be consequences to the lie, yet you still continued. That's something that although it may seem to be small, is very admirable.

"You know something, Stacey? You remind a lot of Brambleclaw sometimes," said Squirrel.

"Huh?"

"You're always looking for good approval, you do your best, others can depend on you..."

"See, Brambleclaw? See what's going in there?" I turned around to find a surprised Bramble and Jacob. "See?"

Brambles eyes were right on Squirrel. How long had they been standing there? Did he hear her story? I sure hope he did. But, his eyes didn't look sorry and forgiving. No, they were cold and emotionless. "Funny how you say those words, Squirrelflight. Funny." He turned around and went back up the staircase.

Squirrel watched in sadness and longing as he left. How cruel. I guess I understand the way Bramble feels, but that still is no excuse for his attitude.

Squirrel looked at me sadly. "I thought... I thought... I thought... We could...could... Could " she choked on her words and started to sob all over again. But, she didn't have to finish her sentence. I think I have a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

I thought we could be friends again.

* * *

**I bet you are thinking ''Why Bookworm? Why? Didn't he forgive her after the pineapple throwing ninja thing?''**

**No, Brambles did not forgive her. He merely forgot about it. But, the pineapple thing was the first step towards him forgiving her. So, don't worry. **

**Also, the story Squirrel says is what I do believe that happened. I don't know if it's right or wrong, so... yeah.**

**Oh, last thing, I want to try and get 30 reviews between this chapter and the next. So, if you could help me with that, I would really appreciate it.**

**So, that's all I have to say. So, see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Blaise and I Tell you about School**

**Stacey's PoV**

It's been almost a full week since Brambles has even showed his face to Squirrel. Whenever she walks in, he walks out. She walks out, he walks in. She's sleeping, he's awake. She's awake, he's sleeping. And so on and so forth.

And, dear Lord, I hate it.

Squirrel has taken to sleeping my room. She said that the basement was too cold for her. I knew this was a lie. The basement is warm. But, I don't say anything. I understand. If someone was being that cold and mean towards me, I would seek out warmth somewhere else.

"Stacey?" I shook my head and looked at Maggie. She adjusted her glasses. "You're off in your own little world again."

"I'm sorry..."

Maggie smiled, "It's okay. Hey, what are you doing putting your science book in there? You need your English books!"

"Argh!" I said, putting the books back in and taking out the appropriate ones. I slammed my locker shut and I hit my head against it.

Maggie patted my back. "Remember, you can tell me whatever you want."

I was tempted into telling her about everything. In fact, I've come close to telling Blaise and Juliet. But, I couldn't tell them, no matter what. I could be putting them in danger. I smile. "I know that."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She gently closed her locker and we both walked to homeroom.

"Stacey!" I whipped around and saw Blaise waving his hand.

''Well, go ahead, Stacey. Go over here and say hi to your lover.''

''What?'' I exclaimed. ''Blaise and I are just friends!''

''For now,'' said Maggie slyly. Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she skipped away. I absolutely love her, and Juliet, but sometimes I wonder why we are friends.

''Stacey'' Blaise pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back.

''How was the game? I'm sorry I didn't come. I was busy.''

Blaise waved his hand. ''It's okay. Really.'' He smiled brightly. ''We kicked the other team's ass. We won 7 to 25.''

''Wow! That's amazing, Blaise!''

He smiled shyly. ''Well, all I did was make one touchdo-''

''Yo, BD!'' I looked up and saw Stanley, one of Blaise's football buddies. ''Dude, c'mon! Mrs. Ciara is going to flip if we're late!''

Blaise rolled his eyes. ''Can't you see I'm talking?'' He sighed. ''So, see you later, Stace?''

I nodded. ''Of course!'' Blaise smiled brightly then sprinted off to join his friend.

''He likes yoooouuuu!''

''Oh, be quiet, Juliet,'' I said, facing my friend.

She smiled mischievously. She grabbed me by my arm and said, ''You two would make such a cute couple!''

Dear God, this girl is crazy. Blaise and I together? As a couple? I couldn't imagine it.

But, I couldn't help but feel my face go hot at the thought. As crazy as her idea was, I sorta liked it. Blaise is cute with his curly hair, blue eyes, and bright smile. But, as I've said before, I just can't see us a couple. Ive always seen him as a friend. If I were to think of him differently... no... I cant do that.

''You're crazy. Blaise is just a friend.''

''For now...''

''You're just like Maggie.''

''Well, if that's the case, Maggie is right. Stacey, he likes you. A lot.''

''As a friend.''

Juliet shook her head. ''Stacey, Stacy, Stacey.'' She released my arm and walked away. 'When you two get together, I get to say I told you so.''

I watched a she left. Dear Lord, what had just happened? I shook my head and went to English. When I entered the classroom, I noticed that a couple of people were huddled near the blackboard. What was going on? I looked over at Maggie, who shrugged. I bit my tongue. I went to the huddle of students and tried to find out what was going on. Apparantly, Mr. Regan wanted us to pair up with someone and do a project on Shakespeare over the summer with them.

I looked for my name on the sheet and nearly screamed when I found it.

It was a mistake! It couldn't be!

There is no way that can possible!

I can't do a project with Avalon Venson!

* * *

**Blaise's PoV**

"So, you gonna ask Stacey out?"

I looked up, surprised. "Uh?"

Stanley rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You've had a crush on her since the fourth grade. Just ask her out already."

My face went hot. "She... She... Wouldn't..."

"Why are you being such a pussy? It's Stacey, for God's sake! Even if she does reject you, she'll be kind about it."

I slammed my locker. "I just can't tell her my feelings. She only sees us as friends. To her, I'm just her best guy friend." I rested my head against the locker. "That's all I am to her. A friend."

"But, if you ask her out..."

I shook my head. It was enough, being her friend. I wasn't going to ask anymore from her. Besides, the thought of being able to call her my girlfriend made my head spin and my knees to feel weak. Hugging her made my heart beat faster and my vision to go blurry. In fact, just hearing her voice mad me happy. I could her name for hours and hours and never get tired of it.

In other words, I was crazy over her.

The only person that understands half of the feelings I have for her is Stanley. Ever since I've told him about it, he's been pestering for me to ask her out. But, I'm not nervous and shy to even bring it up. I did try once. It had been in the park. She had looked so adorable trying to figure it out that I actually got the nerve to tell her. But, my mom had to call me at that exact moment. I don't know if I'm glad that happened or not. But, I don't want things to be awkward between us.

"Blaise!" I turned around and faced Juliet.

"Juliet?"

"Are you going to ask Stacey out?"

"Uh?"

"I was asking him the same thing!" said Stanley.

"Really?" Juliet smiled brightly, showing off a beautiful smile. But, I like Stacey's better. Her's has a special touch to it. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Why... Why should I ask her out?" I said. "I can't flirt, like, at all. The best I can do is give her clumsy compliments. Besides, what if she doesn't like me?"

This was the question that always stopped my from telling her my true feelings. What if she rejected me? Even if she did do it nicely, I don't think I'd lived through it. I'd probably go into a huge depression. I wouldn't even be able to look at Her face without wanting to burst into tears.

In other words, I was scared of her rejection.

Juliet rolled her eyes. She poked my chest. "I'm going to fricken make you two go out." She twirled around and walked away.

I sighed. There was nothing I could really do about my situation. Stacey was one of those girls that didn't really care much for love. Her mind was set to finishing high school. And, she has a one-track mind. She can't think of too many things at once.

And that's another reason I won't ask her out. I want her to concentrate on her studies and not on me. Well, I do want her attention, but I know that if she started to think about me and studies, she'll forget things. It's just the way she was.

The bell rung and I ran to Social Studies. I got there just in time. I may have been the last person, but I was allowed I the class. The teacher gave me a warning look. I didn't understand right away. "Mr. Donner, running again?"

"Oh, right! Sorry about that, Mrs. Allox."

Mrs. Allox shook her head. "Seat, Mr. Donner."

I took my seat in the back of the class. To my right was Avalon, the queen of evil. I hated her. No, it wasn't because she was popular. No, I don't mind that. I hate because she treats Stacey so badly. She was racist toward her, which is something I don't tolerate at all.

While I was trying to concentrate on the lesson, Avalon and her friend were talking. It wanted to slap those two bitches to shut them up. I couldn't afford to fail this class. I was a C and B student when it came to this, and that's when I'm trying my hardest.

In other words, I was stupid in Social Studies.

I did my best to block them out when I heard Stacey's name. Why were these two bitches talking about her? I tuned into their conversation.

"... With her. And, I told the teacher after class to change it, but he wouldn't. He said that it could be a bonding for the both of us. I was all like, hello? What the fudge is wrong with you? Why her? I don't want to have to deal with a black person. "

I wanted to punch her in the face and then beat her to pulp with a baseball bat. How dare she say those things! I take. Tiny piece of paper out of my notebook and start shredding into tiny pieces.

"Avalon and Gertrude! Pay attention!" snapped Mrs. Allox.

I let a ghost of a smile show on my face. In your faces you ugly-ass bitches.

* * *

**Stacey's PoV**

Gym and I have a complicated relationship.

Sometimes, we're friends. Sometimes, we're enemies. But most of the time, it's neutral. Ever since Squirrel basically flew through the trees, I've been trying my hardest to become friends with gym. With all I'd those attacks, the ability to hit them with anything perfectly could become really handy.

Today, gym decided to help with that. "Today we'll be playing dodgeball," announced the gym teacher. A couple of the boys whooped. I silently sent a prayer of thanks to God. "So, Jason and Amelia will be captains."

This wasn't a huge surprise. Amelia was in softball, volleyball, and basketball. Jason was in football, soccer, baseball, and golf. (Don't ask why.) They both took their places and the teacher handed them a hat. To be fair, my gym teacher always made you pick out of a hat.

"Stacey," said Jason, looking at the slip of paper. I nodded and went to join his team. I wasn't the best player, but I wasn't the worst. I was average. But, I had to change that. I had to become a little bit better than average.

"Blaise," said Jason. Blaise smiled and joined the team.

"Avalon," said Amelia. Avalon smiled and went up to Amelia to hug her. "Juliet," said Amelia. My friend smiled and joined her. Once her captain and Amelia weren't looking, Juliet pointed to Avalon and looked at me wide eyed. I mouthed, I'm sorry.

When everyone had been picked, Jason held what he called a team meeting. "Alright, you guys. Amelia picked out a good team. But, we have to best her."

"She has Conner! He's like the king of dodgeball!" said Veronica.

"We can't afford to think like that," said Blaise. "Conner is a human being, just like all of us. And, if he is the king, I guess someone is going to have to make him step off his throne." I nearly smiled. It was just like Blaise to say something like that. "We are not going to let one person destroy our goal to victory. You hear? No one the other team is going to scare the shit out of us. We're going to scare the shit out of them."

"Blaise is right," said Jason. "We gotta do our best out there. We can't let one person slow us down. So, are you guys ready to kick some ass?

We all nodded. In my head, I had already decided that I was going to try and get Conner out. It probably won't work, but, it was worth a shot.

After five minutes of playing, Amelia's team was getting the best of us. Darren got Jason out. Fallon got Blaise out. Conner got Veronica a couple of others out.

I had already taken out Avalon and two of her friends. Not that that was a great achievement. Avalon and her friends are part of that group of girls that hang out at the back of the court, not really playing.

I watched as balls flew out of both sides. I ducked as a ball whizzed right above my head. The ball hit the wall with a deafening thund!

Dear God, what if that had hit me?

Conner frowned. He had been targeting me for a while and I was still in. One of the main reasons that that make pretend that his balls are the flying squirrels. It scares me enough to pull some moves that wouldn't have come out otherwise.

"Catch the ball, Stacey! Catch the ball!" chanted a couple of the boys.

I couldn't bring myself to catch one of Conner's balls. His balls were so fast, catching them would probably make me land on my bottom. I quickly jumped out of the way of yet another ball. Conner was starting to fume. It been a while since someone has been able to dodge his balls for so long.

"Catch the ball! Catch the ball!"

I gulped. Dear Lord, I couldn't do that. The best I can do is get out of the way so that I don't end up in the nurse's office. Another ball whizzed past. This one hit the wall with a louder thund than the rest. He was angry. He started chucking balls at me randomly, not caring, only wanting to get rid of me.

Finally, I knew this had to stop. It was either catch a ball or get hit. I backed up to make it harder for the balls to reach me that fast. I studied all the balls, trying to figure out which one was best to catch.

And finally, the perfect ball came. All I had to do is catch it. And I almost did. I almost got him out. But, the force of the ball was too much and it ended up bouncing out of hands and onto the floor.

Everyone groaned. I sighed. Well, at least I had tried. I walked to the people that were sitting out and sat next to Blaise. "Good try, Stace."

I smiled. "Thanks, Blaise."

"It's been a while since somebody has been that close to catching Conner's balls," remarked Jason. "You've really been putting some more effort into gym."

"Well, I want to get better at it," I admitted.

Jason smiled and nodded. ''So, are you thinking about joining the football team next year? Blaise sure would like you to.''

I looked at Blaise, who was blushing. ''Shut up, Jason. I don't think Coach Malley would let a girl in the team. Uh... no offense, Stace.''

''Oh, none taken!'' I said. ''Besides, I'm not a huge football fan. Too much contact with other people. Why do you ask?''

Jason smiled. ''Blaise- HEY! That hurt you bastard!'' he exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. ''Dude, what the hell?''

Blaise looked at the ground moodily. ''Don't. Talk. About. It.''

''Whoa, dude. Breath in and out. In and out. In and out.''

Anger management is one of Blaise's biggest flaws. He isn't normally a violent person, but piss him off enough and you just might end up getting hurt.

Blaise took a couple of deep breaths, calming down his temper. After that, he said to Jason,''Sorry about that, J.''

"No prob.''

Blaise looked at me shyly. ''Sorry you had to see me do that, Stace.''

I giggled. ''Oh, it's alright.''

''No, it's not okay. You just saw me snap and punch someone in the stomach. I'm sorry.''

''Oh, Blaise. Don't be so harsh on yourself!''

''Hey, that's my line!'' he said playfully. ''Give it back!''

I smiled. This was the Blaise I knew and liked.

* * *

**Blaise's PoV**

I ran up the stairs, Juliet, Stanley, Maggie, and Stacey behind me. ''They're coming!'' I announced. ''Quickly, quickly, quickly!'' I made sure everyone had climbed up the stairs before sprinting after them. ''Stampede!''

I quickly went to my locker, took out all the books I needed, slammed the locker shut, and sprinted to the classroom. In a couple of seconds, a mob of sixteen-year-olds pass me by. I've made it.

Stacey burst out of the crowd. ''Too... many... people!'' she exclaimed.

''Aw... Poor Stacey.''

''Oh, be quiet Blaise.''

Some part of me wanted her to say my name again. It sounded amazing when it came out of her mouth. I know, I know, it's crazy. But, I can't help it. ''Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?''

She rolled her eyes. ''I told you to be quiet.''

Well, it was worth a shot.

Our teacher came in and ushered us into the classroom. Stacey sits down behind me, her usual seat. My spine tingles. God, I hate it when it does that. The fact that she sits right behind me is one of the reasons I can't pay attention in math. Every time she looks up, I can feel her gaze as it travels up my spine to look at the board. And, she did this rather frequently. My spine tingled and sent shivers throughout my body. My brain just couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. I would understand snippets, but not the whole things.

"Blaise!"

I was startled, I actually shot out of my seat. "Yes!"

A couple of people giggled. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Sit down." I sat down. "Now, can you tell me how to find out what x equals in this problem?"

I looked at the problem on the board. My head swam, trying to figure it out. "Uh... Isolate it from... The 43?"

"Good. Next?"

"Uh..." I tried to recall any useful information.

The teacher sighed. "Stacey, please help him out."

"Of course," said Stacey. She went to explain who to solve the problem. Coming out of her mouth, everything was so much more understandable. I watched as a couple of people looked at her intently, soaking in this information.

"Do you understand now, Blaise?" I nodded. I did. "Good. Now open up to textbook page 223 and do as many problems as you can before the bell rings."

I had managed to do 15 problems before the bell rang. This was impressive, because I suck at algebra. Usually I do 5 through 8 problems before my brain starts to fry. I took my stuff and headed out the door.

"How did you do, Blaise?" asked Stacey.

Say my name again, say my name again, chanted someone inside of me. "I think I died a little in there."

Stacey laughed one of her beautiful and joyful laughs. My heart melted at the sound. I wanted to lean forward and press my lips against hers. I wanted to bury myself into her hair and tell her everything. I wanted Tell her how much I loved her. I wanted her to respond by kissing me and letting me hold her. I wanted her to press her head against my chest and listen to my heart.

In other words, I was dreaming about an impossible reality.

"Oh, Blaise. Don't worry, my head hurts too."

My name, my name, my name. Say it again, and again, and again. "Well, whose head wouldn't be dead after Algebra. That thing is haarrrdddd."

Stacey giggled, another sound that came out of her that made my heart melt. My spine tingled intensely, my heart beat a little faster, and my voice went to my throat. "Well, it can be pretty hard," she agreed.

"You mean like super ultra hard! Gah! If I have to look at any more numbers today, I'll kill someone!"

"Well, I hope you don't kill anyone," she said. "I would hate to see you go to jail."

We talked a little bit more, then parted ways. I watched her as she left, her ponytail bouncing and a little spring to her step.

"Blaise!" I turned to face Stanley. "C'mon, you'll be late for class!"

I sighed and went to Stanley. I wouldn't be seeing my sweet and wonderful Stacey for quite a while.

* * *

**Stacey's PoV**

"Stacey!" I looked up just in time to see Juliet trip over own feet. I giggled gently as she quickly got up and leaned against a table, acting like that hadn't happened at all.

"Got bored again?"

"Yup. Want to go down and wait for the buses with me?"

I smiled. "Sure." I got my bag and followed my friend.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked as we got went down the stairs. I couldn't see him in the sea of people.

"IDK," said Juliet.

"And Maggie?" I couldn't find her either.

"IDK." said Juliet.

Something nagged me. This wasn't normal. Blaise and Maggie hadn't said anything about going home differently. I looked over my shoulder, hoping they were just late.

"Stacey, Stacey, Stacey!" Juliet started jumping up and down like a crazed squirrel. A couple of people gave her funny looks. "Look!"

I looked around . "What?"

"Made you look."

"Darn you."

"Oh, whatever," she said breezily as a bus pulled up. "That be my ride. See ya, Stacey!"

"Later, Juliet!" I said, as she boarded the bus.

I say down on the ground and opened my book. A piece of paper was in it. A piece of paper I hadn't put in there. I took it out and opened it up. I read it once, read it twice and read it three times before it actually clicked in. My head swam and I felt a bit light headed.

No.

That's not possible.

It can't be!

How can Blaise and Maggie be kidnapped?

* * *

**It's done! Phew.**

**So, that's all I have for now. So... G'bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**And I have come back! :D**

**And now I don't know what else to say! :D**

**So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**In Which Squirrel and Bramble Tell You**

** About What Happens Back at Home**

**Squirrelflight's PoV**

I stared at the cereal in front of me. Eat it. Eat it. Just get over with. But, I couldn't. I just sat there, staring at the cereal. I took the spoon and gently stirred it. Sighing, I eat a little bit. Not bad, but I don't feel like eating.

I get up and leave the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Brambleclaw appear. How long had he been waiting for me to leave? Tears started to form. I searched for the old me, but she wouldn't respond. She had abandoned me when I needed her most.

I went up the stairs and locked myself in Stacey's room. I took out her IPod, put in the password, and clicked the Pandora app. I watched as it loaded. When it was done, the song _Someone Like You_ started to play.

I closed my eyes and lost myself into Adele's voice.

_I heard that you settled down,_  
_That you found a girl,_  
_And you're married now._  
_I heard that you're dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back,_  
_Or hide from the light.I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away,_  
_I couldn't fight._  
_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_  
_That for me, it is 't over._

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best, for you too._  
_Don't forget me,_  
_I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_Sometimes it lasts to love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead._

I paused the song. I couldn't listen to it anymore. It was too painful. The way she wailed over her lost lover... Well... It was too much like my own situation. The tears came flooding out and I couldn't stop them. I went into a corner, curled up, and cried. Bitter, salty tears streamed down my face as I choked on my own sorrow.

Why? Oh why? Why me? Why? Why? I didn't want Brambleclaw to hate me anymore. But, there was nothing I could do. I had inflicted the wound of betrayal on him. He wouldn't forgive me. He couldn't forgive me.

It took a while before my tears stopped. But, when they did, I didn't get up. I just stayed curled in the corner. I leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

A million miles away, I heard a soft knock. I blinked a couple of times. The knocking got a little bit louder. What did Brambleclaw want from me?

I opened the door. Brambleclaw stood there with bowl of cereal in his hands. My bowl of cereal. "You left this downstairs," he said briskly.

I nodded and took the bowl, feeling disappointed. What had I been expecting? That he was going to be standing there saying he was sorry and that he took back everything he had said before? Not likely. I was about to close the door when Brambleclaw asked, "Have you been... Crying?"

"I was listening to Adele. Look her up," I said, slamming the door in his face. I didn't want to talk to him. I couldn't do it. I ate the cereal and looked out the window. It was a pretty suckish day. The clouds were a dark gray, and looked angry. A breeze blew the tree leaves gently. And, there was Mrs. Keener, walking her dog.

I stared out the window a little longer until I felt the shadow of someone looming over me. "Scotch over and let me see what's so interesting." I moved a bit and Brambleclaw sat down. His amber eyes searched the area for what I could've found so interesting all I do is stare at it all the time. There is nothing like that. It's just to painful to look inside. "Why do you like this view?"

"It keeps me occupied," I replied.

"Occupied?"

I nodded. It was true. Looking oustide kept me from thinking about Brambleclaw. It kept me from thinking about secrets. It kept me from just breaking down on the spot. It made me feel a little bit stronger in a time in which that sadness has a strong grip on. It kept me from losing myself. "Yes, occupied."

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable one. The scene outside the window didn't get any better. I stood up and for the sketchbook I used. I sat back down and stared to draw. This was another thing I did to keep myself from drowning. You could do anything in drawing. As I was doodling, Brambleclaw asked, "What are you drawing?"

I didn't respond. I only turned the book around to show what I been drawing. "Is that the tree?" I nodded. "It's a good tree." I nodded and went back to drawing. After a couple of minutes, he asks, "Doesn't it get boring, with only that to draw?" I shook my head and gestured the whole room. "You draw the room?" I nodded and went back to my doodling. I looked up for half a second and found myself staring at Brambleclaw, who was doing the same and biting his lip.

Brambleclaw looked at the ground. His amber eyes were full of question and remorse. He looked up to meet my eyes for a moment, then looked away. "I...I looked up Adele. And... I heard one of her songs. Ever heard of _Someone Like You_?" I nodded. "It's pretty sad. Have you... Have you been listening to it a lot?" I shook my head. I only listen to hit when it comes on. A little bit of relief shines in his eyes. "Oh."

Again, a silence fills the room. Like before, it wasn't uncomfortable. Well, to me at least. It was obviously taking it's toll on Brambleclaw. He nervously looked out the window and rubbed his pants with one of the his fingers. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore, "Why won't you talk?" I looked up, surprised by the outburst. I shrugged in response. "See? There it is again! Why... Why won't you talk?"

I wrote: Oh, so now you care?

Brambleclaw looked at the paper. He got up, took a pen, took a piece of paper and wrote down: Yeah, I do care. I think... I think I've always cared.

I wrote back: Gee, you sure show it.

He responded: Oh, don't be like that.

I said: Why shouldn't I? You've been ignoring me for quite a while now. Why don't you just go back to completely hating me? At least I get some peace and quiet.

He replied: He replied: I can't go back to hating you.

I asked: Why?

Brambleclaw stared at his paper for a while. Finally, he answered with: Because I realize that I still need you. I still want you. I miss you. Those nights you weren't next to me? I spent most of the night staring at the pillow, wishing you were there. I don't know if I can forgive you completely. It still hurts. But, the least I can do is try to forgive you. I want to try and start this whole thing over. I want to meet you all over again. Are you willing to start all over again?

It took me a while to understand everything. Was he actually willing to try and start everything over? Or was he just playing with my heart? Was he going to try and forgive me? Or was it just an empty promise. It was too much for me to handle. I wrote: Can you wait for my answer?

Brambleclaw sighed in relief. ''Sure, I can wait. Just... just tell me when you have an answer. '' He got up and said, ''I'll leave so that you can think clearly.'' I watched him as he left. Once I couldn't see him, I turned to the window and started to sort out my feelings.

* * *

**Bramble PoV**

What was she going to say?

My heart was pounding in my chest, making it difficult for me to concentrate on the game. Usually, I had no trouble finishing the level, but the question and my heart were making it difficult to concentrate on anything. Game Over! flashed across the screen. I sighed and gave up trying to distract myself.

What had she thought about my confession?

I hadn't prepared that part. It was just the first things things came to mind. Everything I had written down had been true. The night Krista had asked the question, I went to bed angry, mulling over her lies. I glared at her angrily, and I'm guessing she felt it because she got up in the middle of the night and left the basement. This was fine by me. Let her do whatever she wants to do.

I did my best to avoid her the next day, which was okay. I've done that before. But, I couldn't get the memories out of my head. I couldn't get those bitter-sweet memories of her smile, that glint in her eye, that bouncing personality. Looking at her now, I can't believe I was looking at the same she-cat. That smile had been replaced by a sad frown, that glint in her eyes had become dull with grief and emptiness, and she carried herself like she had suffered a major loss. Could this really be Squirrelflight? Could this sad creature have ever been someone with a fiery and feisty personality? What had happened?

That night, I found myself staring at the pillow next to me, wondering where she was. Time ticked by and she still wasn't there. I had gotten up and gone upstairs to see where she was. She had been outside sitting on the porch, staring at the sky. I wanted to go over there, I had wanted to hug her, I had wanted to chase away whatever was bothering her. But, I had stayed in the shadows, not moving, just watching. And that's when I heard her talking to herself.

''Leafpool, I really wish you were here right now. Stacey has been kind, she's always there to lend a hand. She can be very forgetful at times, but she's sweet, kind, caring, and understanding. A lot like you, actually. I'm glad I met her, but I really wish you were here. You know what it's like to have lost everything. You know what it's like to lose the person you love. You know what's like to wake and know that the person that you love the most hates you the most. I miss you, Leafpool.''

Maybe she said more. I'll never know. I couldn't listen to it any longer. I went back to bed and tried to convince myself that had been a dream and that had never happened. But, why? All the evidence that she was like that was in front of me. Yet I tried to deny it. And I actually wondered why she wasn't sleeping right next to me. I had the nerve to ever think that.

Anger turned to shame. How could I treat her like this? Why did I treat her that way? She had called me so many wonderful things, yet I return it with a cold shoulder. I couldn't show my face because I was scared; scared of seeing her face to face and finding out that I had ruined her.

I thought I had done when she had opened the door. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were dull, her figure slumped in defeat, and her eyes were puffy. Faint lines of tear trailed down her face. I had never felt so terrified in my life. What had I done? Fortunately, she had slammed the door in my face, so I knew that she was still alive.

Curious, I looked up Adele on the computer (such an amazing and wonderful thing that is.)The first song that had popped up had been Someone Like You. I clicked on the video. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. Once the song was over, I closed my eyes and groaned. Was Squirrelflight feeling like this? Were her spirits do low that she had to listen to this type of thing? What had I done?

I went up to Stacey's room and saw that Squirrelflight was staring lifelessly out the window. My fault, my fault, my fault, all my fault. I summoned all of my courage and sat next to her and tried to talk to her. But, she wouldn't talk back to me. Had I hurt her so far that she wouldn't talk to me? Writing had not been the same as hearing her voice, but it was certainly better than her just making gestures and faces.

So, those were the events that had lead me up to where I was now. I shut the laptop and stared at the clock. I'm still not used to having everything come to me so easily. I've worked for everything in my life, so this felt odd. It was one of the many things I wasn't still quite used to.

Like thinking deeply about Squirrelflight.

"Brambleclaw? ''

My heart jumped to my throat, my breathing became shallow, and my spine tingled. I rushed up the and opened the door to find Squirrelflight. She blinked. ''That..that was fast.''

I smiled nervously. ''Well, its not like I have anything else to do.''

Squirrelflight took a deep breath. ''I...I do like the idea of starting over. In fact, I love it!''

My heart returned to its original place. My muscles relaxed. ''Really?''

She nodded. ''But, there is one problem...'' She looked at her feet.

Secret.

She has a secret.

She has another secret that she never told me about because she doesn't doesn't trust me enough to tell it to me.

And now she's going to tell me because I've given her a second chance.

The anger that I had thought had been extinguished burst inside of me again. ''What?'' I snapped.

''Well, Brambleclaw, I-''

''Have a secret.'' So voice inside of me said, stop right there! You can avoid major damage if you stop right there and don't say anything at all. Of course, this voice was very small against my burning anger, so I didn't pay any attention to it.

Squirrelflight blinked. ''Uh?''

Shut up! Don't say anything! Said the voice. But, my anger blocked me from hearing it and taking it's advice to mind. ''You have one, don't you?''

A tiny flame sparked inside her eyes. I could almost sense a snap about to come. But, the flame extinguished as fast as it came. Instead, her eyes watered. ''I knew it,'' she whispered. ''You don't care. You don't care at all about me. You can't forgive me at all. I was a fool to think you ever would. But, thank you. Thank you for getting my hopes up and tearing them down. Thank you.'' She turned around and ran upstairs.

My anger released me and I realized what I had just done. I took a shaky breath and punched the wall. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why had that popped up? What secret could she possibly have? I had told her I would try and forgive her. And yet, I didn't let her finish her sentence and jumped to the conclusion that she had a secret.

It always seemed to go back to that one word.

Secret.

An ugly word. A word that has torn a gap between Squirrelflight and I. A word that won't let me forgive. A word full of loss, pain, sorrow, and betrayal.

Secret.

I basically stumbled down the stairs. The basement felt colder than ever. I hugged myself, hopping that would stop that chill that hit me to the bone. I sat down on the bed, hugged my knees, and buried my head into them. That conversation had gone all wrong. It should have ended with Squirrelflight and I starting to rebuild our friendship. Instead, all it did was tear a huger gap between us. Squirrelflight is slowly fading away from me, and pretty soon, it'll be too late for us to do anything.

Something had to happen. Something had force us together. Something had to force me to forgive her. Something had to help us. We couldn't do this by ourselves. I would mess up and Squirrelflight would only sink deeper in whatever terrible place she was in. That's what happened the last time, and that's what has to happen now.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT! BRAMBLECLAW!" I jumped at the sudden voice. I ran up the stairs, yanked the door open and found a very frantic looking Stacey. Squirrelfight literally flew down the stairs. "Stacey?" she asked.

Stacey's breath came in short gasps. "The... D.C.R..." she gulped. "THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!''

* * *

**I bet your thinking, ''Why have you put up another sad chapter?'' Well, there is a reason behind everything I do. So, there is a reason behind this. **

**Also, I have a challenge! In Squirrel's PoV I used the lyrics of two songs. See if you can find out what the lyrics are. ;)**

**So, that's about it I think. So, good bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**When I looked back at the last chapter, I went a little bit crazy because I forgot to edit something. So, I deleted the whole chapter, not knowing that there was something that let you update or completely change the whole thing.**

**Arggh!**

**So, that's that. And, now I let you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**In Which Krista Tells You About the D.C.R**

I've always thought I've had a weird family. My older sister was too kind and sweet. My other sister was a complete tomboy. My brother was almost emotionless. My mom was a happy-go-lucky person, and my father demanded respect and authority.

Where do I fit in this picture?

Nowhere.

Or, so I thought until Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw showed up. I suddenly realized where I belong in this family. I realized just how much Stacey trusted me, how Casey is a little like me, and how Jacob is actually one of the best brothers there ever were .

But, looks like this came with a huge price.

"Talk," said the boy.

"No."

The boy looked at me from his seat across the small circular table. "Talk."

"No."

"Talk."

"No."

"Zachary, she isn't going to respond to that," said Avalon.

"Oh, she will. Won't you, sweetie?"

"No."

"She'll break. Talk."

"No."

The boy sighed. We've been doing this for half an hour and I still haven't budged. He leaned in forward, his face only a centimeter from mine. "Sweetie, tell me everything."

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning."

"Okay. First, I was born. Then I-"

"I'm not talking about your life story," he snapped. "Tell me about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my chair, twirling one of my blonde locks. Like I was going to tell this creepy guy about them. "No."

The boy sighed. "Avalon, put her in the room again."

Avalon sighed. She motioned for me to follow, which I did gladly. This room is too clod and dark for my liking. At least in the other room I have people to talk to.

"Traitor!" screeched Casey as Avalon shoved me back into the cell. "You are such a shitty-ass sister! How dare you betray us to these retards? Motherfu-" I shot Casey a look to shut up.

"Why, Avalon? Why?" asked Florence, staring at her sister through the bars. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and blue her eyes were full of pain. "Why, Avalon?"

Avalon said nothing, but walked away. Casey furiously kicked the ground, sending dirt spraying everywhere. Florence went back to her corner. And I just stood there. "So, how'd it go?" asked Florence.

I tugged at my school's polo shirt. "All I did was say no to everything."

"Good," said Casey.

"Krista! Are you okay?" Across our cell was Jacob with Blaise and Maggie, Stacey's friends.

"I'm fine. How are you guys fairing?"

"Terribly," said Blaise. Stacey should be dating this guy. He's been mooning over her since... Well, since forever! Plus, he's awfully cute. But, I'll let my sister take him. She deserves to have someone like Blaise by her side.

Yes, I do approve of Blaise.

"Aren't we all doing bad?" grumbled Casey. "We're stuck in a fricken cell in a fricken dungeon. The ground is dirt, we're behind bars, it's dark..." Casey kicked the ground again.

"Jacob, did you explain-"

"We know everything," interrupted Blaise.

"It explains why she's been so absentminded lately," remarked Maggie.

For some odd reason, Blaise blushed. I raised an eyebrow. "So, when are you going to ask her out?" I asked. Blaise's face flushed. "You've been mooning over her ever since I've known you. Just get it over with."

Blaise shook his head. "I wish you guys would stop that. I'll do it when I get the nerve to do it."

"You mean never, right?" said Casey.

"Probably."

"Pussy," said Casey.

"Hey! She's probably going to reject me, so why bother? I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Guys, respect his choice," said Florence.

"Thank you, Florence."

Jacob sighed. He slammed a fist against the stone wall. "I can't find a way to escape."

Everyone groaned. "We don't even know where we are!" I exclaimed.

"How are we going to tell Stacey where we are?" said Maggie.

We heard the distant echo of footsteps and shut up. We watched as two guards came up to our cells. "Margaret Torres," they said, voices electronically altered. Maggie gulped and bowed her head in a submissive way. Poor girl. They opened the cell door and Blaise attempted to attack them. The biggest of the two kicked him in a place where no boy should be kicked. Blaise squeaked and fell down, wincing in pain and holding the area he got kicked in. Maggie obediently followed the guards, giving us the look of a cornered animal before we could see her.

"Poor Maggie," said Florence. We all nodded. Blaise bawled his hand into fists.

Another reason why Blaise a good choice for Stacey is because he can protect himself and her. With all these attacks, Stacey sure going to need someone of his punches. OMG, what if he made Stacey fall in love with by saving her? How absolutely cute would that be?

Whoa, Krista, snap out of it. How can be thinking about that when you're stuck in a dirty cell?

A couple of minutes later, we heard a loud wailing sound. "Maggie..." whispered Blasie. Two guards were shoving a sobbing Maggie along. They pushed her into the cell. Angry, Blaise pounded on the cell bars and said a couple of phrases that I will not repeat. The guards were emotionless. They walked away from a screaming Blaise, a sobbing Maggie, a confused Florence, an irritable Jacob, an angry Casey, and a very helpless me.

I sighed and slid down the wall. There had to be a way out. There was always a loop-hole. There was always way to bend the rules. I should know this. I've been doing that all of my life.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup," said Jacob.

Blaise pulled Maggie into a hug. "Calm down, calm down, calm down," he said in one of the sweetest tones I've heard anyone us. "It's okay. You're safe. You're with all of us."

Maggie sniffed. "They... They... Asked... About..." her voice shook. Blaise gently stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. What a sweetheart this boy was. Stacey gets easily depressed, so he'll have the ability to calm her down. "They threatened to kill me, Blaise. They told me that if I didn't, they would... They would... They would shot me..." her voice wavered.

"Well, you're here now. What did you do that made them kick you out so quickly?"

"I started to cry..."

"Well, you must have been crying a waterfall," he remarked. Maggie let out a small giggle.

We heard the distant footsteps and shut up. The guards came up to us. "Blaise Donner," said the smaller of the two. Something of his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on whose it reminded me of. Blaise grumbled, but said nothing as the guards lead him to the questioning room.

If this had been a movie, we all would have joined forces already and using someone's super smarts devise a plan that could get us out of here. But, we aren't in a movie. We were all immersed in our own little worlds.

I took in a deep breath and stop mid-inhale. Food. My stomach rumbled. Stacey would have given my siblings and I something to eat by now. Casey and Jacob got the same look of hunger that I had. It was one of those moments in which you could see that we were siblings.

The two guards that had taken Blaise away came with Luchables. Ew... Is this what they give people that are in jail? Ugh, no wonder they say Prison food is terrible! The tallest one pushed three Luchables in my cell. Uh, thank you? "What's your address?" I looked at the guard in a startled manner. "Oh, stupid helmet." The guard pressed a button the side of the helmet. "There, is that a little bit better?"

"Lionblaze?"

"Yup. Hey, Jayfeather, you can take the helmet off. It's all clear." The smaller guard took the helmet off, revealing a very annoyed Jayfeather.

"About time," he grumbled. "It doesn't help the fact that I'm already blind. It was ruining my hearing," he complained.

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather!"Florence got out of her corner and went up the bars. She grasped them tightly. "Are you two okay? How did you get in here? Where are Stacey, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw? Can you get us out of here? Why didn't you go to Stacey's house?"

Lionblaze took his helmet off. "Well, after you were kidnapped, we followed the person that kidnapped you. It was a bit difficult, since he was driving a monster."

"Lionblaze stole a monster."

"I promised to give it back."

"I don't think that a damaged monster will do that two-leg any good."

I nearly laughed. Looks like Lionblaze and Brambleclaw have the same level of driving skills.

Lionblaze shook his head. "Anyways, we followed them here. The sign said 'Warehouse'. It looked pretty empty and sad, until they opened the door. There were at least a dozen guards inside."

"So, how did you manage to get inside?" Asked Florence.

"Lionblaze beat them all up," said Jayfeather.

I could easily imagine Lionblaze doing that.

"So, we took stole the uniform of two of the guards and turns out that those two were clueless ditz, so we got to ask questions and make it seem normal."

"So, can you guys bail out of here?" asked Casey.

Lionblaze shook his head. "It counts how many times you open the door. They'll know that we've opened the door more times than we were supposed to."

"Aren't you afraid that maybe They have cameras and can see that who you two really are?" I asked.

Jayfeather was the one that replied. "No. This guys are really cocky with their security. They believe the have the best guards there could ever be, so they don't bother trying to monitoring the place. That's another thing that made our infiltration pretty easy. "

"Oh," I said.

"But, we do want to get you guys out of there. It's just that we can't do it. But, Stacey, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight can. Unfortunately, we don't know where you guys live. So, that why I need you're address."

"Oh, of course!" I gave him the address.

"Did you get that, Jayfeather?" His brother nodded.

Lionblaze was putting his helmet back on when Florenece grabbed his arm. "Please, be careful." Her eyes shone with fear. I couldn't blame her. If anything happened to them, she was going to be punished for it.

Which leads me to wonder; Is the D.C really better than the D.C.R?

But, I highly doubt that the D.C would force all of us into a dungeon in an abandoned warehouse.

Lionblaze smiled. "Don't worry. We won't get caught. I promise." He put the helmet on, pressed the button, and said,"It's going to be okay. Come on, Jayfeather. Jayfeather put his helmet back on.

As the two were walking away, I said, "Good luck!" Lionblaze turned around and gave me a thumbs up.

Florence started to pray a Hail Mary for them.

A couple of minutes passed before Blaise came back. When he was dragged back, he had a black eye. "Stupid boy," said the female guard to Maggie, who was gingerly touching his eye. "Tried to escape and pick a fight. Be glad we didn't kill him." Maggie started to cry. Blaise glared at guards. "Casey Harolds." Casey made fists.

Once the guards had carried her away, Florence went to my side. "Can I braid your hair?"

I shrugged and sat down. She got on her knees and started to braid my hair. Florence was one of those people that when she got nervous, she'd braid things. She explained to me that it gave her hands something to do. I couldn't blame her.

"Is Casey going to be okay?"

"She's Casey. She'll probably start a cursing spree and attempt to murder one of them with her bare hands. She'll be fine."

"You sound so reassured. I wish I could feel that way."

"Well, she's my sister. I know her pretty well."

"I thought I knew my sister," she sighed. "I always knew she was a bitch. I hate being related to her. I wish I was born into your family."

"Why would you wish that? You know, it's hard being the only child with pale skin. It makes me feel so left out. Sometimes I wish my skin was as dark as my siblings. At least then I wouldn't feel so left out."

"I wouldn't care. Your family is so much more awesome. Stacey is so nice and sweet, the perfect older sister. Casey is an amazing athlete. Though Jacob can seem to be cold and emotionless, he's very mature for his age. But, they all care about each other. They all care about you. I wish I could say the same. Avalon treats me like dirt. I've never seen Stacey do that to you."

"I guess she hasn't. But that's because she's too kind for her own good. People will take advantage of her."

"I guess. But, I prefer your sister's sweet personality to Avalon's bitchy one. I'm not the only one, you know."

I thought about my friend's words. I guess more people would like my sister's sweet and gentle nature than Avalon's mean one."Braid's done." My hand immediately went to touch it. Florence gets nervous a lot, so she makes beautiful braids. My fingers traced the intricate design. "It's one of my creations. Do you like it?"

"I can't see it, but it feels amazing by touch." I got and said to the people in the other cell, "What do you guys think about this braid?" I turned around.

"It pretty," said Maggie.

"It's good," said Jacob.

"I don't know anything about braids, but I guess it's nice," said Blaise.

"You're going to have to learn about braids if you're going to date my sister," I said.

"Hey! Stacey rarely puts her hair in a braid!"

"So you've noticed?" I asked.

His response was to just start blushing. "Shut up, Krista."

Suddenly, the air was filled with screaming. My sister's screaming. "You think I'm going to give away all that damn information to you retards? What drugs have you been taking? Like hell am I going to follow your damn rules!" A guard had suing my kicking, cursing, and screaming sister over his shoulder like a potato sack. He roughly shoved back into the cell. "I'm not done with you, you ass-hole!"

The guard ignored her. "Jacob Harolds and Florence Venson." Jacob slitted his eyes and Florence shivered. They both got out of the cells and followed the guard. Florence looked back, eyes wide with terror.

"Stay strong! The both of you!" I said.

Florence and Jacob nodded.

Casey went beside me and hugged me. "Let's pray they'll come out okay."

"They're going to need more than just prayers," I mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, Jacob and Florence came back. "What happened?" I asked my best friend.

"The boy asked me out."

Ewwww... "Zachary?"

She nodded. "I kicked his balls."

"Jacob, is it true she kicked his soft spot?" asked an excited Casey.

"Yes, Florence kicked his soft spot. That's why we got kicked out so quickly."

I sighed. "What did they ask you?"

"They asked us about the characters, where they are, and how we got them," said Jacob. "Of course, we said no to all of the questions."

"Anyone that would tell those stupid bastards any information is a world-class traitor and ass-hole," said Casey.

"Well said, Casey," said Blaise. "Hey... Do you think we can trust Lionblaze and Jayfeather to get Stacey, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight on time?"

Florence started to pray the Hail Mary. Once she was done, she said, "Let's hope they get to them on time."

"You don't really trust them, do you?" I asked.

"No, not really. I'm pretty sure Jacob feels the same way about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Don't you, Jacob?"

My brother nodded. "There are certain things you can't trust your characters to do."

"Like...?" I asked.

"Driving a car all the way to your house," said Florence.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Krista?"

"Yes, Florence?"

"I need to re-braid your hair."

I rolled my eyes but let her do another braid. Just as she was finishing, one of the guards came up to our cell. "Kristen Harolds."

Ugh, I hate this place.

* * *

**The poor hostages! D: **

**Well, now you get to see how the D.C.R looks like on the inside. **

**If you're wondering about the guards, I've imagined them with futuristic stuff. Like TRON outfits.**

**I think that's all... Well, bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**And I have come back from the dead! :D**

**Okay, here is my excuse. FF took down one of my stories, so I had to wait quite awhile before they let me post again. **

**There, I have given my excuse.**

**So, to make up for it, I have an extra long chapter for you guys. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Brambles Finally Forgives Squirrel and We Help Everyone Escape**

It took me while to calm down enough to be able to tell Squirrel and Brambles the whole story. After those word had come out of my mouth, I had an emotional meltdown right there and then. I vaguely remember Squirrel and Brambles hugging me and trying to calm down, trying to make me come around. But, I couldn't concentrate on their words of comfort. One word had taken over my brain and made hearing the outside world impossible.

Kidnapped.

My family and friends have been kidnapped and were being kept as hostages. The only way to get hem back was to give the D.C.R Squirrel and Brambles. But, I couldn't do that. They were under my care, giving them to be D.C.R was nothing short of betrayal.

Finally, after an hour of crying and Squirrel and Brambles trying to calm me down, I came around to tell the story. I gave them he note to read.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed Squirrel, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, Stacey, I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Squirrelflight, this isn't your fault," I said gently.

"But-"

"I'm the reason your here. Okay? This is something I have brought upon myself. You have no fault here. Okay? No more sorrys."

Brambles threw the note at the ground in disgust. "This is sickening. Hostages? Really?"

I sighed and looked at my hands. "Stacey, it's okay, if you want to give us up." I looked up at Squirrel in surprise. "I understand. I'm to sure about Brambleclaw," she cast him an angry glance.

Brambles response was to look away.

I wanted to hit them brought with something. Dear God, stop being so on and off! Do you hate each other, or are you friends? Make up your mind!

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "I can't just hand you over to the enemy just because they have my friends and family as hostages! I need to find a way to save everyone!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Brambles.

"I'm still working on it."

"You don't have one, do you?" asked Squirrel.

"Nope. But, I sure do hope I get on soon."

"Oh, Stacey," sighed Squirrel.

I smiled. "So, how were things while I wasn't here?"

Brambles tensed and Squirrel looked at the ground. She got up and walked away. "Brambleclaw can tell you what happened first. I'll tell you my side later."

Once she had gone up the stairs, I turned to Brambles. His eyes were sorrowful. "What happened, Brambleclaw?"

"I tried to start over my relationship with her. But... I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I... I can't forgive her. I can't forgive her for lying to me. Don't get me wrong, I've tried. I want to start this thing all over. I can't live without her. She means too much for me to ever actually stop loving her. But, whenever I try to forgive her, forget the lie, or start over, it all goes back to the fact that she kept a secret from me." He bit his lip and raw pain and sadness shone on his eyes.

My heart twisted. I reached out for him and gently patted his shoulder. The poor guy. "Hey, maybe I can help you."

"How are you going to help me?"

"Well, I can tell you what she told us after you went up the stairs and locked yourself in my parents room."

Brambles looked like he really wanted to hear it but said, "I think that I'll like to hear it come out of her mouth, but thank you anyways, Stacey."

"Are you done?" asked Squirrel from the other room.

Brambles sighed and got up. "We're done."

The second Brambles walked out, Squirrel walked in. She plopped herself on the couch. "So, what's your story?" Instead of talking, she handed me two pieces of paper. I read the notes. And re-read them. Brambles really did try to rekindle it, so what had happened? "What happened?"

"I thought over it. And, I decided that when he could forgive me we could start over. When I tired to tell him... He...he... He... Thought... Thought... I had..." The tears slipped out. "He thought I had a secret!" she wailed. I hugged her. Unlike the last time I had done this, my shirt didn't get too wet. Once she had finished with her tears, she wiped her eyes and said, "I don't know what to do."

"Tell him why you lied," I said. "He'll listen."

Squirrel laughed bitterly. "Like he'll listen to me. To him, I'm nothing more than a lying bitch. I don't even know why I keep falling for him every time he tells me that he wants to forgive and forget. I want to forget him, to get over him, but I love him too much to ever really let go of him."

My heart twisted. Why couldn't they see just how much the other person was suffering? Why couldn't they just get it over with? What had to happen for them to understand each other? Why didn't Squirrel just tell him why she lied? There are so many questions, but no answers.

"You... You still love me?" We turned around to face a very startled looking Brambles. How long had he been standing there?

Squirrel looked away. "Yes. But, I know you'll never love me back. Not anymore, at least. "

Brambles looked terrified. "But..."

"I thought you would stay with me through whatever. I thought you would never let me go. I was wrong. The message StarClan sent about us being together was wrong." She took a shaky breath. "You regret loving me. You regret ever staying by my side. You regret everything you've done with me. Don't lie, Brambleclaw. I know you better than you think I do." With this Squirrelfight ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"I hate this... This game... This game we're playing. It's killing the both of us. I want it to stop." Brambles punched the wall. "We've played this game before. Something happened and she started liking Ashfur. I acted like I didn't know her and she just drew closer to Ashfur. It was only after the badger attack that we realized just how wrong we were. But, something had to force us together. We can't do it by ourselves."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "You two have been doing fine." I sighed. "Why don't you just ask her to tell you about why she lied? At least help her get that off her chest. Plus, it might help you forgive her."

"I've hurt her too much. She won't even talk to me."

I sighed. Dear Lord, please give the patience I need. What was up with all this drama? I got up, grabbed Bramble's arm, dragged him up the stairs and shoved him into my room, where Squirrel was. The poor girl was crying and she wasn't even trying to cover it up. "I'm sick and tired of hearing the both of you moan over the other. Bramble, listen to what Squirrel has to say. Squirrel, listen to what Bramble has to say." I didn't even realized I had only used the first part of name until much later.

I walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Squirelflight, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the secret?"

"I wanted to protect you. You do realize that the Clans knew that you knew that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were the children of Leafpool and Crowfeather, they wouldn't trust you anymore? They would think that you're like your father, Tigerstar. I didn't want that. I wanted you to have a normal life if... If the secret ever came out."

After a long pause, he said softly, "I realize that now. I understand now that you did it with the best intentions. But, it still hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"The original plan was to tell you, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf about the secret when Leafpool thought that they were old enough. But, we kept the secret for too long. In fact, during the end, Leafpool and I didn't even talk about it."

"Oh. But, why did you take them in? And, don't say that it was because Leafpool was your sister. I know you better than you think I do."

"That's my line!"

"Well, it's mine now."

"That's not fair!"

"I'll give it back to you, you just have to tell me why you took them in."

Immediately, Squirrelflight starts to cry hysterically. My heart twisted. I heard some shuffling and guessed that Brambles was hugging her. "Shh... Calm down. Calm down. Take deep breaths. That's it. That's it. Now, can you answer my question?"

"Well, a couple of sunrises after Leafpool told me about her kits, I realized that my own kits-"

"You had my kits?"

"Of course I did!" This is proceeded by another crying session. It took Brambles a while to calm her down. Curious, I quietly opened the door to see how they were doing. They were both sitting down, backs turned to me. Squirrel was leaning on him, her shoulders shuddering from crying. Brambles had his arm wrapped around her waist and was rocking side to side.

"Shhh... It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. " Squirrel's shoulder slowly stopped shuddering. "Okay. Now, can you tell me the rest of the story?"

"You don't really want to hear it. You're just doing it because Stacey said you should."

"Partially true. She's given me the curiosity I need, I just need you to satisfy it. I hate this game we've been playing. It's been hurting me as much as it's been hurting you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to wake up one day and regret everything I've done you to these past few moons and know it's too late to say that I'm sorry."

Squirrel sighed. "You know me too well. You know exactly how to play with my heart."

"And you play with mine. Or have you forgotten your affair with Ashfur?"

"But that was because-"

"I was being distant and cold towards you. I know that, Squirrelflight," he said softly. "I was being the way I am being towards you right now."

A silence followed after this. Squirrel shifted herself so that she could be closer to Brambles. Brambles tightened his grip on her, as though afraid she might leave his side. After a while, however, Brambles said, "Can you continue from where you left off?"

So, Squirrel told him the whole story. She told him about how the plan was supposed to be originally. She told him about the kits she never had. She told him that he was part of the reason that she took in Lion, Jay, and Holly. She told him about Ashfur trapping them in a fire and having to tell the secret to save Holly, Jay, and Lion. She told him how it was Holly, Jay, and Lion's destiny to be raised by them.

When she was done, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to say sorry for. At least, not that I've heard of."

"Wait... You... Believe me?" she asked in disbelief.

"How could I not believe you?"

"Uh..."

Brambles chuckled. He took one of her red locks and twirled it. "You know, I wish you would have told me sooner about he fact that you had my kits," he sadly. "I sure hope they did make it to StarClan." He sighed. "I feel so terrible. Squirrelflight, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I lied."

"But I didn't even try to find out why!"

"I understand."

"I ignored you. I was cold. I didn't talk to you. I can list a bunch of things I did wrong!"

"But, you did it within reason!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Made you say not."

"StarClan curse you, Squirrelflight."

She laughed. "How about we just admit we were being stupid, forgive, forget, and just start all over?"

"That sounds nice." Brambles got up and held his hand out to help Squirrel up. I hid under the bed to avoid being seen. Brambles stuck his hand out. "Hello, my name is Brambleclaw. What's yours?"

She took his hand."My name is Squirrelflight. It's nice to meet you."

And that's when I randomly popped out of under the bed. They were both so startled by my sudden appearance, they both actually jumped. Brambles pulled Squirrel into a tight hug and it took him a while to comprehend that it was only me. When he did realize it, he let go of Squirrel and blushed. "How... How long have you been in here?"

I smiled mysteriously. "I'm not telling you. But, I'm glad you guys have finally made up. It takes some weight off my back."

Squirrel smiled nervously and Brambles blushed even harder.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Who could be at the door at this time? I went down the stairs and opened the door. "Hel- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THAT CAR?"

"Lionblaze used it," said Jay. "Do you have somewhere I can puke? I can feel my food coming up."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," said Lion.

"That car still works?" I asked in horror. It looked like it had been through multiple car crashes. "How did the police not get you?"

"Police? What's that?" asked Lion.

Dear Lord, how do I explain police? "Uh... Their people that don't like it when you break the law."

Lion's eyes clouded with sadness. "They sound like Hollyleaf."

Another piece of the puzzle clicks in.

Look at that, I haven't read the book, yet I know as much as most of the fans.

"Well, did you get chased by a ca- I mean monster that was really loud and had many different colors?"

"At one point. That was scary," said Lion.

I sighed. The police might be here soon. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at Florence's house?"

"She's been kidnapped."

My heart sank. "Really?"

"She's with your family and these two other two-legs."

Blaise, Maggie, Jacob, Casey, Krista, and Florence were all being held in the D.C.R? "How do you know that?"

"We got inside," said Jay.

"You two actually managed to infiltrate the D.C.R? How?"

Lion smiled. "Their security was a bit lax. All we had to do is beat up two guards and we were in."

"That sounds way too easy," I said. How could the D.C.R be so relaxed? The prospect of only having to beat up two people to get in was suspicious. But, I shook it off. "Well, whatever. So, we can actually get inside?"

"Yup."

"Well, why didn't you two release them while you were there?"

"Our cover would have been blown," said Jay. "Look, we need to get there now or now. It could be the only chance we have to save them."

I bit my lip. "I guess... But, I'm not going in the D.C.R without a couple of things." I motioned for them to enter. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT! BRAMBLECLAW! GET DOWN HERE!" Lion and Jay covered their ears. Jay shot me an annoyed look. Squirrel and Brambles were right next to us in almost a blink of an eye. "You two, update them on the situation. I'll go get ready." I ran up the stairs and went in my bedroom.

I kicked off my flats and slipped into sneakers. Wouldn't want to be wearing uncomfortable footwear when your going to attack an evil organization's base. I took my back bag and dumped the contents out. Good thing we didn't get a lot homework today. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I took out two frying pans, a rolling pin, a huge spoon, and one of the big kitchen knifes, just in case it had to come to that. I also took a first-aid kit.

I ran into the living room, where Lion, Jay, Squirrel, and Bramble were talking. "What do you have in there?'' asked Lion, pointing to my bag.

"Stuff. Do you know how to get to where they are being held?"

"Yes... But, can you control the monster? I don't want to have to go through those heart attacks again."

"Hey!" exclaimed his brother. "You control it, then!"

I giggled. "Don't worry. I'll drive."

* * *

"Are you serious? This is where they are being held? An abandoned Warehouse?"

"Yup," said Lion, who was sitting right next to me.

I sighed. Looks like the D.C.R wasn't very original when it came to hideouts. I got out of the car and waited for everyone to pile out. We all walked to the edge of the cliff that we had parked on, which was overlooking the broken down warehouse.

I crouched down and tried to get a better look at it. "It looks so empty and sad. How can this be a D.C.R hideout?"

"Wait," said Lion.

We waited a couple of minutes. A black car came out of the warehouse and for a split second, we saw what it looked like inside. Three dozen people wearing TRON-like uniforms were guarding the warehouse. They all had long, pointy spears. I gulped. I could be shiscabobed easily. I looked back at Squirrel, Brambles, Lion and Jay. They all had a grim, but firm expression.

"That's quite a lot. You took them all out?" asked Brambles.

Lion shook his head. "That's too dangerous. We went somewhere else." He motioned for us to follow him. As we follow him, Lion talked. Not loudly, but he talked. At first, I didn't understand why. But, then I remembered that Jay was blind. He probably had to use his hearing to help him get around.

We hid behind a bush, almost right in front of an entrance. Five guards were guarding it. Lion frowned. "That's odd. Last time, there were only two."

My heart sank. I knew that it was too good to be true. There was no way that the D.C.R can afford to have lax security. "We have to somehow distract them," said Brambles. "But, how?"

"Leave that to me," said Squirrel. She slipped away from the group.

"What is she going to do?" asked Lion.

Brambles sighed. "I wish I knew."

Suddenly, branches started to shake. The guards looked around, startled. One of them took out a gun and started to point it at each moving branch."They're here," he said, voice electronically altered. "Keep alert."

The branches stooped shaking. Squirrel slipped back, her eyes dull with defeat. "It was a good idea," said Brambles supportively.

"It wasn't good enough, though," she grumbled.

What could we do to distract them? What could make them do the oh-look-a butterfly?

"I think we're going to have to attack them head on," said Lion.

I shuddered. No way I was going to do that. "There has to be another way," I whispered.

Lion slitted his eyes. "I wouldn't have expected any different from someone as soft as you."

"Is there something wrong with thinking there might be another way around?" I snapped. "Is it wrong to think that there is a better way to do this than just to go in there head first?"

"Stacey is right," said Jay. "We have to consider other options. Lionblaze, can you describe the area and the position of the guards?" So Lion told him what he needed. Jay put on a thinking face. "Stacey, did you bring anything?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see them?" See them? Dear Lord, he's blind! Jay scowled. "I didn't mean it that way. Give me the things."

How had he known what I was thinking? Did he have mind-reading powers? I handed him my back bag. He took out the frying pans and ran his hands across their smooth surface. Next, he took out the rolling pin. He rolled it around in his hands. Next, he took out the spoon. Brambles, Squirrel, and Lion gave me strange looks, but I ignored it. Finally, he took out the knife. "Be careful with that. It has a sharp edge."

"Where?"

"Just under where you're touching."

Jayfeather threw the Knife into the pile he had placed the other objects. "I think I have a way to distract them. Stacey, how fast can you run?"

"Depends. If I'm in a life-or-death situation, I'll probably be as fast as the wind."

"Good." He took the frying pans and handed it to Brambles and I. "I want you two to burst out of here and just start running. Don't look back. Once you think that you're far enough, you can attack them."

Dear Lord, is this guy crazy? What good are frying pans against spears and guns? But, it seemed like the best option for now. "While you two do that, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze will attack any remaining guards and enter the place as guards." Squirrel and Lion nodded, accepting their roles in Jay's scheme.

"And you?"

"I'm going to stay here," he sourly.

I didn't push anymore.

So, Brambles and I positioned ourselves in a place where we could easily pop out of the bush. My head was swimming with what ifs. What if the guards shot us? What if we don't run fast enough and we get captured? What if I mess up and something happens to Brambles? I looked over at Brambles. My expression must have fearful because he smiled and said, "It's okay. Just follow me and try your best. This is your first time doing something like this. It's okay if doesn't go as well as you thought it will. There is always a flaw in every plan. But, the important thing is to hope of the best yet to be prepared for the worst."

I gulped and Brambles ruffled my hair, something that Blaise always did to me. Blaise was stuck in there. Krista, Casey, and Jacob were stuck in there. Maggie and Florence were stuck in there. They were all depending on me to get them out. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I always did better when I knew that I was going to help someone else.

"Ready?" whispered Jay.

I gulped and got in position.

"Get set."

I took in slow, deep breaths.

"Go!"

Brambles and I burst out of the bushes. The guards react immediately by taking out their weapons and throwing it at us. I yelped as a spear whizzed above my head. I sprinted after Brambles, who had taken the lead. He ran right into the woods. The green of the trees, the gray sky, and the brown dirt blurred as I ran through the forest. I stumbled over a root and nearly died. The spear landed on a tree right in front of me, only a centimeter above my head. I quickly scrambled up and dashed after Brambles.

And that's when the gunshots started.

_Bang!_

A tree exploded by my side and made me lose my footing and fall again. Another spear whizzed past me. I got back on my feet and kept on running, trying not to lose sight of Brambles. A sudden pain shot through my side. I groaned and clutched it.

_Bang!_

Another tree explodes and I have to cover my face my free arm make sure I don't get hit with the tree bits. My breath is starting to grow ragged and I realize that I've been running too fast for too long. I was losing very valuable adrenaline. "Brambleclaw!"

_Bang!_

This tree fall downs right in front of me. I skidded into a stop to avoid hitting the tree. "BRAMBLECLAW!" But he didn't hear me. He just kept on running. I turned around to face the guards. Two guards with spears and one with a gun.

Dear Lord, I'm doomed.

One of the guards dropped his spear and room his helmet off, revealing a boy with wavy brown hair, pale skin, and brilliant green eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, beautiful?"

"Uh?"

He gave me a flirtatious smile. "I asked why you were here? What's such a pretty girl like you doing out here with that guy?" I griped my frying pan tighter and slitted my eyes. He laughed. He started to approach me, but I backed away. He turned to the other two guards. "I got this one. You two go back there and protect the entrance." The two other guards nodded and left us.

The boy sighed and ruffled his hair. "Uff... Sometimes this job gets so tedious. But, they pay good, so I'm alright. Plus," he eyed me flirtatiously, "I get to meet pretty girls like you. What's your name?"

I backed away, trying to find a way to get over the tree. "Something wrong? Is my awesomeness too much for you?"

"Yes, you're awesomeness is too much for me to handle."

"Well, then," he said, inching closer. "Maybe I can find a way to make you handle my awesomeness."

"Not interested," I said.

"Oh, come one, babe!" Suddenly, the boy was right in front of me. I was about to whack him with the frying pan when he leaned in forward and kissed me near my lips. My eyes widened. That has been my first kiss. My first kiss belonged to someone I didn't know and that worked for the D.C.R.

Thanks, Life. Love you too.

The boy wet his lips. "Well, that was enjoyable. Did you like it? I sure did. Now, about your lips..."

And that's when I hitHim with the frying pan and screamed, "You pervert!"

The boy fell down, rubbed his head, and groaned. "What was that for? I was going to kiss you!"

"I don't want someone from the D.C.R hitting on me. "

"So, if I gave up the D.C.R, you would let me kiss you?"

Dear Lord, what is up with this guy? I rolled my eyes and hit him again with the frying pan. This managed to knock him out. Good riddance. I'm calmly climbing over the tree when Brambles decides to show up. "Stacey, where were you?"

"Dealing with this guy," I said, pointing to the boy

"You knocked him out?"

"The joy of frying pans."

"Where are the others?"

"He sent them back."

"How about we just go back?"

"Sounds good."

So, Brambles climbed over the tree and we both sent off to get back. Since I was no longer running, I took the time to enjoy the forest. I immersed myself in the smells, the sounds, and feel of the forest. I heard a chuckle and asked, "What's so funny?"

Brambles smiled. "You."

"Uh?"

Brambles only smiled. "So, how was that guard like?"

"Arrogant and flirtatious," I replied. I felt the area that he had kissed me on. My first kiss belonged to him. It belonged to someone I didn't know and that worked for the organization that was targeting me. "Didn't like him one bit."

Brambles nodded and we both walked in silence after that. Pretty soon, we found ourselves in the woods just behind the entrance. All the guards had been knocked out and were now laying sprawled on the ground. Brambles and I exchanged uncertain glances and we approached the guards. Squirrel and Lion were no where to be found. Jay looked at the entrance worriedly. "Jayfeather," Jay turned around and faced Brambles. "Where are Squirrelflight and Lionblaze?"

"Somewhere inside," he said. He looked up at the sky. "It's been awhile."

Uneasiness settled in my stomach. One of the guards groaned and I hit her with a frying pan. "How long has it been?"

"A while."

"Well, I know that, but how long is a while?"

"How should I know? All I know is that they should've been back by now."

I sighed and sat down. A couple of minutes happened and still no sign of Squirrel and Lion or the hostages. "Jayfeather, I think that one of us might have to go in there,''said Bramble.

Jay looked like he was thinking along the same lines. But, he obviously didn't like the idea. "Well... It might be coming down to that."

"I'll go down," I said.

Jay shook his head. "I think it's best if Brambleclaw went."

"How come?"

"He has more experience."

"My family is in there! I think that-"

_Wheeoooo, Wheeeooooo, Wheeoooo, Wheeoooo!_

Out of the entrance burst out Squirrel, Lion, Blaise, Maggie, Krista, Jacob, Casey, and Florence. "RUN!" they all screamed. The ground seems to be rumbling under what could have easily been the feet of a thousand people. Dear God, how many people actually work for the D.C.R?

So, I grabbed Jay by his hand and ran with him in tow. I don't think he liked it, but it was better than getting captured. Brambles, being faster, was always in front of me so I wasn't worried about losing him.

We didn't stop until we had reached the cliff that the car had been parked on. The other group was waiting for us. "Casey! Jacob! Krista!" I ran up to my siblings and hugged them. For the first time in years, Krista hugged me back.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too, Krista," I said.

Once I have my family out of the way, I turn to my friends. Maggie had tears in her eyes. ''Stacey... it was so scary... they threatened to shoot me...'' she sniffled. Poor Maggie. She had trouble staying strong in front of Avalon. The D.C.R must have been a nightmare.

I hugged her. ''I'm so sorry that you go caught in this mess.''

''It's okay. It wasn't your fault,'' said Blaise.

I looked up at him and nearly gasped. He had a black eye! They gave him a black eye!

This is all my fault. I don't know why he even said that. If I had never placed that book near the alarm clock, none of this would have ever happened. I released Maggie and faced him. ''You're hurt and Maggie is emotionally scared. This wouldn't have happened if...'' my voice trailed off. I reached up and gingerly touched his eye.

Blaise seemed to tense under my touch. "Stace, like Maggie said, it's not your fault. In fact, it's Avalon's fault."

"Uh?"

Jacob expression darkened. "Avalon is a traitor."

Blaise rested his hand on the hand that I had placed on his black eye. ''Stace,'' he said. This is not your fault. Alright? Frigging get that in your head.''

''I didn't want you to get involved.''

''Well, there's no turning back now,'' he said grimly. ''They truly believe we know shit.''

Tears welled up in my eyes. ''I didn't... I didn't...'' my voice broke and I buried my face in my hands. Blaise pulled me into a hug. He buried his face in my hair.

''It's going to be okay, Stacey,'' he whispered. ''I understand that you didn't want us to get dragged into it. But, what happened happened and you can't change it. Stacey, I'm your friend. If you get dragged into something it'll only be a matter of time before I'm dragged into too. But, I don't mind. Remember, I'll always be there to help you. All you have to do is call. Okay?''

I nodded numbly

Blaise let go of me. I wanted to ask him to hug me again, because I feel so safe in his arms. But everyone is staring at us, so now might not be the right time to ask for another hug. Also, Maggie had her eyebrows raised and I didn't want to give the satisfaction of thinking she was right about my relationships with Blaise. He was a friend. Period.

"Stacey?" asked Florence nervously.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I blinked. "For what?"

"For coming out here and helping us get out of there."

"It was a fricken' dungeon!" exclaimed Casey. "It had the laterns all that shit."

"Casey, the language," I said, giggling. I motioned for them to get in the car. "C'mon. Let's go back home."

* * *

**Let me say this off the bat, I am a shameless BrambleXSquirrel person. In some ways, Brambleclaw was rightto treat her that way, but I personally believe that he held on to that grudge for way too long. I mean, I think Jayfeather forgave her before him. Jayfeather, for StarClan's sake!**

**And, I think that's about all I have to say, really. Well, hope you liked it and... I guess I'll see you later?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Another long chapter just for you guys. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In which Squirrel Gets Attacked and I Get a Huge Surprise**

''So, let me get this straight. Your brother is part of the group called the D.C that keeps dimensions in order. There is the D.C.R which are against the D.C and want to control the dimensions. Your brother is taking care of something they created that can bring characters out of their books and into the real world. ''

''Yup.''

''And, you have accidentally warped two characters.''

''Yup.''

''One of them being Scarlet, whose real name is Squirrelflight.''

''Yup.''

''The other one is Brambleclaw, but his human name is Brandon.''

''Yup.''

''And now you have to take care of them until they go back home.''

''That sounds just about right.''

Juliet took me by my shoulders and started to shake me. ''Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. This. Before!''

''I didn't want to drag you into it!''

''Pft... like I would have cared. Hey, do think I can warp Peeta Mellark into the real world?''

''Well, you can. But, then you'll have to to deal with attacks from the D.C.R.''

''Pft... I'll kick their ass with my awesome ninja moves,'' she said, karate-chopping the air.

I rolled my eyes. Dear God, this girl is crazy. ''That won't work.''

''You dare to underestimate my ninja moves?'' asked Juliet.

I giggled. ''Not exactly. I just don't think that ninja moves are going to save you from most of the stuff they launch at you.''

''Why don't you tell her about a couple, Stace?'' suggested Blaise.

I was about to tell her about one of the attacks when the bell rang. Blaise, Maggie, Juliet and I got up quickly and raced up the stairs. ''STAMPEDE!'' said Blaise, dashing to his locker. I giggled gently and said to Maggie, ''Bet I can get to lockers before you.''

''Oh, it's on,'' she said, sprinting away.

''Hey! That's cheating!'' I said, running after her. Because she got a head start, she reached the lockers first. I stuck out my tongue and she just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started to do my combination. While I was doing that, my spine tingled and I go the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder nervously, but no one except Maggie and I were in the hallway.

''Stacey?''

''Yes?''

''Math, not Science.''

I nearly smacked myself. ''I've been so spaced out lately.''

''Oh, I don't blame you. You have to take care of two cats-turned-human.''

I sighed. ''I guess... but, that doesn't mean that I should be so spaced out. Watch me walk into a wall.''

She laughed. ''You would do that, Stacey.''

I grinned. ''I would, wouldn't I?'' I sighed and closed my locker. For some odd reason, I ask, ''Have you seen Avalon?''

''No, I haven't. Though, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy she isn't here. Good riddance.''

''I guess...'' Something about this whole thing seemed odd. Was she scared of us, since we knew she had betrayed us? Not likely. Avalon wasn't someone to shy away from hate. ''I'm just nervous about the project, since we have to do it together.''

''It's just like you to say something like that. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come around.''

''I guess...'' I said uncertainly. Still, something didn't feel right. As I walked to class, I got that same feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around, but saw no one out of the usually. Spooked, I sprinted to class. As usual, Blaise was already standing there. He smiled brightly, ''Hey, Stace.''

My eyes traveled up his face and landed on his black eye. That was all my fault. I reached out and gently touched it.''I'm sorry.''

Blaise frowned. ''There is nothing to be sorry for.''

''Yes, there is...'' I said, dropping my hand and looking at the ground. ''Your hurt. You should be hurt.''

Blaise used one of his fingers and lifted my chin up so I could see him eye to eye. ''This isn't your fault, Stace. Get that in your head, okay? This black was given to me because I fought them. It had nothing to do with you.''

''But, if you weren't in there-''

''Doesn't matter. It's not your fault. Promise to never say that again, okay?'' he said, leaning in so close that our lips were only a centimeter away from each other. ''Okay?''

For some odd reason, my heart started drumming my chest and my eyesight went a little bit blurry. ''O-okay.''

Blaise smiled sweetly. ''Good.''

''Hey, why don't you just kiss her already?'' Startled, I jumped away from Blaise and realized that a couple of people were staring at us. My face went hot and I looked away, embarrassed. Blaise started to blush profusely and muttered something. After that, we didn't even dare to look at other.

''Alright,'' said the teacher, ushering us all into the classroom. ''Settle down now.'' I took my usual seat behind Blaise. ''Alright, class. Today, I have a little surprise for all of you.'' We all leaned in. In my school, the word story means that we get to waste some class time. ''So, an old friend of mine has asked me to take care of his son. He will be with us until the end of the school year.'' I couple of girls mummered something to each other. ''Everyone, meet Zachary Anderson.'' A young boy poked his head in and smiled.

I nearly screamed.

Dear God, it was him! It was that boy from the D.C.R that kissed me! Him! He's in my school! My school! What is he doing here?

''Stacey, do you know Zachary?'' asked the teacher.

My throat went dry. ''Uh...''

''Oh, we've had a brief run in,'' he said sweetly. He turned to me and smiled shyly. ''Hello, again.''

''Hi,'' was all I could muster. My stomach had become a pit and I felt the urge to scream.

''Very well, Zachary. Go sit over there,'' the teacher pointed her desk. The boy, I mean Zachary, nodded and went to the desk. He took a notebook and looked at the teacher, signaling he was ready.

The teacher nodded and she started her lesson. I did try to understand. Really, I did! But I couldn't concentrate with all the questions that kept bubbling into my head. ''Stacey.''

''Yes?''

''How would you solve this?''

I looked at the problem on the board. ''Uh... you square it... no... multiply by three... no...''

''Stacey doesn't know the answer!'' said one of the guys behind me. ''Quick! Let's try and see if we can figure it out!'' I giggled as they attempted to solve the problem. The teacher quickly grew exasperated and said, ''Blaise, can you give me the answer?''

''It's 6, right?''

''Correct. Finally,'' she added, rolling her eyes. ''Textbook page 274, all the problems. If you don't finish them in class, it's homework.'' I flipped through the textbook until I got to the page. I quickly started doing the problems. But, it was usually hard for me to do them. I kept on doing silly mistakes. As I worked, I suddenly felt the someone's shadow over me.

''Do you need any help?'' asked Zachary.

''No, I'm fine. Thank you.''

''Are you sure? You seemed to have some problems.''

''Oh, that's rare.''

''I don't know.''

''Zachary, I thank you for asking me, but I don't need any help.''

Although he didn't say anything, he stood there for a while, watching me work. Finally, he gave up and went back to his seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him write something into his notebook. What could he be writing about? I gulped and looked at Blaise. He was glaring at Zachary and shredding a piece of paper. What's got him so worked up? I sighed and continued working. ''Stacey Harolds to the office, please,'' said someone over the intercom.

I looked up at my teacher and she nodded. I got up and walked to the office. I gently knocked on the door. The secretary looked up and then pointed to the phone. Who would be calling me? I picked it up. ''Hello?''

''Stacey!'' said my mom. ''How are you doing?''

''Fine,'' I replied numbly. ''Is there something going on?''

''Yes, sweetie. I need you to be careful when you get home. Make sure all of your siblings are with you. Also, lock the the doors and windows.''

''For what?''

''There's a murderer on the loose.''

My heart stopped and fell in my chest. Murderer? No, that didn't sound right. Assassin. An assassin was on the loose. But, how did my mom know that? ''What happened?''

''A girl was attacked in our neighborhood. Pretty close to our house, actually.''

''Who told you?''

''One of the neighbors. Some guy started banging on her door, yowling about getting an ambulance. She said she saw the girl. Said she had fiery red hair...'' Squirrel! She's been attacked by the assassin! What was she doing outside in the first place? The door is supposed to be locked! ''… Scarlet Flynn and Brandon Ciardi. They told the girl could be in the hospital for at least a week. The poor girl.''

''Mom, can I visit her?''

''Well, I don't see why not. Just remember to keep your siblings close.''

''Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. Bye. Love you.''

''Your welcome, sweetie. Love you too.''

I hung up the phone and tried to process everything. Squirrel has been attacked and she is currently in the hospital. The assassin is on the loose. Brambles made someone call the ambulance. They both used their human names. I smiled. I'm sure glad I went over their names and the whole ambulance thing. Though, I think that I should have told them about 911. Oh well. I'll talk to them about it later.

Where were Lion and Jay in this whole scheme of things? Since it was obvious that they could no longer stay with Florence, I guess you could saw that we adopted them. So were taking care of four instead of two. How I'm going to pull off hiding four cat/humans I don't know. God and luck were on my side for Squirrel and Bramble. Let's hope God and luck like Lion and Jay.

The rest of the day was a blur. I don't remember anything about science. All I know is that we have homework. I think we learned about the Cold War in history. I remember the word _War _and I do know that we did not talk about any battles.

The instant the bell rang for dismissal, I was out the door.

Has it ever happened to you that when you're in a rush, it seems like everyone has got together and decided that they should go slow? Well, looks the bus driver took a detour to get to school because it was late. I climbed unto the bus and prayed to God that we would go fast to my siblings school. That did not happen. I was starting to panic that we would never get there when my siblings hopped on. It seemed like they had all heard the news. Casey was looking out the window and she kept asking me to check the time. Krista put her earphones up and started to listen to music, something she rarely did. And my poor little brother had that _I-should-have-been-and-saved-her _look on his face.

When the bus reached our house, we all rushed out and dashed home. I panicked when I realize that I had been right; the door had been left unlocked. I went inside and said, ''Jayfeather! Lionblaze!'' I heard something in the basement and the two brothers were standing there in just a couple of seconds.

''What? I was sleeping,'' said Jay.

''Squirrelflight has just been attacked,'' I said bluntly.

''Well, she should have just come to me. I am a medicine cat after all.'' He said like he wasn't exactly happy about it.

''We have no herbs here that you can use to heal her,'' said Jacob. ''Or cobwebs.''

Jay grunted, but said nothing else. Lion looked petrified.''And Brambleclaw?''

''He's with her, I think,'' I said.

''Where would that be?'' asked Jay.

''The hospital,'' said Krista.

''What's a hospital?'' asked Lion.

''It the place where two-legs go when we get hurt badly,'' replied Jacob.

''And how are we going to get to this hospital of yours?'' asked Jay.

''Car,'' I said.

''What's a car?'' asked Lion.

''That thing that you drove and made Jayfeather nearly puke in,'' replied Casey.

''Hey!'' protested Lion.

''She's right about that,'' said Jay. ''You're driving, right?''

''Yup,'' I said. ''Everyone to the car now.''

So, we all went into the garaged and piled inside. I turned the ignition on and the car roared to life. The trip to the hospital was silent. Jacob, Casey, and Krista had gone into their own little worlds. Lion and Jay were whispering to each, Lion occasionally glancing in my direction. Me? My head was full of questions.

Finally, we got the hospital. As everyone got out, Lion said, ''It's huge!''

''It's huge and white and all clean inside,'' said Casey. ''Unlike you.''

''Hey! That was a mistake!''

''It was a mistake to leave your underwear on the floor?''

''Casey, Lionblaze,'' was I said. They both shut up and glared at each other. I sighed and shook my head. ''C'mon.''

I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Lion and Jay have never encountered automatic doors. I though they had, so I hadn't bothered explaining it to them. So, when I walked towards the doors and they magically opened, you can only imagine just how surprised Lion was. ''THEY OPENED THEMSELVES!'' he screamed, shoving his brother behind him, and looking at the door like it was going to eat him. This earned him a couple of weird looks from a two adults, a kid, and an old couple.

''Oh, he's crazy!'' I said, taking his hand and dragging him through the doors.

''Please, be more discreet when it comes to your emotions,'' muttered Jacob.

''Well, sorree!''said Lion.

I sighed and went to the counter. ''Hi, we're here to see Scarlet Flynn.''

The girl looked at the computer. ''Third level, 6B.''

I nodded and motioned for everyone to follow me. As we neared the elevator, it occurred me to ask, ''Hey, have you two been on an elevator?''

''What's an elevator?'' asked Lion.

Well, that answers my question. ''Oh, it's a monster that gobbles you up then spits you out,'' said Casey.

''Casey! Don't scare them!'' said Krista angrily.

My sister shrugged. ''Well, that's basically what an elevator does.''

I roll my eyes and push the button. ''Don't worry. An elevator is a sort of like a huge box that goes up and down. You get get to chose if you wan to go up or down, too.''

''Oh,'' said Lion.

The elevator dinged and opened. ''IT'S THE MONSTER! RUN!''

''Casey!'' snapped Krista. Casey's response was to start cracking up. Lion took Jay's hand and looked at the elevator nervously.

''Don't worry. It won't eat you,'' I said, stepping inside. Lion and my siblings followed my lead. I pressed the number 3 and we started going up.

''This feels unnatural,'' commented Jay.

''You're right,'' agreed his brother. The doors opened and we all piled into the hallway. I had to ask the doctor that was standing nearby to point into the right direction of Squirrel's room. It took us a while, but we finally go to room 6B. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I poked my head in and nearly smiled at the scene in front of me. Squirrel was laying in bed, her eyes half-closed. Brambles sat on a chair right next to her holding her hand.

''Hello?''

Bramble looked up. ''Stacey?''

I smiled and opened the door a little bit more to let everyone in. We all surrounded Squirrel's bed. ''How do feel?'' asked Jacob worriedly.

''Oh, I've felt better,'' she replied.

''Where did you get hurt?'' asked Jacob.

She pressed her hand her left side, right on her waist. ''Here.''

''How did it happen?'' he asked.

''It was all my fault,'' said Brambles, sighing. ''It's all my fault.''

''It's not your fault,'' said Squirrel gently. ''I asked you to-''

''But if I hadn't had the idea you wouldn't be here!''

''How did it happen?'' asked my brother again.

Bramble sighed. ''Your parents left the door unlocked so I got the brilliant idea of going outside for a walk.''

''And I forced him to take me with him.''

''I won't deny that. So, we went on the walk and as we were nearing the house, we encountered the pineapple throwing ninja.'' The pineapple throwing ninja? I sure would like to know how the ninja got that name. ''She tried to persuade us to go the D.C.R, but we denied every offer. After the third offer, we started to run. She got upset and threw a knife...''

''It was going to hit Brambleclaw. I couldn't let that happen.''

''You should've just let that happen!''

She shook her head. ''No. So, I took the knife for him and the ninja disappeared. To where, I don't know. So, Brambleclaw got the ambulance and they came and took me here. And that's basically what happened.''

''It's all my fault,'' said Bramble.

''It's not your fault,'' argued Squirrel.

''Yeah, it kinda is his fault,'' said Jay.

''Jayfeather!'' said everyone but Bramble. Jay only shrugged.

''He's right,'' sighed Bramble. ''Don't deny it.''

My heart twisted at his sad tone. The poor guy. But, it wasn't his fault. How could he have known that Squirrel was going to take the knife for him. ''Visiting hours are almost over.'' I look up to see a doctor.

''I can't leave!'' exclaimed Bramble.

The doctor sighed. The poor guy must have to deal with this a lot. ''I understand that you feel the need to be at her side. If I ran this place, I would let people stay for as long as they want. However, that is not the case and you have to leave.''

''But-''

''Go, Brandon. I'm not helpless, you know,'' said Squirrel.

Bramble looked at her worriedly, then at the doctor. Squirrel. Doctor. Squirrel. Doctor. Squirrel. Doctor. Squirrel. Doctor. He sighed. ''I guess...'' he mummbled.

''You have a couple of minutes,'' said the doctor, leaving the room.

''We should go now,'' I said, looking at the clock that was on the wall. ''I have a feeling Mom and Dad are going to be home early.''

My siblings all nodded. ''She's right,'' said Krista ruefully.

''Get better, Squirrelflight,'' said Casey.

''I hope you get better soon,'' said Krista.

''Get better,'' said Lion and Jay in unison.

''Get better. If you need anything, just call,'' I said.

''I'm so sorry, Squirrelflight. Please, get better soon,'' said Bramble.

''There is nothing to be sorry for, Brambleclaw,'' replied Squirrel.

I sighed. ''C'mon. We gotta go now.'' I gave Squirrel a tiny good-bye wave and walked out the room. A couple of seconds later, I was joined by everyone else. As we waited for the elevator, Bramble excused himself, saying he forgot something. Scared of something happening to him, I followed him. He went straight to Squirrel's room. Since he neglected to close the door, I peered inside to see what he was going to do.

''Brambleclaw, what are doing here?'' asked a surprised Squirrel.

''I forgot something,'' He replied. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Squirrel started to blush. He drew back. ''There. That's all. I sure hope you get better soon. It's going to be very lonely without you.'' Awwww... that was so adorable! I quickly left my post and sprinted back to the group. Only God knows what Bramble would have done if he knew I had seen that.

When Bramble arrived, Lion asked, ''What did you forget?''

In response, Bramble only smiled. The elevator door opened and we all got in. As we went down, a question popped into my head. Once we had reached the ground level, I quickly went to the counter. ''Um... I have a quick question.'' The girl looked up at me. ''Is the tab for Scarlet's stay here paid?''

She looked at me suspiciously. ''That's private. Only family can know that.''

''We're family,'' said Lion, showing up behind me.

''Son?'' she asked.

He looked disgruntled. ''Nephew.''

She peered at him closely. ''Well, I guess... but, I don't know why you need to know. ''

''Well, we just want to make sure that it's paid for,'' said Lion.

''I see...'' The girl looked at the computer. She typed something, clicked something and said. ''It's been paid for by Lilac Flynn. Your mother, I suppose.''

Dear God, Lilac Flynn? Would that be Leafpool's human name? But, how could she have paid the tab? I mean, she's a cat! ''Oh, okay.'' I said. ''Thank you, miss.'' The girl nodded and skeptically and went back to looking stuff up on the computer.

Who was Lilac Flynn? Once we had left the building, I asked Jacob, ''Do you know who Lilac Flynn is?''

He looked troubled. ''No, not really. Unless...'' His eyes widened. ''No. It can't be.''

''What?'' asked Krista.

He shook his head. ''I have a hunch. But, I'm going to have to talk to the One.''

''Whose the One?'' asked Krista.

''The One is the leader of the D.C.'' he replied. ''She knows everything.''

''She?'' I asked.

Jacob nodded. ''Yup. She. I'm going to ask her if a D.C member paid the tab.''

''Does that sort of thing happened?'' I asked.

''Sometimes. Especially for the younger recruits.''

It seemed reasonable. Maybe some D.C member paid the tab, pitying us. I opened the car door and everyone got in. With so many people, it was a tight squeeze. I stifled my giggles as Lion, Jay, and Bramble attempted to sit down. ''I give up,'' said Bramble. ''I'm too big.''

''I'll sit there. You can sit here,'' said Krista, getting up from her seat next to me.

I nearly slammed my head against the steering wheel. This was probably one of the oldest tricks in the book. I watched her as she switched places with Bramble. By doing so, she got the chance to sit in between Jay and Lion. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to them, but I'm not boy-crazy. I'm girl crazy.

Like the drive to the hospital, thee drive home was silent. Brambles looked out the window ruefully. I wanted to comfort him, but it's kinda hard to hug someone when your driving. I didn't want to break the silence; it was one of those rare moments in which everyone can sort of slow down for a while and just think. But, I don't think that thinking is going to help Brambles. I gently tapped his shoulder his shoulder. I gave him a smile, trying to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He only sighed and nodded and went back to to staring out the window.

Dear Lord, the poor guy. This must be weighing heavily in his conscience.

As I neared my house, I got the feeling I was being watched. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I looked at the side window but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Although I was expecting it, my heart nearly stopped when my Mom and Dad's car parked in front of the house.

My Mom burst out of the house and ran up to the car. When she saw Bramble, she did what any normal mom would do, ''Whose that?''

Oh, no. I hadn't planned this out. Bramble extended his hand. ''My name is Brandon Ciardi.''

''Oh, were you the one to get the ambulance?''

''Yes, that would be me.''

She nodded slowly. Then she spotted Jay and Lion. ''And you two?''

''Oh, my name is Leo Flynn and this is my brother, Jay.''

''Are you her sons?''

''No, nephews,'' replied Jay.

''I see... where is your mother?''

Dear Lord, what sort of lie can they make up for this one? ''I'm taking care of them right now,'' replied Bramble.

''So, are you a friend?''

''I guess that describes me,'' he replied.

''I see. So, Stacey,'' she turned to me,''you gave him a lift.''

''Yup,'' I replied.

My mom sighed. ''Oh, okay. Thank God.'' She knit her eyebrows. ''What sort of car do you have?''

''They have a Rolls Royce,'' chirped Krista. ''They parked it pretty far away too. These two were talking about it the whole car trip. Right, Casey?''

''She's right,'' said Casey, groaning. ''The whole time.''

My mom smiled. I guess that means the lies were believable enough. ''Oh,okay. Would you three like something to eat? Dinner will be ready soon, and I don't mind making some food.''

Bramble smiled. ''No, it's okay. But, thank you for the offer.'' He turned to me. ''Thank you, Stacey. ''

''Your welcome. I hope Scarlet gets better soon.''

He looked at me sadly. ''I sure hope so too.'' He sighed and opened the car door. My siblings moved to let Lion and Jay get out of the car as well.

''Wait! I forgot to tell you something!'' exclaimed Jacob. He hopped out of the car and motioned for the three boys to follow him. He talked to them for a minute, using direction gestures. After a while, all three of them nodded. So, they walked away, Lion turning away once to give us an extra perky good-bye wave. I kept a tight grip on the steering wheel until I couldn't see them any more.

''The poor guys,'' said my mother. ''I wish they would have stayed.''

That's my mother, alright. ''Mom. I'll go park in the garage now.''

''Okay, sweetie.'' So, I drove the car into the garage, wondering what Jacob had said to Lion, Jay, and Bramble. As I was unbuckling my seat belt, Mom came up to me and said, ''Stacey, can I talk to you?''

My stomach became a huge pit, but I managed to say cheerfully, ''Sure!'' I got out of the car and followed my mom to my room. Had she found out about Lion, Jay, Squirrel, and Bramble? I sat down on my bed and hugged a pillow. It was the best I could do. ''What is it, mom?''

My mother looked at me nervously. ''Well... oh... how do I say this...'' She took a deep breath. ''You're going to have another sibling.''

''Uh?''

My mother pressed her hand on her stomach. ''I haven't had my time so I went to the doctor. He said that I was pregnant.''

''Really?'' I said excitedly. Another sibling? Wow! ''That's great news!''

My mom smiled. ''I'm glad you think that way. So, to celebrate a new member, I got you this.'' She handed me a small box. I gingerly took it and shook it. What could be inside? I opened it up and found myself staring at a phone.

''A phone?'' I looked up. ''Are you serious?''

She nodded. ''I got phones for your siblings too. Don't worry.''

''But, mom-''

''I will accept no buts,'' she said firmly. She got up and left my room. ''Dinner will be ready soon.''

I stared at the wonderful object in my hands. I smiled. No matter what, you have to admit that life is good.

* * *

**:D It be done.**

**I have a quick thing to tell you. I just put up a new Warriors story and I would really appreciate it if you look at. :3 I'm just saying, no pressure.**

**And... yeah... that be it. **


	19. Chapter 18

**:D Well, hello there. **

**I have no special news, sadly. D:**

**But, I do have a new chapter for you, so hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**In Which Squirrelflight has a conversation with Leafpool **

**and Brambleclaw brings a flower**

The hospital had been nice so far. They've treated me well, and I can already feel myself healing. Though, I know it's going to take a while to fully recover, I feel like I can do most things with just the medications and a good night's sleep.

One thing I am worried about is the D.C.R. Would they be ruthless enough to attack a place like this? From what I've heard, there are people with broken bones. Broken bones! Those are nearly impossible to heal! I wanted to ask the two-leg medicine cat how they treated them, but he talked about like it was a common occurrence.

Two-legs really are crazy.

I looked out the window. The moonlight filtered through, leaving me feel peaceful. I could see a couple of stars, which made me happy. It felt like my ancestors were still watching over me, despite everything.

I wish Brambleclaw could have stayed. I could really use his company. It was not his fault I was like this. No, I had done this to myself. He had never asked me to come along. He had never asked me to take that knife for him. He had never asked me to any of those things. I had done them.

Thinking of him, I went back to a bit later today, when he had kissed me. I could feel my face go hot just thinking about it. What had been all about? Could it be possible that he had fallen in love with me again so quickly? I mentally shook myself. There was no way that was possible.

But, we did have that conversation while we were walking. We had come up with names for our original kits, which was very sweet. After that, we had asked each other silly questions that we already knew. For example, I asked him who was in his family and he asked me if I had any connection with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Silly things like that.

Then, the conversation became a bit more personal. He asked me what I thought about Ashfur. I asked him Hawkfrost. He asked me what I thought was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I asked him what he really thought about me. When I asked him this, he paused a moment. "Well, I think that you're someone with good intentions, brave, feisty, fiery..." he shrugged then added quietly. "I think you're pretty."

I knew what he had said, but I wanted to hear it again. "What did you say? You have to speak louder."

"I said I think you're pretty."

"Uh?"

"Oh, you heard me loud and clear, Squirrflight. You're just fishing for compliments." He had shaken his head. Again, I was hit by how adorable he was in that moment. He looked up and asked. "What do you think about me?"

"Brave, sweet, dependable, courageous, someone whose always trying his best, a leader, hard-working, strong-willed, stubborn-"

"Stubborn? That's you!"

"That's you too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"To- Hey! What are thinking?"

I giggled."Well, I tried at least."

He had rolled his eyes. "And you nearly got me, too." He smiled and reached out for my hand. I took it without a second thought. Soon, we were both bickering again. But, it was that gentle bickering that we both secretly liked. He squeezed my hand and my heart skipped a couple of beats. It's been a while since everything had felt so right.

Of course, the Pineapple-throwing ninja had ruined the mood. She literally came out of now where. One moment we talking about something, the next we were running away from her. She tried to persuade us to come to the D.C.R. Brambleclaw and I denied every offer. I'm going to give a wild guess and say she has a wild temper, because she took a knife from somewhere in her jean pockets and threw it Brambleclaw. It was going so fast, there was no way he could escaped it. If it hit him, it would have hit his stomach.

How could I have let that happen to him? I couldn't. So, I got in front of him and the knife hit me instead. My side exploded with pain and I fell down instantly. Brambleclaw quickly took the knife out of my side, and threw it at the girl, screaming bloody murder. Scared, she fled the scene. Once she had left our sight, Brambleclaw panicked and went to a two-leg's den and started yowling about getting an ambulance.

The ambulance came in a a couple of short minutes. Brambleclaw didn't leave my side the whole ride to the hospital. He made it clear to the Medicine cat two-legs that he was going to stay by my side and that there was nothing they could do about it.

When we arrived at the hospital, the medicine cat two legs had trouble keeping him away from me while they gave me diagnosis of my wound. They had to explain to him that I had be alone for just a little while and then he could see me again. Brambleclaw kept on arguing with them, saying he couldn't leave me alone. After a long time, they managed to convince Brambleclaw that it was best if he waited to see me.

I have something to say to all cats that ever have have to go to the hospital for some reason; it's scary. They have these things that they stick into you and then you don't feel anything at all. Then, they put this black thing on you and use those big machine to get what they call x-rays. Finally, they all gather around you and poke around your wound. Soon whatever they stuck into you leaves your body system and you get this huge pain wherever you got hurt.

It was scary.

When it was all over, they let Brambleclaw in. He rushed to the side of the bed and sat down next to me. He demanded to know everything that had happened and how I felt about it. He kept on blaming himself, saying he was sorry over and over again. I wanted to somehow get into his head that it had been my decision and he was not at fault. But, he wouldn't listen to my reasoning and kept on blaming himself.

I don't know how long we had been when Stacey, Casey, Krista, Jacob, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather came. Stacey's family had looked so worried, espicially Jacob. The poor boy, it was is job to ensure neither Brambleclaw or I get hurt. Jayfeather and Lionblaze on the other hand... Well, they didn't seem half as worried. It seemed like they only came along as a kind gesture, but nothing other than that.

What if I told them my story?

Would they believe me?

No, would they even listen to me?

They, along with basically everyone else in the Clans, hate me. What had that girl said again? Oh, right. To them, I'm nothing more than a lying bitch. Anything I say might as well be a lie.

A little bit of anger and resentment towards the Clans bubbles in me. Why did they have to treat me that way? I was only helping my sister for StarClan's sake! There is nothing in the Warrior Code that said 'You can't help your littermate if he/she has kits with someone outside your Clan.' The worst thing I did was lie that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were mine and Brambleclaw's kits.

But, I knew it was just the way the Clans were. I'm pretty sure if someone else did something like this, I would have probably hated them too. It was just the way us Clan cats worked.

I sighed. The Clans, how were they doing? Had they noticed that something had happened to us? Well, I'd sure hope so. A deputy, medicine cat, and two warriors have gone missing!

Though, they're probably just missing three cats, not four. They're probably glad that I'm lost.

All except Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Firestar. My sister would be missing me, I'm certain of that. We've been leaning on each other this whole time, supporting each other and trying to help the other from drowning. Sandstorm is my mother, and what mother would not miss her child? Though Firestar and I have our disagreements, I'm still his daughter and he's still my father. This is almost like the time I left to go on the journey to meet Midnight.

I looked up at the moon, imagining that my sister was listening. "Hi, Leafpool. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately. I've been so busy. Guess what, Leafpool? I told Brambleclaw my side of the story, and he's forgiven me! Can you believe it? He forgave me! We're starting our whole relationship over. Remember those kits I never had? Today, we decided to give them names. We've decided that they were two kits, sister and brother. Berrykit is the girl and Flamekit is the boy. Aren't they adorable names? After that, we started to ask each other questions. And he said that he thought I was pretty!"

"Everything was fine until the Pineapple-throwing ninja showed up. Remember her? Ugh. I hate her. She tried to persuade to go to the D.C.R. Of course, Brambleclaw and I both denied every offer she made. She got so angry, she took a knife and threw it at Brambleclaw. I couldn't let her hurt him. So, I took the knife for him. When she realized what she had done, she ran away, scared. Brambleclaw started to panic, so he went to a two-leg house and started yowling about getting an ambulance for me. "

"So, that's why I'm here in this bed. The two-leg medicine cats have been nice to me. Though, they do some pretty wacked up stuff to you. One of them stuck this pointy thing in me and then took something called x-rays. What in StarClan are those things? Rays of X? Things these two-legs do..." I sighed. "Leafpool, I wish you were here right now."

I looked up at the moon, half-expecting to see my sister's face. But, nothing like that happened. I sighed gently and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I'm a cat! Yes! I turned around and saw my familiar squirrel-like tail. Yes! I looked down at my paws. Yes! I fluffed up my pelt. Yes! I looked around. I'm in StarClan! Ye-what? I'm in StarClan? I looked around wildly. Could it be that I'm... Dead?

"Squirrelflight."

I looked around wildly again. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

"Squirrelflight. Come here," said the voice.

"Why?"

"Come here, Squirrelflight. There is no reason to be afraid."

Something about that voice seemed familiar. But, who did it remind me of? Cautiously, I followed the voice. "Follow me, Squirrelflight." Why was that voice so familiar? I now registered that it was a female voice. But, whose voice?

I stopped. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'll tell you later, Squirrelflight. Now, come. A cat is waiting for you."

Who could those the cat be? I nervously followed the voice. Finally, I found myself in a clearing. I looked around. No one was there. I sighed and sat down. In front of me, there was a pool. I carefully padded towards it. "Squirrelflight?"

My ears perked up and I whipped around. "Leafpool?"

"Squirrelflight!" She quickly padded up to me and pressed her muzzle on my cheek. "I'm so glad to see you! I've been worried sick! Where have you been? Have you seen Jayfeather and Lionblaze? And Brambleclaw? Have you seen him too? Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Leafpool!" My heart pounded with happiness. "I've missed you do much! I pressed myself against her. "I have so much to tell you!"

So, we sat down and I told her everything. I told her about how Stacey found us. I told her about Krista nearly discovering us. I told her about the flying squirrels. I told her about how I snapped at Brambleclaw. I told her about the ninja. I told her about how we meet up with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I told her about Avalon and Florence. I told her about the mall. I told her about Casey and Jacob. I told her about telling Brambleclaw my side of the story. I told her about the kidnapping. I told her about the conversation Brambleclaw and I had. And finally, I told her about my current situation.

"But, you seem fine, Squirrelflight." She pressed her paw on my flank. "How are they treating it?"

"I have noooo clue. But, whatever they're doing it working."

Leafpool sighed. "That's good." Relief shone on her face. "I'm glad that you've been treated well by the two-legs. And I'm even happier to know that Brambleclaw has forgiven you. I wish I could say the same for Crowfeather..."

My heart twisted. "Leafpool..."

She shook her head. She did her best to sound brave. "It's okay. You're happiness will be my happiness."

"If that's the case, you're sadness will be my sadness."

"Squirrelflight..."

I wrapped my tail around hers. "You're my sister. I'm not going to let you suffer alone." I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "How is ThunderClan doing?"

"We're worried to death about the four of you. Since Brambleclaw isn't here, Firestar has appointed Graystripe as deputy." I purred. It was just like my father to make his best friend deputy. "And, he's made me medicine cat."

I was surprised by her tone of voice. It seemed as though Firestar had just asked her to do a life-or-death journey. "But, being a medicine cat is what you do best! You should be happy."

"Oh, I don't know, Squirrelflight. Some part of me is happy I get to do what I truly love again. But, another part of me feels like I don't deserve it at all."

I pressed myself against her. "Don't feel like that. It's what you truly love to do."

"I know," she said, sighing. "But I have up and down feelings about it."

I gave her a worried look. We both stood there, leaning against each other. "I'm glad that you're okay. Do you know when you're coming home?"

"I honestly don't know, Leafpool. I wish I did, though."

My sister nodded. She got up. "I have to go now. I hope to see you soon."

I smiled. "Me too, Leafpool. Me too."

I watch as my sister pads away. Once she's gone, I hear the voice again. "Good job, Squirrelflight."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The voice giggled. "You'll know soon enough, dear Squirrelflight."

With this, I wake up. Looming over me was the medicine cat two-leg. "Good morning, Miss Scarlet."

"Good morning."

He started to feel around my wound. "How does it feel?"

"Better. Much, much better."

"That's good. How about you try standing up and walking around?"

I carefully propped myself up. Sitting up hurt a bit, but I could handle it. I swung my legs around, gently of course. I placed my feet on the floor and started to walk around. My side stung, but it wasn't terrible. The two-leg medicine cat pressed around my wound again. "How does it feel?"

"It stings, but that's about it."

"Good, good, good. Actually, it's amazing. You might be able to go to home tomorrow."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You have a very strong body, Miss Scarlet. "

"Thank you."

"I'm sure your husband will be happy to know you are fine."

"My...my husband?"

The medicine cat two -leg raised an eyebrow. "Then who was the man that called the ambulance?"

"Oh... Him..." I blushed. "He's just a friend of mine."

"Really?" He sounded like he didn't believe me at all. "Well, then. Should I let him in now?"

"Uh?" Brambleclaw was here? How could he be here? The two-leg medicine cat opened the door and no other than Brambleclaw was standing there. In his hand was a single flower.

"Hi, Scarlet."

"I'll leave you two alone," said the two-leg medicine cat.

Once the two-leg medicine cat was gone, Brambleclaw sighed. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged him. "You don't have to say that anymore. When will it register in your head that I've forgiven you?"

"When I feel like I deserve it."

"And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?"

He sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. But, I'll find a way." He took a strand of my hair and twirled it. "I'll find a way."

I smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a way. You always do."

He sighed again. "I sure hope so." I took my hand and lead me back to the bed. "Get some rest, Squirrelflight." I climbed into the bed.

He was about to leave when I said,"Stay here, please. Stay here until I fall asleep."

He blinked, but did what I asked him to do. He sat down next to the bed. He gently took my hand into his. We stayed this way for a while, waiting for sleep to claim me. As I got drowsy, I heard him say, "I'll find a way to prove to you and myself that I do deserve you. Don't worry." He got up and gently kissed my cheek. "You know something? I still love you too."

I don't think he thought I'd catch it. He probably thought that I was too tired to hear it. But, I did hear it. I heard the whole thing.

And it made me happy.

I wonder what Brambleclaw is going to do to get me back.

Well, that's another thing, and I won't worry about that right now. Right now, I'll worry about getting better.

* * *

**Brambles gave her a flower. :3 If you're wondering what sort of flower it was I imagined it as a rose. A simple red rose.**

**So... that's all I have. So, I will see you next time.**

**G'Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

**What's up peoples? Sorry I didn't update before. D: I was very busy.**

**But, I have the chapter right here and right now, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**In Which Lion, Jay, Juliet, Stalkers,**

** A Kiss, and a Bet Happen**

"Really, Juliet? You can do that?"

My friend nodded. "Of course! It's obviously too much for you to handle."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

Juliet just smiled. "Just drive them to my house and give them to me."

"You are the best person ever! I'll tell Florence and she'll call you up."

"What about Avalon?"

My heart sank. How would I be able to tell her Avalon's fate? I took a shaky breath and looked around. Once I was sure that no one could overhear us, I leaned in forward. "Avalon... Avalon's position is unknown."

"What? That's not possible! How do you know?" she asked. "How do you know that her position is unknown?"

"Last night, Florence got a call from Avalon. She explained to her that she hiding from the D.C.R. She had tricked them into letting their security go down. They were furious when they found out about it, so they told her she had two days to run away and that they would send highly trained assassins on her trail. "

"So, she's on the run?"

"Apparently. When Florence asked her parents about it, they claimed that Avalon had told them that a talent agent had found her and that she would return home when she found out if she made it or not."

"Her parents actually fell for that?"

"It's their parents dream for their children to be famous."

"Uh..." Juliet shook her head. "So, their names are Lionblaze and Jayfeather?"

"Yup. Human names are Leo and Jay."

"Oh my God! Those are the cutest names ever!" Juliet grinned. "Oh, there's my bus. See you later, Stacey!"

"Bye, Juliet!" I said as my friend climbed into her bus.

I watched as her bus left the school parking lot. What a relief! As much as I wish I could, taking care of the four of them is just too much work and worry. Just last night, my dad told me he had heard noises coming from the basement and if I knew anything about it. This wasn't the first time my parents had suspected something. One day, Lion had the brilliant idea of going to my parents room to look at stuff. Casey took the blame for the broken vase.

Someone hugged me from behind. "So, Juliet is going to take care of them?"

"Yup," I told Blaise.

He rest his chin on my head. "I would have done that, except-"

"You would never get away with it. I know. Relax."

"I just don't like the fact that I couldn't help with anything."

"You've helped in more ways than you know."

He sighed and let go of me. "Oh, look whose here."

"Hide me."

"Gladly," he grumbled.

I quickly hid behind Blaise. "Tell me when the coast is clear."

A couple of minutes later, Blaise said, "Clear. Zachary is flirting with someone." I shuffled from behind him and looked around. Like he had said, Zachary was off flirting with some other girl. Thank goodness. "What is up with him trying to flirt with you?" He asked, glaring at the boy.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, there are much prettier girls here! I'm average!"

"Oh, don't say that."

"But it's true!"

"I don't think so. I think you're prettier than all of them."

My heart went to my throat as I looked up at Blaise. "Really?"

"Really. You're beautiful."

For some odd reason, my heart skipped a couple of beats and my face felt hot. "Thank you, I guess."

Blaise smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Stace." He looked up. "Looks like your bus is here." I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Blaise. Suddenly, I felt something on my cheek. I my face went hot and Blaise looked away. "It's for good luck," he mumbled.

I gently touched my cheek. "Thank you, Blaise." He looked at me, blushing like crazy. I must've looked the same. I quickly climbed on my bus and sat down. Looking out the window, I saw that a boy had come up to Blaise. The boy said something and my friend reacted by shaking his head furiously and blushing even harder. I giggled. Oh, Blaise.

I definitely wouldn't have minded if that had been my first kiss. I rubbed my cheek and smiled. No, I wouldn't have minded if Blaise had been the first boy to kiss me.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate. I took out my phone from the shirt pocket and looked at the screen. It was a call from Krista's phone.

Oh, uh.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stacey."

"Lionblaze, what happened now?"

"Nothing! I swear! I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if we could go somewhere today. I'm tired of just staying here. No offense or anything."

"I understand. Don't worry, you'll be leaving the house today."

"Really? Where?"

"To Juliet's house."

"You mean... "

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Lionblaze. You know that-"

"No, no, no, no, no. I understand, Stacey. It's okay. It's just that..." he sighed. "It's okay. So, see you soon?"

"I guess."

"Alright. See ya." With this, he hung up.

I looked at my phone ruefully. Had I done something to make him feel unwanted? That's not the case at all. I wanted to continue helping him and his brother, but it's just too much. I couldn't do it. I looked out the window, watching the scenery pass me by. Finally, the bus arrived at my siblings school. The grade school children piled into the bus. Jacob sat down right beside me. "Something wrong?"

I sighed. "I think that I've made Lionblaze feel unwanted."

Jacob looked at me curiously. "What makes you say that?" I told him about the phone call. "Well, maybe. More or less I think you've made him feel different."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

He looked around. "He and Jayfeather have powers," he whispered.

I started laughing. "Powers? Are you kidding me? What sort of book series has cats with powers?"

"Warriors does."

"Well, that's a bit stupid."

He shrugged. "To you, perhaps. But, it makes the book interesting."

"What do they do? Fly around?"

"No. Jayfeather can read your mind and walk into your dreams. Lionblaze is invincible on the battlefield."

"Uh... Gary-stu much?"

He rolled his eyes. "Watch what you say to them, Stacey. No one in the Clans but them and a cat named Dovepaw know about it. Don't tell them that you know about their powers."

"Okay."

Dear Lord, cats with powers? We're the authors high or something? I would've loved to hear that conversation.

_Hey, we need something that'll interest the readers. Any ideas?_

_How about we give the total Gary-stu powers?_

_What powers?_

_Well, one of them can't be beat in battle and the other one can read minds and stalk you in your sleep._

_That's interesting. Does anyone have any other idea?_

_Nope._

_Not really._

_Alright, let's go with that plan._

Really, some of the things authors come up with.

A couple stops later, and I'm walking home. I unlock the door and find Lion and Jay already ready. "Are we leaving now?" asked Lion.

"No..."

"Told you, Lionblaze."

"Shut up, Jayfeather."

I giggled gently. "We leave in about a hour or two. Enjoy your last hour or so here."

Lion and Jay nodded. "Okay," said Lion. With this, the two brothers walk away. I sighed.

"Stacey! Krista! Jacob! Casey!" Squirrel basically bounces down the stairs. She gives each one of us a hug. Ever since the Ninja-and-knife incident, she's gone into the habit of hugging all of us.

"Where's Brambleclaw?"

"Oh, he's in the basement."

"What is he doing down there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

I raised my eyebrow. As usual, my siblings and I did their usual routine; Krista went to the phone, Casey went upstairs, Jacob started his homework, and I started to make snacks. Once I was done, I said at the top of my lungs, "Snacks are ready!" Almost immediately, everyone is at the table. All except for Brambles. I give everyone their snacks and take one to go the basement door.

"Brambleclaw!" I lightly knocked against the door.

I heard footsteps and Bramble poked his head out. "Thanks for the food." He took the snack and quickly closed the door.

"Uh... You're welcome?" I said.

Dear Lord, what is up with him? I sighed. I walked back to the kitchen and took a snack for myself. Leaning against the fridge, I nibbled on my my food. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I took it out and smiled. It was a text from Blaise.

Blaise: How r u doing?

Me: Fine. And you.

Blaise: Alright, I guess. Uh... about the kiss... Uh... Gah... I can't say it.

Me: What?

Blaise: ...

Me: Blaise?

Blaise: Uh... I like u?

Me: Well, you're my friend! I would be very surprised if you didn't.

Blaise: ... I knew u would say that...

Me: Uh?

Blaise: Nothing. I can't tell u this by txting.

Me: Uh?

Blaise: I'll tell you... Someday... Hopefully.

Me: ...

Blaise: That's my thing!

Me: My thing now!

"Stacey? You're smiling like crazy." I looked up to see Krista. "Is it Blaise?"

"Uh..."

"OMG! You are so texting him! Let me see the phone!"

"No!" I raised my phone above my head. Krista attempted to take the phone from me, but failed.

"Well, doesn't matter. I get to say I told you so when you get together with him."

"Blaise and I are not going to start dating!"

"De-nial!" Krista skipped away.

I sighed and looked at my phone.

Blaise: Oh, go ahead and use it. ;) I don't mind.

Me: Really?

Blaise: I don't mind many things if you're involved.

My face went hot. There were way too many ways to interpret his message.

Me: Thanks... I guess?

Blaise: You're welcome, Stace. ;)

Me: You and your smileys.

Blaise: ;) :D :3 p :0 C:

Me: Oh, Blaise. :3

Blaise: The mustache is awesome. :{ )

Me: xD

Blaise: ;)

"Stacey?" I looked up and saw Squirrel. "Who are you talking to?"

"Blaise. The one with the curly hair and blue eyes."

"Oh, the one that likes you?"

"Blaise does not like me like that!"

"You're right. He loves you."

My heart started pounding and my face went hot. "No... There's no way that's possible..."

Squirrel only smiled. "Don't you think I know this stuff?" she said, casually leaning against the fridge with me.

"I... I guess..."

She smiled. "It's okay." She got up and walked away.

I sighed and looked at the phone.

Blaise: Gtg. Ttyl?

Me: Sure. See you later.

I looked at our conversation. There was something in there important, but I couldn't quite place what. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and finished the snack. I'll figure it out later. I looked at the time. I had half an hour before I could leave to Juliet's house. Might as well make some use of the time. I went upstairs and started my homework. Just as I was finishing, I got a text from Juliet.

Juliet: U done? I'm ready.

Me: Going there now.

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather! We're leaving now!" I said.

"Coming!" I heard Lion said.

I went downstairs to see Lion and Jay standing there, ready. "Did you guys say good-bye to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?"

"Uh..." said Lion.

I rolled my eyes. Dear God, please help me With these two. "Well, get in the car."

"Monster," corrected Lion.

"Car slash monster. Okay?" I said.

Lion nodded. I got into the car and waited for Lion and Jay to get in. Once everything was set, I turned on the ignition and the car roared to life.

"Ugh. I hate that sound," moaned Jay.

Dear God, stop complaining and moaning!

Honestly, who could like him? Makes no sense at all.

The drive to Juliet's house was quiet. The two brothers were whispering things, Lion giving me quick glances from time to time. I was tempted into asking them about their conversation, but opted not to. It must be pretty important if they have to resort to whispers.

Finally, Juliet's house came to view. I parked in front of the house and looked around. Once I was sure that no one watching, I got out of the car and motioned for Lion and Jay to come out. I went up the door and rang the doorbell. "COMING! HOLD UP!" I giggled. Juliet opened the door. "Hiya!" She looked at Lion and Jay. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze, right?"

"Yup," I said.

"Come in," she said, gesturing for us to come in.

Lion took Jay by the hand and lead him inside. Juliet looked at me, puzzled. ''Oh, Jayfeather is blind.'' Her eyes widened and she mouthed,_ wow._

''Don't feel bad for me,'' he snapped.

Juliet looked at him curiously then turned to me. ''Is he a mind-reader?''

''Maybe,'' was all I could say.

''So, what do you guys think about your new home?'' asked Juliet, now turning to the two brothers.

''Different. Stacey's house is definitely bigger,'' replied Lion.

''Well, of course. Mine is just a simple two-story house for about four people. Stacey has a huge Victorian house.''

"What does Victorian mean?'' asked Lion.

''The style of house,'' said Juliet breezily.

Jay looked deep in thought. ''Hey, did you just say that this place can have four people in it?''

''Yup. The fourth person would be my brother, Derek. But, he's all the way in Europe doing a volleyball tournament with his team and they won't be back here for quite a while. So, no worries there!''

''There would be five in this house,'' said Jay.

'Oh, Derek has a big bed.''

''I already love this place,'' announced Lion.

I giggled gently as Jay rolled his eyes. ''That's Lionblaze for you,'' said Jay.

''Hey!'' protested his brother.

Again, I giggled gently. ''So, I've already told Juliet about the possible attacks. Let's hope her ninja move really do work.''

''Oh, they'll certainly help me,'' she said, karate-chopping the air.

''By the way, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, I need to warn you about something. Juliet here is a little bit crazy. So, if she does something that you don't consider normal, it's normal for her.''

''He-true, true.''

Lion's eyes widened and Jay face-palmed. ''We're going to be in the care of a crazy person?'' he moaned.

''Oh, don't worry,'' said Juliet. ''I'll try my best to be normal around you.''

"That's not going to work," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey," Juliet pointed a finger at me. "I can try. And that should count for something."

"Here's my phone number in case you have an questions about the rare species called Juliet."

"Hey!" exclaimed my friend. "You know what! You don't belong here! Get out of my house, girlie!"

"What? That's not fair!"

"Sure is!" she said, as she started to shove me out her door. I didn't even try and win against her; I know she is already much stronger than I am.

"So see you at school?" I said, once she had managed to get me out of her house.

"Sure. See ya later."

"Bye Lionblaze, Jayfeather!"

"Bye, Stacey!" said Lion. Jay only nodded.

I went into the car and drove home. I got the feeling that someone was watching me again. I gripped the steering wheel and looked at the mirrors. Nothing. I'm just being paranoid, just being paranoid, being paranoid. There is nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing to worry about.

As I neared the house, I had almost managed to convince myself that I was just being paranoid. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. I hit the brakes and and the car stopped abruptly. I looked around wildly, hoping I could catch the figure again. But, I couldn't find it. I blinked a couple of times and continued to drive. A little bit faster, of course. When I got home, I jumped out of the car and ran in. "Is everyone alive?" I asked Krista.

"Welcome home, Stacey," said Krista awkwardly. "We're all alive..."

"Good, good," I went up the stairs to my room. "Good." When I got to my room, sat down, took out a book and tried to calm myself down. I suddenly realized that I was reading the book Squirrel, Bramble, Lion, and Jay came from. The name Breezepelt jumped out on me. What's he doing in there? As I read on, I learned a couple of things:

1. Breezepelt is evil.

2. Breezepelt wants to kill Jay, Lion, Leafpool and a guy named Crowfeather.

3. Crowfeather is the father of Lion, Jay, and Breeze.

4. Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe are evil.

5. They do stuff in a dark forest.

Wow. That sure is a lot to swallow. Must suck to have your half-brother want to kill you. I placed the book on my desk. But, I do feel a bit sympathic for Breeze. Looks like this Crow guy is real jerk. I would hate to have a father like him. The thought of my dad cheating on my mom made me slightly angry. But, I know that'll never happen. At least, that's what I hope for.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound. I was so startled, I actually jumped out of the chair and gave a tiny yelp. I took the book and covered my face with it. Like a book that's not even a hardcover will save me from impending doom. I quickly realized that it had only been my phone. I sighed and picked it up.

Blaise: Stace, u there?

Me: Yup. What's up.

Blaise: I need help with math. Please help me, Stace. D:

Me: What do you need help with?

Blaise: 5. WTH do I do? Divide it by 2? Multiply it by 6? Plug in random numbers and pray to God that it comes out right?

Me. Pft... Oh, Blaise. You can be so adorable sometimes! :3 You divide it by 2.

Blaise: Argh! I hate division! Xp U... U think I'm adorable?

Me: I do. Why?

Blaise: Oh... It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure that u really felt that way.

Me: Well, I've always felt that way.

Blaise: ... Really?

Me: Yes. Why?

Blaise: ... Well... Because... Because... Cuz... Gah! I can't do it. :C

Me: When will you tell me?

Blaise: I.. I wish I knew, Stace. Please, bear with me on this thing. It's difficult for me.

Me: Oh... Okay.

Blaise: Please, don't be upset. I don't like it when you're upset.

Me: I'm not upset! I'm a little sad that you can't tell this, because it seems so important to you.

Blaise: it's just like u to say something like that. That's one of reasons I feel so blessed to be friends with you. :)

Me: Oh, I'm just being me. There's nothing special about it.

Blaise: There is something special about you. You are you.

My face went hot and my heart was uncomfortably loud in my chest. Did he realize just how romantic he sounded? What if everyone was right? What if Blaise really did like me more than a friend? What if my best guy friend actually loved me? But, I don't love him back. No, I know that's for certain. I don't love him. But, I'd be lying of I said I didn't think he was that he was cute. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't like the idea of him being in love with me.

This was all too confusing. I won't believe that Blaise likes me as more than a friend until he tells me.

Me: That's sweet. Thank you, Blaise.

Blaise: You're welcome. :) Hey, Stace?

Me: Yes?

Blaise: I need help, again.

I laughed aloud. Oh, Blaise.

So Blaise and I texted for a very long time. By the time we were done, it was almost 6'0 clock. Wow, time really does fly by. I got up and went downstairs. There, I found Squirrel blushing like crazy. Next to her, Brambles was smiling happily. "What happened here?"

Squirrel seemed to be unable to talk. She blushed even harder and shook her head. Bramble smiled slyly. "Oh, nothing."

I just raised an eyebrow and went into the kitchen. It's been exactly four days since Squirrel has come out of the hospital. Amazingly, she recovered very quickly. I'm glad she's healed so quickly, but I'm still not comfortable with her going outside. Especially now because I know that there is someone that is stalking us. Thinking about it now, hadn't I seen a figure of a man when we had gone to the mall for the first time? Had he been following is since the beginning? How long has he been stalking us? Will he attack us? My stomach twisted. I didn't want to be attacked again.

I took a piece of bread and started to nibble on it. I should start making dinner now. But, I feel lazy. I'll do it later. My parents won't be here for at least a half an hour. I have a bit of time. I was about to go upstairs when I realized that to do that I would have go in between the two of them. And they seemed to be having a nice conversation.

"You... You didn't have to do that..." said Squirrel.

Bramble smiled sweetly. "I did have to do it. It's not much, really..."

"Are you kidding me? Oh... Brambleclaw..." She sighed and shook her head. "Really. You didn't have to do all that."

"It's part of my plan to make help me feel like I deserve you."

"Well, did it work?"

He sighed. "Not really. But it was worth a shot."

Squirrel giggled gently. "Sometimes, Brambleclaw. Sometimes."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He looked panicked. Squirrel started to laugh uncontrollably. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You are such a stupid furball. I wonder how you managed to do things without me."

"Hey! I'm not helpless!"

"When I comes to love, sometimes, Brambleclaw. Sometimes. Also, you suck at-"

"I do not suck at anything! I can do anything you can do better!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"You want to bet?"

"Sure, why not? If I win, you have to admit that I'm better than you at everything."

"If I win... You know, I'm not going to tell you."

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad," she said, playfully sticking out her tongue.

"So, it's on?"

"Oh, it is so on!"

Looks like things are going to get pretty heated around here.

* * *

**And that is how it ends.**

**50 reviews! Wow! You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you. :3**

**So, see ya later!**


	21. Chapter 20

**:D Hi there!**

**:D I have no interesting stories to tell you here.**

**:D So, enjoy the chapter!**

**:D**

* * *

**In Which it is the Last Day of School and**

** Brambles Reads the Bible**

"It doesn't feel like the last day," commented Juliet. "You know what I mean?"

"I hear you," said Blaise.

"Yup," said Maggie.

"You're right," I said.

"Does it matter? No school for a full three months! " exclaimed Stanley. "After this, we get to hit the beach, the pool, go to bed late and get up late, not worry about homework... I can't wait!"

"Well, you certainly are enthusiastic," remarked Juliet.

"What can I say? Love summer!" he replied.

I giggled gently. "I prefer spring. But I do like the summer. I can't wait to show- I mean go to the beach!"

"Ah... So we'll be seeing each other very soon," said Blaise. "When are you going?"

"In a couple of days, hopefully."

"That's nice," he said, smiling brightly.

Stanley, Juliet, and Maggie gave each other meaningful looks. Juliet cleared her throat. "I gotta go the bathroom," she announced, getting up.

"Me too," said Maggie.

"I have to go too,"said Stanly. Before he got up, he leaned in and whispered something to Blaise. Blaise's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to smack his friend, only to realize that he was already half-way to the bathroom. Maggie and Juliet had also left, leaving me and Blaise alone.

Blaise started to blush. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh... No... Yes... No... Maybe?" He sighed and ruffled his hair. "I don't know."

It was this simple act, him just ruffling his hair, that made my heart stop for a second. He looked so adorable! My face went hot and I looked away, suddenly feeling very shy. "Make up your mind already, Blaise."

"Does sorta count?"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, Blaise... Pft..."

"So... That's a yes... Right?"

"Yup. What's wrong?"

Blaise looked at me worriedly. "Well... I just don't know how to say it..."

I blinked. "It can't be too hard. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Blaise shook his head. "It's much more complicated."

"How?"

"It... It just is."

"Why?"

The blush was spreading all over his face. "Because..."

"Because?"

He bit his lip. "Because..."

"Because?"

"Because I really, really like you!" he exploded.

I blinked. "Well, we're friends."

Blaise looked deflated. "Yeah. That's true. Friends." he sighed. "Just friends."

"Why are you so upset all of a sudden? Is there something wrong with being friends with me?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that..." he sighed. "I'm too scared."

"Uh?"

"It's nothing, Stace. Don't worry about it," he said, sighing.

Something was bothering him and I wanted to help, but it was obvious that he didn't wanted to talk about it. What is it that he can't tell me? "Uh... Okay," I said.

After this was a long and awkward silence. Neither of us could quite really face the other. I tried to talk, but my voice got caught in my throat. The same thing happened to Blaise. Finally, I gave up trying to talk because it was futile. But, Blaise seemed pretty persistent. Finally he managed to say, "How are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight?"

"Oh, they're doing fine. Though, they've pretty competitive."

"Why?"

"Oh, they made a bet."

"What's the bet?"

"That Brambleclaw can do better than Squirrelflight and vice versa."

Blaise whistled. "For how long have they been doing this?"

"Four days."

"Wow. Who is winning right now?"

"I think Squirrelflight."

Blaise sighed. "Poor Brambleclaw. He doesn't stand a chance against her."

I giggled. "Probably, but he's doing it."

That's when Stanley, Maggie, and Juliet returned from the bathroom. "So, what happened here?" asked Juliet.

"Oh, we just talked," I said.

"About?" she pressed.

"Not what you three wanted us to talk about," muttered Blaise under his breath. Juliet caught this and frowned.

''Sometimes, Stacey. Sometimes,'' said Juliet.

Dear Lord, what did I do? What did they wanted Blaise and I to talk about?

Sometimes, I feel so clueless.

Maggie shook her head. Juliet sighed. Stanley was giving Blaise that look in which you knew there would a huge lecture once they were alone. Blaise sighed. "I don't know why you guys try. It won't work."

"What won't work?" I asked.

Everyone at the table was silent. Juliet stared at her sandwich, poking it. Stanly started to nibble on his chips. Maggie sipped her Snapple. Blaise just stared at his food, not even bothering to even attempt to eat it. Finally he got up and said, "I'll be going to the bathroom now." I watched him as he walked away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Juliet face-palmed. "Honestly, Stacey. Don't you notice what Blaise feels about you?"

"Of course. He likes me as a friend."

Stanley whistled. "Wow, Stacey. Wow."

Maggie winced. "No, Stacey. That's not true. That hasn't been true since at least the fourth grade."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise has liked more than a friend for years now. He's been keeping it bottled up because he's scared of you rejecting him," said Maggie.

"That's not true," I said, trying to convince them and myself.

"Oh, it's true," said Stanley grimly.

"It can't be. If he did, wouldn't he have told me by now?"

"Maybe he has, Stacey. But, you just haven't seen it," said Maggie.

"I would thought that since it's the last day of school he would have put some more effort into it," said Juliet.

"I'm going to go and check on him," announced Stanly.

Everyone nodded numbly. For some odd reason, my heart was heavy in my chest. I felt like I done something wrong, like I had missed some important detail. But, why did I feel this way? It made no sense.

The bell rang and Maggie, Juliet, and I ran up the stairs. It felt weird without Blaise. He would always go, "Stampede!" and run away like he was being chased by a monster.

Since it was the last day of school, the only thing you really was that subject's textbook. And you only needed it because you had to return the book. Standing there without Blaise felt lonely. As everyone passed me by, I was looking for Blaise's familiar curly hair. But, I didn't see him until most of the people had arrived. He had a distant and sad look in his eyes. This made my heart twist. "Blaise? Blaise? Blaise?" I waved my hand over face.

He smiled sadly. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just off in my own little world."

"Blaise, you know you can tell me anything."

He smiled. "I know that, Stace. I know." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I know that." My heart literally stopped. Butterflies started to fly around in my stomach. I met his eyes and for the the first time ever I actually noticed just what a pretty blue eyes he had. A sudden shyness overcame me and I looked at the ground. Blaise took one of his fingers and used it to gently tip my chin up. "Don't look like that, Stace. "

I did my best to smile. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be," he said, putting an arm around me and and pulling me close to him. I don't think he realized the my head ended up exactly where his heart was. I could feel it beating against his chest, a comforting and soothing sound. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the warmth of his embrace.

Suddenly, he let go off me. I was about to ask him why when I noticed the teacher walking up to us. My face went hot. What would have happened of the teacher had seen that? Next to her was no one else than Zachary. He's still a bit of a nuisance, but he has given up trying to get close enough to kiss me. He's been satisfying himself with just flirting.

Blaise hates him. Every time Zachary showed up, Blaise would slit his eyes and move closer to me. I think Zachary notices this because he tries to flirt with me the most when Blaise is around. I don't understand why gets Blaise gets so heated up about that, but I would be lying if I said I was glad he got that way. I don't like it when Zachary flirts with me. But, if it was Blaise flirting with me...

Dear God, what am I thinking?

"Alright, everyone in the classroom. " We all went inside and sat down in our desks. We handed in our textbooks. The teacher stood up in front of us. She sighed. "I can't believe it that it's actually the end of the year. You were a wonderful class. I hope you do well next year." It was plainly obvious that she was taking our leaving hard. "So, what do you guys want to do since this is the last day?"

"Killer!" exclaimed best friends Jessica and Daniella.

''Alright, then. Who wants to play killer?''

Almost everyone raised their hand. ''I guess that settles it. Everyone, heads down. I'll know if you are peeking.'' This was true. Last time someone tried to pull one over her, she made sure the guy didn't play the game for a pretty long time.

Everyone put their heads down. ''Remember that you are hit if I tap you on your head.'' I heard her footsteps go around the room, occasionally stopping. After a while, she finally said, ''Heads up.''

I lifted my head and got out of my seat. I walked over to Blaise and whispered, ''Is it you?''

He shook his head. ''You?''

''No, it's not me.'' I looked around, looking for anyone or anything suspicious.

Suddenly, someone started to gag himself. We all stared at him as he sank to floor. ''I've been kill! Avenge me, brethren!'' he wailed, hitting the floor and sticking his tongue out in the universal I'm-dead look.

Everyone burst into hysterics. Blaise grinned. ''I should so totally do that when I die.''

I giggled. ''Oh, Blaise.''

He gave me a sly look and giggled even more. How could Maggie, Juliet, and Stanley ever think that Blaise had special feelings for me? I've known him since the second grade and he's only shown friendship since then. It's only been this year that he's started to act strangely. Like blushing. The blushing and stuttering around me is something that's only popped up this year. If what they say is true, any special feelings would have started this year.

Dear Lord, how did that pop up?

A couple of other people died, accusations were thrown, and we were down to the last ten people standing. You could feel the tension and pressure coming off of us. My eyes darted around wildly, trying to figure out who the killer was. ''Stacey is the killer!'' accused one of the boys.

''Nope,'' I replied.

''Dammit,'' he said, sitting down.

Nine left. Everyone was looking at each other nervously, half-expecting to die. Because it was inevitable, I met Zachary's eyes. For a split second, he winked at me. Was he trying to flirt with me? No, the teacher was watching us. If I knew anything about him it's that he'll never try to flirt with a girl in front of a teacher. Which means... I'm dead.

I'm not one to be dramatic when I die. I just sit down and say, ''I'm dead.''

''It's Zachary,'' says Blaise immediately.

Zachary puts his hands up. ''He got me.''

''Alright, everyone, back to your seats. Remember, heads down and now peeking.''

This process happened for quite a while.

I noticed that Blaise always had his eye on Zachary, as though daring him to prove that he was the killer. After the first round, Zachary was never the killer. But, he always ended up being in the one of the last people standing. Well, if the killer was a girl. It seems that most girls are smitten with him.

After ten rounds, we all decided it we should do something else. After a vote, we started playing Seven Up. After we got bored of that game, most people just started to talk. I'm not much of a talker, so I just took out a book and started to read. It was them that Zachary approached me. ''What are you reading?''

''A Walk to Remember,'' I said, not looking up from my book.

''Didn't they make a movie out of that?''

I nodded, hoping that he would go away. This guy was a more pain in the neck than Avalon was. After a couple of moments, I sensed him get sit down next to me. He scotched in closer. I felt his breathing against my neck. Part of me wanted to just run away and scream. But, another part of me kept me glued to the seat, trying to concentrate on the book. I was at the part in which Landon asks Jaime to come to homecoming with him when Zachary put his arm around me. My reflexes kicked in. I closed my book and smacked him with it.

"Ouch!" he said, retreating his arm. "What was that for?"

"Because I don't want you to hit on me," I replied. I turned back to reading my book. I think he took the hint because he got up and found someone else to flirt with. I didn't care. There were plenty of other girls that would just die at him flirting with them. Really.

The problem is that Zachary is very, very, very good looking. Sexy, I guess. I don't talk how-a-boy-looks-like, so I'm taking a wild guess here. But, I'm not very attracted to him.

I sense that someone has sat next to me. I was about to whack Zachary again when I heard, "A Walk to Remember, uh? My mom loves that book. Is it any good?"

"It's amazing. But, I don't think that you'd like it too much. It's a love story. "

Blaise nodded slowly. "Well, how about I read it with you?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that."

He smiled brightly. He moved the chair in closer so that he could read. He leaned a little on me so that he had a good view of the book. After a little bit he said, "I really admire Landon."

"Why?"

"Because he got the nerve to ask out a girl."

"You admire that?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Well... I'm in love with this one girl and everyone keeps telling me to ask her out. Being friends is just fine and I don't want to ask more than that. But, I'm not exactly satisfied with the whole 'friends' thing. I want her to understand my feelings for her. But, I'm too scared to do it."

Some emotion that I have never felt before bubbled up inside of me. Who was this girl that Blaise liked? Why did he like her? "Really, who is it?"

Blaise opened his mouth and was about to say something when someone cleared his throat. I looked up to see Zachary. He was tapping his foot and glaring at Blaise. "Uh... That's my seat."

"Oh? Really? Where are your official papers saying that this is your seat?"

Zachary slit his eyes. "Get up."

"Uh... No."

"Get up."

"No."

Zachary and Blaise started to have what I assumed to be a staring contest. While they did that, I kept on reading the book. Finally, the bell rang and I got up to leave the classroom. I looked at them and saw that they were still staring at each other. Dear God, had they been staring at each other for the past 10 minutes? "Uh... Bell rang?" I said. They both looked at me, then back at each other.

"Better be careful, Donner."

"It's you that should be careful, Anderson."

Blaise got up and walked to me. "C'mon, Stace," he said, looking straight at Zachary.

Zachary raised his eyebrow. "Watch the fights you pick up, Donner." Blaise slitted his eyes but said nothing.

Dear Lord, what's going on? I sighed loudly and walked away from the both of them. Boys. Honestly. I went to my locker and took out all the other books I needed to give back to the teachers. I had already taken all the notebooks and binders. So, the only thing I had left were the textbooks. As I took the books out, I got the feeling someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing out of he usual. My heart started pounding as I ran quickly to the next class.

The rest of the day was on huge blur. Well, to me at least. As I sat one the bus, I did recall a couple of things. Turns out that a bunch of guys got the nerve to ask their crushes to go out with them. The majority got accepted. Another thing was that a couple of boys pulled a prank on a teacher and she gave them extra work to do over the summer. I'm glad I'm not one of them. Also, my English teacher pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to work with someone on the Shakespeare thing. I had told him that I was prefer to do it alone. And guess what? He told me that I would extra credit for doing it alone!

I watched as the scenery passed by. I wouldn't be going back here for at least three months. Something about this made me sad. I don't personally hate school. I just don't like the drama that comes out of there. Maybe that person didn't say hello to you because they didn't see you.

I watched as my siblings got into the bus. Krista started talking with her friends, Casey started to use her phone and Jacob took a nap. I smiled. Yup, these were my siblings.

"Thank you. Have a good summer!" I said the bus driver as I got out.

"You too," he said.

Casey and Krista were so excited, they ran all the way home screaming, "NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL!"

I giggled at the sight.

As I got to the house, I heard my name. I turned around and saw that our next door neighbor was standing there. "What's up with your siblings?" he asked.

"Oh, just excited," I said.

He smiled. "Oh, cool. You done too?" I nodded and he sighed. "Man, I wish I could say the same. My school isn't going to end until Tuesday."

"Oh, that sucks."

"It does," he agreed, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

I smiled sweetly, "Well, I wish you luck, then."

"Thanks."

I walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Oh~. Stacey, looks like you're getting all the boys," said Krista.

"Oh, be quiet. It was just a simple neighborly conversation."

She raised her eyebrows. "Like your conversations with Blaise?"

"Sure."

Krista rolled her eye and walked inside. "I'm calling Florence!" she announced.

"I'm going to watch TV," said Casey, going to the TV.

"Looks like everyone is busy," said Squirrel, climbing down the stairs. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Squirrelflight," said Jacob. "Where is Brambleclaw?"

"Bathroom."

Jacob nodded and started a conversation with her. Since there really anything else left to do, I went to the kitchen and made snacks for everyone. Once they were done, I put them on a platter and placed it on the table. Almost immediately, everyone was there, taking one for themselves and then disappearing. It was amazing, really.

Well, Bramble lingered around, so asked him about what happened while we were gone. "Not much, really. Squirrelflight was really sleepy."

"Really? That's odd."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"How is the whole relationship thing going on?"

Bramble started to blush like crazy. "Oh... Rivals."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Maybe... Yes..." he sighed. "No, no really. I have no clue."

"You should ask her."

"I suppose..." he looked at the ground. "Can I... Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Shoot."

He sighed. "Whenever it deals with her, it's complicated. No matter what we do, it's like there is a hidden message behind it. It's been like that since the beginning." He looked at the ground. "Sometimes, I don't understand what's the hidden message and I end up hurting her. I don't want to keep on doing that mistake anymore."

"You're telling me this because...?"

"I want you teach me about this God person. Maybe he can help me."

"You want to become Catholic?"

"No! I just want to learn about Him."

"Why?"

"Well, you look up to Him and look at you. You're as sweet as a flower."

"Thank you... I guess?" I put my snack down. "So, you think God can help you with this?" He nodded. "Uh... Well... I guess it's worth a shot." As far as I'm concerned, there are no chapters in the Bible that can help you specifically with girl problems. We both went upstairs and I took out a Bible and handed it to him. "I'm not exactly sure if there is anything that can help you."

I don't know why, but I blurted out, "What do you believe in, Brambleclaw?"

"Uh?"

"You have something like God back at home?"

He looked at the Bible. "Well, I believe in that my ancestors in a place called StarClan are equivalent to God."

StarClan... What an amazing name! "Really? What do they teach you?"

"How to be good warriors. Another thing that might be a lot like it is the Warrior Code."

"What does that do?"

"It's the rules, basically."

"Oh... A cat version of the Ten Commandments."

He shrugged. "I guess. Thanks for the book. "

"No problem. Have fun reading the Bible."

Dear Lord, that was one weird conversation.

As much as I loved God, I've never personally read the Bible. I have looked at a couple of stories that interested me, like the one about Judith. But, other than that, I haven't really read the Bible.

I went on the computer and started to look up things about Shakespeare. Might as well start now. The project looked long and hard. A hour passed when Brambles burst into my room. He handed me the Bible. "Here."

"Are you done?"

"No... It's just that I read something... Well... Weird."

"You were probably reading the Old Testament."

"How do you know that?"

"The Old Testament is known to have weird things. Here," I flipped through the Bible until I reached on of my favorite stories. "Read this."

He reluctantly took the book. He sat down on my bed and started to read. While he did that, I did more research on Shakespeare. As famous as the guy was, not much is actually known about it. He disappeared from history a couple of times and not too much is known about his personal life. I looked at the form I was supposed to fill out and sighed. I would have to do some really intense searching.

A part of me wished that Avalon was here. She could have been such a huge help. I started to fill out the form with the information that I had found so far. "Stacey?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I don't understand how David beats Goliath with just a rock. I mean, Goliath is so much bigger and stronger than him! And he has more equipment than he does."

"Well, David won because God was on his side. God does not look at your outside appearance, rather he looks at your heart. God is all about mercy, forgiveness, love, and goodness."

"Uh.. Now I see why you turned out the way you are," He looked at the Bible. "Does your God listen to you?"

I blinked. "Yes. He has."

"How do you know? You've never seen God."

I shrugged. "I don't need God to show himself as a solid thing. I see him differently."

"How do you see him?"

"I see him every time someone does something kind."

He looked at the Bible, biting his lip. "Does your God ever talk about unfaithfulness?"

"Yes, he does." I racked my brains, trying to remember which books talked about that. "Uh... Check out Hosea. I think there is something there."

He nodded and flipped to that part of the Bible. This happened a couple of times. He would ask me a question about the story; I would answer as truthfully as I could; He would stare at the book and then ask me another question; I would do my best to try and direct him in the right direction.

After a while, he handed me the Bible. "Have you found what you needed?"

"No. But, I learned the answer to something else."

"Really? What is that?"

He winked at me. "You'll see."

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. Sometimes, you have to allow others to have secrets.

* * *

**This chapter has a bit of background. While I was writting it, I was reading the Bible ( I was curious.) and A Walk to Remember. Right now, I'm reading The Last Song. Nicholas Sparks really is a genius. :3**

**Anyways, I have decided upon something; I have decided to answer questions! :D If something isn't clear to you, or you're just curious, or something, something, yadda, yadda, yadda. Well, you know. You can either PM the questions or just put it in a review. I really don't have a preference. :3**

**So, that's about it, I think. G'Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, before you throw anything at me for this very late update, let me explain.  
**

**I've been busy doing this story's cover. :D It's going to have a cover. Also, there was the whole last week of school thing going on, so that took out some time. And, I was hopping around all over the place.**

**There, my excuses.**

**So, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**In Which We Go to the Beach and We Get **

**Attacked by Wizards in Funny Hats**

"The sun is so hot!" complained Squirrel, rubbing some sunscreen on her skin.

"That's the joy of summer!" said Krista. "Sun, beach, laziness... The joys of the summer!"

I giggled. "I guess it's alright."

"Is Blaise going to be here today?" asked Krista.

"I don't know..." I replied. I had't told him that I was going to the beach today. Some part of me was very unhappy about this. I definitely wanted to enjoy the beach with him. He probably would have taken my hand and run into the ocean. He would have splashed water at me and I would have splashed back at him. Then, he would have dragged me out of the ocean and start to chase me around, saying he was a monster. And then-

"Regretting that you didn't tell Blaise?" asked Krista, leaning in.

"No," I denied.

"Liar," she said.

"She's right, Stacey," said just about everyone in the car.

"Oh, be quiet, all of you," I said, my face going hot. I opened the car door and got out. I turned around and faced the ocean. Dear Lord, how beautiful the it is! I took in a deep breath of the scent and let myself relax. All those weeks of worry seemed to disappear with the scent.

"Wow. How is it possible that so much water exists?" asked Squirrel.

"Oh, most of the Earth is water."

"What? That's possible?"

"Yes..."

She looked bewildered. "Some of the things you two-legs say..." She sighed and tugged at her cover up.

"This brings back so many memories," said Bramble, looking out the ocean. "Doesn't it?"

Squirrel sighed. "It does."

"If you guys are going to have a flashback right here and now, I'll officially label you as old," said Casey.

"Casey!" I said sternly.

She shrugged. "Just saying."

I sighed and walked to the beach. "C'mon. Let's go and enjoy the beach."

I forgot to mention that the sand was hot, so for the first couple of minutes, Squirrel and Brambles basically hopped around, wincing in pain. "The sand is hot," said Krista helpfully.

"No, really?" replied Squirrel sarcastically, jumping around.

I giggled and found a place to settle down. Jacob came up to me and handed me the backpack. I opened it up and took the towels. Together, my little brother and I laid it down on the sand. The instant The towels were laid down, Krista laid done on one of them. "I'm going to get a tan," she announced.

"Good to know," grumbled Casey. Krista shoot a quick glare in her direction.

I giggled gently. "Do you need any help?" asked Squirrel.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," I said. "Go ahead and do whatever you want. It's the beach!"

Squirrel shrugged and sat down on one of the toes. She covered her her eyes with her hands. "Ugh. It's so hot."

I smiled. "Meh. You get used to it. "

She groaned and laid down. "Go out, sun."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I'm going to go cool off in the ocean. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I guess I'll go," said Jacob.

"You swim in that water?" asked Squirrel.

"Yes..."

She shivered. "No thank you."

"Did I hear Squirrelflight say she wouldn't do something?" asked Brambles. "Wow. Stacey, I'll go with you."

She shot up and glared at Bramble. "Are you actually thinking-"

"Yes. Looks like I'm going to win."

The mere prospect of losing to him made Squirrel go to me, "I'll go too."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, not looking at me. "I'm going, " she said to Bramble, as though challenging him.

He grinned. "That's the Squirrelflight I know."

She got up and took off her cover up. I'm pretty sure it was Brambles first time seeing a sort of swimsuit. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth a little bit. Squirrel grinned at him deviously, "Something wrong?"

He got over his shock and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"Brambleclaw is fighting a nosebleed," said Casey snidely.

"Shut up, Casey," he shot at her, a bit of red showing on his face.

"Last one to the water loses the first part of the bet," announced Squirrel.

"Oh, it's on," said Bramble.

She smirked. "Good. We start now." With this she quickly sprinted away.

Brambles stood there for a couple of seconds, trying to understand what had just happened. When it did finally click in, he charged after her, screaming, "THAT WASN'T FAIR!"

I laughed as Bramble caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He quickly got up and ran towards the ocean. Squirrel got up and sprinted after him. She managed to get enough speed to launch herself at him. Instead of tackling him to the ground, she clung on to him. Bramble attempted to shake her off, but his attempts were futile. Finally, he gave up and walking to the ocean with Squirrel on his back. Looks like that competition has ended in a tie.

As I laughed hysterically about what had just happened, some part of me remembered Blaise. Suddenly, my glee had turned to sadness. He would have definitely enjoyed this.

''Thinking about Blaise?''

''Uh?''

Krista rolled her eyes. ''You stopped laughing and got this sad look in your eyes. Girl, just admit you like him.''

''I don't like him that way!'' I protested.

Casey looked at me skeptically. ''I don't know, sis.''

''Oh, Et tu, Casey?'' I snapped.

She looked at me innocently. ''I was only saying...''

I sighed. Why did everyone think that? Blaise and I were just friends. Sighing, I said, ''You know, I'm going to go cool off in the water. Casey, are you coming?'' I didn't bother asking Krista; she rarely went into the ocean, preferring to sun bathe.

''No, not really,'' she replied.

''That's strange. Do you feel okay?''

''My stomach kinda hurts,'' she said. ''Mom said that it was best if I don't go into the ocean.'' Her expression made it plainly obvious she didn't like what Mom had asked her to do.

she desperately wanted to into the ocean.

"Casey, is your time?" asked Krista.

"Krista!" I exclaimed.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh, if it were only that."

Something about those words made me shiver. What was Casey trying to say? I wanted to ask her, but she has that I-won't-talk-about-it-anymore attitude on, so I thought it was safest to not ask her about right there and then. "Oh, okay. Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be fine," said Krista, waving her hand. "Go on and enjoy the ocean."

I took Jacob by his hand and we walked to the ocean. As we did this, I asked, "Did you ask the One about the-"

"Yes, I have," he interrupted.

"What did the One say?"

"She didn't go into too much detail. I all I know is that a D.C member paid it for us."

So, looks like I was right. "Oh, that's cool." I looked around and my eyes landed on some tourists. How do I know they were tourists? Well, have you seen those shirts that say 'Johnson Family Reunion' or something like that? Well, a huge family, at least 30 people, were all standing around wearing a t-shirt that said, "Wizards Family Time."

It wasn't the fact that they had those shirts that caught my eye. Growing up in Florida, you see those sorts of things all the time. What had caught my attention was their hats. I now it sounds weird me saying that but it was true. They were wearing these really funny hats. For example, a guy around the age of 20 was wearing a pirate. A woman around the age of 45 was wearing a bonnet. A young boy around the age of 5 was wearing a sun hat. A girl around the age of... Well... You get it.

"Look at those tourists," I said, cocking my head in their direction.

Jacob looked at them for a while. "Those are some peculiar hats."

"I know right?"

He shook his head. "Some of the things tourists do."

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder. Much like me, Jacob was rather small for his age. I'm 5'3 and he's 4'10. Krista and Casey got the tall genes. Krista was just a little bit shorter than me and Casey is Krista's exact height.

So, my younger sisters are going to be taller than me when they are my age.

Oh, the joys of being small.

But, if I were taller, I don't think I would fit into Blaise's bugs so perfectly.

Dear Lord, where had that come out of?

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Do... Do you think that Blaise likes me more than a friend?"

"Highly possible. He sure was missing you when he was stuck in that cell."

"He...he was missing me?" I asked, my heart soaring for some odd reason. He nodded. Suddenly, my heart dropped and it felt like I was carrying a rock in my chest. "But, he already told me that he was in love with someone." Again, that strange feel bubbled inside of me and I hated whoever had captured Blaise's attention.

"Have you ever thought that he was referring to you?"

I stopped for a moment. Could Blaise have been talking about me? My heart speed up at the thought. No... It couldn't be! He had looked so happy when he had talked about her. There is no way he could talk so passionately about me. I was, well, me. Nothing really special. I'm just a normal girl that happened to have a chance of luck to meet two cat/humans that have turned my world inside out and upside down.

"Stacey?"

I turned around to see mo other than Blaise himself. "Blaise!" I ran up to him and hugged him, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Stace! What are you doing here?" He looked at me sadly. "Why didn't you tell me you were going today?"

My heart fell and twisted. I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't have the time."

Blaise sighed. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter." He smiled brightly. "How ya doing, Jacob?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

"Well, it's been good so far. Though, seeing you here just made it better." Blaise smiled brightly. My heart beat quicken when he said that. "So, you two going to swim in the ocean."

"You betcha!" I said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure! Hey, race ya there!" he said playfully.

I grinned and sprinted to the ocean. Blaise ran after me, saying something about him being a monster. I laughed so hard, I actually had to stop running. Of course, Blaise took this to his advantage to slowly saunter to the goal. I after I was done, I raced by past him and got to the ocean's edge first. "Ha!" I said. "I have won!"

He only smiled and shook his head. He calmly walked over to me. Looking at the ocean he said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The soothing sound of the waves crashing on the shore filled me hearing as I responded with, "It is."

Blaise stood there for a moment before turning shyly to me. He reached out his hand. "Do... Do you want to go in with me?"

I looked at his hand for a little bit before taking it. He smiled briefly and gently tugged me to follow him. I looked over my shoulder to see where Jacob was. My little brother was standing just a little ways off, watching us. I motioned with me hand for him to come. He shook his head and pointed to the Wizards. "I have to keep an eye one them!" he said.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later!"

I hesitated. I didn't want to lose him again like I had at the park. If anything, the beach is much more dangerous. But, I knew he was smart enough to tell me if something was happening to him. I would just have to look back at him from time to time. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to go too far in the ocean.

Blaise squeezed my hand and burst into a sprint. "Blaise! Wait!" I said. But, he chose to ignore me and charged into the ocean, fearless.

I shiver as my feet hit the water. The frigid cold seawater. He pulled me in deeper water. My breath came in short breaths as we went in deeper. A couple of inches below the knee, knee-high, a little bit above the knees, waist-high. "Blaise! Blaise!"

My friend stopped running and turned to me. "Yus?"

I made my shivering more apparent. "I'm cold.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Stace!" He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as he pressed me to his chest. His steady heartbeat was the thing that kept me from losing my mind. "Is this better?"

"Much," I said, pressing myself closer. It just felt so... So right. Like I belonged in his arms. My skin tingled as he gently rubbed my back. "Maybe this will warm you up faster."

Some part of me was disappointed that that was his intentions. I mentally slapped myself. Dear Lord, why did this thought keep popping up?

"Are you better now?"

"Much."

He smiled mischievously. "Good... "

"Blaise?"

Suddenly, a huge wave of seawater crashed into me. "You jerk!" I exclaimed, splashing water into him.

Blaise avoided the wall of water by diving underwater. He emerged out of the water only to get hit by the next wall of water. "Hey!" I said. "What was that for?"

I laughed. "You got me wet!"

"So? You aren't supposed to retaliate!"

I stuck my tongue out. "Too bad." Blaise stared at me for a little while. His gaze made me feel shy but not exactly uncomfortable. "Blaise?"

He shook his head. "Sorry about that. It's just that you look so... So beautiful."

My heart thudded painfully loud against my chest. "Beau... Beautiful?"

Blaise cocked his head. "Yeah... beautiful." He looked at the sea shyly and started blushing.

And that's when the wave hit us. It was so sudden, I didn't have the time to think at all. The wave sucked us right under it and we went for quite a ride. I tumbled underwater, my face hitting the sand. Almost as soon as it started, it ended. I was lying face down into the wet sand. I sat up and coughed up sea water. Ugh. Never doing that again. "Stace? You okay?"

I looked up to see Blaise. His curly hair was now straight and dripping wet. Some sand stuck to his skin, probably came from the his landing on the beach. He crouched down next to me and looked at me nervously. "Stace?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine. Urgh," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"No, your swimsuit..."

Startled, I looked down at my swim suit. It too me a while to realize that Blaise had been joking. "Blaise! I hate you!"

He started laughing. "You actually feel for it!"

I lightly punched his arm. "Oh, don't get cocky!"

His response was to grin. He reached and brushed my hair with his fingers. "There's some sand in your hair. Let me help you with that." He gently combed my hair until he was pretty sure that there was no sand left in it. Once he was done with that, I helped him brush off the sand that stuck to him.

"So, are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw here?"

"Yeah. Except, I don't know where they went." I scanned the area, looking for Squirrel's red hair and Bramble's figure. Finally, I spotted them in the ocean, splashing water at each other. I smiled. Looks like they're enjoying themselves. "They're over there," I said, pointing in their direction.

Blaise looked back and watched them. "They seem happy."

"They do, don't they?"

"They look like a couple."

"Actually, they used to husband and wife."

Blaise looked at me strangely. "You're kidding me." I shook my head. "But, they're so young!"

I shrugged. "I know. But, that's what they told me."

"So, are they still a couple?"

"No, not really. Squirrelflight lied to him about having children with him and he gave her the cold shoulder for long time. It's only been a while since he's completely forgiven her."

"Well, I bet you they'll going to be a couple by the time they go back home."

I smiled briefly. "If I can get them back home."

Blaise ruffled my hair. "Don't say that, Stace. You gotta think positive!"

"You and your football tactics."

"Hey, they haven't failed me yet."

I laughed. "They sure haven't."

Blaise grinned. "My folks and I are staying over there," he pointing to a bright yellow umbrella.

"You guys took the banana umbrella?" I asked.

"Yup. The other one got lost somehow."

I thought about Blaise's garage. I used to go over his house once a week for a play date. I remember with quite vivid colors his garage. Remember my description of Jacob's room? Just modify that into garage version and there you go.

"As clean as ever, I suppose."

"Yup. Where are you guys?"

I pointed to where Casey and Krista were. "Right there"

"Ugh... We're pretty far apart."

"Oh, doesn't matter," I said breezily. "We don't have to drive there, so I think it's good."

Blaise grinned. "I guess your right. So, see you, Stace?"

"Sure!"

We both stood there for a while, smiling like idiots before we realized that we had just said good bye. Meaning that we should leave. Blaise started to blush as he walked away, looking over his shoulder once. I shyly waved at him. I don't know why, but he looked kinda startled and he started to walk a little faster. Had I done something wrong? I shook my head. No, I hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe he just needs to get to his parents faster.

I walked up to Jacob, who was watching the Wizard family. "I don't like them," he commented.

"Why? They're just tourists. They even have the shirts to prove it."

"I don't like this hats..."

"Maybe that family really likes hats."

"I don't know, Stacey. They make me feel funny."

"Well, they don't make me feel funny."

"Because this is your first time doing anything for the D.C," he snapped.

"Whoa!" I put my hands up. "Sorry."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable."

"How about you don't stare attempt for a little while and just relax?"

I looked at me nervously. "I don't know..."

"Look, just a minute or two. It's not like their going to do something while you relax."

"I guess..." he said skeptically.

I grinned and took his hand. "Come on, let's go to the ocean."

He shrugged and let me drag him to the shoreline. Once we got there, I nudged him towers the water. The instant the water touched him, Jacob hopped away saying, "It's cold!"

"Oh, don't be a wimp."

"I'm not being a wimp. I'm just stating the facts."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, just get into the water. Here," I took his hand and lead him to the water. Although reluctant, he managed to go into the sea. "See? It wasn't hard," I said.

Jacob shivered. "It's cold."

"Jacob, the water hits you just below the knee."

"But its still cold!"

I shook my head. "Look, a wave is coming. Get ready."

Jacob looked my nervously, but copied my pose. If you position yourself in a certain way, the wave can carry you all the way to the shore. The wave got under us and we rode the wave to the shore. Jacob smiled, looking like a ten-year-old. "Can you do that again?"

"Of course!" I said

So, we did the same thing a couple of times. I smiled at the sheer joy in my brother's smile and eyes. Sometimes it's hard to think that he's only been alive for one decade. But, it's moments like these in which he lets his guard down and you can see the kid underneath. I cherish these moments. Its something that doesn't happen often.

Finally, Jacob got tired of doing that and begged me to go back to Casey and Krista. Smiling, I walked him up to my siblings. I instructed Casey and Krista to take care of him for a while. Casey listened to me intently, but Krista looked liked she could care less. I went back to the ocean to scout for Squirrel and Bramble. It took me a while to find them, but when I did, I couldn't help but smile.

They had stopped playing in the water and were now sitting on the sand, Squirrel leaning against him. She dug her hands into the wet sand and threw it Bramble. He covered his face and then smirked. He took a bit of sand and threw some at her. She grinned and got up, taking a huge handful of sand. Bramble's eyes widen with terror and attempts to scramble away. But, Squirrel managed to throw the sand at him before he managed to escape. He glared daggers at her as he got up. Squirrel burst out laughing. Her laughter was short-lived however, considered the fact that Bramble nailed her side with a sandball.

She was about to throw something back at him when I said, "Enjoying yourselves?"

Squirrel and Bramble looked at me, startled. It took them a while to understand that I had just asked them something. Squirrel blushed. "You saw nothing," she said.

"What? The throwing sand at each other thing? Sure. I won't tell anyone about that." Squirrel continued to blush. Brambles looked embarrassed to be caught in the act. I smiled. "So, are you guys hungry? I'm thinking about getting something."

"Oh. No, I'm not really hungry," said Squirrel.

"Neither am I," said Bramble. "But thank you for asking."

I shrugged. "Okay. Just tell me when you are feeling hungry."

They both nodded and I walked away. But, I looked over my shoulder to glance at them quickly. I smiled when I saw that Squirrel had sand in her hand and that Bramble was running away. Dear God, theses two will never truly change, will they?

I went back to my family and saw that one of the Wizards was talking to Jacob. The Wizard could have easily been seven years old. As I approached them, the little boy looked up and pointed at me. Jacob turned around to face me, his eyes wide with terror. I blinked. Dear Lord, what's going on.

"Well, hello there," I said to the little boy when I got up to them. Jacob had reverted his face into a poker face. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you know a girl with red hair and a boy with brown hair and black stripes in it?" he asked, innocence filling his voice.

"I told that we do," said Jacob grudgingly.

"Yeah. They go to my school," I said.

The little boy cocked his head at me. His baseball hat was a bit too big for him, so slipped off his head. "No, I'm looking for two adults that look like that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Mommy told me ask everyone about them," he replied.

"Whose your Mommy?" I asked, my muscles tensing.

The little boy turned around and pointed to a lady with his same straight black hair. "That's my Mommy. Daddy is over there." He pointed to a man with dirty blind hair. He looked at me innocently. "Where is your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Well, our Mommy and Daddy aren't here. They at work."

He looked at me curiously. "They don't like the beach?"

"Oh, they like it. It's just that they have to work."

"That's sad," lamented the little boy. "My family is pretty poor, so this a dream come true from us."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But, this guy gave us the money we needed. To pay them back we promised to find the boy and girl for them."

My spine tingled. "Is that so?" I said, forcing myself to sound cheery. "Well, I wish you luck in finding them."

The little boy nodded and he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Jacob turned to me. "Told you they were suspicious."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. You were right."

He looked at them and bit his lip. "We have to leave."

"What?"

"It's not safe here anymore."

"We're safe as long as they don't find where Squirrel and Bramble is!"

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean that we should stay. It'll be much safer if we leave."

"But-"

"Stacey, I know about this stuff. If we stay here any longer we'll be endangering not only ourselves but everyone else on this beach."

"That doesn't make any sense."

He sighed. "It's obvious that this family Is being manipulated by them. You heard him. Some guy gave them money and now they have to get Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to pay them back."

"We'll just make sure that they don't see them."

"Why are you so against leaving?"

Blaise is here. It's the first time we've been to the beach this year. Squirrel and Bramble are enjoying themselves. We shouldn't let the fear of being attacked keep us from doing things. Theses were some of the reasons that popped up in my head. But, I knew that there was another thing. I wanted to be here. I wanted to relax and enjoy the ocean. I didn't want to be bothered. It was all about me. But, was it wrong to be a little selfish? I mean, I haven't had the to enjoy many things since Squirrel and Bramble came along. I wanted to at least enjoy the beach for a little bit longer.

But, I knew this would not please my brother. So, I said, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are enjoying themselves. I feel that it's a shame to leave now."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we'll come back some day."

"But-"

"We have to leave now, Stacey."

Indignation bubbled inside of me. I would understand this reaction if I had asked him to respect my wishes, but this is one of the few times in which Squirrel and Bramble can relax and enjoy themselves. Couldn't my brother be a little more empathic towards the situation? "Fine, then. If that's what you want. But, I'm not telling them. You are."

He shrugged. "Fine by me."

Part of me wanted to shake him. Honestly, sometimes it's like this kid has no emotion. I watched him as he walked towards the two happy cat/humans. Irritation pricked me. I loved Jacob, but I wished that he wasn't so stiff. I sighed and went over to Krista and Casey. "We have to leave," I announced.

"What? We just got here!" exclaimed Krista. "I haven't finished tanning!"

"Go say that to Jacob and that family over there," I said moodily.

Krista looked at them. "Oh, them? They're just tourists."

"No. Apparently, some guy from the D.C.R gave them money. To pay him back, they are searching for Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight."

"What the hell?" said Casey.

"IKR?" said Krista. "Just because they are here it doesn't mean that we have to leave."

"Tell that to your brother," I grumbled.

"Leave the beach, my ass," grumbled Casey.

"IKR?" said Krista. "It's going to take a whole lot more than the D.C.R to make me leave this place."

I sighed and looked around. My eyes fell on Jacob, Squirrel and Bramble. From my point of view, it was obvious that Squirrel and Bramble were not very happy. Brambles kept it to himself, but Squirrel was just a little ball of anger. Jacob, however, seemed to be passive and had that calm demeanor about him. He tried to calmly explain something to Squirrel, who was clearly not listening to him. Brambles took her by her shoulders and lead her away from Jacob.

He started to speak urgently to her. Squirrel just shook her head, still fuming. He kept on trying to reason with her, but Squirrel didn't listen. It was obvious that he was starting to run out of ideas. Suddenly, he hugged her close to him and kissed her. Squirrel's eyes widened but quickly closed. She threw her arms around his neck, clearly enjoying what was happening. Bramble drew back and buried his face in her hair. Her eyes half-closed, she finally listened to his reasons. Although she was obviously disgruntled at the thought of leaving the beach, I'm guessing his kiss made her thoughts jumbled up because she agreed.

"Looks like that seals it," said Casey observantly. "This sucks. I wanted more time here."

"I know. But, Jacob believes that if we stay here any longer that the the family will attack us."

"That's bull-shit," she said.

"Casey, the language," I said.

"Bull-shit."

"Krista, the language," I sighed. "Look, let's just pack up now. I'll find some way to get back here again."

"You better," they both muttered darkly. We were starting to pack up when Jacob arrived with Squirrel and Bramble. Still irritated, I didn't really talk to him much. Neither did Krista or Casey. Bramble and Squirrel seemed pretty neutral, though.

"Are we going to come back soon?" asked Brambls.

"If my parents allow us," I grumbled.

I made it plainly clear that this was a very sensitive topic, so Bramble didn't go into too much into it. We finished packing up and started to walk back towards the car.

Maybe we would've have gotten attacked if we has stayed at the beach. Maybe the Wizards would have given up and gone home. Maybe we would have escaped.

But, none of these things happened. We were almost out of the beach when we heard a huge whoop. I made the mistake of looking back. The whole family was charging at top speed. At us.

Ever had a full family chase you? No? Good. That's one experience that you don't want. Everyone let go off what they were holding and ran in different directions. It was an instinct.

Wearing flip-flops while running away from a mob of people is very dangerous. I kept on thinking I was going to trip and fall and that I would be caught by them. Finally, I gave up on my flip-flops and ditched them, preceding to run bare foot.

It must have been a sight to see. A huge mob of people running after a 16-year-old girl. The worst part of wasn't the stares that I got from complete strangers. And it wasn't the fact that my feet hurt from the hot wood. And it wasn't the fact that I knew that I was losing speed and that I would eventually be overwhelmed by them. No. It was the fact that Blaise got hurt again.

How did this happen?

I'll tell you.

Like I've said before, I'm not the best athlete. I was slowing down and the Wizards were catching up. My feet were screaming in pain from the heat and I was wishing that I hadn't left my flip-flops behind. I was nearing a building and I was hoping that I could hold on long enough to get inside and hide. But, it didn't happen that way.

Instead, one of the Wizards, a boy around 20 with a animal hat on, sprinted towards me and tackled me to the ground. "Uff!"

"Where are they? Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't know! Get off of me!" I squirmed under his weight. But, he kept me pinned to the ground.

"You're a tired little girl against someone who ran a marathon. The odds are not in your favor."

"Hunger Games fan much?"

"Yup."

"Good job, Mike! You got her!" a middle-aged man jogged up to us. He was wearing a crown on his head. He smiled at me. "Now, tell me where your two friends are."

"What two friends?" I asked. To reply, the boy pinched my shoulder. Hard. "OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop! Stop! I don't know! Please, stop!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Mike, releasing his pinch.

"We all scattered! I don't know where they went!"

"Well, then. Where do you live?" asked the middle-aged man.

"I'm not telling you!" I screamed, attempted to wiggle out of the Mike's grip. But, it was a futile attempt. I was too tired, too scared, too hurt to do anything.

Was this how it was going to end? Were Bramble and Squirrel going to be caught today? After all that we've managed to escape? Is it possible that all of our efforts were in vain? I looked up at the middle-aged man, a cruel smile on his face. "Cough it up, sweetie. Just spill and we won't hurt you or anyone else."

"No!" If it was going to all end here, I wanted to be able to know that it I didn't go down easy.

He sneered. "You can't do anything. You're helpless. Just tell us where you live to get it over with."

"Never!" I said.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what to do."

Mike's weight left my back and I tried to scamper away. But, he managed to get before I went too far. He forced my arms behind my back and tied them with a rope. How he got the rope is beyond me, but whatever. He easily lifted me and slung me over his shoulders like a potato sack. "Where?"

I could almost see the cruel smile on the other man's face. "Anywhere."

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, trying to move. But again, Mike was too strong for me. My vision blurred when started to walk. I looked up to see his family. Some of them looked deliriously happy while others looked at me sympathetically.

My heart started to pound in my head as his family moved farther and farther away from my sight. I want to scream for help, but they had managed to chase to an are of the beach that very few people came to. My nerves heightened with every step he took. It was like he was walking me to my doom. My death.

No, I can't think that way. I'll live. There's no way he can murder me, right? Right?

All too quickly, he dropped me to the ground. "Ow!" I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that we were in an alley. A dark and abandoned alley.

Oh no.

This can't be good.

* * *

**And I have to leave you here. MUHAHAHAHA! **

**So, that's all I have right now.**

**So... bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

**What's up, people?**

**I killed you on that last chapter, didn't I? xD**

**Well, I'm done with the cover. What do you guys think? I'm pretty happy with how it came out. ^^ I had a much more action filled cover in my head, but my abilities limited it to the current cover. **

**So, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**In Which Jacob Talks About the ****Events**

**After the Wizard Attack**

"You do realize that this wouldn't have happened if you had never told us to leave, right?"

Those were Stacey's exact words.

The most angry words she had ever said to me.

The car ride back home was a silent one. It seemed that everyone in that car hated me. Well, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were pretty neutral about the whole thing, but I could still sense a little resentment.

When we got home, Stacey had glared at me, something she had never done before. How was I supposed to know that would have happened? I hadn't expected that the Wizards would see us at that exact moment.

I quickly went up the stairs and into my bedroom, wanting to get away from it all. I looked around, knowing that I should clean up the place. Maybe I should do that now. It was better than thinking about how all my sisters hated me.

Especially Stacey.

I had to bite my lip. No, I wasn't going to cry. It would be okay. She was just overreacting. It could have been anyone that had gotten hurt.

But, it still stung. Out of all of my sisters, Stacey was the one that I loved the most. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them. But, Stacey had always been there for me, almost like a second mother. The fact that she was angry at me made me want to curl up into a ball and stare at something lifelessly.

I sighed and stopped leaning against the door. I couldn't let me emotions get the best of me. Stacey was just being Stacey. There was no reason to feel bad. I got on my knees and started to clean up a bit.

It's amazing what you could find while you're cleaning up. I found a book that had been missing for a while, a very Interesting pen, a sock that had gone missing, and a teddy bear.

It wasn't very special in appearance. It was small in size, just about the size of my hand. Black fur that was once a dark shade of blue. One of the button eyes were missing and I'm absolutely sure that it's head was not supposed to be so twisted.

Nothing special to a normal person, but a treasure to me.

I put it down on my lap and ran my fingers through it's fur. Despite how old it was ,it had somehow managed to keep it's silkiness. I smiled and put it over my heart.

It had been a gift from Stacey when I had turned 3. While we were walking through a toy store, I had pointed out to this exact teddy bear and demanded to have it. My father had looked at the price and said that there was no way that we would get it. I threw a huge tantrum but he did not budge. When I had fallen asleep, a 9 year old Stacey had gone up to our parents and begged for the teddy bear. My parents told us that Stacey bugged them about it for three whole days, relentlessly asking for the toy. Finally, my parents gave in and bought the teddy bear. But they told Stacey that they wouldn't give her any allowance for three months to pay the bear. She had agreed and happily given me the bear to me as a birthday present.

Stacey.

She had always been so nice to me. Sacrificing money, something that she really liked, to make my birthday special. She had been there for me when my parents couldn't. She's even helping me now by taking care of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

I squeezed the teddy bear and hugged it close to me. I gulped and felt my eyes water. No. I can't let my emotions get the the best of me. I wiped the tears and forced myself to swallow my emotions. There was no need for that. I had to stay strong.

I started clean up my room again, mostly because it was something to do when I knew the other option was to be weak. I had myself I would never be that ever again.

As I cleaned, I came across my tablet. So, that's where it's been all this time! I picked it up and turned it on. The words _You have a new chat request_ jumped at me. My hands became sweaty as I realized who it was.

It was the One.

She wanted to talk to me.

My finger hovered above the request. Part of me want to ignore it and continue tidying up the room. But, the One wasn't someone you should ignore. Bracing myself, I tapped _accept_.

The One's voice filtered through. "It's about time. You haven't reported anything for a full week. Explain yourself."

"I lost the tablet."

"Jacob..."

"I know, I know."

"I'm going to accept this excuse for the last time. But that's only because you are the youngest recruit. Now, enlighten me with what has been happening."

"Well... We went to the beach today."

"Go on."

"And... we got attacked."

"By?"

"Wizards in funny hats."

I heard her sigh on the other end. "The Wizards, huh? I'm not surprised."

"How come?"

"The Wizards are in cahoots with the D.C.R. "

''What do you mean?''

''The D.C.R pays families to do their dirty work. The Wizards are one of them. A couple of others are the Andersons, the Shzutins, the Volkens, and the French.'' She paused for a while to let this information sink in.

''I thought only the D.C did that.''

''No, the D.C.R does the same. In some aspects, we are alike. Now, tell me what happened and who got hurt.''

I paused for a while before answering. "Well, once I found out that the Wizards were hired by the D.C.R, I told them that we should leave. None of them were too happy about it, but they did it. Unforetunately, the Wizards saw us and started chasing us. All of us except Stacey managed to get away without major harm."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, according to her, a guy named Mike caught up to her. She said that he tied her arms behind her back and brought her to an alleyway. Apparently, Mike is a huge Hunger Games fan, because she said that he told her that he would make her his Avox. She was about to get her tongue cut when Blaise found her."

"Blaise?"

"The guy that loves her."

"I see... Continue."

"So, he beat up Mike. But, let's just say that Mike did not go down easy. When we saw them, Blaise had bruises and scratches all over him. He played it off, of course, but Stacey told us that he was close to losing the fight and that he would have been knocked out. "

"And how are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?"

"Fine. Perhaps a bit shaken up, but fine."

"Good."

"That's it? Two people got hurt and-"

"Our main priority is to take care of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. It's very unfortunate that your sister and her friend got hurt, but that is none of our concern. What is important is to make sure that your charges are safe."

"But-"

"No buts, Jacob. Thank you for informing me . Good bye." With this, she logged off and I returned to the tablet's home screen. I turned it off and shakily put it on my bed. Conversations with her always shook me up. I wish she could be more like a mother.

I got up and continued to tidy up my room. It wasn't much, but I made a significant dent. I had managed to clear up most of the floor, which meant I could walk around easily. I was starting to do my bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

Krista and Casey opened the door and walked in. "Jacob," started Krista.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't for any of that happen. In fact I-"

"Whoa there, little bro," said Casey. "We didn't come here for that."

"You-you didn't?"

Krista shook her head. "No. We came to tell you that Blaise's parents called Dad and that he wants to talk to you."

My heart sunk. "Oh, does he?"

Casey nodded. "Do you want one of us to come?"

I shook my head. "No. I can talk to him alone."

"If you say so," said Casey uncertainly. I nodded briskly and walked out of my room, stomach in knots. My father was waiting for me right outside.

"Boy."

"Father."

He looked at me, his tone and eyes disapproving. "We have quite a lot to talk about, boy."

That's all he ever calls me. Boy. Not Jacob, not son, not even child. Boy. The funny thing is that he only started being this cold towards to me after I joined the D.C. This is very unfortunate because joining the D.C was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. My father motioned for me to follow him. I obediently did so.

Once we had found a room in which no one could hear us, my father turned to me. "Spill it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that you and your siblings are hiding something from your mother and I." My stomach twisted into intense knots. "I won't stand by and let my children do something behind our backs. So, spill it."

"Why do you suspect this?" I asked, trying to stall him.

My father was more than happy to tell me why he thought this. "Why? Well, Stacey needs to do groceries more often. The vase that was in our room broke. You've been giving very vague answers. Casey and Krista seem to be getting along better. I hear noises in the basement. Someone put a table in there. Your mother found some clothes we did not own in the laundry. Stacey has used up her allowance much faster. Casey gets invited to the park very often. Krista's phone bill was surprisingly low. Do I need more proof that something funny is going on in this household?"

"Now, you are the most truthful of your siblings. So, my question to you is, are you hiding something from us?"

My throat went dry and my tongue stuck to the top of my mouth. What was I supposed to do? It was to either tell the truth and get Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw caught. Or, to lie and break my vow of never lying. I didn't want to do either. I wanted to someone how distract my father and stall the answer for longer. But, there was no way that would be happening. Not with the look he was giving me.

To break my vow or to not break it.

In breaking my vow, my father would never trust me again after he finds out. But, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's stay here will be a secret for a little longer.

If I don't break it, I'll still have the trust of my father. But doing so means that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would be caught and that I would receive punishment.

What do I do?

"Jacob..." He was growing impatient. I had to chose something quick.

So, for the first time in many years, I lied. "No. There is nothing going on."

"Then explain everything."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the words I was about to say. "Simple. Maybe Stacey started buying less things. Casey said she broke the vase, which is true. Maybe Casey and Krista have decided that it was time they got along better. We went clothes shopping. Well, Casey and her friends are doing really intense training and they want to do it frequently. Maybe she's stopped chatting so much. Anything else?"

My mouth had a metallic taste in it. I had never said so much filth in my whole life. My stomach was in knots and something told me I wouldn't be sleeping peacefully for a very long time. I looked straight into my father's eyes, daring him to tell me what he thought.

Finally, he sighed and said. "If that's what you say. Now, get out of my sight." I happily obliged. I left the room and immediately went to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

I had just lied.

I had just broken my vow.

I took in deep breaths. It's fine. It's fine. People do it all the time and a lot. Doing it once is alright. You had to lie. If you hadn't, your father would have kicked out Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. And, you would have to face punishment. It's okay. You were right. There was no harm done.

Or was there? I had just broken a vow I had made to myself a long time again. I had just lied.

"Jacob?" Stacey's voice filtered through. My heart stopped. "Jacob? Can I come in?" Her voice was soft and gentle, exactly the way a mother's voice would be. Hands shaking, I got up and opened the door.

"Yes...?" I said, tentatively.

Stacey smiled sweetly and opened her arms. I didn't hesitated into going into them and burying myself into her shirt. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. "There, there. It's okay. It's okay."

"I-I lied..."

"I know. I heard. It's okay, Jacob. It's okay."

All those emotions that I've pent up over the years burst out. Sadness, anger, confusion, happiness, fear, awe, and many other emotions burst out and flowed all throughout me. I pressed myself closer to my big sister, my best friend, and let tears leak out. "It's okay if you want to cry. It's okay."

"I can't cry. I can't be weak again,'' I said, voice quivering.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to be weak sometimes. It's okay to let your feelings get the best of you. You don't have to pretend that you don't care, that it doesn't hurt, that you're not scared, that you feel alone."

My lip quivered and the tears fell down faster and heavier. "Stacey..."

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded numbly. "Of course I can."

"Good." She kissed my head again and said, "Remember, you're only 10. You don't have to be mature and strong all of the time. It's okay to ask for help." I sniffed and Stacey smiled. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

She scooped me up and carried me to her room. She placed me on her bed and I grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it. She took out a book and handed it to me. "Here. This might help." I took the book and opened it up. Much like Stacey, reading had always helped me.

"Stacey?"

"Yes?"

"Could-could you read it to me?" I know I sound like a small child. But, that's exactly what I felt like. Scared, weak, and childish.

Stacey smiled and said, "Anything." She took the book and started to read it. As time went on, my eyes got heavy and I found myself lying down. Stacey noticed this after a while and just stopped reading. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Stacey?" I said, a bit before I let sleep engulf me.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob. Never forget that."

"Oh, I won't..." I said, a smile on my lips. With this, I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**:3 I love Stacey's and Jacob's relationship with each other. **

**Looking at the story line from here, I can tell you that it's going to end pretty soon. D: I know, it's very sad. But, BUT, there is going to be a sequel. :3 Yup. **

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and I hope to see you all soon. ^^**


	24. Chapter 23

**I have come back! :D**

**And then I'll have to leave. D:**

**Explaination: I have some family that came from Colombia and they are going to spend so time with us. We're going to be going somewhere for about a week and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post there. D:**

** So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**In Which Squirrel Tells You What Happened **

**After Jacob Fell Asleep**

"Stacey, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

I sat down next to her on the bed. I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob sleeping peacefully. I smiled. He seemed so relax and young, nothing like the boy I've seen so far. I looked at Stacey. " He seems so happy."

"Doesn't he?" she said affectionately.

I giggled. "He does." I paused for a moment before saying. "Stacey... what that Mike person did... Is it true? Or did he try to do something else?"

Stacey's expression darkened. "No. He only tried to cut out my tongue. What he would have done with me afterwards... I don't know."

"And the fight?"

She shivered. "Now that was scary. Mike had me pinned against the wall. He had managed to open my mouth and take out my tongue. He had a knife and was outlining where he was going to cut it when Blaise charged into the scene and punched Mike. This got Mike to stumble away from me and I was able to run away. I hid behind a trash can and watched the fight from there. The guy kept hitting and scratching Blaise..." She shivered. "I wanted to help him, but I was too scared."

I gently pat her back. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Blaise is hurt because of me. Again."

I winced. "Look, he knew what he was getting himself into. He even said so himself."

"But, it would 't have happened if I had only been a bit faster and managed to hide..." She sighed. She turned to me and smiled brightly. "But, enough about that. How was your day at the beach before the attack?"

"Nice."

"It seemed like you were having a pretty good time."

"Oh, I did have a very good time. Thank you for taking us there."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"No, it really meant a lot to me. I think that I've become closer with Brambleclaw."

Stacey smiled. "Well, it certainly did show."

The kiss. She was talking about the kiss. My face flushed and my thoughts became jumbled. "Oh, it did, didn't it?"

Stacey gently laughed. "That was very adorable."

My face was probably tomato red. "Th-thank you... I guess."

"No prob. I think it's best if you go down to the basement. My dad is home and if he sees you..."

"Oh, okay." I got up and smiled. "So, you'll give us food, right?"

"Of course! Now, go!" I rolled my eyes and got off of the bed. I quietly opened the door and looked around. Once I was certain that there was no sign of Stacey's dad, I quickly walked down the stairs and into the basement. I quietly closed the door. Walking down those stairs, I saw that Brambleclaw was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He sensed my presence and looked up. "So, what did Stacey say?"

"Oh, she told me the same story she told us before." I shrugged and sat down next to him. "What are you reading?"

"I thinks it's called Harry Potter." He closed the book and looked at the cover. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Is it good?"

He shrugged. "So far. Though, it's a bit confusing. They keep using strange names like muggles."

I stifled laughter. "Muggles?"

He nodded. "Yup. But, I like it so far." He looked at the cover for a while and then looked at me, slightly nervous. "Would you like to read it with me?"

"Of course!" I replied enthusiastically. He smiled at me in relief. He opened the book again and placed it in a place where we could both read it. I leaned on him and put my head on shoulders. He quickly glanced at me, startled. "Something wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head and flushed lightly. "No, nothing is wrong." I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, just to test him, I moved in a bit closer to him. He bit his lip, but said nothing, opting to keep reading. I was slightly disappointed in his lack of good reaction. Sighing gently, I started to read the book.

It wasn't bad, though like Brambleclaw said, it used some pretty unusual words. Muggle was probably my favorite. It just sounded so funny!

We were reading the part in which Harry was getting on the train to go to Hogwarts when I felt Brambleclaw's hand snake around my waist. I looked up at him. He quickly retreated his hand and looked at me apolegetically. I shook my head. "No, put it there. I don't mind," I said, closing my eyes moving closer to him. I felt him place his hand firmly, but gently on my hip. A shiver of happiness shot throughout my body and wrapped one of my arms around his neck. I saw a small smile play on his lips.

After that chapter was done, Brambleclaw closed the book and put it aside. "You know," he said," it's been a while since we've been this close to each other."

I blinked. He was right. "I-I guess."

I never could have expected what happened next. He looked at me straight into my eyes and then leaned in and kissed me. I let out a muffled yelp and then let myself melt into it. He slowly drew back and looked at me sweetly. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned away from me. "I'm sorry... I just... couldn't help it."

"Like on the beach?" I asked teasingly.

He looked at me and I noticed that he was flushing profusely. "I-I guess."

"Well, I really enjoyed."

"You did?" He looked at me, a flicker of hope in his eyes. I nodded. He turned away. "Did you like this one?"

"Yes, I did."

"So... You don't mind me kissing you?"

"No. I don't mind. How come?"

"Beacuse... Well..." I looked at me uncomfortably. "Beacaue I shouldn't be kissing be kissing you?"

"Why?"

He bit his lip. "Because I don't deserve you?"

I sighed. This was a topic that somehow always seemed to pop up. He could hug me because he didn't deserve me. He couldn't play with me. He couldn't hold my hand. He shouldn't press me close to him. He couldn't- well, you get the picture. "You've done so much already! You've made me laugh, you've made me smile, you've forgiven me. Heck, you baked me a cake!"

"I didn't bake it..."

"Then decorated it!"

"Better."

I sighed. "What else do you need to do?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sick and tired of feeling this way. It limits me so much..." his voice trailed off and he sighed.

It was obvious that he didn't like how he felt. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. I gently nuzzled his neck. He seemed to enjoy. He closed his eyes and made a sound that sounded a bit like a purr. This kept up until I hit a certain spot. Suddenly, he tensed. Curious, I nuzzled there a little bit to see what his reaction to it was. He clutched the sheets and made a low groaning sound. I smirked. Looks like I found a weak spot.

To tease him, I started to kiss him around that area of his neck, but never really touching the actual spot. He closed his eyes and stretched his neck out more, giving me more areas to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his chest and made my way up to his jawline. His breathing had now become heavy and slow. I stopped once I got to the jawline, not knowing what to do next. Brambleclaw gulped in some air before saying, "Do the other side."

"Uh?"

"I said, do the the other side."

"Oh, I heard what you said. I was checking to make sure I heard right." I went over to the other and nuzzled it until I found his weak spot there. Like before, I kissed around that area, but never really touched that spot. I went to his jawline and then stopped. Throughout the whole time, he had his eyes closed and he kept clutching the sheets. Once I was finished, he turned around to me and said, "Your turn."

He got behind me and firmly put his hands on my hips. He mimicked exactly what I had done to him before. My neck sent waves of happiness and pleasure throughout my whole body. I quietly whimpered. It was just so much to take in.

"You smell nice..." he said, his voice unusually deep.

I blushed. "Th-thank you," I managed.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice still deep. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against mine. I giggled in sheer giddiness. How long had it been since I felt his touch, his warmth?

"Kiss me," I blurted.

"Uh?"

"Kiss me."

"But, I've already done that..."

I nearly rolled my eyes. StarClan, this guy could be so dumb sometimes. "On my lips. Kiss me there."

"Squirrelflight..."

That was it. I was asking- no begging him to kiss me and all he can say is that he doesn't deserve it? I whipped around to face him and leaned in and kissed him. I could care less that he didn't feel worthy of it. The only thing I wanted out of him was a kiss. Was that too much to ask for?

For a brief moment, Brambleclaw struggled to not melt into it. But, he gave in and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me and gently pushed me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him.

''Uh...'' looked to the side and nearly screamed. Stacey stood there, two plates with pasta in them. Her eyes were wide with terror. ''Well, I'll just leave this here,'' said quickly, placing the plates on the table. ''Uh... have-have fun... I guess...'' She flushed and walked away.

Brambleclaw and I stood there frozen for a long time, trying to understand what had just happened. I started blushing like crazy when I realized what this must have looked like to Stacey. Brambleclaw seemed to have realized this as well because his cheeks flushed and he got off of me.

''That was... awkward,'' he said finally after a long pause.

''It was,'' I agreed.

''She must have thought we were starting a family...''

''She must have.''

''You hungry?''

''Sorta.''

''Do you want to eat the food she brought in?''

''Sure.''

We both got up and went over to the table. The smell of the pasta made my mouth water and I realized just how hungry I was. I took a fork and twisted my pasta around it. "How can you do that?" asked Brambleclaw in disbelief.

I laughed. "You've been here for how long and you still can't eat pasta?"

"Hey, you have trouble using a remote control."

"But there are so many buttons!"

"Not really."

"Well then, Mr. Smart ass-"

"Squirrelflight, the language."

"Like I give a damn."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Casey, haven't you?"

"Well, at least I've learned a sport!"

"Hey!"

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. For a moment it seemed like he was going to continue the fight. But, he stopped and just shook his head. "You never really change, do you?"

"No. Problem?"

"No, not at all. Now, how do I eat this stuff?"

"Ah! So you want me to teach you the art of pasta eating?"

"Yes, please. Teach me."

I giggled. I took his fork and said, "Watch." I twisted the fork around and neatly gathered the pasta. "See? It's not so hard." Brambleclaw looked at me curiously for a moment. He leaned in and ate the pasta. I giggled as he licked his lips. I gave him the fork and said, "Now you try."

He took it cautiously and mimicked what I had shown him. Of course, he failed at it the first couple of times. But, he finally managed to get a decent grip on it. I laughed when some of pasta fell back in his plate. I had pointed his fork and me and threatened to chase me around with it. "What? Did I suddenly become a monster just because I laughed?"

"I am a beginner. Do not make fun of me."

"Make fun of what? Your terrible pasta eating skills?"

He took an angry bit of his food and nodded. "They will improve."

"As if."

"I will chase you around with this."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Brambleclaw got up and I found myself actually running around the room, being chased by a fork-wielding Brambleaw. After a while, he finally managed to corner me. He playfully poked me with it. "Don't. Make. Fun. Of. Me."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I won't make fun of you!" Brambleclaw seemed to be satisfied with the answer because he stopped poking me. But, he still kept me cornered. "Brambleclaw..."

He leaned in and kissed me. I went right into it immediately. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed myself closer to him. He gently placed his hands on my hips. He kept it slow, gentle, and sweet. It was kiss that seemed to promise many more things than just his love. He slowly drew back and pressed his forehead against mine. "Squirrelflight?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I know."

"Wait, you do?" I peered at me, confused.

"I-I heard what you said the hospital," I confessed.

"You actually heard that?" He blushed.

"Yeah... I wasn't supposed to, was I?"

"No... But, it doesn't matter." He nuzzled my neck. "I'm fine I with you knowing my feelings for you."

"If you love me, why can't you kiss me?"

He flinched. "I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I feel like I don't deserve you..."

"Stop feeling that way!"

"Don't you think I've tried?" He sighed and looked at the ground miserably. "I don't like this feeling any more than you do. I want to hold you, kiss you, and love you without that voice in the back of head that keeps on telling me that I shouldn't."

"And if I do all of that to you? What would you feel? That you shouldn't let me?"

"No... I'd let you do anything you want to me. I just can't do anything to you."

"That's pretty messed up."

He shrugged. "That's just how it works."

"That sucks."

"I know, right?''

I laughed. ''You know, something? You can be really adorable sometimes.''

''Talking about yourself, I see.''

I wasn't talking about myself. I was talking about he was adorable... Oh. I started blushing and gently punched his arm. ''You-you-you...''

He laughed gently and hugged me. ''I really mean it, Squirrelflight.''

''And that's why I'm blushing.''

''Oh, I thought you were blushing because you just wanted to.''

''You did not!''

''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.''

''Oh, so you're taking the ambiguous route I see.''

''Exactly. Come on. We didn't finish eating.'' He takes my hand and leads me back to the table. We finish eating our meal puts the plates in a bag that Stacey gave us to put in our dirty dishes. I sat down on the bed and yawned. Brambleclaw sat down next to me. He started to untangle my hair with his fingers. Since two-legs only have hair at the top of their head and since two-leg tongues aren't used for cleaning, we share tongues with each other by untangling the others hair with our fingers. Call it the two-leg version of sharing tongues.

I sighed peacefully as he ran his fingers through my hair. There was no need for words. We had both drifted off into our own little worlds. I went back to the beach. The wind in my hair, the sand through my toes, the feeling of freedom running through my veins. Oh, how I wish I could go back there. ''Done.'' I turned around and started to untangle his hair. This didn't take too long, considering the fact he had short hair.

Finally, I was done. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. ''Sleepy?'' I nodded. ''Go and put your night clothes.'' We knew they were called pajamas, but we called them night clothes. I nodded and took my night clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed into them. When I came out, Brambleclaw already had his on.

''It's like you have clothe-changing powers,'' I said, plopping down next to him.

He grinned. ''Oh, I'm just fast. Unlike you.''

''Hey! I do not take that much time!''

''Two minutes.''

I punched his arm playfully. His response was to start laughing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and took a blanket. Putting my head on a pillow, I started to drift off to sleep. As always, Brambleclaw laid down next to me put a protective arm over me. I smiled and moved closer to him.

The last thing I remember was feeling Brambleclaw's lips on my forehead and him saying, ''I love you, Squirrelflight.''

I love you too, Brambleclaw.

* * *

**This should show you guys just how much of a Bramble/Squirrel fan I am. x**D

**So... Yeah. I have nothing to say... So... G'bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

**YAY! I have posted a chapter! :D You can all celebrate now. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Bramble Tells You About the ****Dangers **

**of Tickling and Assassination**

First thought I had when I woke up was; what in StarClan did you do last night?

I braced myself for the rest of the lecture.

_Really? Really, Brambleclaw? Does the word **Off limits** mean nothing to you? How many times did you kiss her, uh? Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, I do. 24 times just last night. You're not worthy of one, much less 24. And we're you really having those thoughts? Honestly, I would think that you would be decent enough to stay clear of even thinking about that activity with her. You. Don't . Deserve. It. What other infractions did you have? Uh... Oh, yeah! You touched her. You knew it was wrong but you still touched her. Why? She can do that to you, but under no circumstances are you allowed to do the same thing. Ya wanna know why? Because you don't deserve her. Why are you trying? There is no way you can be of her level. None. So don't even try._

I waited for more, but none came. Instead, I relived what happened the night before. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I have to control my urges better. We had shifted over night so she now had her back against me. Somehow, I had ended up hugging her.

_YOU'RE HUGGING HER! GET OFF!_

I didn't want to do that. The feeling of having her pressed close to me made me deliriously happy. But, the voice kept on screaming at me and I was forced to let go off her and turn my back to her.

_Good, good. See? It wasn't that hard, was it?_

Oh, be quiet, voice. My body is aching to have her close to me. The need of this it almost hurt physically. Like right now. I clutched the sheets and tried to ignore the pain, but I couldn't. My stomach twisted, my back ached, and my breathing was swallow. My head throbbed and images of Squirrelflight flashed through my mind. It was torture. Just plain torture. If I gave in, I would get yet an other lecture from that voice at the back of my head.

I was half wanted Squirrelflight to wake up and see me like this and relive me from the pain by hugging me. That's all I needed. Just a hug. I just needed her to press herself next to me and this would all go away.

But, she's never woken up while I went through this, so I knew that she wouldn't. After a full minute of this, the pain started to ebb away. I sighed in relief. I took huge gulps of air, getting back the oxygen I needed.

I sensed Squirrelflight stirring and did my best to act like I was still sleeping. Closing my eyes, I let my breathing slow down. After a minute or two, I felt Squirrelflight shake me. "Iz mornin'. Gets ups," she said groggily.

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm up," I said, yawning.

"I'm gonna... Go..." She yawned. "... To the 'athroom."

"Go ahead," I said, gently pushing her off the bed. She giggled and basically staggered to the bathroom. It's hard to believe, but I feel like we've become lazy during our stay here. But, I don't necessarily dislike it. I sorta like the fact that I don't have to wake up and worry about what the day would bring. Here, everything is so calm and peaceful. Well, the attacks from the D.C.R shakes us up, but that's the worst of it.

I stretched and got off the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to make it lay down flat. Suddenly, I got a very vivid picture of me kissing Squirrelflight last night. Just the thought of it made my head spin and want more.

_No. No more kissing for you! You don't deserve her, you piece of fox-dung!_

I winced and quickly erased the image from my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I think that? No, why did I do that? Why did I give in into my urges? Even if she did like it, I shouldn't have done it.

_There you go. Know your place, Brambleclaw._

But what if I didn't like my place? What if I hated the fact that I couldn't even press her close to me? What if I wanted a way to move up and be next to her?

"Brambleclaw, are you okay?" I turned around to see Squirrelflight.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

She cocked her head and looked at me curiously, as though she didn't believe me. But, she didn't push me anymore. " 'mkay. If that's what you say." She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. I smiled briefly.

"Come on. I think breakfast is ready." Squirrelflight nodded and shuffled to me. She yawned yet again and leaned against me. I gently poked her, trying to get her to stand up and walk up the stairs. But, she just fell down to the ground and curled herself up, just about ready to go back to sleep. I sighed and scooped her up. She snuggled up close to me and let out a gentle sigh. Suddenly, my face felt uncomfortably hot.

Oh, StarClan. Please help me.

I went to the living room and laid her on the couch. She stretched and stopped. She sniffed the air and looked at me. "Food."

"Do you want some?"

"Yes."

I grinned and said, "Well, you're going to have to walk to the food."

"Awww... Can't you carry me again?"

I grinned. "Nope."

She groaned and tumbled off the couch. She just stayed here, sprawled on the floor until I started to poke her stomach with my bare foot. She squirmed away, giggling. Still grinning, I got down on my knees and started to tickle her. Just like I had expected, she started to giggle like crazy and squirm under my touch. I let my fingers dance around, tickling her everywhere I knew I could touch. Finally, I stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath. Panting, she gripped the collar of my shirt and yanked our faces together.

My spine tingled in anticipation at what was going to happen. I could already feel her lips on mine. Just when they were about to meet, I sensed that something was wrong. I looked to the side and nearly screamed.

Stacey, Krista, Casey, and Jacob were staring at us. Suddenly, I realized in what position we were in. Somehow, I had ended up on top of Squirrelflight. She had wrapped her leg around my waist and was still panting from her giggling. I could already see what was going through their minds. Jacob seemed mildly surprised, Krista seemed pretty excited, Casey looked horrified, and Stacey... oh, the poor girl. She looked completely hysterical.

She shakily pointed a finger at us. "Ah... Ah...ah..." she said, attempting to say something.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I said, flushing intensely. "I swear!"

Stacey's response was to crumple to the floor in a dead faint. Casey looked at us, even more horrified. Jacob went over his sister's side and started to gently shake her. Krista looked at us, impressed. "Congratulations," she said. "You've made Stacey pass out."

Breakfast was beyond awkward. No one looked at each and any little sound seemed to become magnified. Since there was nothing to talk about, there was nothing to distract me from the voice.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why did you tickle her? There was no reason to do that other than the fact that you want to touch her. And that whole getting on top of her thing? Really? Are you out of your mind? You don't do that! And you should be happy that she wants to kiss you. Be ashamed. Be ashamed that she would ever want to kiss or love someone that didn't stand by her side when she needed it the most. You don't deserve her. Period. I don't want something like this ever happening again. YOU HEAR ME? I don't want something like this to ever happen again. Understand you worthless piece of fox-dung? __  
_  
After breakfast, Squirrelflight approached me nervously. "Um... Brambleclaw? Are-Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "The voice-"

"Reprimanded you. Oh, Brambleclaw." She hugged me fiercely. At any other time, I would have been overjoyed about this action. But, I felt ashamed instead. I hadn't deserved this from her. I hadn't done anything heroic or brave. Why was she hugging me? She looked up at me, her green eyes shining with worry. "Brambleclaw?" she asked tentivaley.

I forced myself to smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She didn't seem to be convinced by this but let it slip. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. Because you smell."

"Hey! I do not!"

She laughed. "You have the best reactions."

I allowed myself to blush. She just said the cutest things. Shaking my head, I went up the stairs and got into the showers. Showers are probably one of the most amazing things that two legs have ever come up with. It's like having your own personal rain. One thing I liked to do while I'm I there is to just stand in there and let the water hit me. It was... Relaxing, I guess.

When I was done, I took a towel and dried myself. Wrapping it around my waist. I opened the door to find Stacey. She poked her head into the bathroom and looked around. When she noticed me staring at her, she said, ''Just checking something...'' She slowly walked away from bathroom, looking over her shoulder occasionally. I stood there for a while, wondering why she did what she did. Shrugging it off, I went into the basement and put on some clothes.

When I came up, I found Stacey waiting at the door. ''Do you need something?''

She nodded. ''I'm thinking about trimming the plants outside but it's too much work for me.''

''And your sibling?

''Krista doesn't like the dirt, Casey is a monster with the scissors and Jacob it too young.''

''Oh, I see. Sure, I'll help.''

She smiled. ''Thanks. I already have Squirrelflight helping me.''

''Squirrelflight? She took a shower that quickly?''

''She didn't shower at all.''

Okay, so apparently I have to take a shower and she doesn't? I mentally rolled my eyes. I followed Stacey outside. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, it wasn't too hot and a gentle breeze blew from the east. Like Stacey had said, Squirrelflight was already helping her. She was on her knees, pulling out weeds. ''Go help her out,'' said Stacey, taking scissors and starting to trim the bushes.

I went over to Squirrelflight and crouched down beside her. ''Hey,'' I said.

''Hey.''

''What this hear about you not taking a shower?''

Squirrelflight tugged at a weed. ''I didn't need one.''

''Oh, uh-huh.''

''I didn't smell!''

''And I did?''

She nodded.

''And why do you say that?''

''Because men smell more than women.''

I tugged at a weed and looked her curiously. ''Says who?''

''Says me.''

I took the weed out. ''And what are you?''

''A scent scientist.''

I laughed. ''You come up with the most adorable things.''

She looked at the ground, blushing lightly. ''It's not that amazing.''

''Well, I think so. That should count for something.''

She looked up at me, blush tinting her cheeks. ''You are a friggin' womanizer.''

''A what?''

''Never mind,'' she said quickly, turning back to her job.

''No, I'm curious. What did you say?''

She scanned me with her eyes for a long. Finally, she said, ''I said you were ugly.''

''Hey!''

She giggled lightly. ''I'm kidding. You aren't ugly. Well, at least not to me.''

I grinned. ''I'm happy to hear that.''

_No you aren't! You are not happy! _

_Yes, I am happy!_

_Well, you shouldn't be. You don't deserve her, remember?_

_Like you ever let me forget._

_Without me, there wouldn't be anything controlling you. _

''Brambleclaw?''

I snapped out of my thoughts. ''Yeah?''

''Are you okay?'' She peered at me worriedly.

''Fine,'' I said quickly.

She didn't look convinced. She turned back to pulling weeds. I did the same, trying to ignore the voice. Finally, Stacey went over to us. ''Done. Brambleclaw?''

''Yeah?''

''You don't mind watering the bushes, do you?''

''No, I don't mind.''

''Good.'' She handed me a long green thing. I looked at it curiously for a while. I've never seen anything like it before. It was like a huge snake, expect that it didn't have a head. ''It's called a hose.''

''A hose?'' Shouldn't be called 'the long green thing'?

''Yup. This is how you use it.'' Stacey demonstrated me how to use this strange two-leg tool. She showed me that there were three settings: mist, shower, and hard shower. Mist was mist. Shower was like a shower. And hard shower was like having rocks thrown at you. Why in the world would someone make that as a setting? I took the hose and started to water the bushes.

''Squirrelflight? Can you come to the back with me?''

''Of course.''

The two girls walked away leaving me alone. As I watered the plants, Mrs. Keener walked by with her dog. The dog, Missy, stopped in her tracks and bounded up to me. She sat down next to me and I gently pat her head. As a two-leg, I can see why they like dogs. They can be quite adorable at times.

''Brandon Ciardi, am I right?'' asked Mrs. Keener.

''Yes, Ma'am.,'' I said polietly. ''How are you doing?''

''Very well, young man. You know, it's become very hard to find young people like yourself. A gentleman.''

''Oh,'' I said, scratching behind Missy's ears. Her tail thumped on ground happily. ''Thank you, ma'am.''

''Your very welcome, young man. Missy,'' The dog turned her head to her owner. ''It's time to go.'' Missy whimpered and looked up at me. She rubbed her head against my kneecap and then trotted over to her owner. ''I hope to see you around, Brandon.''

''I wish the same, Mrs. Keener.'' Some part of me truly wanted to meet her again. She was a nice and gentle lady and I always liked my conversations with her.

I watched her as she walked away. Once I could no longer see her, I went back to watering the plants. I was thinking about how peaceful today was when I heard a blood-curling scream. Stacey's blood-curling scream. Immediately, I dash to the backyard to see what had happened.

The first thing I saw was a man dressed completely in black from head to toe. In his hand, he had a huge knife. And on the knife was blood. I didn't even have to look at the girls to figure what happened and what was going to happen. But, I didn't have a weapon. The only thing I had was the hose.

So, I did the best thing I could do; I changed the setting to hard shower and shot the blasting water at him.

The force of the water was so great, he actually fell to the ground. The knife flew out of his hand and landed ten fox lengths away from him. I let the hose drop and dashed to the knife. Unfortunately, he got up pretty quickly and her did the same. I launched myself at him, grabbing him by his pants. I fell down to ground, taking his pants with me.

''Nice boxers,'' I said.

''Cat bastard,'' he said. He kicked my face and let go of his pants. I quickly scampered to knife, only for the guy to get there first. I growled and got up. I stretched my arms out and said, ''Don't hurt them.''

''My job is to eliminate anyone that opposes me.''

I was about to tell me that I'll fight him when Squirrelflight charges at him. It happened so quick too. One second he was right in front of me and the next he was being attacked by Squirrelflight. I stood there, frozen for a moment. She seemed to be doing okay. But, then I noticed the the guy still had his knife. And he had that look in his eyes that read _I-will-stab-you_.

My heart pounded inside my head. She was going to die.

So, I charged straight at the guy, tackling him to the floor. But, this got me a knife in my stomach. I let out a scream of pain and jabbed my elbow into his chest. He coughed and drew the dagger out of my stomach. My hand went immediately to my stomach. I could feel the blood leaving it. From the looks of it, I'm going to probably pass out from blood lose.

''Stupid cat,'' he panted. ''Just be glad that I'm not supposed to kill you or your girlfriend. Just the other girl and her family.''

Something inside me flared up. I couldn't let this guy hurt Stacey and her family! I growled and started to punch him. Of course, he started swinging his knife around making my job of beating him up much harder. After a minute of intense fighting, I was starting to get woozy. Everything started to get blurry, my moves became more sluggish, and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

The guy, however, didn't have any of those problems. No. He just kept on fighting.

Finally, he pinned me down. I don't know how long I had been fighting. All I knew was that my head hurt, my breathing was swallow, I had lost a lot of blood, and that I was going to die. I looked up to the person who was going to kill me. Was it possible that my life was going to end here? I had always expected I would die saving my Clan or something like that. Not here.

But, at least I died trying to save someone.

Didn't I?

I saved Stacey, Casey, Krista and Jacob.

And I saved Squirrelflight.

''Get ready to die, cat.''

Squirrelflight... I hope she lives to see the Clans again. I hope the Clans forgive. I hope she can live happily. I hope she doesn't forget me. When she dies, I'll be waiting for her. We can be together then. And I don't care what the voice says anymore. Maybe I don't deserve her love. But hell with it, I love her to death.

I love you, Squirrelflight.

I brace myself for the killing blow.

The killing blow that never happened.

I have a blurry memory of what happened. All I know is that I felt the guy's weight get off of me. I remember the sound of sirens and screaming. Someone picked me up and started to shout orders. I remember seeing Stacey talking with someone in a white uniform. Someone put me on something like a bed.

The last thing I do remember is seeing Squirrelflight's face above me, green eyes wide with worry.

''I saved you,'' I said quietly.

She smiled. ''Yes, yes you did.''

* * *

**Guys, it's going to be over soon. D: **

**But, there is the sequel to think about. :D**

**So, I hope you've enjoyed this and... well... see you soon!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey, guys! Please don't kill me for the late update. ^^;**

**So, I'm going off to the beach for five days starting today, and I have no clue if I'll be able to update from there. D:**

**So... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Jacob Makes a Fatal Mistake**

My heart was drumming intensely against my chest. I kept on looking at the clock, but didn't bother seeing what time it was. It didn't matter, though.

Bramble is hurt.

Bramble might die.

Squirrel took this hard. She had been crying non-stop in the car ride to the hospital. I had to grip the steering wheel tighter and bite my tongue to not cry along with her.

Dear God, why did this have to happen? It just didn't make any sense. Bramble shouldn't be in the hospital. No one should be in the hospital.

Well, except for me.

The ambulance people offered to take me to the hospital to patch up my cut. I had said it was alright and that I would drive there. They pointed out that Squirrel was an adult and that she could drive. Then I pointed out that she was hysterically crying and that she was in no condition to do so.

When we got to the hospital, the doctors patched up my arm. The injury went from my shoulder to the elbow. It wasn't very deep, but it stung like crazy. They wrapped the white banshee around my arm and sent me to where my family and Squirrel were waiting.

Squirrel looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lips quivered. When I walked up to them, she had looked up and wiped her eyes. "Oh, Stacey. Ho-how is your arm?"

"Fine. Have you heard anything about Brambleclaw?"

At the mention of him, she started to cry all over again. My stomach twisted and I sat down next to her. I hugged her as she cried. She kept this up for quite a while. Finally, she managed to calm down. She sniffled and said, "They-they don't know if he'll make it. The-the wound he got was deep. He-he... might..." She started to cry again. I gently pat her back, not knowing what to do.

"He said he loved me..." She looked up at me. "I love him too, Stacey. I-I don't want him to die! I want him to come back to the Clans with me! I want him to live a longer life! I-I-I..." She looked at me desperately. "I don't want him to leave me again."

I didn't know what to say. I've never felt that way before. And telling her that everything was going to alright just didn't feel right. So, I was quiet.

It's been three hours since that. I haven't had the heart to call my parents and tell them about it. And I don't think that any of the neighbors heard what had happened.

Casey was sitting next to me, tapping the floor impatiently. Kristen was next to her, texting on her phone. My only hope was that she wasn't saying anything about the fact that we were in the hospital. Next to Squirrel was Jacob. He shifted uneasily in his seat. I could already see his train of thought.

And me?

Well, I just sat there in silence, checking the clock every three seconds.

Finally, a doctor came in. I immediately stood up. "How is he?" I blurted.

"As of right now? He has 60% chance of living."

I let out a sigh of relief. He had a better chance of living than dying. "Can we see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. I'm afraid that you can't see him."

Squirrel stood up at this. "What do you mean by that? Why can't we see him?"

The doctor let out a long sigh. Obviously he's had to do this a bunch of times. "Sweetheart, at the stage he is in, it's best for only doctors to approach me. Although he will most likely live, he is in a very fragil state. We are doing this for his safety."

Some of the anger ebbed away from her eyes when he said it was his safety. But she still wasn't happy that they were letting her see the love of her life.

I thanked the doctor and and left the building with everyone. The weather had changed from sunny to cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain heavily.

Perfect.

Just plain perfect.

This will soooo improve our moods.

The car ride was almost silent. My siblings and I weren't talking; all of us off in our own little world. Squirrel kept on sniffling and occasionally bursting into tears. It was terrible. My stomach twisted so many times, I felt like I was going to puke.

As soon as I had parked the car inside the garage, Squirrel burst out of the car, crying hysterically. Where she went I wouldn't know for a long time. We all looked for her for a while, but came up empty-handed. The only clue we had was that the beer that my dad had bought was gone.

I was playing UNO with my siblings when my mom arrived.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," I said, getting up and putting my cards face down. "Jacob, makes sure Krista and Casey don't look at my cards."

"Stacey!" they exclaimed in unison. "You don't trust us?"

"Not since last November."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hiya, mom!" I said cheerily.

"Stacey! How was your-What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing really."

"Your arm is wrapped in bandages and you say it's nothing?"

"Um... Yes...?"

My mom sighed. "I'm not going to ask any more. I'm really tired. Do have supper ready."

"Yup. Mac and cheese okay with you?"

"Anything is fine," she replied, walking over to the kitchen. I followed her. My mom hugged all of them, each having a different reaction. Krista looked embarrassed, Casey obviously enjoyed this, and Jacob seemed nervous. "Stacey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going up to my room. Can you give me my food there?"

"Of course." She nodded and trudged away. On e she was out of sight, Jacob let out a sigh of relief. Mom usually asks him what happened, I'm pretty sure he is relived that he doesn't have to explain anything.

I went over to the stove and put the food on a plate. I took a glass and wondered for a while what my mom would drink. I went with water, because that was what she usually drank. I took out a tray and put the two things on it. I walked up the stairs and up to her room. I was about to come in when I heard her say something that nearly made me drop the tray.

"...Lilac Flynn. Thank you."

Dear Lord, did my mom just say Lilac Flynn? Does she know someone with that name? No, that's impossible. I would have known that person.

I gently knocked on the door. ''I have food.''

''Oh, hold on a moment, Stacey. Yes, yes, yes. I'll come down there tomorrow. Thank you.'' I heard a click and knew that she had hung up. I poked my head inside. Mom was lying down on the the bed, staring at a bunch of papers in her heads. Sighing, she looked up and motioned for me to come to her. Nervously, I went over to her and placed the tray on the nightstand beside her. ''Thank you, Stacey. Your father told me he wasn't going to be home today.''

''What?''

''Something about a friend needing him over at his for some work. I don't remember.''

I just nodded my head and left the room. Downstairs, I informed my siblings of what I had just heard.

''Mom said Lilac Flynn?'' exclaimed Krista.

''That's strange...'' said Jacob.

''Are we going to play more UNO or what?'' said Casey.

We discussed this for about an hour. In the end, all my siblings decided that I didn't hear correctly. Part of me wanted to believe that that was the truth, but another part of me refused to acknowledge that. I just told them that they were probably right, just to let them not have a restless night.

After we finished our game, (I won it, by the way.) we all went to our own rooms. I took out a book and tried to read, but the information I had heard kept bouncing around in my head, so I couldn't concentrate. I gave up and tossed the book to the side. Stupid one-track mind. I wish I didn't have it. Might as well try and get some sleep since there is no way I'll be able to do anything else.

''Brandon!'' Squirrel ran over to his side.

Bramble gave her a weak smile in return. It's been three days since the attack and we've been visiting the hospital for all those days. Today was the first time that the doctors have let us see him. You can only imagine just how happy Squirrel is. She was literally bouncing all the way to his room.

''Just be careful, okay?'' said the doctor. Squirrel nodded enthusiastically.

''I'll watch her,'' I said.

The doctor nodded and left us. Squirrel sat down on a chair and leaned against the bed. ''How are you feeling?''

''It hurts all over,'' he replied weakly. ''But, seeing you makes me forget that.''

Squirrel blushed and leaned in closer to him. ''I thought I was going to lose you...''

''Well, you didn't, did you?''

She smiled. ''No, and I thank StarClan for that.''

Well, I personally thank the doctors and God that he lives, but whatever.

''Do you two want to be alone?'' I asked.

''That would be nice,'' said Squirrel, not taking her eyes off Bramble.

I smiled and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack to hear what they were saying.

''You know, it was lonely in the house without you. I really missed your warmth.''

''I missed your warmth too. Though the two-leg medicine cats are nice, they just don't compare to you.''

''That's sweet...''

''Squirrelflight! What-''

''Look, I don't care about the voice. You know that.''

''But-''

''It's just one kiss for StarClan's sake!''

''Yeah, but-'' The rest of his words were replaced by a soft moaning. I peeked through the door, just to make sure they were only kissing. Much to my relief, that was it. A very long kiss, but a kiss.

''See? It wasn't that bad was it?''

''No... it wasn't.''

''See, Brambleclaw? Told you that-'' I peeked again and smiled. Looks like he wanted more than just one.

''Brambleclaw...''

''I don't hear it.''

''What?''

''The voice... I don't hear it!''

''You don't?''

Bramble laughed. ''Nope!''

''That's great!''

I could already imagine them smiling at each other. It seems that whatever this voice was it was really annoying both of them. But, why would it only happen when they kissed? Makes no sense, but it doesn't matter. Finally it seems like they both are happy and that's all I care about.

''Stacey?''

''Yeah?'' I looked up from the book I was reading. ''Is there something you need?''

Jacob hesitated at bit before saying, ''Can I have the Warriors book?''

''Sure,'' I said, turning back to my book. ''Hey, did you hear the news?''

''What are you talking about?''

''Well, the doctors said that Brambleclaw well be coming back home in about two days.''

''Really? He's only been in there for eight days.''

''I know, right? They said that he healed very fast.''

''When did you hear this?''

''Oh, today while Squirrelflight was visiting him. She was psyched that he would be coming home.''

''Well, that's sorta what you have to expect about someone who is in love.''

I paused for a moment before replying, ''Yeah, I guess you're right.''

''Today?''

''Yup. But, you can't come.''

''What?'' asked a devastated Squirrel. ''But-''

''Why don't you stay here and make his coming home big?'' I suggested.

She didn't seem too happy about the idea, but she took it. I grinned and got in the car. Turning on the ignition, I reflected on what had happened during Bramble's stay at the hospital. Squirrel had yet again taken to sleeping in my room. Though I'm not one to complain, I do wish her nightmares weren't quite so... intense. Jacob seems to have gone back to his mature version again, even though I had prayed to God that he wouldn't. Not that's bad for him, but I do wish I could have a younger that acted like one. Casey and Krista seem to have a topic to talk about in which they both agree on something. This is nothing short of a miracle. And me? Well, I've been doing my best not to lose my head and to make sure that everything is under control in the house.

As I neared the hospital, I got that feeling that someone was watching me. As always, I never found anyone out of the ordinary. I sighed and parked the car, still nervous. I've only been getting these feelings when I was alone or with one other person outside of my house. I'm still not used to yet.

I walked up to the person at the front desk. I nearly smiled when I saw the person that was working. '''Hey, Blaise,'' I said cheerily.

Blaise looked up and smiled. ''Oh, Stacey!'' He looked a lot better since last time I saw him. He still had a bit of the tint around his eyes and I could still see a bruise on his neck, but he looked fine otherwise. Yup, he looked just like his cute usual self.

Dear Lord, did I just say that?

''So, you here to pick up Brambleclaw?''

''Yup. Say, what exactly are you doing here?''

''Well, my mom had the brilliant idea of taking me to her job. Since the person that usual works the front desk was running late, she decided to stick me in here.''

''The poor Blaise.''

He gave me a small smile and then looked at his computer. ''You know where he is, right?''

''Of course! Squirrelflight has made visiting him a priority.''

''Has she?''

''Yup. Right now, I'm just glad that he's coming back because I no longer have to drive all the way here just so that she could see the love of her life.''

''I-I sorta understand her.''

''Huh?'' I peered at him curiously.

''Well,'' he said, blushing., ''If I really loved someone, I would go to the ends of the world just to make sure she was okay.''

''Aww... that's so sweet of you. The girl that you're going to love is very lucky indeed.'' As I said these words, something in me twisted. It felt like I was already hating the person he was going to love. But, that doesn't make any sense! Blaise was just my friend. I should be happy for him and his partner... right?

He blushed harder. ''Thank you, Stacey. I'd really like to talk to you more, but I think that Brambleclaw wants to get out of there pronto.''

I nearly face-palmed myself. Dear God, how could I have forgotten what I had come for? ''Thanks, Blaise. See you around!'' I ran to the elevator, only to see that it was already full and going up. Staying here and waiting was going to take at least a minute.

Screw the elevator. I'll take the stairs.

Fortunately, Brambles was not up very high; he was just on the second floor. As soon as my feet hit the second floor, I slowed to a walk. Expirence had taught me that doctors don't like it when people other than themseleves run in the corridor. My steps quickened as I approached Bramble's room. Finally, I go there. I was about to knock on the door when Bramble opened it up.

''You came!'' he said happily.

''Wait, how did you-''

''Oh, I got a message.''

Dear Lord, what did that mean? I shook my head mentally.

For someone that had nearly died of blood loss, Bramble seemed to be in pretty good shape. He had a bandage across his forehead, one wrapped his stomach, and one on his left arm. He also had a couple of other bruises, but none of them were a big deal. The doctors had given him back the t-shirt and pants he was wearing before; a simple black t-shirt and long jeans. For some odd reason, he usually wore long jeans. Why on Earth he does that is beyond me, but whatever.

Bramble looked around. ''Where is Squirrelflight?''

''Oh, she's at home.''

His face immediately fell. ''Oh.''

''But, don''t worry. She doing something at home.''

He brightened. ''Oh.''

I had to stifle my laughter. Dear God, he does some of the most adorable things. ''C'mon. Let's get you back home.''

When I had told Squirrel to do something for him, I never really gave her any ideas. I only realized that as I was pulling up into the driveway. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid me. I got out of the car and opened the door. Squirrel instantly rushed into Bramble's arm. ''You're back!'' She cried.

The only thing Bramble could do was smile and press her closer to him. She stepped out of the embrace and took his hand. ''Come on. I have a surprise for you.'' His eyebrows raise, Bramble followed her to wherever she was going to take him. I never really did find out what it was, but I do know that Bramble really liked. He had a big smile on his face when I had asked him what she gave him. ''That's for me to know and you to find out.''

Just as I was about to ask him to give me a more direct answer, Jacob burst into the room. ''You guys can go back home!''

It took a while for it to sink in.

''We can go back to ThunderClan?'' asked the cat/humans at the same time.

Jacob nodded. ''Yup.''

Squirrel clapped her hands and hugged Bramble. He put his hand on her waist and looked at Jacob curiously. ''Are you serious? This isn't a joke?''

Jacob shook his head. ''Nope. I'm going to go and set up the whole thing for you guys to go back home.'' I watched as my little brother ran up the stairs.

''Home. You guys get to go back home!'' I turned to them.

This was great! No more attacks, no more worrying about the D.C.R, no more lying to our parents, no more heart attacks, no more nightmares, no more injuries. I finally get to relax!

But, that means no more adventures, no more waking up and seeing them, no more teaching, no more crazy yet funny situations, no more heart attacks. Life was going to be pretty boring without them.

''Well, I'm going to go get Casey and Krista. You two get ready to go back home.'' I flew up the stairs and informed my siblings of the news.

''Awww... They're going back home?'' said Casey.

''Yes! They're going back home!'' said Krista.

One hour later, we were all gathered outside of Jacob's room. My heart kept twisting and the only thing on my mind was how much I was going to miss them. Finally, Jacob came out. The instant I looked on his face, I knew something was wrong. I was about to ask and when he looked up at me. ''Lost.''

''Huh?''

'''Stacey, I think I lost the book.''

* * *

**Oh noez. No book, equals no going home for Bramble and Squirrel. D:**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**And I have come back from the beach! :D**

**I've been reading the reviews and I see that a lot of you are confused about why Jacob just can't buy a new book.**

**The answer to this is simple. Each book is it's own different dimension. If Jacob were to use another book, he would be messing up two dimensions. And, let's just say the One isn't someone who likes it when you mess around with those things.**

**So, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which it is the Last Chapter**

"What!" I exclaimed.

Jacob looked up to me pitifully. "I-I could have sworn I left it there..."

I sighed. "How are we going to find it? Hopefully not by searching through your room." One look at his face made me regret those words. "We're gonna have to search there, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, Stacey..."

"We're going to have to look through your pig-sty?" asked Krista in disgust.

"We're going on an adventure?" asked Casey excitedly.

"Why would this be an adventure?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob's room is like a jungle, right?"

Jacob looked away, embarrassed. I pat his back and whispered to him, "I'll help you with your tidiness issues after this whole thing, okay?"

He nodded and turned to Squirrel and Bramble. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful with the book."

Squirrel waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't fret."

"It's okay," said Bramble. "It happens."

Jacob sighed. "But it shouldn't have happened."

"Well, where did you put it last?"

Jacob pointed to a stack of books. "I placed it on top of there just about two hours ago."

"Who could take the book between that period of time," asked Squirrel.

Jacob turned to Casey, Krista and I.

"Whoa, I would never take the book!" I exclaimed.

"I don't even go in your room!" exclaimed Krista.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Casey.

Jacob sighed. "I'm not trying to put the blame on any of you. I trust you all enough to not take it away from me. However, that would mean that there could only be four other people that could have taken the book. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Mom, or Dad. I think it's highly unlikely that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw taken it. So, that leaves Mom and Dad. However, none of them have been here for at least four hours. So... Who took the book?"

It sure wasn't me. I highly doubt Krista has the guts to even go in his room. Casey isn't someone to steal anything. That book was Squirrel and Bramble's ticket back home. Jacob would never lie to us.

Who did it?

Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone in the room. My gaze drifted across everyone. I didn't want to believe that anyone of them could have taken anything of so much value. But what choice did I have? It's not like it grew legs and walked away.

"Before we start accusing one another, why don't we at least try and find it?" asked Bramble.

We all looked at each other. "I-I guess," I agreed.

So, that's how I found myself on my knees again in Jacob's room. Since we were already there, I had taken a trash bag up and instructed everyone to throw away whatever that was disposable, rotten, or dirty. Ten minutes into the search, I had to take up another trash bag because everyone thought the other one was going to explode.

Sighing, I started to rummage around under his bed. Just like before, I found it there. I stretched my hand out to grab it, but it moved away. Confused, I tried again to get the same result, only this time it zipped out of the bed and near the doorway. Some part of me wasn't surprised. I've seen so many weird things lately, I wouldn't have freaked out if the book had actually grown legs. I crawled over to it, only for it to move away again.

I made a grab for it again, only for it to zip down the stairs. Sighing, I got up and followed it. By now, I was getting tired. Couldn't it just stay still for a second?

The cursed thing had made itself comfortable at the bottom step. Dear Lord, I'm talking about it like it was alive. I have seriously gotten insane. Just as I was about pick it up, someone else did it for me. "Do you want this?"

"Yup. Thanks Dad." I took the book and turned away to go upstairs.

Wait.

Did I say thanks Dad?

Dad?

I slowly turned around to face him. "Hi, Dad... What's up?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, nothing much. You don't mind if I go upstairs, do you?"

"Uh.. I wouldn't suggest that," I said quickly.

"Oh, really?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh, yes," I replied, taking a step back.

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you believe me?"

"Oh, maybe because I've seen two strange people in our house."

He's seen Squirrel and Bramble? But, they've never said anything about seeing him. "Wh-what?"

He pushed me out of the way and started to go to Jacob's room. "No! Wait! Don't go up there!" I exclaimed. I took his hand tried to pull him away. He effortlessly shook me off and continued to go to Jacob's room. I watched helplessly as he stood in front of the doorway, arms crossed.

There was no way we could deny the fact that Squirrel and Bramble existed. From my point of view, they were both frozen in terror. I could only imagine what was going on in their heads. Bramble seemed to snap out of his terror and moved in front of Squirrel. Even the face of danger, I could find something to saw Awww to.

But, my father's eyes were not on them. No, they were riveted on Jacob. My brother stared at the ground, many emotions flickering through his eyes. "I thought I could trust you," said my father, his voice cold and disapproving. "This is nothing short of a betrayal, boy. Tell me what motivated you to say such lies to my face."

"Dad, he-"

"BE QUITE, CASEY!"

"What if I don't to be?" she snapped.

And then he hit her.

He slapped her right across her face.

My blood went cold. How could he do something like that? And to his own daughter to! My sister! How dare he! "What the hell?" I exclaimed. He turned around to face me. "Look, I can understand that you're upset that we've lied to you. But hitting your own daughter... Are you crazy?"

"She isn't my daughter," he replied coldly.

"Yes she is! Your the reason that she's alive!"

"If that's the truth then she was a mistake. Just like the rest of you!"

"Are you disowning us?" asked Krista angrily.

"Amazing how some snotty, gossipy brat like yourself knows that word."

"Hey!" exclaimed Casey. "Krista is a lot of things, but a she's not a snotty, gossipy brat!"

"And you are a rebellious disaster!"

Casey fumed right on the spot. "The hell? What the f-mfpht!" Krista put her hand over Casey's mouth.

"Dad!" I said. "What's gotten into you?"

He turned to me, black eyes flashing with anger. "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? As the oldest, it's your responsibility to keep check of your siblings when your mother and I aren't around. How could you let something like this happen?"

"Because they needed a home!"

"Two grown adults needed a place to stay?"

I was about to say more when he slapped me. Hard. My cheek stung intensely and my eyes watered from the pain. "You have disappointed me, Stacey. I've always thought that we were the most sensible of all of your siblings. I am ashamed that I have created you. "

It took me all my strength not to burst out in tears. Those words had cut me to the core. He was ashamed to have created me? He was ashamed to me my father? I thought back to all those times that I had come home when I was younger, proudly showing him my A. I remember that he used to pick me up and twirl me around, telling me how happy he was to be my dad.

To someone like Krista, who has always been distances from the family, Dad was just that; a dad. To someone like Casey, a rebellious hot-head, this was just a reason to hate him. But I grew up admiring him. In his own simple way he was a hero to me. That fact that he hated me hurt me beyond compare. It was one of those blows that could kill you.

He turned to Jacob. If I had suffered, I could only imagine what was going on in his head. He seemed so much younger in this moment. It made me want to hug him. Unforetunately, Dad separated me from him. "Boy. Where do I begin? You lied to me, you betrayed my trust, you joined a group behind my back-"

"How do you know about the D.C?" intrupted Jacob.

"BE QUIET WHEN I'M TALKING, BOY!" Jacob flinched. "Does it matter how I know? You've been doing things behind my back."

"Dad-"

"SHUT UP!" He leaned in forward I could see Jacob on the ground.

But, it didn't happen that way.

My father blinked in surprise at the red-head that had taken the blow for my brother. Squirrel gingerly touched her cheek. "What are you thinking, hitting your children like this?"

"They aren't mine," he growled. "You are a trespasser in my house." He straightened himself. "I'm calling the police."

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me," he growled, pushing me to the floor and going down the stairs.

I couldn't help it; I started to cry right on the spot. We had been so close to sending them back home. We had survived so many things. Could this truly be the end to it all? We're all our attempts in vain? Can this whole thing be possible? I hope this is all a nightmare and that when I wake up everything is going to be fine.

"Stacey." I looked up to see Bramble sitting down next to me. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," I whispered. "You were just about to go home."

He smiled sadly. "I know. But we've stayed in your house behind your parents back. This is our punishment for that."

"He's right," said Squirrel, sitting down next to him. "Stacey, it's okay. There's no need to cry."

"Bu-but-"

CLANG!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

THUMP!

"What was that?" asked Krista nervously.

I wiped my eyes and got up. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. My dad was on the floor. For a terrifying moment I thought he was dead. Then, I saw his chest moving and I realized that he had been knocked out. Standing above him was my mom, holding a frying pan. She was breathing heavily, hovering her weapon on top of him as though he would wake up again.

My siblings had followed me to the scene. Jacob broke away from us and ran to her. "Mom!" She turned around. At the sight of her son, she broke into a smile. He ran right into her arms. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene in front of us.

"Are all of you okay?" she asked when she had released Jacob from the hug.

"Yeah, we're all fine. How did you-"

She interrupted me. "I was looking through some old files when I came across one about your father. I don't know why I haven't seen it before, but after reading it I rushed over here. Thank God I didn't come too late."

"But, you're a banker..." I said.

"Jacob. You didn't tell them?"

"You work for the D.C?" asked Casey excitedly.

"Yes, I do. I'm the One."

For a moment I thought she was being silly, so I laughed. Then I realized that she had a serious look on her face, so I stopped. "Sorry," I apologized. "So, you're the leader of the D.C?"

She nodded. "Jacob here is the next in the line of leadership."

"What?" I blurted out in surprise.

"Why not one of us?" exclaimed Casey.

She chuckled. "That's for me to know and all of you to find out later. Now, we have two people that need to get home, right?"

Dear Lord, how could I have forgotten? I turned around to see Squirrel and Bramble behind us, observing what was going on. My mother stepped forward and stretched out her hand. "Jane Harolds."

"Brambleclaw."

"Squirrelflight."

My mother smiled. "Now, let's get you two home, shall we?"

So, that's how I found myself back in Jacob's room. We all stood around Squirrel and Bramble in a semi-circle. My mom was doing something with the alarm clock. She said she was switching the controls to open their dimension without sucking anyone in. How she did that by hitting the snooze button and messing around with the radio signals is beyond me.

"Done," she announced. "Stacey, can I have the book?"

I had the book? I looked down and saw that I indeed have it. I never let go of it throughout this whole thing? Wow. That sure is nothing short of amazing. I handed her the book. She placed it right in front of the alarm clock. She motioned for Squirrel and Bramble to come to her. "All you have to do is touch the book and you're back home."

"It's that simple?" asked Bramble in awe.

"There's no secret code we have to say?" asked Squirrel.

"Nope. Touch it and you'll be transported to where you belong."

Squirrel and Bramble exchanged glances. "Um... We really haven't said good-bye to your children. Do you mind if we take a bit to say our good-byes?" asked Bramble.

"Of course not. I'll leave to give you some privacy," replied my mother leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Squirrel turned to us. "Do you guys mind if the good-byes are individual?"

"No," we all said in unison.

I went up to Jacob and gently pushed him to them. "Let's do youngest to oldest."

Jacob blinked and then nodded. "Let's do that."

So, that's how I found myself waiting for Krista to come out. I twirled my hair nervously. It was then that it really hit me. They were leaving. They were leaving as in we-will-probably-never-see them-again. My head hurt.

Dead God, this was really it. Everything was coming to a close. Just like it was a book. These are going to be the final moments. Could it possible? Some part of me didn't want it to end. I hate endings. But, I realize that I knew this was coming. I knew all along that this was going to end at some point.

Krista came out. Her eyes had slightly watered. "What did they say."

"Many things," she replied.

I took a deep breath and entered the room, bracing myself mentally for this good-bye. Bramble was the first to say it.

"Stacey," he said, hugging me. "Where do I begin? I feel like I can start anywhere and yet never put everything I feel into it. I don't really want this to end. During this whole time, you've really grown on me. Stacey, you've become something like a sister to me. I don't want to leave you. I'm really going to miss you."

Tears gently slipped out my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too. I'll always remember you. You've become a brother to me. I-I don't want you to go."

I buried my head into his shoulder and gently cried on it. He stroked my hair and gently kissed my cheek. He eased me off of him and pushed me over to Squirrel.

She didn't even have to say a word to me for me to breakdown. I could already hear her in my head as she hugged me and rocked me from side to side.

Don't cry, Stacey. It's going to be alright. I hate saying good-bye too. I feel like I've had enough of those to last a lifetime. Stacey, you are a kind, sweet, gentle and cheerful girl. You've become my sister and I hope that I've beck e one to you too. I'm really going to miss you. Stay safe.

Finally, I managed to wipe away my tears. I gulped in all my sadness. "So, I guess this is really is good-bye." They both smiled sadly. At this point, words were just useless. I took in a deep breath and said, "I hope that you all have a good journey back home. I'll keep both of you in my heart. I-I hope that maybe we see each other again." Though I knew that was near impossible, I couldn't help but say it. Some part of me wanted to see them again that badly. I could see in their eyes that they understood.

"Yeah, we'll see each other again," said Bramble. Squirrel nodded her agreement. I knew that neither of them believed that, but if I thought that I would never see them again it would break my heart. I bravely smiled and nodded.

I opened the door and let everyone in. Squirrel and Bramble stood in front of the book, neither of them looking too happy to be going back home. Squirrel took a deep breath and took Bramble's hand. He gripped it tightly, as though the world depended on it. Their free hands hovered above their ticket home. They were just about to place their hands on it when I blurted out, "Wait! I have a question!"

They both turned around, obviously relived that they would have to delay their trip home. I took a deep breath and asked, "Brambleclaw, how does dirt taste?"

He grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't recommend it."

Since the mood had lightened up, now it felt like it was the perfect time for Squirrel and Bramble to leave. They exchanged glances. "On three?" asked Squirrel.

"On three," replied Bramble.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

And just like that, they disappeared. Poof. Gone.

"Wha-Wha-what happened?" I asked.

"They left," said my mom, placing her hands on my shoulders. "They went home."

I bit my lip and stared at the place in which they had stood only just a couple of seconds ago.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," she replied.

I personally would like to end the story there. I know that there are still many things to be solved, I believe that is best to end the story here.

Now that you've heard the story, can you understand what I told you at the beginning of it? Good. I'm glad you do.

So, I guess this is good-bye.

Don't worry, we'll meet again soon.

Good-bye for now, my friends.

Oh, and one more thing before you go.

Never put a book near your alarm clock.

* * *

**D: IT'S ALL OVER! D:**

**Nope.**

**Not yet.**

**There is to be an epilogue. **

**Which means one more chapter and this is all over. D:**

**Well, that's all I have for today. Bye! :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**The last chapter. D: Gee... I sure am going to miss writing this.**

**But, I have the Sequel in mind so I don't have to worry. ^^**

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Brambleclaw blinked his eyes open. Ugh. Traveling through dimensions was hard. He felt the need to throw up. He stretched and then stopped mid-stretch. His body was different. He put his head up and saw that he was a cat again.

Yes!

He flipped himself over to get on his paws. He tested each one out. He flicked his tail. He licked himself. Yup, he was a cat again.

Brambleclaw looked around. His eyes rested on a small ginger she-cat just a couple of fox-tails away. She was on her side, her bushy tail lazily flicking the ground. He purred at the sight and padded over to her. He gently nuzzled her neck. "Wake up, Squirrelflight. We're home."

Squirrelflight stirred under his touch. "Mfpht... Give me a couple of more minutes," she mumbled sleepily.

That's my Squirrelflight, he thought. He gently purred and nuzzled her some more. She giggled and shifted her to him. She rolled over, showing her belly. Playfully, Brambleclaw got on top off her. "Good morning, sleepy head. How was your sleep?"

She smirked and purred. "Get off of me, Brambleclaw."

Purring as well, he obeys her. She rolled over to her paws and sat down. She started to groom herself. "It's been awhile since I've done this."

"Crazy, right?"

She purred and continued to groom herself. Brambleclaw watched her, admiring her fur. She really was beautiful. For a moment, he wondered how on Earth he had let her go. He wanted to slap his younger self. When she was done, he padded up to her. He pressed his nose against her's. He looked into her eyes, seeing only warmth and love in them.

He suddenly realized that if even his whole world shifted around, he could be sure of one thing.

"Squirrelflight?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She ducked her head under his and pressed herself closer to him. "I love you so much."

Brambleclaw's heart beat faster. He had forgotten so much about her. He had forgotten how soft her fur was, how warm she was, her love, her sweet scent. How could he have left her? He seriously was a stupid fur-ball.

"The moon," said Squirrelflight suddenly.

"What about it?" he replied.

"It's full."

A full-moon, huh? Brambleclaw looked up to the moon. Just like Squirrelflight had said, it was full. "It's beautiful," he said.

"The Gathering."

"What about the Gathering."

Squirrelflight sighed. "Uh, hello? Earth to Brambleclaw? The Gathering? As in, all of the Clans will be there?"

Brambleclaw mentally slapped himself. The Clans! Home! The Gathering. Squirrelflight watched him as his expression changed from total confusion to complete understanding. "You know, you can be really adorable sometimes," she said, pressing herself closer to him and wrapping her tail around his. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest.

"I can't believe that I ever let you go," he said.

"You were angry and hurting. I understand."

He shook his head but said nothing else on the matter. What good would it to dwell on the past? "Well, I'm just glad that we could go back to being mates."

"Mates?" Squirrelflight looked up at him, eyes shining with hope. "Re-re-really?"

Brambleclaw just had to purr. She sounded like the word mates was something new to her. "I think that was official a long time ago."

For a brief moment, he could feel only happiness surging through her. Unfortunately, it died down. It replaced with worry and sadness. "I-I can't be your mate."

"What?" How could she say that.

"T-the Clans. They'll probably hate you. Or, at least ThunderClan will."

Was that what she was worried about? Brambleclaw sighed. "Squirrelflight, I can't go back to hating you, even if it's pretend."

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you to do that. How about you just say we've become friends? I don't want to risk anyone hating you."

Brambleclaw wasn't too happy about the idea. He then realized that he could fall in love with her all over again. She hadn't said anything about that. "Sure," he agreed.

Squirrelflight smiled and unwrapped her tail from his. "Come on. Let's go to the Gathering."

It didn't take the two cats too long to find the island. They stood on the hill overlooking it. They watched as what Brambleclaw decided was ShadowClan go on the tree. He stole a quick glance at Squirrelflight. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they padded down to the island. Brambleclaw's heart was thrumming against his chest. He was here! He was finally here! Some part of him couldn't believe it. He had finally come home.

When they got to the tree, they quickly clambered on to it and walked over to the island. They had walked in right at the part in which Firestar was reporting what was going on in ThunderClan.

"There is still no sign of... Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight?" He stood up from his perch on the tree. "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight?"

All eyes turned on them in an instant. Obviously uncomfortable, Squirrelflight pressed herself closer to him. Firestar looked at them from his place on the tree. "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, is that you."

"Yes," said Brambleclaw. "We have returned."

What happened after he had said those words was still a huge blur to him. He remembered Tawnypelt pressing herself against him, seeing a flicker of relief in Crowfeather's eyes, Graystripe making a joke, sitting under Firestar, seeing and talking a little bit Jayfeather, and watching Squirelflight and her sister talking excitedly to each other.

Finally, he was back in ThunderClan. For a moment, Brambleclaw reflected on how much he had changed. It would take a while for him to adjust back to Clan life. No clocks, no computer, no balls, no crazy attacks. There would be no Stacey making breakfast, no Krista on the phone, no Casey kicking a ball around, and no Jacob being, well, Jacob. He sadly thought about how much he was going miss the siblings.

"Brambleclaw." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Firestar. "Can you come to my den?"

"Of course," he said.

The two toms padded over to his den. Squirrelflight was already there. She had settled herself in some moss. When they arrived, she smiled. Brambleclaw sat down next to her, making sure their pelts touched.

"You two have been gone for quite a while. Can you tell me where you have been

Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight. "You tell him," she urged.

Brambleclaw looked at his leader. "Well, you have promise to believe everything I said."

Firestar looked at him curiously. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Oh, trust me."

"Very well."

Brambleclaw took a deep breath and said, "So, this is what happened..."

***The End***

* * *

**And it's all over. D:**

**Now, I will take this bit of time I have to tell all of you about the Sequel. It will be about Warriors again, more or less because the plan was to keep it Warriors intended all the time. However, I have thought about using other fandoms such as Hunger Games and Percy Jackson and using the D.C.R and D.C. But, I currently don't have any ideas. ^^;**

**So, that is all for me.**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
